


"Mr. Graves wird Sie jetzt empfangen"

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 50 Shades of Graves, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Crying During Sex, Gellert in disguise, Gellert is not Graves, Got his own jet, Incapable of maintaining a relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rich Percival, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn Romance, Slow slow slow burn, angst and sadness, assistant Credence, boss Percival, daddy is rich, eventually fluff, like reeeeeaaally slow burn, public shaming
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence hat es geschafft, der persönliche Assistent des einflussreichsten Junggesellen der Stadt zu werden. Percival Graves, Inhaber einer milliardenschweren Firma, hält sich privat nicht sonderlich zurück und hat eine Affäre nach der anderen. Dass er eines Tages Credences Dienste auch auf diese Weise in Anspruch nehmen würde, wagt sich der junge Assistent nicht einmal in seinen künsten Träumen auszumalen... Als es dann doch geschieht, weiß Credence, dass es eine einmalige Sache war. Nur, warum fühlt er sich mit diesem Wissen so elend?





	1. Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> WARNUNG:  
> 1.: Sex zwischen Männern, auch außerhalb des Schlafzimmers  
> 2.: Fragwürdige Zustimmung zum Sex  
> 3.: Polygamie

„Setz dich”, sagte Mr. Graves und wies auffordernd auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Credence schluckte und fasste sein Notizbuch fester, ehe er dem Wunsch nachkam. Sich hier niederzulassen, inmitten all des Prunks, führte dazu, dass er sich eher unwohl und fehl am Platz fühlte.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Mr. Graves ihn auf eine Geschäftsreise mitnahm. Das erste Mal, dass Credence in der Privatmaschine saß, die sie zu ihrem Bestimmungsort bringen würde. Alles hier war so luxuriös eingerichtet, die Armaturen aus Holz glänzten und wurden durch edle Chrom- und Bronzeakzente in Szene gesetzt.  
Aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter auf die weichen Ledersessel, das überfreundliche Personal oder den Prosecco zu konzentrieren, den ihm einer der Angestellten in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Mr. Graves‘ Blick lag auf ihm und Credence fühlte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Zaghaft hob er den Kopf und schaute dem Älteren in die Augen. Er wirkte, als würde er nach etwas suchen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sein Gegenüber kühl, doch unter seiner sachlichen Fassade konnte Credence leichte Anteilnahme heraushören. Die Art von Anteilnahme, die regelmäßig dazu führte, dass Credence sich in seine Arme schmiegen wollte. Etwas, das er früher ab und an getan hatte, als der Mann ihn von der Straße aufgelesen hatte … und wofür er sich nun schämte. Er wollte nicht für schwach gehalten werden.  
Credence nickte zögerlich.  
„Du hast doch keine Flugangst, oder?“, hakte Mr. Graves nach.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gut”, sagte Mr. Graves zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück. Credence versuchte, ihn nicht allzu sehr anzustarren. Der Dreiteiler saß perfekt wie immer, bemerkte er errötend. Tailliert, mit ausreichend Platz für das breite Kreuz. Wie sollte er sich nur konzentrieren, bei so viel Sexyness von Seiten seines Bosses?  
Der tat so, als würde er Credences Blicke nicht bemerken. Er gab dem Stewart ein Zeichen, dass sie abfliegen konnten und schaute dann auf sein Handy. „Goldstein sagte, einer der Lieferanten mache Ärger“, sagte er ruhig und mit milde gerunzelter Stirn, während sein Finger über den Bildschirm wischte. „Sorge dafür, dass er sich daran erinnert, wer sein größter Abnehmer ist.“ Er schaute auffordernd zu Credence hin, der eilig nickte und sich Notizen machte. Kühl setzte Mr. Graves hinzu: „Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, wenn er aus der Reihe tanzt.“  
„In Ordnung“, antwortete Credence bemüht professionell, „Soll ich einen Termin vereinbaren, um es mit ihm zu besprechen?“  
„Ein Telefonat reicht fürs erste aus, denke ich“, sagte Mr. Graves und schaute aus dem Fenster, während er das Smartphone zurücksteckte. Die Maschine setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie fuhren über die Landebahn. „Sollte er sich dann noch immer quer stellen, weißt du, was zu tun ist.“  
Credence nickte erneut. „Ja, Sir“, sagte er beflissen, beendete die Notiz und sah aufmerksam zu Mr. Graves hin, in Erwartung weiterer Aufgaben. Der Mann hatte ihn vor einigen Monaten als Assistenten bei sich aufgenommen. Credence hatte es bisher keinen Tag bereut. Zwar waren die Aufgaben vor allem am Anfang zu kompliziert gewesen und er hatte eine Menge Fehler gemacht, aber jeder Schmerz, den ihm Mr. Graves‘ Enttäuschung eingebracht hatte, hatte ihn nur schneller lernen lassen. Er wusste, wie er mit einem bockigen Lieferanten umzugehen hatte. Und er liebte es, dass er Mr. Graves auf diese Art von Nutzen sein konnte.  
Das Flugzeug wurde schneller. Es beschleunigte, hob ab und stieg dann steil in die Höhe. Credence, der noch nie geflogen war, krallte erschrocken die Finger ins Sitzpolster. Er hatte zuvor gesagt, dass er keine Flugangst hatte, doch eine gewisse Unsicherheit konnte er nicht leugnen. Einzig die Tatsache, dass ihm Mr. Graves so ruhig gegenüber saß und nichts Befremdliches zu finden schien, half ihm, nicht in Panik auszubrechen.  
Mr. Graves wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab und schmunzelte kaum merklich, als er ihn ansah. „Ich dachte, du hast keine Flugangst?“, fragte er milde amüsiert.  
Credence errötete beschämt und nahm zögernd die Fingernägel aus dem Polster. „I-ich bin noch nie geflogen, Sir”, antwortete er.  
Mr. Graves’ Schmunzeln wurde breiter, während er den Kopf schieflegte. „Noch nie?“, fragte er.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mr. Graves reichte ihm den Prosecco, den Credence zuvor mit zitternden Fingern abgestellt hatte. „Trink“, forderte er ihn auf, „Das hilft.“  
Folgsam nahm Credence das Glas entgegen und trank es in einem Zug leer. Mr. Graves nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut“, sagte er und etwas in seinem Blick veränderte sich, als er beobachtete, wie ein Tropfen von Credences Mundwinkel hinunter zu seinem Kinn lief. Eilig wischte sich Credence den Tropfen fort, aber Mr. Graves‘ dunkler Blick blieb. Er wirkte mit einem Mal noch machtvoller. Noch beeindruckender. Als würde seine Präsenz den gesamten Raum einnehmen und für sich beanspruchen. Es raubte Credence den Atem.  
In einer langsamen Bewegung lockerte Mr. Graves seinen Krawattenknoten. „Wenn du noch nie geflogen bist, hast du einiges verpasst“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang rauer und tiefer als gewöhnlich. Credence lief ein Schauer über den Nacken. Er konnte den Blick nicht von Mr. Graves‘ Augen abwenden, die ihn gefangen hielten. Geschmeidig beugte sich der Ältere vor und nahm ihm das leere Glas aus der erstarrten Hand, während er ihm tief in die Augen sah. „Es gibt da eine Sache, die ich bisher auch noch nie getan habe“, raunte er ihm zu und mittlerweile war er so nah, dass Credence glaubte, sein Herz müsste gleich zerspringen. Mr. Graves‘ Blick wanderte zu seinen Lippen und Credence schluckte nervös.  
„J-ja?“, fragte er atemlos.  
Mr. Graves nickte langsam und bedächtig. Dann lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück und erhob sich schließlich. Als er endlich die Augen fortnahm, war es, als würde Credence aus einer Trance erwachen. Er blinzelte und hob den Kopf.  
“Den Gang runter rechts, die zweite Tür“, sagte Mr. Graves und trotz seiner ruhigen Stimme war sein Blick weiterhin erhitzt, als er zu Credence hinuntersah. „Sei in zehn Minuten dort.”  
Credence nickte fahrig. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als Mr. Graves an ihm vorbeiging. Er hörte, wie er den Gang entlanglief und dann fiel eine Tür ins Schloss. Credence schluckte. Eine Sache, die Mr. Graves noch nie getan hatte? Er war sich sicher, dass er sich zu viel erhoffte. Bilder davon, wie Mr. Graves ihn auf einem Schreibtisch nehmen würde, kamen ihm in den Sinn. Solche Bilder hatte er auch im Büro regelmäßig vor Augen und immer waren sie frustrierend, weil sie nie Erfüllung fanden. Mr. Graves war nicht diese Art von Mann, wusste er. Der Ältere lebte für seinen Job, er tat alles dafür und investierte viel. Es war inspirierend, ihm zuzusehen. Nur leider bedeutete es auch, dass sich Credence keine Hoffnungen zu machen brauchte, denn Mr. Graves hatte keine Zeit, sich um etwas anderes als sein milliardenschweres Unternehmen zu kümmern. Wenn der Mann überhaupt je Interesse an IHM zeigen würde. Was sollte er schon mit ihm wollen? Einem Jungen von der Straße, der sich an ihn klammerte, seit er ihn damals aufgenommen hatte. Wer wollte jemanden so uneigenständigen?  
Als die zehn Minuten um waren, hatte sich Credence selbst mehr als einmal gesagt, dass ihn nur weitere Geschäftsgespräche erwarten würden. Nichts Besonderes. Mr. Graves hatte ihn als seinen Assistenten mitgenommen. Wenn er wöllte, könnte er eine der Stewardessen vögeln, so schmachtend, wie sie ihm hinterhersahen. Vermutlich sogar den gut gebauten Stewart. Wieso sich mit Credence abgeben?  
Der junge Mann ärgerte sich darüber, dass ihn der Gedanke enttäuschte und gab sich Mühe, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren: Mr. Graves‘ rechte Hand zu sein.  
Und so erhob er sich, das Notizbuch eng an seine Brust gepresst und lief auf unsicheren Knien den Gang hinunter zur angegebenen Tür. Er klopfte, ehe er öffnete, weil ihm das höflicher erschien. Kaum hatte er einen Schritt in den Raum hineingetan, der so dunkel war, dass er im ersten Moment kaum etwas sah, wurde er am Handgelenk gegriffen und hineingezogen, ehe Mr. Graves mit der anderen Hand die Tür zuschob und dann Credence mit seinem Körper dagegen drückte. Credence schnappte nach Luft und erschauderte dann, als er bemerkte, dass der Mann sein Hemd geöffnet hatte und sich sein nackter, muskulöser Oberkörper gegen ihn presste. Sein unverkennbarer Duft stieg Credence in die Nase, nach teurem Aftershave und dem Whiskey, den er vorhin getrunken hatte. Es machte Credence weich und zugleich ließ es sein Herz höherschlagen, die samtige Haut unter seinen Fingern zu fühlen. Er hatte keine Zeit, seine Überwältigung zu verarbeiten, denn in der Dunkelheit griff Mr. Graves nach seinem Kinn, dirigierte es zu sich und küsste ihn. Hungrig, verschlingend, als wollte er ihn fressen. Credence gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, der in ihren aufeinander gepressten Münder unterging und versuchte, zu verstehen, was hier geschah. Seine Hände fuhren fahrig über die warme Brust und blieben dann auf den Schultern liegen, während seine Lippen ihr Bestes gaben, Mr. Graves‘ fordernden Bewegungen nachzukommen. Die Lippen seines Bosses waren weich und köstlicher, als Credence sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf ihn nicht. Alles in ihm begann zu kribbeln, feine Stromstöße schossen ihm durch den Körper und ein Ziehen in seinem Unterleib verriet, dass er bereits eindeutig reagierte.  
Als sie sich heftig atmend wieder voneinander lösten, fühlte er Mr. Graves‘ Mund noch immer nah an seinem. „Ich würde dich eigentlich fragen, ob du das hier überhaupt willst“, knurrte er ihm mit so tiefer Stimme zu, dass Credence sich ihm ganz ergeben wollte und seine Knie bereits weicher wurden, als würden sie jeden Moment auf den Boden sinken. „Doch mir entgeht der Blick nicht, mit dem du mich ansiehst“, fuhr Mr. Graves fort und Credences Herz setzte einen Moment aus, während er ertappt errötete. Beschämt hielt er den Atem an. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass du etwas dagegen hast, es zu tun“, raunte Mr. Graves so nah an seinen Lippen, dass ihre Haut sich streifte und ein weiteres feines Kribbeln auslöste.  
Die Hand fand wieder Credences Kinn. „Korrigier mich, wenn ich mich irre“, sagte Mr. Graves und strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. Credence schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. Mittlerweile konnte er in der Dunkelheit Umrisse erkennen und er war sich sicher, dass Mr. Graves ihn ebenfalls sehen konnte.  
Er hörte seinen Boss leise lachen. „Gut“, raunte er und während Credence beinahe das Herz zersprang, küsste er ihn erneut.  
Dann fühlte Credence starke Hände an seinen Hüften, die ihn herumdrehten. Mit dem Oberkörper gegen die Tür gepresst, die Hände reflexartig links und rechts neben den Kopf gelegt, um sich abzustützen, bemerkte Credence mit angehaltenem Atem, dass sich Mr. Graves an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Er öffnete sie und schob seine Hand hinein.  
Credence keuchte auf, als sie sein Glied fanden und sich darumlegten. Er war bereits hart von den wenigen Küssen und Mr. Graves schien das nicht entgangen zu sein. Der Mann lachte ihm leise ins Ohr. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so unanständig bist?“, fragte er und Credence errötete vor Scham. „Sag es mir, Credence“, fuhr Mr. Graves fort, bevor Credence sich rechtfertigen konnte, „Wie oft denkst du an mich, während du es dir selbst besorgst?“  
Das Rot in Credences Wangen vertiefte sich und er wimmerte auf, als Mr. Graves ihm in den Hals biss. Er hatte geglaubt, dass seine Verehrung für Mr. Graves ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis gewesen war. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihm Unprofessionalität nachsagte. Aber offensichtlich war der Mann ihm schneller dahintergekommen als er gedacht hatte.  
„I-ich…“, stammelte er und als die Hand begann, ihn zu massieren, stöhnte er auf. Ihm wurde schwindelig von all den Eindrücken. „O-oft“, hauchte er atemlos und konnte nicht fassen, dass er das tatsächlich zugab.  
„Verrucht“, kommentierte Mr. Graves die Antwort mit rauer Stimme und ließ den Daumen über Credences Spitze kreisen. Credence wimmerte und drängte sich der Hand entgegen. Er wollte mehr. Sie war zu langsam.  
„Und stellst du dir vor, wie ich dich im Büro ficke?“, schnurrte Mr. Graves nah an seinem Ohr und Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um bei der Frage nicht verlangend und sehnsüchtig aufzuseufzen. Er schluckte und nickte, ehe er den Kopf hängen ließ, weil ihn die Anspannung anstrengte. Heftig atmend versuchte er, sich zusammenzureißen, um nicht allzu verzweifelt zu wirken.  
„Ich könnte dich auf meinem Schreibtisch vögeln“, knurrte Mr. Graves und sein Griff an Credences Glied wurde fester. Credence keuchte auf und stöhnte dann erneut.  
„Oder direkt am Fenster, mit Blick auf die Stadt. Damit jeder sehen kann, wie ungezogen du bist.“  
„B-bitte… nicht“, wimmerte Credence, dem bei der Vorstellung die Haare zu Berge standen. Er wollte so sehr von Mr. Graves berührt werden – und zugleich ertrug er die Vorstellung nicht, von irgendjemandem dabei ertappt zu werden. Er würde vor Scham im Boden versinken.  
„Gefällt dir die Vorstellung nicht, dass andere dabei zusehen?“, neckte Mr. Graves ihn und zog mit den Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen. Credence schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mr. Graves lachte leise. „Wie schade“, sagte er, „Ich hatte mich schon darauf gefreut, dich morgens in der Eingangshalle neben dem Empfang gegen die Wand zu vögeln.“  
„M-Mr. Graves!“, protestierte Credence aufgewühlt. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie ernst sein Chef diese Worte meinte, aber als ihn die Hand verließ, die ihn eben noch massiert hatte, fürchtete er bereits, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.  
Gern wollte er sich korrigieren, Mr. Graves beteuern, dass er alles für ihn tat, doch in diesem Punkt fühlte er sich viel zu blockiert. Es war einfach undenkbar!  
Er spürte, wie sehr ihn der Wunsch, Mr. Graves zu gefallen und die Angst vor öffentlicher Demütigung zerrissen. Eben wollte er noch etwas dazu sagen, als er fühlte, wie Mr. Graves seinen Hosenbund griff und die Hose ein Stück hinunterzog. Überrascht keuchte er auf, da fühlte er bereits eine warme Hand, die über seinen Po strich.  
„Hattest du schon einmal Sex, Credence?“, fragte Mr. Graves, „Mit einem Mann?“  
Credence schluckte. Sein Herz trommelte nun so heftig gegen seine Brust, dass sie schmerzte. Das Adrenalin schoss ihm durch die Blutbahn. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, hauchte er, so leise, dass er es über das Schlagen des Pulses in seinen Ohren beinahe selbst nicht hörte.  
Mr. Graves nahm die Hand fort.  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Credences Herz sackte ein Stück ab. Er lauschte angestrengt, doch Mr. Graves sagte nichts mehr. Er schluckte. War das die falsche Antwort gewesen? Würde Mr. Graves ihn jetzt vor die Tür setzen, weil er noch Jungfrau war? Natürlich, Mr. Graves war sicherlich Bettgenossen mit mehr Erfahrung gewohnt…  
Credence hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung und dann, wie sich ein Schraubverschluss öffnete. Er verstand nicht, was vor sich ging und es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu sehen. Doch er wagte auch nicht, sich zu rühren, aus Angst vor dem Unausweichlichen. „M-Mr. Graves?“, fragte er leise. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Du überraschst mich immer wieder“, hörte er Mr. Graves endlich sagen. Der Mann klang ruhig, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Obwohl es dein erstes Mal ist, willst du es auf diese Art?“  
Credence nickte, ehe ihm einfiel, dass sein Boss das vermutlich gar nicht sehen konnte. „J-ja“, hauchte er. Ihm war es egal, wie der Sex werden würde, solange es Mr. Graves war, der ihn nahm. Er konnte sich wegen dieser Gedanken nicht einmal armselig fühlen. Sie gehörten schon zu lang zu ihm.  
Mr. Graves trat wieder näher an ihn heran. „Damit machst du mir ja beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen“, schnurrte er mit einem teuflischen Unterton in der Stimme, ehe Credence fühlte, wie ihm ohne Vorwarnung ein feuchter Finger in den Hintern geschoben wurde. Er bäumte sich auf und sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„M-Mr. Graves“, wimmerte er und streckte den Rücken weiter durch. Er fühlte die nackte Brust des Älteren in seinem Rücken. Es gab ihm einen gewissen Halt in dieser befremdlichen Situation. Er krampfte sich fest um den Finger, der tief in ihn hineinglitt und ihm ein seltsames Gefühl bescherte.  
„Entspann dich“, knurrte Mr. Graves nah an seinem Ohr, „Ich bereite dich vor.“  
Credence hielt einen Moment den Atem an bei diesen Worten, ehe er der Aufforderung versuche, nachzukommen und langsam Luft holte. Sein Inneres entkrampfte sich ein wenig.  
„So ist es gut“, lobte Mr. Graves und sein Lob war so übermächtig, dass Credence nicht einmal mehr hinterfragte, was er da tat. Der Finger in ihm war glitschig, als hätte Mr. Graves ihn zuvor in Öl getaucht. Dadurch tat es nicht weh. Doch es war dennoch ein seltsames Gefühl.  
Mr. Graves schob einen zweiten feuchten Finger dazu und Credence gab ein gequältes Aufstöhnen von sich.  
„Ruhig“, brummte Mr. Graves hinter ihm. „Es wird gleich besser.“  
Das wagte Credence zu bezweifeln. Das Gefühl war unangenehm. Einzig die Gewissheit, dass Mr. Graves ihm nah war, sorgte dafür, dass er nicht darum bat, das hier abbrechen zu dürfen. Er wollte es nicht, was auch immer das war. Er hatte sich das alles immer ganz anders vorgestellt.  
Dann stieß Mr. Graves gegen einen Punkt in ihm und Credence sah Sterne.  
Die Luft entwich aus seinen Lungen, während er zusammensank und versuchte, sich auf den Füßen zu halten, die unter ihm einen Moment weggeknickt waren vor Überraschung. Mr. Graves stieß erneut dagegen. Credence stöhnte auf und holte dann zittrig Luft, doch sie verließ ihn gleich wieder, denn schon traf Mr. Graves den Punkt ein weiteres Mal.  
„W-was….?“, fragte Credence, aber er konnte die Frage nicht bis zum Ende formulieren. Das Gefühl überwältigte ihn zu sehr. Ein neuer Stoß. Credences Knie zitterten bedrohlich.  
„Mr. Gr-Graves“, keuchte er und krallte die Hände in die Tür, auf der Suche nach Halt. „Was-was ma-machen Sie d-ngh!“ Credence bäumte sich auf, als die Finger ein weiteres Mal trafen.  
„Ich zeige dir, dass es sich gut anfühlt“, schnurrte Mr. Graves und zog die Finger aus ihm heraus. „Lust auf mehr?“, fragte er verführerisch und seine Stimme klang so hungrig, dass Credence sich fühlte wie Beute im Raubtierkäfig.  
Dennoch nickte er. „J-ja“, stammelte er und kaum hatte er das gesagt, griff Mr. Graves seine Hüfte und Credence fühlte, wie etwas Größeres gegen seinen Eingang drückte. Er schluckte. Das würde nicht passen. Niemals.  
Ihm blieb keine Zeit, es anzumerken. Schon drängte sich Mr. Graves‘ Schwanz in ihn hinein, hart und groß und unnachgiebig und Credence schrie auf, als er sich ganz in ihm versenkte und ihn weiter dehnte. Es war zu viel. Viel zu viel. Er würde reißen.  
„Nicht so laut“, hörte er Mr. Graves mit amüsierter Stimme raunen. Der Ältere presste sich gegen ihn, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und die Möglichkeit, zu fliehen, während er sich aus ihm herauszog und dann wieder hineinschraubte. „Sonst hören dich die Stewardessen noch.“  
Credence keuchte und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. In ihm brannte es. „M-Mr. Graves“, wimmerte er und als sich der Mann nach einigen Augenblicken zurückzog, flehte er noch „Nicht!“, doch da trieb sich Mr. Graves bereits wieder in ihn hinein. Credence wimmerte. Die Tränen tropften ihm von den Wangen.  
„Alles in Ordnung“, hörte er Mr. Graves besänftigend sagen, „Du gewöhnst dich daran. Es wird gleich besser.“  
Credence schluckte. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, das zu glauben. Und doch kam Credence nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Mr. Graves in ihm innehielt. Als würde er Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Credence fiel auf, dass es gar nicht mehr so unangenehm war, wie am Anfang. Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Seine Muskeln lockerten sich ein wenig.  
Gerade wollte er erleichtert aufatmen, da kam erneut Bewegung in Mr. Graves. Er zog sich aus ihm heraus und stieß dann zielgerichtet gegen den Punkt, der Credence Sterne sehen ließ. Die Empfindung drängte den restlichen Schmerz in den Hintergrund. Überwältigt stöhnte Credence auf.  
Dann zog sein Boss erneut das Tempo an und traf den Punkt in Credence immer öfter. Credence merkte, wie es sein Bewusstsein benebelte. Der Schmerz hatte ganz nachgelassen und war vollständig diesem überwältigenden Gefühl gewichen. Er versuchte, leiser zu stöhnen, aber er konnte es nicht mehr kontrollieren. Zu gut traf Mr. Graves diesen süßen Punkt in ihm.  
Der Mann pinnte ihn gegen die Tür, derart fixiert, dass sich Credence keinen Millimeter bewegen konnte und trieb sich mit immer mehr Wucht in ihn hinein. Der Sex war hart und fordernd und Credence liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, während jeder Stoß ihn aufschreien ließ. Es war zu viel, um es zu verarbeiten. Zu viel, um sich daran zu gewöhnen oder es zu genießen. Stattdessen reizte es ihn so intensiv, dass er innerhalb weniger Minuten kam, ohne, dass Mr. Graves sein Glied berührt hatte. Er hörte ein animalisches Knurren, als ihm die Beine wegknickten und Mr. Graves‘ Griff an seiner Hüfte wurde fester, während er ihn oben hielt. Kraftlos stöhnend und unentwegt bebend fühlte Credence auch noch die letzten Stöße, ehe Mr. Graves sich in ihm ergoss.  
Er verharrte einen Moment tief in ihm, während sein heißer Atem noch immer Credences Nacken streifte. „Jetzt weiß das ganze Flugzeug, dass du gevögelt wurdest“, raunte ihm Mr. Graves mit einem leisen Lachen zu. Seine Worte ließen Credence tief erröten. Er schloss die Augen. Jetzt, wo langsam Ruhe einkehrte und er wieder klar denken konnte, wollte er den Moment ganz in sich aufnehmen: Dass Mr. Graves hinter ihm stand. Dass er IN ihm war. Dass Credence ihm eben seine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hatte. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken.  
Und war enttäuscht, als Mr. Graves sich aus ihm heraus zog. Credence musste ein leidendes Seufzen unterdrücken.  
„Nebenan ist ein Bad“, hörte er Mr. Graves ruhig sagen und dann ein leises Klicken. Mr. Graves hatte das Licht eingeschaltet und es schien gedimmt in den Raum. „Mach dich dort sauber.“  
Credence nickte fahrig, während er fühlte, dass das Sperma bereits aus ihm hinauslief. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn er nicht wollte, dass es vollends seinen Anzug besudelte. Also zog er die Hose ein Stück höher, ging, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet, an Mr. Graves vorbei und bemerkte auf dem Weg zu besagtem Bad, dass sie die ganze Zeit über in einem Schlafzimmer gestanden hatten.  
Nachdem er die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich auszog, weil ihm duschen am effektivsten erschien, kehrte die Scham zurück… Mit einem seltsamen bedrückenden Gefühl, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er hatte sich Sex mit Mr. Graves immer anders vorgestellt, bemerkte er. Liebevoller und zärtlicher. Aber das waren nur seine Wunschträume. Mr. Graves hatte keinen Grund, Zuneigung einfach zu verschenken. Sie waren beide bereit gewesen, Sex zu haben. Kein Grund, sich Gefühle einzureden.  
Und trotzdem war Credence beinahe verletzt. Er hasste sich dafür, aber er kam nicht dagegen an. Mr. Graves hatte ihn nicht auf dem Bett genommen, obwohl es direkt hinter ihnen gestanden hatte… Die ganze Zeit über.  
Kopfschüttelnd stellte Credence das Wasser kalt, um den deprimierenden Gedanken, die ihn hinunterziehen wollten, keinen Raum zu geben. Er sollte dankbar sein für den unverhofften Moment. Er war Mr. Graves nähergekommen als er je zu träumen gewagt hatte.


	2. Berühr mich (nicht)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence fühlt das Erlebte auch lange, nachdem es geschehen war, noch so deutlich, dass er an gar nichts anderes mehr denken kann, als an Mr. Graves' Hände auf seiner Haut...

Credence war es nicht gelungen, den Rest des Fluges das Rot aus seinen Wangen zu vertreiben. Er konnte keinem der anderen Mitarbeiter in diesem Flugzeug in die Augen sehen, selbst, als sie ihnen das Essen vorsetzten. Er hatte einfach zu sehr das Gefühl, dass jeder hier wusste, was eben geschehen war.  
Während sich Mr. Graves im Sessel ihm gegenüber mit seinem Notebook befasste, tat Credence so, als würde er am Handy seine Emails lesen, aber er konnte sich auf keine davon konzentrieren. Sein Hintern machte ihm zu sehr deutlich, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er auf dem Sitz herumrutschte, weil er nicht stillsitzen konnte, huschte ein unmerkliches Schmunzeln über das Gesicht seines Bosses.  
Sie sprachen nicht und Credence war dankbar dafür.  
Und als sie dann wenig später endlich an ihrem Bestimmungsort landeten, hatte sich Credence wieder soweit im Griff, dass er in seine Rolle als Assistent perfekt zurückgefunden hatte. Mit gezücktem Notizbuch saß er in dem Meeting neben Mr. Graves und schrieb alles mit, was nötig war, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, sich nicht allzu viel zu bewegen. Sein Hintern schmerzte, doch er würde den Teufel tun, sich das anmerken zu lassen. Nicht vor so vielen Geschäftspartnern.  
Der Tag verflog in einer Reihe von Terminen. Als es Abend wurde, checkten sie in ihr Hotel ein, nur, um dann noch bis spät in die Nacht in der Lobby weiterzuarbeiten. Credence war lange Arbeitszeiten gewohnt. Er beklagte sich nie. Je mehr Zeit er mit Mr. Graves verbringen konnte, desto besser. Auch, wenn er nun die Bilder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam.  
Sie wurden stärker, als er endlich in sein Bett sank. Er ertappte sich bei verlangenden Gedanken. Dabei, dass er einfach in Mr. Graves‘ Zimmer gehen und eine Fortsetzung fordern könnte. Dabei, wie der Mann zustimmte und ihn erneut nahm. Credence wurde hart bei diesen sehnsüchtigen Wunschträumen. Er schämte sich für sein schwaches Verhalten und trotzdem griff er nach seinem Glied und begann, es zu massieren, während er an Mr. Graves dachte. An seine Hände, die ihn berührten. An seinen Schwanz, der sich so unbarmherzig in ihn hineingetrieben hatte. Der Schmerz, den er anfangs gefühlt hatte, war lang vergessen. Alles danach hatte sich zu gut angefühlt.  
Credence warf jegliche verbliebene Scham über Bord, während er mit der freien Hand zu seinem Hintern hinunterwanderte und zaghaft einen Finger hineinschob. Es fühlte sich sonderbar an, so trocken. Nicht so angenehm, wie es trotz aller Wucht mit Mr. Graves gewesen war. Dennoch hörte Credence nicht auf. Er massierte seinen Schwanz, während er den Finger in sich tiefer schob und sich vorstellte, dass es Mr. Graves war, der ihn berührte. Der ihn fickte. Hart und dominierend. Verschlingend.  
Credence stöhnte auf bei dem Gedanken. „M-Mr. Graves“, keuchte er, während die ersten Lusttropfen bereits aus der Spitze seines Glieds traten. Er verteilte sie und stöhnte dann erneut den Namen seines Bosses.  
Es war armselig und wenn es vorbei war, würde er sich dafür verachten, doch im Moment konnte Credence nicht aufhören. Das Sehnen in ihm war zu stark. Er brauchte wenigstens diese Berührung, auch wenn sie nicht an das heranreichte, was Mr. Graves mit ihm getan hatte.  
Verschwitzt und keuchend wand sich Credence auf dem Bett, während er sich fingerte und dabei Mr. Graves‘ Namen stöhnte. Und als er endlich kam, meinte er beinahe, Mr. Graves tiefe Stimme zu hören, die ihm ins Ohr raunte, wie unanständig und verrucht er war.

*

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte, fühlte sich Credence sonderbar erschlagen.  
Er quälte sich dennoch sofort aus dem Bett, weil er immer recht stolz auf seine Disziplin gewesen war und zog sich an. Gerade war er fertig damit, als das Hoteltelefon klingelte. Irritiert nahm er ab.  
Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, etwas zu sagen, da hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm durch Mark und Bein ging.  
„Komm in mein Zimmer“, sagte Mr. Graves mit tiefer, rauer Stimme. „Jetzt.“ Er klang so, als wäre er selbst noch nicht sonderlich lang wach… und weniger beherrscht. Viel mehr hungrig. Credence schluckte, als ihm bewusstwurde, dass er die Stimme zuletzt in dieser Tonlagegehört hatte, während der Mann ihn gegen die Tür gedrückt und gevögelt hatte. Und sie hatte bereits wieder die gleiche erregende Wirkung auf ihn.  
Sein Boss ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit, zu antworten. Es klickte und die Leitung war tot.  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil blieb Credence unbewegt stehen, während sich in ihm das Gedankenkarussell drehte. Er versuchte, es anzuhalten, bevor es ihm zu viel Hoffnung machte, denn es warf bereits wieder mit Sexphantasien um sich. Credence schüttelte den Kopf, während er nach seinem Handy und dem Notizbuch griff. ‚Reiss dich zusammen‘, ermahnte er sich. ‚Das gestern war eine einmalige Sache.‘  
Es war sinnlos, sich mehr zu wünschen.  
Credence hielt an dem Schmerz der ernüchternden Erkenntnis fest, während er den Raum verließ und zu Mr. Graves‘ Suite lief.  
Sie war eine Etage höher. Dort, wo die VIPs untergebracht waren. Mit klopfendem Herzen und einem Kloß im Hals blieb Credence vor der großen Tür stehen. Er war aufgeregt und maßregelte sich selbst für sein Verhalten. Es gab keinen Grund, nervös zu sein, mahnte er sich und fasste das Notizbuch fester. Mr. Graves würde ihm Arbeit übertragen. Vielleicht die heutigen Meetings besprechen. Mehr nicht.  
Er hielt dennoch die Luft an, während er klopfte und als dann das erwartete „Herein“ ertönte, zitterten seine Finger so sehr, dass er die Klinke kaum hinunterdrücken konnte. Trotzdem gelang es ihm irgendwie und die Tür schwang auf.  
Als Credence in Mr. Graves‘ Suite eintrat, bot sich ihm ein Bild, dass ihm den Atem stocken ließ…


	3. Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicht genug, dass Credence den Sex im Flugzeug noch nicht verarbeitet hatte und sich jetzt ein wenig schäbig fühlt, nachdem er sich selbst berührt hatte - Nun reizt ihn sein Boss auch noch weiter und tut dabei so, als würde es ihm selbst überhaupt nichts ausmachen. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde Credence noch an einem Herzinfarkt sterben!

Als Credence in Mr. Graves‘ Suite eintrat, bot sich ihm ein Bild, dass ihm den Atem stocken ließ. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm leise ins Schloss, doch er war nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Sein Blick hing an Mr. Graves, der, in einen Morgenmantel gekleidet, auf dem Bett saß, den Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt. Der Morgenmantel war geöffnet und gab den Blick auf seinen gestählten, wohldefinierten Körper frei.  
Credence gingen beinahe die Augen über, denn Mr. Graves‘ Hand lag an seinem Glied, das bereits eine beeindruckende Größe erreicht hatte und massierte es.  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte er Credence mit einem lasziven Blick und rauer Stimme, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Credence rührte sich nicht. Er war zu überrumpelt von der Situation. Von Mr. Graves‘ anzüglichem Verhalten. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er aus Versehen in eine intime Szene geplatzt.  
„I-ich kann später wiederkommen, wenn…“, stammelte er, ohne den Blick von Mr. Graves‘ zuckendem Schwanz nehmen zu können.  
Mr. Graves leckte sich über die Lippen und lächelte verrucht. „Wieso das denn?“, fragte er amüsiert, „Gefällt dir nicht, was du siehst?“  
Credence konnte darauf nicht reagieren. Sein Kopf war so leergefegt, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er es mochte oder nicht.  
Als er lange nicht antwortete, ließ Mr. Graves sein Glied los, erhob sich und sagte: „Komm her.“  
Während Credence auf ihn zu stolperte, kam Mr. Graves ihm entgegen und als sie sich auf der Hälfte trafen, griff Mr. Graves sein Handgelenk, zog ihn zum Bett und warf ihn dann darauf, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze landete. Ihm entwich die Luft aus den Lungen und er starrte zu Mr. Graves hinauf, der sich breitbeinig auf ihn setzte und zu ihm hinunterschaute. Seine Augen waren so dunkel, dass Credence ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie funkelten verheißungsvoll. Credence schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Das hier hatte er nicht kommen sehen.  
Als Mr. Graves die Hände an seinen Kragen legte und die oberen Knöpfe öffnete, kam Leben in Credence. Er wand sich unter Mr. Graves, griff nach seinen Händen und versuchte, den feinen Stromstoß, den ihm diese Berührung verpasste, zu ignorieren.  
„S-sir, ich habe mich gerade eben erst angezogen“, protestierte er schwach.  
Mr. Graves stutzte einen Moment, ehe er teuflisch lächelte. „Möchtest du lieber Spermaspuren auf deinem Anzug?“, raunte er ihm mit kehliger Stimme zu.  
Credence schüttelte errötend den Kopf. „N-nein, Sir, aber…”  
„Dann zieh dich aus, Credence“, unterbrach Mr. Graves ihn ungeduldig.  
„W-warum?“, fragte Credence und klang dabei naiver als beabsichtigt.  
Mr. Graves beugte sich langsam zu ihm herunter. „Weil ich dich jetzt ficken werde“, schnurrte er nah an Credences Lippen. Der heiße Atem traf seine Haut und machte Credence ganz schwach.  
„I-ich weiß nicht, ob…“, begann er in einem letzten Versuch, sich aufzubäumen.  
„Was ‚ob‘? Ob es dir gefällt?“ Mr. Graves lachte leise und seine Hand strich über die eindeutige Beule in Credences Hose. Er war bereits hart, seit er beobachtet hatte, wie sich Mr. Graves selbst berührte. „Mein lieber Credence“, säuselte Mr. Graves und massierte Credence durch die Hose hindurch, was der junge Mann mit einem Wimmern quittierte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dir das gefallen wird.“

Credence hatte es nie verstanden, wie Menschen miteinander Sex haben konnten, die nichts füreinander empfanden. Es war ihm so lieblos vorgekommen und hatte für ihn keinen Reiz gehabt.  
Und doch lag er nun verlangend unter Mr. Graves, seine Beine auf den breiten Schultern des Mannes und ließ es zu, dass dieser ihn erneut nahm. Er stöhnte bei jedem Stoß laut auf. Mr. Graves war erfahren. Er wusste, wie er sich in ihn hineinschieben musste, um genau diesen süßen Punkt zu treffen, der Credence um den Verstand brachte. Und Credence war erneut weich geworden, keuchte, stöhnte und ließ sich willig vögeln. Von einem Mann, von dem er wusste, dass er nichts für ihn empfand. Doch für diesen Moment war es Credence egal. Er konnte ja nicht einmal fassen, dass sie ihr Abenteuer von gestern so schnell wiederholten. Er hatte es für eine einmalige Sache gehalten und sein Kopf kreiste freudentrunken um den Fakt, dass sie es nun wieder taten. Also hatte er sich beim ersten Mal nicht ganz so furchtbar angestellt.  
Credence bäumte sich auf, als Mr. Graves eine Hand um sein Glied legte und ihn fordernd massierte. „N-nicht“, stöhnte er in süßer Qual, „Bitte, sonst…“  
„Komm ruhig“, ermutigte Mr. Graves ihm nah an seinem Ohr, „Ich will dich zittern sehen.“  
Credence erschauderte. In die Matratze gedrückt, auf berauschendste Weise penetriert und überreizt, konnte er nicht einmal mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er ergab sich Mr. Graves kundiger Hand und seinen harten, fordernden Stößen und kam mit einem wimmernden „Mr. Gra-.. ves“.  
Die Antwort darauf war ein zufriedenes Knurren, ehe Mr. Graves erneut das Tempo anzog und Credence durch seinen Orgasmus und darüber hinaus vögelte. Credence schrie auf, weil es ihn vollkommen überreizte und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Es war zu viel. Zu intensiv. Er konnte nicht mehr. Mühsam konzentrierte sich Credence darauf, nach Luft zu schnappen, während er sich an Mr. Graves festkrallte und bei jedem Stoß wimmerte. Seine Nervenenden waren wundgerieben, er fühlte die Stöße direkt in seinem Hirn, wo sie ihn Sterne sehen ließen. Alles in ihm krampfte sich noch stärker zusammen und brachte den Älteren dazu, leise aufzukeuchen. „Ich liebe es, wie eng du wirst, nachdem du gekommen bist“, knurrte Mr. Graves nah an seinem Ohr, ehe er mit einem leisen Stöhnen ein letztes Mal tief in ihn hineinstieß und Credence fühlte, wie den Mann ein Schauder durchlief. Dann sackte Mr. Graves ein Stück zusammen. Er hielt inne, während er tief Luft holte.  
Schließlich zog er sich aus Credence heraus.  
Als er den Kopf hob und Credences verweinte Augen und seine nassen Wangen sah, glitt ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich noch mehr zum Weinen bringen“, schnurrte er und strich Credence über eine feuchte Wange, „Aber wir haben Termine.“

*

Credence konnte sich an diesem Tag nur schwer auf den zitternden Beinen halten. Doch sitzen war noch anstrengender. Er fühlte Mr. Graves noch tief in sich und mied seinen Blick, denn jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah, lag ein wissendes Funkeln in den Augen des Mannes.  
Den ganzen Tag über besprach Mr. Graves nur das Nötigste mit ihm. Es schürte seine Sehnsucht. Er wünschte sich mehr Zeit. Mehr Zeit um das auszukosten, was Mr. Graves ihm gerade erst gezeigt hatte. Doch Mr. Graves hielt ihre Besprechungen unter zwei Augen knapp und formell, wandte sich in den Meetings kaum ihm zu und als sie am Ende des Tages im Flugzeug zurück saßen, sprach er kein Wort mit ihm. Credence, der gehofft hatte, dass sie ihr Erlebnis vom Hinflug widerholen könnten, war enttäuscht und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich Hoffnungen machte. Er wusste, dass Mr. Graves kein Interesse an Beziehungen hatte. Zumindest nicht mit ihm. Wie sollte das auch funktionieren? Der Multimillionär und sein Assistent… Von Mr. Graves wurde etwas anderes erwartet und es würde mit Sicherheit ihre Arbeit verkomplizieren, wenn sich etwas entwickeln würde, das mehr als Sex war.  
Credence zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum Mr. Graves zwei Mal hintereinander mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Sicher nur aus einer Laune heraus. Vielleicht, weil er wusste, dass Credence diskret war und sich Mühe gab, unkompliziert zu sein.  
Und so verschloss er das verzweifelte Sehnen, das seit diesen Erfahrungen stärker geworden war, tief in sich und versuchte, sich darüber zu freuen, dass er überhaupt mit ihm hatte schlafen dürfen.


	4. Er und nicht ich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence versucht wirklich, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Doch das ist schwierig, wenn ihn zugleich der Verdacht beschleicht, dass seinem Boss ganz und gar nicht nach Arbeit zumute ist.

Zwei Wochen war vergangen, seit Credence und Mr. Graves von ihrer Reise zurück waren. Mr. Graves hatte kein Interesse mehr gezeigt, sich ihm körperlich zu nähern und Credence versuchte noch immer, es als Erfahrung abzustempeln. Natürlich hoffte er bei jedem Treffen, dass sich eine neue Gelegenheit bot. Dass Mr. Graves auf ihn zuging. Und jedes Mal wurde er aufs Neue enttäuscht. 

Als er an diesem Tag in der obersten Etage des Bürohochhauses aus seinem Büro ging, einen Stapel Akten im Arm, die er Mr. Graves vorlegen sollte, wappnete er sich bereits dafür, dass der Mann zu beschäftigt wäre, um ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er klopfte an die milchige Glastür von Mr. Graves‘ Büro, trat dann ein und fand Mr. Graves an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.  
Der Mann starrte auf den Bildschirm seines Notebooks und blickte auf, als Credence eintrat.  
„Credence“, grüßte er ihn nickend.  
„Mr. Graves“, erwiderte Credence den Gruß sachlich, trat an den Schreibtisch heran und legte die Akten darauf. „Der Sachverhalt, den Sie durchsehen wollten, Sir“, erklärte er, „Chronologisch sortiert.“  
Mr. Graves nickte. Er schien angespannt. Feiner Schweiß lag auf seiner Stirn und sein Blick wirkte ein wenig fiebrig. Es waren kleine Zeichen und sie wären einem anderen Betrachter vermutlich gar nicht aufgefallen, doch Credence sog jedes Detail in sich auf, sobald es Mr. Graves betraf. Ihm entging so etwas nicht.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?“, wagte er eine aufmerksame Frage.  
Mr. Graves nickte. „Natürlich“, knurrte er. Seine Stimme klang heiser und rau, wie an den beiden Malen, als er Credence gevögelt hatte. Credence lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, der ihn verwirrte. Das hier sollte ihn nicht erregen. Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er sich eigentlich Sorgen um Mr. Graves‘ Gesundheit machen sollte.  
Mr. Graves rutschte einen Augenblick auf seinem Stuhl herum und legte die Hand unter der Tischplatte in seinen Schoß. Eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung aber nicht seltsam.  
Sein Blick lag dunkel auf Credence. Wenn Credence es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er ihn für hungrig gehalten. Doch das war unmöglich, obwohl es Credence nichtsdestotrotz einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er senkte eilig den Blick. „A-also“, sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen, „Bis… bis später.“ Und er verließ ein wenig befangen das Büro, ohne sagen zu können, warum er sich so fühlte.  
Er hatte die Tür eben fast hinter sich geschlossen, als er Mr. Graves aufkeuchen hörte. Dann ein forderndes „Schneller“ aus seinem Mund. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, in dem Moment, in dem Credence verstand. Ihm wurde schlecht bei der Vorstellung, dass, wer auch immer da unter Mr. Graves‘ Tisch hockte, bereits die ganze Zeit über da gewesen war. Das hatte den fiebrigen Ausdruck in Mr. Graves‘ Augen erklärt.  
Schamerfüllt lief Credence zu seinem Büro zurück.  
Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, starrte auf die Dokumente, die vor ihm lagen und konnte sich doch nicht darauf konzentrieren. Nicht nur Scham erfüllte ihn, erkannte er. Er fühlte darüber hinaus auch brennende Eifersucht. Er wollte es sein, der unter Mr. Graves‘ Schreibtisch hockte und ihn glücklich machte. Niemand sonst sollte ihn auf diese Art berühren dürfen.  
Credence schluckte und ließ die Stirn auf die Tischplatte sinken, während er die Augen schloss.  
Das war kindisch und dumm, das wusste er. Mr. Graves konnte jeden haben. Warum sollte er sich dann nicht auch jeden nehmen?  
Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass anscheinend ein kleiner Teil in ihm geglaubt hatte, dass sich das, was sie hatten, zu etwas Exklusivem würde wandeln können. Obwohl es keinen Grund dazu gab und er wusste, dass es eine sinnlose Träumerei war.  
Trotzdem konnte sich Credence nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf die Geräusche aus dem Nebenbüro lauschte. Er hörte nichts… Aber einige Minuten später ging die Tür erneut auf und schloss sich dann wieder. Credence riss den Kopf vom Tisch hoch und sah eine rothaarige, schlanke Gestalt vorbeieilen. Scamander, erkannte er bitter. Newt Scamander, ein aufstrebender junger Manager, dem Mr. Graves erst vor kurzem eine höhere Position beschert hatte. Credence versuchte, sich nicht den Preis dafür auszumalen.  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er um Beherrschung rang. Es war absurd, wegen dieser Sache eifersüchtig zu sein. Er war nichts als ein weiterer Mitarbeiter, der bereit war, mit Mr. Graves zu schlafen und Credence konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. 

Als es in seiner Telefonanlage knackte und er Mr. Graves‘ Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher hörte, wäre Credence beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. „In mein Büro, auf ein Wort“, sagte er sachlich und Credences Herz sackte ein Stück hinab. Hatte er gemerkt, dass Credence es wusste? Wann hatte er das bemerken sollen, Credence wusste es ja selbst erst, als er schon wieder zur Tür heraus war!  
Dennoch wollte er Mr. Graves nun nicht sehen. Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen blicken. Nicht, ohne sich vorstellen, wie dieser vermaledeite Scamander… Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich erhob. Um Professionalität bemüht verließ er sein Büro und klopfte erneut bei dem seines Bosses an. Dieses Mal wartete er auf ein deutliches „Ja“, bevor er eintrat.  
Er schluckte, als er Mr. Graves am Tisch sitzen sah. Dort, wo er vorhin schon gesessen hatte. Er blickte von den Akten auf, die er eben durchschaute.  
„Da bist du ja“, sagte er, während Credence zögernd nähertrat und schloss dann die Akte. „Was ist das hier?“, fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf. „Goldsteins Akte gehört hier gar nicht rein und Abernathys Bericht hast du dafür komplett vernachlässigt.“  
Credence fühlte, dass ihn die Kritik traf. Er war stets bemüht, seine Arbeit perfekt auszuführen. Die schmachtenden Gedanken an Mr. Graves heute Morgen mussten ihn durcheinandergebracht haben.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir“, murmelte er, aber die Eifersucht machte ihn dickköpfig und es ging ihm nicht so unterwürfig wie sonst über die Lippen.  
Mr. Graves war der störrische Ton offensichtlich nicht entgangen. Seine Augenbraue wanderte ein wenig höher, während er Credence genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Ertappt wandte Credence den Blick ab. Mr. Graves wusste es, fürchtete er. Er wusste es!  
„Credence“, sagte er langsam und rollte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig nach hinten, um Credence besser betrachten zu können. „Was ist los mit dir?“  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg.  
„Credence“, wiederholte Mr. Graves mahnend, als er nicht antwortete. Schuldbewusst zog der junge Mann den Kopf ein.  
Mr. Graves seufzte. „Komm her”, sagte er überraschend sanft.  
Zaghaft hob Credence den Kopf und lief am Schreibtisch vorbei auf ihn zu. Mr. Graves nickte zur Tischplatte hin und Credence lehnte sich zögernd dagegen, während er sich mit den Händen nervös daran festkrallte. Er schielte verstohlen zu seinem Boss hinunter. Dieser blickte ihn mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen an. „Du bist eifersüchtig“, sagte er amüsiert.  
Credence fühlte, wie alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Also wusste er es tatsächlich. „E-eifersüchtig, Sir?“, fragte er, um Unschuld bemüht.  
Mr. Graves nickte schmunzelnd und erhob sich geschmeidig. Er trat an Credence heran, die Hände neben ihm auf dem Tisch abgestützt und ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Du weißt, dass Scamander vorhin hier war“, raunte er ihm mit einem teuflischen Grinsen zu. „Was ist los?“, schnurrte er, „Wolltest du an seiner Stelle sein?“  
„N-nein, Sir“, beeilte Credence sich gegen die berechtigten Vermutungen zu wehren. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und wich Mr. Graves aus.  
„Lügner“, schnurrte Mr. Graves ihm ins Ohr, „Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Du weißt, dass er dort unten hockte und es macht dich rasend.“ Seine Hand strich spielerisch über Credences Brust, die unter der Berührung erzitterte. Mr. Graves saugte sich an seinem Hals fest und Credence wimmerte, als er das leichte Ziehen merkte, das von der Stelle ausging.  
„N-nicht, M-Mr. Graves!“, flehte er. Der Knutschfleck würde über dem Hemdkragen liegen und damit für alle gut sichtbar sein.  
„Du behauptest, dass du das alles nicht willst“, raunte ihm Mr. Graves mit tiefer Stimme zu und seine Hand legte sich auf Credences halbsteifes Glied, das sich deutlich aus seinem Schritt reckte. Credence keuchte auf. „Aber warum bist du dann bereits so erregt?“  
„Spielen Sie nicht mit mir“, bat Credence, den Tränen nahe, weil er sich erniedrigt und verspottet fühlte.  
„Wieso nicht?“, hakte Mr. Graves mit tiefer Stimme amüsiert nach, „Ich spiele gern mit dir.“  
Credence legte die Hände auf Mr. Graves‘ Brust und stieß ihn von sich, mit aller Wucht, die er aufbringen konnte. Er hörte, wie dem Mann die Luft aus den Lungen wich, während er zurücktaumelte und ihn perplex anstarrte. Offensichtlich hatte er damit nicht gerechnet.  
Credence blickte ihm einen Moment heftig atmend entgegen. „Ich sagte, hören Sie auf“, sagte er und konnte den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht vermeiden. Er wollte nicht eines von Mr. Graves‘ vielen Spielzeugen sein. Das hielt er einfach nicht aus. In schnellen Schritten durchquerte er das große Büro und wenig später fiel hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss. 

Credence kehrte nicht sofort in sein Büro zurück.  
Stattdessen schloss er sich einige Minuten auf der Herrentoilette ein und weinte sich die Augen aus, bis er sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er damit abschließen konnte. Mit allem… Mit der Szene vorhin. Mit der davor. Und mit Mr. Graves allgemein. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Herzschmerz. Ihn aus der Ferne zu bewundern, hatte ihm lange Jahre lang gereicht. Warum das jetzt gegen etwas tauschen, das ihm nur falsche Hoffnungen machte?

Er verbrachte den Tag konzentriert in die Arbeit vertieft und Mr. Graves kontaktierte ihn nicht mehr. Informationen zwischen ihnen wurden via Email ausgetauscht. Und als er am Abend das Büro verließ und sah, dass bei Mr. Graves noch Licht brannte, verließ er das Gebäude, ohne ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, wie er es sonst getan hätte. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er brauchte eine Pause, ein wenig Abstand.


	5. feuchtfröhliche Feier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Credence nun einsehen muss, dass Mr. Graves und er nicht exklusiv sind, tut er alles, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das gestaltet sich als schwierig, als persönlicher Assistent.  
> Und warum wird sein Kopf von Rotwein so schnell schwer, warum ist die Musik so romantisch und das Mondlicht so verträumt?

Mr. Graves ließ ihm den gewünschten Abstand. Er unternahm keine Anstrengungen mehr. Credence ahnte, warum: Wieso sollte er sich damit herumschlagen, jemanden zu Sex überreden zu müssen, wenn es hunderte Frauen und Männer gab, die sich nach einer Nacht mit ihm die Finger leckten?  
Credence hatte seinen Standpunkt klargemacht – und dadurch jede Möglichkeit, ihm auf irgendeine Art wieder näher zu kommen, deutlich verspielt. 

Er dachte darüber nach, als sie wenige Tage später auf der Gala standen und sein Boss unzählige Hände schüttelte. Und auch später am Abend, als sich Credence mit einem Glas Wein unter die Gäste mischte und ihn aus der Ferne beobachtete, wie er dort stand: groß, imposant und so charismatisch, dass ihn niemand im Umkreis von einigen Dutzend Metern ignorieren konnte.  
Er fragte sich, wer von all diesen Menschen, die an seinen Lippen hingen, heute Nacht die Ehre hatten, in seinem Bett zu liegen… Oder auf seinem Schreibtisch, einem Esstisch, einer Couch, einem Teppich… Credence stürzte den Rest seines Weines hinter, bevor er aus Versehen das Glas zerbrechen konnte. Vielleicht die blondhaarige Schönheit mit der kurvigen Figur, die an einem seiner Arme hing und ihn mit ihrem verführerischen Wimpernaufschlag versuchte zu bezirzen? Oder ihre rothaarige Freundin? Der Typ, der ihm gegenüberstand und über einen seiner Witze lachte?  
Credence fühlte die Eifersucht in sich brodeln, die er die letzten Tage erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Er wandte der Szenerie den Rücken zu und griff ein weiteres Glas Rotwein, während er gedankenverloren zum großen Balkon hinstarrte. Die Glastüren waren weit geöffnet worden, um die kühle Nachtluft hinein zu lassen. Sie roch würzig nach Sommer.  
Credence ging darauf zu und trat dann hinaus. Vor ihm erstreckte sich in einer beeindruckenden, leuchtenden und funkelnden Silhouette die Großstadt.  
Er holte tief Luft, sog den blumigen, würzigen Duft ein und entspannte sich.  
„Ganz allein hier?“, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Rücken, die ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Sein kurzer Moment der Entspannung war so schnell verflogen wie er gekommen war. Credence wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen.  
Als der Mann keine Antwort erhielt, trat er näher und stellte sich dann neben Credence.  
„Langweilt dich die Gala?“, fragte er und nippte an seinem Whiskey.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir“, sagte er und hielt den Blick betreten auf sein Weinglas gerichtet, das er zwischen den Fingern hin und er rollte.  
„Du meidest mich seit einiger Zeit, Credence“, stellte Mr. Graves ruhig fest.  
Credence schluckte. „Ich… ich möchte nicht, dass… dass der falsche Eindruck entsteht“, stammelte er.  
Nach diesen Worten fühlte er, wie Mr. Graves‘ Augen auf ihm lagen. „Und welcher Eindruck soll das sein?“, fragte er.  
„Der, dass...“ Credence räusperte sich, weil sein Hals belegt war. „Der, dass ich mich einfach benutzen lasse“, sagte er kleinlaut.  
Eine kurze Stille zog ein, nachdem er das gesagt hatte.  
„Hat dir nicht gefallen, was wir getan haben?“, fragte Mr. Graves.  
„Doch, aber …“  
„Und habe ich dich zu etwas gezwungen?“, hakte Mr. Graves weiter nach.  
„Nein, aber…“  
„Habe ich dir das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich dich damit erpressen will oder dein Job auf dem Spiel steht?“  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf mit Nachdruck. „Nein, aber…“  
„Was ist es dann, Credence?“, fragte Mr. Graves, legte ihm eine Hand unters Kinn und hob es an, um Credence dazu zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen. „Wir haben es beide genossen“, sagte er und Credence hielt den Atem an, weil er bereits wieder in die dunklen Augen hineinfiel und alles um sich herum zu vergessen drohte. „Was für einen Grund gibt es, mich deshalb zu meiden?“  
„I-ich…“ Credence suchte nach den richtigen Worten und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mr. Graves ließ seine Hand sinken.  
Credence nahm seinen Mut zusammen und legte sich die Worte zurecht, um sie Mr. Graves ins Gesicht zu sagen. Er hob eben den Blick, als er bemerkte, dass Mr. Graves‘ Haltung sich versteifte, während er zum Saal hinblickte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Graves, Sir“, sagte Mr. Scamander, der eben hinausgetreten war. Sein Blick wanderte von Mr. Graves zu Credence hin, der errötete und erneut den Schmerz der Eifersucht in sich fühlte. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt von Mr. Graves fort und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter dem Weinglas, während er einen Schluck nahm.  
„Mr. Scamander“, sagte Mr. Graves kühl, „Wenn es nichts Wichtiges ist, lassen Sie uns allein. Wir sind mitten in einer Besprechung.“  
Verwundert über diese Worte aber mit einer gewissen Genugtuung beobachtete Credence, wie Mr. Scamander hastig nickte. „N-natürlich, Sir“, sagte er eilig, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand wieder im Inneren.  
Als er gegangen war, trat Mr. Graves wieder an Credence heran. „Hör zu“, sagte er sanft und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor, woraufhin Credence tiefer errötete.  
„Mir haben unsere gemeinsamen Erfahrungen gefallen“, schnurrte er, „Also warum wiederholen wir das Ganze nicht heute noch einmal?“  
Credence schluckte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Mr. Graves“, murmelte er und wich einen Schritt zurück. Sein Boss lief ihm hinterher.  
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte er.  
„W-weil…“ Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Ich spiele nicht mit dir, Credence“, sagte Mr. Graves ernst und setzte dann mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu: „Zumindest nicht auf diese Art. Mir fallen unzählige andere Arten ein, wie wir miteinander spielen können.“ Seine Augen funkelten verrucht und Credence wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
Mr. Graves schien genug davon zu haben, dass er vor ihm flüchtete. Er griff ihn bei den Ellbogen und hielt ihn fest. „Ich weiß, dass du mich attraktiv findest“, raunte er ihm zu und Credence wich fahrig seinem Blick aus. „Warum sträubst du dich dann dagegen?“  
Credence schwieg einen Moment und ließ den Kopf hängen. Als er ihn wieder hob, war sein Blick so hoffnungslos, dass Mr. Graves bestürzt ein wenig zurückwich. „Weil ich, wenn ich mich einmal darauf einlassen würde, von Ihnen verlangen würde, dass Sie sich nur noch auf mich konzentrieren“, sagte er leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass das absurd ist“, setzte er hinzu, bevor Mr. Graves ihm diese harte Wahrheit ins Gesicht schlagen konnte, „Also lassen Sie es gut sein.“  
Er trank einen großen Schluck Wein und trat an Mr. Graves vorbei.  
Auf dem Weg vom Balkon hinein in den Saal wurde er allerdings erneut von Mr. Graves am Arm gegriffen und festgehalten. Der Mann zog ihn mit beeindruckender Stärke zurück zu sich.  
„Diese eine Nacht“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm ins Ohr, „Ich will auf dich nicht verzichten. Lass uns diese eine Nacht so tun, als gäbe es nur uns zwei.“  
Credences Herz zog sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während in ihm die Tränen aufstiegen, weil er Mr. Graves‘ Angebot erneut ausschlagen musste und ihm die Erkenntnis kam, dass er ihn nie so haben konnte, wie er ihn sich wünschte.  
„Komm schon, Credence“, sagte Mr. Graves und nun flehte er beinahe, „Lass mich nicht betteln.“ Er lachte leise, wie über sich selbst. „Das bin ich nicht gewohnt.“  
„Sie haben meine Antwort, Mr. Graves“, sagte Credence betrübt und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.  
„Deine Antwort gefällt mir nicht“, antwortete Mr. Graves unzufrieden.  
Credence lächelte traurig, während neue Tränen aus seinen Augen quollen. „Es ist die einzige, die ich geben kann.“  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht“, erwiderte Mr. Graves entschieden, zog ihn näher an sich heran und küsste ihn. Credence schluchzte in den Kuss hinein. Der Versuchung von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen und sie doch ausschlagen zu müssen, zerriss ihn innerlich. Er ließ sich das Weinglas aus der Hand nehmen, während Mr. Graves ihn in eine dunkle Ecke des Balkons schob und ihm die Seele aus dem Leib küsste. Er presste ihn gegen das kalte Mauerwerk.  
Credence wimmerte auf und erbebte unter der fordernden Berührung dieses Mannes. Sein Körper verlangte so sehr nach ihm… Mit jeder Sekunde wurde es schwieriger, ihm zu widerstehen.  
„Schhh, Credence“, brummte Mr. Graves mit beruhigender Stimme, „Alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir.“  
Credence krallte sich am Hemd des Anderen fest, während er ihn am liebsten zugleich fortgestoßen hätte, um dem süßen Schmerz zu entgehen, der ihn peinigte. „Sie quälen mich“, schluchzte er.  
Mr. Graves küsste ihm die Stirn. „Das ist nicht meine Absicht“, sagte er sanft, ehe sein Mund über Credences Schläfe hinunter zu seinem Hals wanderte. Er leckte sich eine Spur bis unters Ohrläppchen und dann über die Ohrmuschel. Credence erschauderte und fühlte, dass er weicher wurde. Weniger willig, Widerstand zu leisten.  
„So ist es gut“, bestätigte ihn Mr. Graves sanft und doch mit einem Hunger in der Stimme, der Credence erkennen ließ, dass er ihn genau dort hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. Das Raubtier hatte ihn erfolgreich in eine Falle gelockt und er war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, sich dagegen zu wehren.  
„Mr. Graves“, seufzte er und krallte sich in die Schultern des Älteren.  
„Du bist hinreißend, Credence“, schnurrte ihm Mr. Graves ins Ohr, während seine Hände über Credences Körper wanderten. Sie verweilten am Hintern des Jüngeren und kneteten ihn sanft. „Seit unserem ersten Mal im Flugzeug muss ich ständig an dich denken.“ Er küsste Credences Hals, biss sanft hinein und nestelte währenddessen an seiner Hose.  
Credence, der sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, warum er sich eigentlich dagegen wehrte, keuchte auf, als die Hand sein Glied umfasste und die halbsteife Länge entlangstrich. Ein paar Berührungen genügten, damit er vollkommen hart wurde. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während er aufstöhnte, ehe ihn ein kurzes lauter werdendes Lachen von drinnen wieder ein wenig zur Besinnung brachte. „M-Mr. Graves“, stammelte er mit aufsteigender Scham und begann erneut, den Älteren von sich zu schieben. „Wir sind auf einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung.“  
„Hier draußen sieht uns keiner“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm zu, „Vor allem nicht in dieser verwinkelten Ecke.“ Er drückte Credence wie zur Bestätigung ein wenig mehr an die kahle Wand und in das Efeugebüsch in seinem Rücken.  
„Was, wenn man Sie erkennt?“, fragte Credence schweratmend. Immerhin war Mr. Graves allein schon wegen seines Vermögens und weil ihm eine Firma gehörte, mehr als hinreichend bekannt.  
„Lass das meine Sorge sein“, schnurrte Mr. Graves, griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und holte eine kleine Phiole heraus. Er öffnete sie und träufelte sich den Inhalt auf die Finger. Credence schaute ihm sprachlos dabei zu.  
„Haben Sie das etwa überall dabei?“, fragte er, teilweise beeindruckt davon, dass Mr. Graves einfach an alles dachte und teilweise abgestoßen davon, zu wissen, dass dieser Mann jederzeit bereit war. Das sagte einiges über die vielen Möglichkeiten aus, die sich ihm tagtäglich eröffnen mussten.  
Mr. Graves schmunzelte. „Man sollte stets vorbereitet sein“, erwiderte er, bevor er die ölige Hand zu Credences Hintern wandern ließ. Er drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein, während er mit der anderen Hand sein Glied massierte und Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor gequälter Lust aufzustöhnen. Ein zweiter Finger folgte – so schnell, dass Credence um Atem ringen musste – und als er sich gerade erst daran gewöhnt hatte, noch ein dritter. Credence wimmerte, während er sich an Mr. Graves‘ Hemd festkrallte. Sein Wunsch, ihn von sich zu schieben, war lang vergessen. Die Sucht danach, ihn endlich in sich zu fühlen, überwog.  
„Mehr“, keuchte er verlangend und drängte sich den Fingern entgegen, die ihn nur weiteten, aber darauf verzichteten, ihn zu reizen.  
Mr. Graves lachte leise. „Was willst du, Credence?“, fragte er.  
„Sie“, keuchte Credence. Jegliche Scham war in dem Meer an Lust verschwunden, das ihn ertränkte.  
Mr. Graves lächelte. „Zieh deine Hose aus“, verlangte er und während Credence dem Wunsch eilig nachkam, öffnete der Mann seine eigene. Dann griff er Credences nackten Hintern und hob ihn mit einem Ruck hoch, bei dem Credence einen Aufschrei unterdrücken musste und reflexartig die Beine um seine Taille legte. Mr. Graves drückte ihn gegen die Wand, während er ihn auf sein eigenes erigiertes Glied sinken ließ. Credence keuchte auf, als die Spitze seinen Muskelring durchdrang und der Mann ihn bald vollständig ausfüllte. Er wimmerte, teilweise vor Verlangen, teilweise vor Glückseligkeit. Das Gefühl von Mr. Graves‘ Schwanz in sich hatte er vermisst.  
Ihm blieb keine Zeit, es allzu sehr zu genießen, denn Mr. Graves begann ungeduldig, sich in ihm zu bewegen und ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich auf die Empfindungen einzustellen. Überwältigt stöhnte Credence auf, jedes Mal, wenn Mr. Graves seine Prostata streifte, vollkommen überfordert von dem Tempo. Auch die letzten Male waren bereits hart und schnell gewesen und obwohl Credence sich generell wünschen würde, Mr. Graves würde sich mehr Zeit nehmen, um das Ganze auszukosten, konnte er sich nun doch nicht beklagen. Zum einen, weil ihm beinahe alles recht war, solange Mr. Graves ihn nur weiter vögelte. Und zum anderen, weil er immer wieder nervös zum Eingang schielte, als erwartete er, dass jemand auf den großen Balkon hinaustrat und sie direkt dort stehen sah – in der dunklen Ecke, in die kein Licht fiel.  
„Gefällt dir der Gedanke, erwischt zu werden?“, knurrte Mr. Graves an seinem Ohr und stieß tiefer in ihn.  
Credence stöhnte auf. „Nein, Sir“, japste er.  
„Dann solltest du vielleicht nicht so laut stöhnen“, schnurrte Mr. Graves amüsiert, „Man wird dich sonst am Ende noch hören.“  
Diese Vorstellung jagte Credence einen unwohlen Schauer über den Rücken. Gepaart mit den erregenden Reizen war die Kombination beinahe zu viel für ihn. Er fühlte Scham. Aber auch eine Aufregung, die seine Erregung steigerte.  
„Es gefällt dir also doch“, stellte Mr. Graves zufrieden fest, „Sonst wärst du bei dem Gedanken daran gerade nicht enger geworden.“ Wie zur Verdeutlichung stieß er fester in Credence hinein, der vor Überwältigung aufschrie und sich dann eine Hand auf den Mund schlug.  
„S-Sir“, keuchte er, „Hören Sie auf.“  
„Womit?“, fragte Mr. Graves mit teuflischem Lächeln und stieß erneut fest zu.  
Credences nächster Aufschrei ging direkt in seiner Hand unter. „D-damit“, sagte er atemlos und zitternd. Es strengte ihn an, sich in Mr. Graves Armen gerade zu halten, den Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen, zu atmen UND dabei noch darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurden.  
„Sie ….machen mich… hah…. wahnsinnig“, keuchte Credence.  
Seine Begründung schien Mr. Graves nicht umzustimmen. Im Gegenteil, es verstärkte seine Reaktion noch. Er presste Credence stärker gegen die Wand, während er sich in ihn hineinschob und Credence wusste am Ende gar nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand.  
„Wie könnte ich dann aufhören?“, knurrte Mr. Graves ihm ins Ohr, „Wenn du so hinreißend aufschreist bei jedem Stoß?“ Er biss Credence zärtlich in die Ohrmuschel und Credence wimmerte. „Vielleicht will ich dich ja wahnsinnig machen?“, raunte er ihm verheißungsvoll zu.  
Credence schluckte. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob ihm diese Aussicht gefiel.  
Er fühlte bereits, dass es ihn an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung trieb. Sein Bewusstsein verschwamm mit jedem Treffer gegen seine Prostata mehr und mehr. Es wurde benebelt, verlor sich in der Lust, während er fühlte, dass sich sein Körper immer weiter anspannte. Er kam mit einem heiseren Schrei, bei dem er längst wieder vergessen hatte, dass sie an einem halböffentlichen Ort waren und musste nicht lang warten, ehe Mr. Graves‘ Orgasmus folgte. 

Wie auch bei den Malen zuvor gab es keine Zeit für ein Nachspiel. Die herbe Realität holte sie wieder zurück und Credence bemerkte, dass sie dieses Mal von unheimlich großer Scham begleitet wurde.  
Mr. Graves ließ ihn hinunter. Der junge Mann sank auf seine zitternden Füße hinab, die ihn nur mit Mühe trugen. Die letzten Minuten waren anstrengend gewesen. Eilig zog er sich die Hose wieder an, während er fühlte, dass das Sperma bereits aus ihm hinauslief. Solange es in seine Unterhose tropfte, war das ein kleines Übel.  
Zu seiner Scham gesellte sich die Erkenntnis, dass er Mr. Graves erneut nachgegeben hatte… Obwohl er es dieses Mal explizit nicht hatte tun wollen. Am Ende hatte er sich der Versuchung nicht erwehren können und nun entließ sie ihn in die kalte, lieblose Sommernacht, in der er wieder allein war.  
Er warf einen kurzen schüchternen Blick in Mr. Graves‘ Richtung, rechnete bereits damit, dass dieser wieder seine sachliche Seite zeigte. Doch stattdessen lächelte der Mann freundlich und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Lass uns das bald wiederholen“, schnurrte er, ehe er sein Whiskeyglas griff und in den Saal hinein schlenderte, als hätte er gerade einen äußerst erfrischenden Spaziergang genossen. Credence schaute ihm neidisch hinterher. Er selbst sah vermutlich ordentlich durchgenommen aus. Und dieses Mal stand ihm auch noch ein Walk of Shame bevor, bei dem er durch eine Menschenmasse hindurchgehen musste, von der er fürchtete, dass sie jeden seiner Schreie gehört hatten. Credence fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden.


	6. Die Limousine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence ist nach der Gala fertig mit den Nerven. Und das aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, die seine Welt auf den Kopf stellen. Als Mr. Graves Anzeichen einer Bemühung zeigt, ihm zu helfen, wieder ein Gleichgewicht herzustellen, bringt ihn das am Ende nur noch mehr durcheinander.

„Credence”, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme rufen, aber Credence beschleunigte nur seine Schritte und tat so, als würde er ihn nicht hören. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur U-Bahn und aus dem Auto heraus würde Mr. Graves ihm nicht folgen können… Oder doch? Schließlich schlängelte sich die elegante Limousine eben neben ihm durch den Straßenverkehr, im Schritttempo und zog damit derart viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Credence bereits wieder von den Massen umringt sein würde. Warum auch musste Mr. Graves seinen Namen so laut rufen? Hatte er denn nicht die Zeitungen gelesen? Wusste er etwa gar nichts von alldem?  
Wie war Credence hier nur hineingeraten?

~*~

Es hatte damit angefangen, dass er den Abend auf der Veranstaltung bereut hatte. Nicht nur, weil er wusste, dass es für Mr. Graves nur ein kleines Stelldichein gewesen war. Nein, es war weitaus schlimmer: Jemand hatte ein Foto von ihnen gemacht. Ein Foto, wie Mr. Graves ihn gegen die Mauer presste und….   
Es war einen Tag später in den Klatschblättern aufgetaucht und hatte einen riesen Wirbel vom Zaun gebrochen. Mr. Graves, der mit einem Mann schlief: Das warf die Frage auf, ob der begehrteste Junggeselle New Yorks am Ende doch schwul war. Oder zumindest bisexuell.   
Man hatte kaum etwas von Mr. Graves auf dem Foto gesehen – er war immerhin vollkommen bekleidet gewesen – aber Credence sah man dafür überaus deutlich. Und mehr von ihm, als er ertragen konnte.   
Voll Scham dachte er nun seit Tagen daran und wagte sich kaum aus dem Haus. Die Presse hatte erfahren, dass er für Mr. Graves arbeitete und wenngleich er anfangs noch ungestört zur Arbeit und zurückgekommen war, so hatten ihm die Paparazzi schon bald am Eingang der Firma aufgelauert, Fotos geschossen und ihn mit Fragen gelöchert, die mehr als einmal unter die Gürtellinie gegangen waren. Mr. Graves hatte er seit dem Abend nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, der Mann war auf Geschäftsreise. Sie hatten nur über Emails kommuniziert und in keiner davon waren sie vom Geschäftlichen abgewichen. Selbst, wenn Credence etwas hätte an die Paparazzi gewandt sagen wollen – so konnte er das nicht, ohne nicht wenigstens mit Mr. Graves darüber gesprochen zu haben.

Es wurde schlimmer. Sie warteten den ganzen Tag vor dem Gebäude, bis sie ihn abends abfangen konnten und obwohl sich die Gebäude-Security irgendwann einschaltete, waren sie nicht einfallslos. Bald schon tauchten sie vor seiner Wohnung auf.   
Credence war nicht der Typ für diesen Rummel. Es war ihm zu viel, er hatte nie darum gebeten, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.  
Und so hatte er sich nach einer Woche, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt, krankgemeldet, ohne einen Grund dafür zu nennen und hatte sich in seiner Wohnung verbarrikadiert. Es war nicht Credences Art, zu Hause zu bleiben, wenn er nicht wirklich krank war. Aber er konnte im Augenblick an nichts anderes denken als an das Foto und die bange Frage, wie viele Menschen, die er kannte, dieses Bild gesehen hatten. Wenn er es sich vor Augen führte, ergab er sich dem Bedürfnis, sich einfach in seinem Bett zu verkriechen und die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Nur für einen Moment wollte er so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. 

Nach drei Tagen bekam er eine SMS von seinem Boss mit der Frage nach seiner Rückkehr. Credence beantwortete sie nicht. Er wünschte sich im Augenblick nichts weiter als ein anderes Leben. Eines, in dem er Mr. Graves nicht kannte. Nicht für ihn arbeiten musste, nicht mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Eines, in dem nicht die ganze Welt sein Gesicht kannte… in Zusammenhang mit dieser unschönen Sache.

Am vierten Tag klingelte es morgens an der Tür. Da Credence seine Gewohnheit, früh aufzustehen, nicht abgelegt hatte, war er bereits wach. Nervös, weil er die Paparazzi fürchtete, schaute er durch den Spion, nur, um Mr. Graves‘ Chauffeur zu sehen. Er öffnete, erleichtert und zugleich angespannt.   
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte er distanziert.   
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte der Mann freundlich zurück. „Ich soll Sie zur Arbeit fahren.“  
Credence rang sich ein Lächeln ab. So etwas hatte er bereits befürchtet. Mr. Graves bekam immer seinen Willen. Und wenn es sein Wille war, dass sein Assistent wieder arbeitete, dann sorgte er dafür, dass das möglich war. Mithilfe des Chauffeurs würde er ungehindert an den Paparazzi vorbeikommen. Doch die seelischen Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt und Credence sah sich einfach nicht in der Lage, sich auf geschäftliches zu konzentrieren.   
„Ich fürchte, ich muss ablehnen“, sagte er höflich, während er die Tür langsam zwischen ihnen schloss, „Ich fühle mich noch immer zu krank um zu arbeiten.“

Am fünften Tag seiner ‚Krankheit‘ ging Credence das Essen aus. Er beschloss, kurz hinauszugehen, um einzukaufen. Und das brachte ihn nun in diese Situation…  
Er hatte sich geirrt, als er geglaubt hatte, dass Mr. Graves ihn aus seinem Elfenbeinturm heraus nicht selbst kontaktieren würde. Darüber hinaus war er so konzentriert darauf gewesen, den Paparazzi nicht über den Weg zu laufen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sich die Limousine von hinten angenähert hatte.  
Credence wollte nicht mit Mr. Graves reden. Am Ende war es schließlich nicht Mr. Graves, dessen Ruf ruiniert worden war. Obwohl man das zuerst hätte vermuten können, äußerten sich die Klatschblätter nun aber überraschend gönnerhaft ihm gegenüber. Doch zugleich zogen sie Credence durch den Schlamm. Sie hatten seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte ausgegraben, bezeichneten ihn als geldgierig und intrigant und trafen damit genau den Ton der eifersüchtigen Leserinnen, denen er ein Dorn im Auge war. Mr. Graves war es nicht, dem die Paparazzi nun seltsame Fragen stellten oder vor seinem Haus auflauerten, da war sich Credence sicher. ER war der Leidtragende. Und er wollte mit Mr. Graves nicht darüber reden, schließlich hatte der Mann ihm das eingebrockt. Credence hatte ‚Nein‘ gesagt, damals… Er hätte es konsequenter vorbringen müssen. Mr. Graves hätte es respektieren sollen...   
Aber Vorwürfe brachten ihn nicht weiter. Credence musste nun sehen, wie er aus dem Schlamassel herauskam. Und das ganz sicher nicht mithilfe des Mannes, der ihm auf den Fersen war.   
Er sah bereits den Eingang zur U-Bahn vor sich. In der Masse der Pendler würde er untergehen, da war er sich sicher. Zielstrebig hastete Credence darauf zu, als er im Lärm der Straße plötzlich eine Tür knallen hörte und dann erneut vernahm, wie Mr. Graves seinen Namen rief.   
Credence wollte rennen, doch es war voll auf der Treppe und er wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, jemanden zu schubsen oder selbst zu fallen. Er versuchte, sich durch die Leute hindurchzuzwängen, aber sie alle hatten es ebenso eilig wie er und am Ende konnte er Mr. Graves nicht entkommen. Auf halber Treppe fühlte er, wie sich eine Hand um seinen Oberarm legte und ihn festhielt.   
„Credence, bleib stehen“, hörte er die schmerzhaft vertraute Stimme nun näher.   
Er wandte sich zu Mr. Graves herum und zog an seinem Arm, konnte sich aber auf dem festen Griff des Mannes nicht befreien.   
„Lassen Sie mich gehen“, bat er leise. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft für einen emotionalen Ausbruch. Er wollte nur noch fort, wollte seine Ruhe und in Frieden gelassen werden von dieser Welt, die es auf ihn abgesehen zu haben schien.   
„Lass uns reden“, erwiderte Mr. Graves.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.   
„Bitte“, sagte Mr. Graves und trat näher an ihn heran, damit er nicht so laut sprechen musste, dass jeder seine Worte hören konnte. „Ich möchte mit dir sprechen.“  
„Ich… ich aber nicht mit Ihnen“, antwortete Credence hicksend und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne von der Wange. Seine Worte sorgten dafür, dass Mr. Graves‘ Blick noch betroffener wurde.  
„Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist“, sagte er. Sein Griff lockerte sich und wurde sanfter. „Bitte, lass uns reden. In meinem Wagen. Ich will genauso eine Lösung dafür finden, wie du, glaub mir.“  
Credence wich dem Blick des Älteren aus und starrte zu Boden. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe“, flüsterte er.  
„Und dann was, Credence?“, fragte Mr. Graves, „Soll ich zusehen, wie sie dich in der Luft zerreißen und untätig danebenstehen?“  
Credence schluchzte auf und zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. „Sie haben damit nichts zu tun.“  
Mr. Graves ließ ein freudloses Lachen vernehmen. „Ich bin auf dem Foto genauso zu sehen wie du“, sagte er und falls Credence bis eben noch Zweifel gehabt hatte, ob Mr. Graves den Ursprung des Chaos überhaupt kannte, so hatte er jetzt Gewissheit. Er zuckte zusammen, als sein Boss es so direkt aussprach.   
„Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal bitten, mit mir zu sprechen. Unter vier Augen, in meinem Wagen, wo uns keiner… zuhören kann…“ Sein Blick ging einen Moment lang misstrauisch durch die Menge, die um sie herum die Stufen zur U-Bahn hinabstiegen oder hinaufkamen.   
Credence erschauderte, als ihm nun noch deutlicher bewusst wurde, dass ‚unter vier Augen‘ bedeutete, dass sie erneut unter sich wären. Mr. Graves schien ihm in letzter Zeit so unberechenbar in seinem Verlangen nach sexuellen Vergnügungen, dass er das Risiko, ihm in den Wagen zu folgen, nicht eingehen wollte.   
Mr. Graves musste den Schauer gespürt haben, der Credence bei diesen Worten durchlief, denn er ließ ihn los und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wir reden“, betonte er, „Nichts weiter.“ Dann fuhr er sich in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit durchs Gesicht. „Himmel, Credence, lass uns nicht hier auf der Treppe stehen bleiben. Weitere Fotos können wir uns nicht leisten.“ Er warf Credence einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu. „Also?“, fragte er.  
Credence schluckte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich so weit zu beruhigen, dass er seiner Stimme wieder trauen konnte. Und einen weiteren, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Er nickte langsam, konnte den Blick dabei aber nicht vom Boden heben.   
Mr. Graves seufzte auf. „Danke“, sagte er. Es klang erleichtert. „Dann komm.“  
Und er schritt voran, die wenigen Stufen wieder hinauf und Credence folgte.   
Die Limousine parkte am Straßenrand. Credence lief hinter Mr. Graves her wie ein begossener Pudel und stieg dann zu ihm ins Auto. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er das Interieur bewundert, aber nun war er in Gedanken bei anderen Themen. Mr. Graves gab seinem Chauffeur ein Zeichen und ließ dann die verspiegelte Scheibe zwischen Fahrerkabine und der langen Sitzreihe hochfahren, damit sie ungestört waren. Credence hatte sich in einigen Abstand neben ihn gesetzt. Anders, als es sonst seine Art war, gelang es ihm nicht, die professionelle Maske aufzusetzen, die seine Gefühle und Empfindungen sonst verbarg. Er starrte auf seine Finger, die ineinander verschlungen waren und wartete darauf, dass Mr. Graves anfangen würde, zu sprechen.   
„Wie geht es dir, Credence?“, fragte Mr. Graves nach einer Weile, während sich die Limousine wieder in den Straßenverkehr einordnete.   
Credence zuckte die Schultern. „Es ging mir schon besser“, antwortete er mit brüchiger Stimme.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Mr. Graves nickte.   
„Ich habe gehört, dass dir die Paparazzi ziemlich zusetzen“, brachte er es gleich auf den Punkt.   
Credence nickte. „Sie sind überall“, hauchte er und in seinen Augen sammelten sich erneut Tränen, „Ich kann nirgendwo mehr hingehen, ohne… ohne zu fürchten, dass sie…“ Die Tränen tropften ihm aus den Augen direkt auf die Hände.   
Mr. Graves rutschte näher zu ihm heran. „Ganz ruhig“, brummte er und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Aber Credence zuckte zurück und Mr. Graves nahm die Hand wieder fort.   
„Sie werden einige Tage brauchen, bis sich die Geschichte nicht mehr verkaufen wird“, sagte er, „Aber danach hast du es überstanden.“  
Credence nickte und hob dann den Blick. „Es ist Ihre Schuld“, sagte er tonlos. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie er diese Worte Mr. Graves an den Kopf werfen würde, wie er ihm eine Szene machen würde. Aber dafür hatte er nun keine Kraft mehr. Sie kamen ihm emotionslos über die Lippen, als eine gefestigte Tatsache, die sich in sein Bewusstsein eingebrannt hatte.   
Mr. Graves runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wusste nichts von dem Paparazzo, der sich hereingeschlichen haben musste“, sagte er ernst, „Und ich bin genauso auf dem Foto zu sehen. Willst du mir tatsächlich unterstellen, dass ich damit etwas zu tun habe?“  
Credence schluckte. „Wenn Sie nicht so entschlossen gewesen wären, Ihren… Ihren… Druck abzubauen, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation“, stammelte er und obwohl die Worte härter gewählt waren, als es seine Art war, musste er sie loswerden. Es war seine Seite der Wahrheit und sie schwirrte ihm so penetrant durch den Kopf, dass er beinahe an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.   
Mr. Graves‘ Stirnrunzeln wurde einen Moment stärker. Dann seufzte er und lehnte sich zurück.   
„Ich werde mich nicht für meine Handlungen entschuldigen“, sagte er im dominanten Ton eines Mannes, der an der Spitze eines milliardenschweren Unternehmens stand. Und dann, mit einem Seitenblick auf Credence, lenkte er ein: „Allerdings hätte ich Ort und Zeit besser planen können.“   
Credence nickte.   
Mr. Graves schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Der Abend hat etwas zwischen uns verkompliziert, das ich für einfach gehalten hatte“, sagte er, „Ich würde dich gern bitten, dort weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört haben, aber das…“  
„… das ist nicht möglich“, beendete Credence die Vermutung nickend. „Mr. Graves, ich habe es Ihnen schon einmal gesagt und ich wiederhole es jetzt mit…“ Er holte tief Luft. „… mehr Entschlossenheit: Ich möchte, dass wir damit aufhören. Andernfalls würde ich Ansprüche erheben, die Sie mir nicht erfüllen können. Deshalb…“ Credence hielt inne. Dieser Teil war der, der seinem Herzen am meisten schmerzte. „… deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, dass wir nur noch auf geschäftlicher Ebene miteinander kommunizieren.“ Angespannt und mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Credence auf die Reaktion seines Bosses. Der schwieg auf diese Worte. Er rückte ein Stück von ihm fort und nickte.   
Der Wagen hielt und die Tür ging auf, noch bevor Credence mehr als ein Nicken von Mr. Graves bekam oder erfuhr, ob seine Hoffnungen nicht doch erfüllt werden konnten. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht… würde Mr. Graves all das Leid der letzten Tage wiedergutmachen, indem er ihm nun eröffnete, dass er ernsthafte Gefühle für ihn hegte?  
Aber Mr. Graves blieb stumm. Stattdessen richtete er sein Jackett und seine kurze sanfte Mimik wich konzentrierter Geschäftigkeit. „Das wird das Beste sein, schätze ich“, sagte er und noch während Credence fühlte, wie sein Herz ein Stück absackte, fuhr Mr. Graves fort: „Ich habe jetzt einen dringenden Termin, deshalb trennen sich für heute unsere Wege. Mein Chauffeur wird dich dorthin fahren, wohin du vorhin unterwegs warst.“ Er machte sich daran, aus der Limousine auszusteigen. Credence, der zu erstarrt war, um zu reagieren, folgte ihm mit seinem Blick. Als der Ältere ausgestiegen war, wandte er sich noch einmal herum und beugte sich ins Auto hinein. „Für die nächsten Tage steht die Limousine für dich zur Verfügung und bringt dich zur Arbeit und zurück. Ich erwarte dich also morgen wieder im Büro.“   
Und bevor Credence darauf antworten konnte, schloss er die Tür und war verschwunden.   
Erst jetzt bemerkte Credence, dass sie vor dem Gebäude gehalten hatten, in dem sich Mr. Graves‘ Imperium befand. Er schluckte und drückte sich tiefer in die weichen Lederpolster, während er hörte, dass sich die Fahrertür schloss. Dann senkte sich die kleine Zwischenwand und der Chauffeur fragte: „Wohin, Sir?“  
Credence liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, während er sich daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich hatte einkaufen wollen. Er nannte den nächsten Supermarkt. Die Limousine setzte sich in Bewegung.


	7. Der Journalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence trifft inmitten des Chaos, das seinen guten Ruf zerfrisst, auf einen Journalisten... der ihm ein fadenscheiniges Angebot unterbreitet. Wenn er es annimmt, ist er alle Sorgen los. Sollte er es wagen?

Credence fuhr zusammen, als es an seiner Tür klingelte – ein paar Minuten, nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war. Er war schreckhafter in letzter Zeit. Ständig in der Angst, dass jemand ihm auflauerte. Es war über die letzten Tage zwar besser geworden, er war wieder bei der Arbeit erschienen und hatte seinen Job gemacht, trotzdem war nicht alles rosig. Die Limousine, die nun täglich vor seiner Wohnungstür auf ihn wartete, zog neue Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Die wenigen Paparazzi, die noch immer bei ihm ausharrten, bombardierten ihn nun mit Fragen, ob die Limousine ein Geschenk seines reichen Gönners sei und was Credence dafür versprochen hatte, zu tun. Er versuchte, darüber nicht allzu sehr nachzudenken, was sie ihm da unterstellten und sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Sich vollkommen in den Aufgaben zu verlieren, wollte ihm aber nicht mehr so recht gelingen, seit Mr. Graves seinen Korb derart emotionslos und unbeeindruckt angenommen hatte. Seither hatten sie ein freundlich-distanziertes geschäftliches Verhältnis gepflegt, wie Credence es verlangt hatte. Er hätte darüber dankbar sein sollen, doch sein Herz sehnte sich nach offenen Liebesbekundungen, kitschigen Heiratsanträgen und dem klassischen ‚Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage‘. Wenn er diese Gedanken hörte, schüttelte er empört den Kopf und tat so, als könne er diese Empfindungen nicht nachvollziehen, aber er wusste, dass er sich selbst belog.  
Mit dem kühlen Arbeitsumfeld und der Belagerung durch die Journalisten belastet, hatte Credence gerade wenig Möglichkeiten, zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Dass er deshalb bereits bei dem kleinsten Zeichen, wie etwa einem Klingeln, zusammenfuhr, überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich.  
Zögernd lief er zur Tür und schaute durch den Spion. Auf der anderen Seite erblickte er ein unbekanntes Gesicht, das eine höflich freundliche Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Der Mann war in den Vierzigern, trug einen Anzug in samtigem Violett und Credence war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn unter extravagant edel oder exzentrisch überspitzt einordnen sollte. Andererseits hatte er selbst von Mode keine Ahnung und bemerkte gutgeschnittene Anzüge im Allgemeinen nur, wenn sie eng an Mr. Graves‘ Körper anlagen.  
Da er vermutete, dass es sich um einen Mitarbeiter seines Chefs handelte, öffnete er die Tür.  
Der Mann begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Guten Abend“, sagte er, mit dem unüberhörbaren harten Akzent eines Ausländers, aber charmanter Ausstrahlung.  
„Guten Abend“, grüßte Credence ihn zurückhaltend.  
Stille zog ein, während er darauf wartete, dass der Mann sein Anliegen vorbrachte.  
Dieser deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Langdon Shaw“, stellte er sich vor und hielt dann einen kleinen Mitarbeiterausweis hoch, „Von der Zeitschrift ‚Energiewende aktuell‘.“  
Credence schlug die Tür zu, bevor er weiterreden konnte. 

Dann holte er tief Luft. Er wunderte sich, dass selbst solche Zeitungen jetzt Interesse an ihm zeigten.  
„Verzeihen Sie“, hörte er den Mann von der anderen Seite der Tür sagen, „Ich fürchte, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor.“  
Credence runzelte die Stirn, reagierte aber nicht.  
Er hörte den Fremden laut seufzen. „Ich entschuldige mich für mein unsensibles Eindringen in Ihr Privatleben“, sagte er, „Aber mein Interesse ist rein geschäftlich. Versprochen.“  
Credences Stirnrunzeln wurde stärker. Natürlich war es für Paparazzi ein rein geschäftliches Interesse, seine Geschichte auszuschlachten. Credence mochte naiv sein – zumindest wurde ihm das ab und an nachgesagt – aber er war nicht dumm. Er würde kein Risiko eingehen.  
„Bitte“, sagte der Mann mit wohlwollender Stimme, „Ich… ich habe diesen Weg nutzen wollen, weil ich ein direktes Gespräch mit Ihrem Unternehmen führen wollte. Die Sekretärin wimmelt mich bisher penetrant ab, allerdings halte ich die Richtung, die Sie mit dem neuen Projekt einschlagen, für überaus gewinnbringend. Ich würde gern darüber berichten.“  
Credence schwieg noch immer. Er ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Es stimmte, dass es da ein Projekt gab, an dem er sogar maßgeblich beteiligt war. Ein neuer Ansatz, auf Kernenergie zu verzichten, der vielleicht den großen Durchbruch in der Energiewende erzielen würde… Und damit Mr. Graves‘ Unternehmen noch kostbarer machte.  
Zaghaft öffnete er die Tür wieder.  
Mr. Shaw lächelte ihm entschuldigend zu, die Arme offen zur Seite gehalten, als wollte er seine Unschuld beweisen.  
Credence setzte seine professionelle Maske auf. „Wie kommen Sie an diese Adresse?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
Der Ältere schenkte ihm ein einnehmendes Lächeln. „In den Kreisen der Paparazzi gibt es viele Informationen, die nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen, Mr. Barebone.“ Als Credence darauf schwieg, wurde sein Lächeln breiter. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr offenes Ohr“, sagte er, „Also, was sagen Sie? Können wir uns über das Projekt unterhalten?“  
„Wieso haben Sie nicht auf einen Termin gewartet?“, fragte Credence misstrauisch.  
„Die Sekretärin schlug einen Termin in drei Monaten vor“, erwiderte der Mann geschäftig, „Ich halte es für grobe Fahrlässigkeit, das Projekt so lange unter Verschluss zu halten. Schließlich dient es auch Ihrem Unternehmen, wenn die Öffentlichkeit zeitig davon erfährt.“  
Credence hielt einen Moment inne. Dann nickte er schließlich. Wenn es half, einen Journalisten zufrieden zu stellen, dann würde er gern seine Freizeit dafür opfern.  
Schließlich war Credence es gewohnt, jederzeit abrufbereit zu sein und dem Zweck des Unternehmens zur Verfügung zu stehen. 

Also führte er den Journalisten in eine Bar in der Nähe, in der sie sich, umgeben vom Tumult der anderen Gäste, ungestört unterhalten konnten.  
Mr. Shaw führte aus, was er über das Projekt bereits erfahren hatte und lobte überschwänglich die Arbeit des Unternehmens.  
„Sie sind gut informiert“, stellte Credence nach einiger Zeit fest, während seine Hand mit dem Wasserglas spielte, das vor ihm stand.  
Mr. Shaw nahm das als Kompliment. Er lächelte charmant, während er sich mit der Hand durchs hellblonde Haar fuhr. „Ich habe meine Augen und Ohren überall.“  
Credence nickte langsam und legte sich die Worte zurecht. „Dann wissen Sie auch, dass das Projekt nicht überall auf Wohlwollen stoßen wird“, sagte er ruhig, „Wir wollten mit der Pressemitteilung warten, bis wir einen Gewinn für alle kommunizieren können.“  
Mr. Shaw machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das dauert zu lang und das wissen Sie. Die Menschheit wird nie mit dem zufrieden sein, was man ihnen vorsetzt.“ Er nahm einen großen Schluck seines Wassers. „Aber Sie und ich, wir sind weiter. Wir erkennen die Gelegenheit des Neuen, wenn sie sich anbietet.“  
„Trotzdem sollte man nichts überstürzen“, gab Credence zu bedenken.  
„Im Gegenteil“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw mit einem Lächeln, das alle Zähne entblößte. Credence fröstelte bei dem Anblick. Es erinnerte ihn an einen Hai. „Manchmal muss man die Menschheit zu ihrem Glück zwingen.“  
„Wenn wir das Projekt überstürzt implementieren, wird es Nachteile geben“, sagte Credence mit Nachdruck, „Wir riskieren das Schicksal vieler hundert Menschen in den ärmeren Ländern.“  
Mr. Shaws Augen verengten sich. „Ist das nicht ein Preis für das höhere Wohl?“, fragte er lauernd.  
Credence straffte die Schultern und versuchte, sich etwas von Mr. Graves‘ Entschlossenheit herauf zu beschwören. „Nein“, sagte er, „Solange die Regierungen nicht zusammenarbeiten und unser Projekt unterstützen, können wir es nicht weiter umsetzen.“  
„Regierungen kann man auch bestechen“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw mit einem vielsagenden Blick, „Ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Graves‘ Unternehmen verfügt über die notwendigen Mittel.“  
Credence kannte solche Sätze. Viele Journalisten machten diese Andeutungen. Auf diesem Terrain kannte er Mr. Graves‘ Einstellung und er würde sie unterstützen. „Von illegalen Aktivitäten sieht das Unternehmen ab“, sagte er mit fester Stimme, „Jetzt und in Zukunft werden wir Wege finden, die auf eine Rechtwidrigkeit verzichten. Dass wir dadurch mehr Zeit investieren und geduldig sein müssen, nehmen wir gern in Kauf.“ Aus seinen Worten hörte er Mr. Graves heraus. Es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit und das Gefühl, mit diesem Journalisten nicht allein fertigwerden zu müssen. Es hatte etwas tröstendes.  
„Sicher“, sagte Mr. Shaw und sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. Es wirkte mit einem Mal kalt und gar nicht mehr so charmant wie am Anfang ihres Gesprächs. „Erzählen Sie mir doch etwas über Mr. Graves. Sie stehen sich sehr nahe, wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt.“  
Credence versteifte sich. Das tröstende Gefühl verschwand. „Sie sollten nicht alles glauben, was in der Zeitung steht“, erwiderte er, darum bemüht die Kontrolle über das Gespräch wieder zu erlangen. Seine Stimme zitterte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Gegenüber das gemerkt hatte, denn dieser beugte sich beinahe verschwörerisch zu ihm herüber.  
„Ich kann Ihnen helfen, diese furchtbare Geschichte, die in den Klatschblättern kursiert, in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen“, bot er an, „Ich habe meine Kontakte.“  
Credence schluckte. Er hätte gern wieder ein Leben, in dem sich niemand für ihn interessierte. Aber konnte man das einfach so rückgängig machen?  
„Es würde ein paar Tage dauern“, lenkte Mr. Shaw ein, „Doch wir Journalisten sind erfinderisch. Ich kann eine Gegensicht für Sie verfassen, in der Sie Ihre Meinung offenlegen und das an die Klatschblätter weitergeben. Die Leute wollen so etwas: Eine tragische Geschichte, ein Drama. Geben Sie Ihnen eine Kostprobe des Leides, das Sie in den letzten Tagen erlitten haben und Sie werden mehr Sympathisanten haben, als Sie glauben.“  
Seine Worte trafen genau ins Schwarze. Credences Mund wurde trocken, während er sich fragte, wie sie von dem geschäftlichen Thema so schnell ins persönliche abgerutscht waren. Sprachlos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich…“  
„Denken Sie darüber nach“, sagte Mr. Shaw beinahe verführerisch und sein Lächeln wurde wieder sehr charmant. „Ich kann Ihre Weste reinwaschen. Ich kann Ihnen Ihr Leben zurückgeben.“  
Credence antwortete nicht. Er starrte in sein Wasserglas.  
„Was… was haben Sie davon?“, fragte er nach einiger Zeit.  
„Nun, ich hoffe… einige Informationen über das Projekt. Das halte ich als Bezahlung für angemessen.“  
Credence nickte langsam. So etwas hatte er als Preis vermutet.  
„Nein“, sagte er nach einer Weile tapfer und hob den Blick. Er konnte das Unternehmen nicht gefährden. Egal, was zwischen Mr. Graves und ihm vorgefallen war… Er verdankte dem Mann seine Karriere und seinen Arbeitsplatz und wollte ihm das in geschäftlicher Loyalität zurückzahlen. Da durfte er auch hier keine Ausnahme machen.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte er und erhob sich. „Aber das kann ich nicht tun.“  
Bevor er gehen konnte, griff Mr. Shaw nach seiner Hand. „Warten Sie“, sagte er und erhob sich ebenfalls. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, blieb Credence stehen und starrte auf die Hand herunter, die ihn zurückhielt. Mr. Shaw hielt ihn fest. Credence mochte die Berührung nicht. Sie war ihm unangenehm. Ganz anders als die von Mr. Graves. Zwar warm und ebenso weich.. aber falsch.  
„Denken Sie noch einmal darüber nach“, raunte Mr. Shaw ihm zu, während er nähertrat und sich damit deutlich mehr herausnahm, als Credence zulassen wollte. „Er ist ungestraft davon gekommen und Ihr Leben liegt in Trümmern. Die Gesellschaft meidet Sie. Verurteilt Sie. Sollte er Sie vor die Tür setzen, weil Ihre Geschichte ein schlechtes Licht auf die Firma wirft, wird Sie kein Unternehmen mehr annehmen… Weil Sie mit Ihrem Boss geschlafen haben.“  
Credences Magen verkrampfte sich. Doch er konnte nicht fort. Es war, als wäre er versteinert. Mit vor Grauen geweiteten Augen konnte er nichts mehr tun, als Shaw zuzuhören.  
„Lassen Sie ein wenig Gerechtigkeit walten“, schnurrte der Mann ihm ins Ohr und Credences Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, „Sie haben jetzt die Mittel dazu. Die Menschen würden Ihnen zuhören. Sie würden wieder Ihren guten Ruf zurückbekommen und er würde endlich von seinem hohen Ross heruntergestoßen werden. Finden Sie nicht auch, dass er ziemlich weit weg ist, auf diesem goldenen Podest, auf dem er steht?“  
Credence antwortete nicht. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Belügen Sie sich nicht selbst“, raunte der Journalist ihm zu, „Denken Sie darüber nach. Es würde dem Unternehmen nicht schaden. Es würde Ihre Position nicht gefährden. Aber er würde seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Wir könnten es mit ‚Vergewaltigung am Arbeitsplatz‘ betiteln und Ihre Geschichte in allen Details aufnehmen.“  
Credence keuchte auf. „Nein!“, sagte er mit Panik in der Stimme und riss sich fort. Was auch immer es gewesen war, Vergewaltigung war es nicht. Er konnte es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Lügen über Mr. Graves zu verbreiten. Der Mann war selbstsüchtig und entschlossen… Aber er war kein Monster. „Wagen Sie es nicht, so etwas zu behaupten!“, sagte er und trat einen Schritt von Mr. Shaw fort, der die Augen unzufrieden verengte.  
„Unser Gespräch ist hiermit beendet“, sagte Credence atemlos und mit viel zu hoher Stimme, „Entschuldigen Sie mich.“  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Bar.  
Er war heilfroh, dass der Mann ihm nicht folgte. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn er sich von ihm um den Finger hätte wickeln lassen! Es hätte in einem Desaster geendet!

Doch das Desaster sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen...


	8. Neue Wellen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence hatte gut daran getan, nicht auf Langdon Shaws Angebot einzugehen. Aber so leicht ließ sich der Mann nicht unterkriegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen :)  
> Na, seid ihr genauso aufgeregt wie ich? :D  
> Das neue Kapitel ist hier! 
> 
> Und bis auf viel Drama und viele Tränen (keine Sorge, das hört auch wieder auf ;)) noch eine kleine Warnung, weil es mir im Sinne der Gleichbehandlung ein persönliches Anliegen ist:  
> In diesem Kapitel kommen homophobe Meinungen zum Ausdruck, die ich selbstverständlich nicht teile.
> 
> Nur, damit ihr darauf gefasst seid :)  
> Trotz allem viel Spaß ;)
> 
> ********************************************

Irgendetwas war seltsam.

Credence konnte nicht beschreiben, was es war. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, das ihm im Nacken kribbelte und seinen Bauch nervös zittern ließ. Er fühlte sich bedroht und in Gefahr, ohne sagen zu können, warum.

Vielleicht lag es daran, wie die Geschäftspartner ihn ansahen?

Man konnte meinen, dies sei ein Meeting wie jedes andere auch… Er saß neben Mr. Graves, war beflissen damit beschäftigt, Notizen zu machen und Antworten zu geben, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde. Eigentlich war alles wie immer. Nur, warum konnte ihm dann keiner in die Augen sehen? Wieso flackerten ihre Blicke schnell von ihm fort, wenn er aufsah?

Die Männer verhielten sich scheinbar normal, aber sie wirkten angespannt. Vor allem dann, wenn sie ihn direkt ansprachen. Und als das Meeting geendet hatte, war Mr. Graves nicht mit den befriedigenden Ergebnissen gesegnet worden, die ihm normalerweise in den Schoß fielen.

Credence verstand es nicht, weil er es nicht in Zusammenhang bringen konnte. Die Nachricht über seine Affäre mit seinem Boss war nun bereits einige Tage, beinahe zwei Wochen, alt. In dieser Zeit hatte er mit den meisten der hier anwesenden Personen mehr als einmal Kontakt gehabt. Sie hatten sich trotz aller Schlagzeilen nicht derart.. beklemmt… verhalten. Aber was war es dann?  
Und wieso wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit IHM zu tun hatte? Und nicht mit Mr. Graves?

 

Credence grübelte noch darüber nach, als er als Letzter den Meetingraum verließ. Auf seinem Weg zurück zu seinem Büro musste er einen Korridor durchqueren, einen Fahrstuhl nehmen und dann noch einmal einen Gang entlanglaufen.

Die Kollegen, die ihm begegneten, grüßten ihn nicht so eilfertig und höflich, wie üblich. Viele starrten ihn einfach nur an und senkten dann verstohlen den Blick, wenn er zurücksah. Er konnte sie hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln hören. Etwas musste geschehen sein… Nur was?

Credence musste nicht länger nach der Antwort suchen: Er war gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl herausgetreten, als er sich selbst auf der ersten Seite einer Klatsch-Zeitung prangen sah: Sich und Mr. Graves. Wie sie sich ansahen… in einer Gasse, die Credence schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus.

Die Empfangsdame schob die Zeitung eilig zwischen einen Stapel Unterlagen und warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu, ehe sie so tat, als wäre er nicht da und sich abwandte.

Credence starrte ihren Rücken an, während er sich fragte, wie dieses Foto an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen war. Und wieso es ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchte? Schon wieder ein Artikel? Wie in Trance lief er zu seinem Platz, setzte sich an seinen Computer und gab dann im Internetbrowser mit bebenden Fingern Mr. Graves‘ Namen ein. Und dann seinen eigenen. Sein Cursor verharrte unschlüssig über dem Such-Button.

 

Credence drückte auf die Lupe und die Suche nach Mr. Graves Namen in Verbindung mit seinem begann.

Sofort sprangen ihm dutzende Bilder und großgedruckte Buchstaben ins Gesicht. Alle zeigten die gleichen Motive: Das verhasste Foto von der Gala… Fotos von Mr. Graves in jüngeren Jahren… Bilder von Credence, wie er unscheinbar im Hintergrund stand, während Mr. Graves für einen Erfolg gefeiert und fotografiert wurde.

Doch am meisten vertreten war das Bild von ihnen beiden in der Gasse. Und dann ein weiteres auf der Treppe der U-Bahn. Credence knirschte mit den Zähnen und klickte eine der Seiten an, die sich sofort in eine große Schlagzeile aufblätterte.

Die Fotos waren bearbeitet, erkannte er. Mr. Graves und er waren in der Gasse nicht so nah beieinander gewesen, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Und auch auf der Treppe zur U-Bahn hatten sie nicht so eng gestanden.

Und doch war der Text, der sich darunter aufbaute, lang und voller Behauptungen. Credence hätte bereits in jungen Jahren versucht, einen Platz in Mr. Graves‘ Leben zu ergattern. Er hätte jedes Mittel genutzt, um aus seinen ärmlichen Verhältnissen zu verschwinden und hätte Mr. Graves‘ Wohlwollen schamlos ausgenutzt.

Es folgte eine lange und falsche Beschreibung seines Lebenslaufes, in dem er als teils mutwillig kriminell und teils psychisch debil beschrieben wurde. Mr. Graves hätte auch jetzt noch viel Arbeit damit, seine illegalen Machenschaften zu verschleiern und hielte ihn deshalb so nahe bei sich - wie ein angeblicher interner Mitarbeiter zu berichten wüsste. Mr. Graves würde nicht erkennen, dass er weiterhin ausgenutzt werden würde, hieß es. Credence hätte ihn um den Finger gewickelt, ihn womöglich erpresst oder wenigstens seine Gutmütigkeit für den eigenen Vorteil ausgenutzt.

 

Der Artikel war noch böser als der erste vor einigen Wochen. Es glich einer skrupellosen Abrechnung mit jemandem, der nichts anderes verdient hatte. Es war ein wahrer Ausruf, ihn zu ächten.

Credence nahm durch die Zeilen so viel Verachtung, Empörung und Hass auf, dass er am Ende aufsprang und auf die Toilette verschwand, bevor ihn die Tränen übermannen konnten.

Er schloss sich in einer der Kabinen ein und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Das war nicht wahr. All das, was dort stand, war nicht wahr!

Ja, Mr. Graves hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben. Aber Credence hatte nie darum gebeten! Sie waren sich auf der Straße begegnet, als er noch nebenher für eine kirchliche Organisation gejobbt hatte, um sich und seine Schwestern über Wasser zu halten.

Natürlich war ihm der Mann wie sein persönlicher Retter erschienen. Aber Credence hatte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren wollen. Er wäre niemals so vermessen gewesen, entsprechend seiner Gefühle zu handeln. Stattdessen hatte er dankbar jede Lehrstunde angenommen, jede Weiterbildung, jede Strafe für einen groben Fehler. Es hatte ihn schließlich zu dem gemacht, was er heute war…

Aber was war das?

Wenn man den Medien glaubte, war er ein skrupelloses männliches Flittchen.

Und wenn ihm nicht mal mehr die Geschäftspartner in die Augen sehen konnten, wenn er nicht einmal mehr sein berufliches Leben weiterführen konnte, als sei nichts geschehen… Wie geschäftsschädigend wäre es dann, wenn er hierbliebe?

 

Credence wollte nie an einem anderen Ort arbeiten als in Mr. Graves‘ Unternehmen. Er hatte stets nach der Anerkennung seines Bosses gestrebt. Keine Karriere wäre es wert gewesen, sich aufzuopfern, wenn an ihrer Spitze nicht Mr. Graves gestanden hätte, der ihm wohlwollend zunickte und sagte: „Ich wusste, dass du das kannst.“

Aber man musste einsehen, wann man verloren hatte. Credence wollte seinen Job nicht verlieren. Doch noch weniger wollte er Mr. Graves schaden.

Ja, der Andere war nicht unbeteiligt an der Misere. Aber Mr. Graves erschien nicht in der Klatschpresse als Schandfleck der Nation, der ausgelöscht gehörte.

 

Tranceartig tappte er aus der Toilette heraus. Alles um ihn herum war zu einem undurchsichtigen Schleier verschwommen, als hätte ihm jemand Scheuklappen aufgesetzt. Credence war verwundert, zu sehen, wie sich seine Füße unter ihm bewegten. Er fragte sich, ob sie das immer taten und stellte dann irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins mit, dass diese Frage zeigte, wie wenig er im Moment dazu in der Lage war, der Assistent eines einflussreichen Geschäftsführers zu sein.

Sein Körper führte ihn zu Mr. Graves‘ Büro.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt.

Credence machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu klopfen. Er trat ein, wie in Zeitlupe und mit einem Tunnelblick, der sich augenblicklich auf den Mann fixierte, der am Schreibtisch saß.

Mr. Graves schaute nicht auf. Er schien einige Dokumente zu lesen und setzte hier und dort mit dem Kugelschreiber an, als würde er sie unterschreiben.

Credence lief auf ihn zu aber auf der Hälfte der Strecke blieb er stehen.

„Ich kündige“, hauchte er.

Mr. Graves zeigte keine Reaktion.

Als lange Zeit nichts geschah und Credence gerade die Kraft sammelte, um die Worte noch einmal herauszubringen, sagte Mr. Graves unbeeindruckt, ohne von seinen Dokumenten aufzublicken: „Ich werde so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört.“

Credence blinzelte. Er bemerkte, dass ein Teil des Schleiers daher rührte, dass ihm Tränen die Sicht vernebelten. Fahrig wischte er sie mit einer Hand, die sich nicht wie seine anfühlte, vom Gesicht. Er stand völlig neben sich, aber diese eine Sache musste er nun noch durchstehen.

„Ich sagte, ich kündige“, flüsterte er, dieses Mal eine Spur lauter.

Mr. Graves ordnete den Stapel, legte ihn beiseite und hob den Kopf. Er schaute Credence ruhig entgegen. „Das akzeptiere ich nicht“, antwortete er schlicht.

Credences Unterlippe bebte. Er konnte kein weiteres Wort herausbringen und sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Vor Überforderung und vor Schock darüber, dass seine Welt seit diesem Artikel ein weiteres Mal auf ihn einstürzte – dieses Mal heftiger als zuvor – konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Mr. Graves wandte sich weiteren Unterlagen zu, als wäre ihre Unterhaltung beendet.

„Gehen Sie nach Hause, Mr. Barebone“, sagte er kühl und in Credences Blickfeld erschien Newt Scamander, der eben geschäftig an ihm vorbeigelaufen war.

„Sie sind für heute freigestellt.“ Mit diesen Worten, die einem Urteil glichen, nahm er Mr. Scamander die Akte ab, die dieser ihm gebracht hatte.

Sie standen so nah beieinander. Viel zu nah… Credences Knie wurden weich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Mr. Scamander eine reine Weste hatte. Keine dunkle Vorgeschichte, keine verbotenen Fotos. Es war offensichtlich, dass er aus vielerlei Gründen einige von Credences Aufgaben übernommen hatte und sicher noch weitere übernehmen würde. Egal welcher Art… Credence drehte sich der Magen um und er wandte sich zum Gehen. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Und doch fragte er sich, warum Mr. Graves seine Kündigung nicht einfach akzeptierte, wenn er bereits Ersatz gefunden hatte.

Credence zwang sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Auch dann nicht, als er beim Hinausgehen hörte, wie Mr. Graves an Mr. Scamander gewandt fragte: „Bleibt es heute Abend dabei?“

Credence wollte es nicht wissen.

Er wollte es einfach nicht wissen.

 

*

 

Und so zog er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, kaum, dass er in seiner Wohnung angekommen war und beschloss, sich tot zu stellen. Vielleicht würde er in einen Zustand des Halbschlafes fallen und davon jahrelang nicht erwachen? Er könnte einfach nur hier liegen bleiben, während sich die Welt um ihn herum weiterdrehte und würde nicht hören können, wie Reporter anrüchige Fragen zu seinem Leben, seiner Person und seiner Beziehung zu Mr. Graves stellten.

Credences Körper konnte die starke Anspannung und die Erschütterung über die Vorfälle nicht länger ertragen. Er sank in einen gnädigen traumlosen Schlaf.

 

*

 

Ein lauter Knall vom Fenster her ließ Credence zusammenfahren. Er setzte sich auf und blickte panisch in die Richtung, in der er das Geräusch gehört hatte. Ein weiterer Knall. Dann schärfte sich Credences Blick und er sah, wie eine gelbliche Masse und einige durchsichtige Schlieren von außen seine Fensterscheibe hinunterliefen. Weiße Stücke lagen darin und wurden mit fortgeschwemmt. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren das Eier.

Noch ein Knall, ein weiteres Ei.

Credence holte tief Luft und versuchte, zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging.

Trotz des Adrenalins, das ihm in den Adern rauschte, weil er auf so rücksichtslose Weise geweckt worden war, fühlte er sich besser als noch am Morgen.

Die Sonne stand bereits tief, er hatte den halben Tag verschlafen. Seine Gedanken gingen nun klarer, aber sein Herz wog noch immer schwer und als er auf die Beine kam, wagte er es kaum, näher an das Fenster heran zu treten. Seitlich tastete er sich heran und lugte schräg hinunter. Inmitten der Paparazzi-Schar, die seit der Schlagzeile wieder stark gewachsen war, standen einige Frauen und Männer mit Eierkartons in den Händen. Andere wiederrum trugen Schilder, auf denen wüste Beleidigungen standen. ‚ _Schwuchteln gehören in die Anstalt_ ‘ stand dort und ‚Gefängniss _trafe für Goldgräber‘._  

Wutbürger, die nichts anderes zu tun hatten, als sich am Leid anderer aufzugeilen und ihr Leben gern noch ein wenig schlechter machten, nur um sich selbst besser zu fühlen. Credence kannte diese Art von Mensch… Sie waren ihm sein ganzes Leben lang begegnet und selten hatten sie ein gutes Wort für ihn gehabt. Lange hatte er geglaubt, er sei ein Fehler der Natur. Bis Mr. Graves ihm eine Chance gab und sein Leben drastisch änderte. Credence hatte über die letzten Jahre gelernt, die engstirnige Meinung einiger Mitbürger nicht auf sich zu beziehen und deshalb brach es ihn jetzt nicht so sehr, wie es ihn damals verletzt hätte. Dennoch machte es ihn betroffen. Und obwohl die Fensterscheibe zwischen ihnen hing, ging er instinktiv in Deckung, als das nächste Ei geflogen kam und laut gegen die Scheibe knallte. Er trat zurück, tiefer in den Raum hinein und zog die Decke, die er vom Bett mitgenommen hatte, enger um seine schmalen Schultern.

 

Irgendjemand musste der Öffentlichkeit seine Adresse genannt haben.

Das war eine Katastrophe!

Credence holte tief Luft. Er versuchte, darüber nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

Das war alles andere als leicht, denn er malte sich bereits aus, wie der wütende Mob die Eier gegen Ziegelsteine ersetzte… sein Haus in Brand steckte… ihm auflauerte und ihn in irgendeiner Gasse so lange für seine ‚Vergehen‘ bestrafte...

Ihm fröstelte, während ihm die Tränen kamen. Das war nicht fair! Er hatte nichts verbrochen, außer, sich zu verlieben. Würde diese Hetztirade denn niemals aufhören?

 _Nein_ , dachte er sich traurig. Nicht, solange er Mr. Graves in sein Leben ließ… Der Mann stand zu jeder Zeit im Mittelpunkt der Öffentlichkeit. Für Credence war das kein Ort. Er gehörte in ein Leben fernab der Medien, wo er sein konnte, wer er war, ohne dafür geächtet und verurteilt zu werden.

Während Credence die Decke zurück aufs Bett legte, ordentlich gefaltet, dachte er darüber nach, wann Mr. Graves einsehen würde, dass es besser wäre, Credence zu kündigen.

Würde er heute noch eine SMS schreiben und darin Credences Anliegen bestätigen?

Credence fragte sich, wie er sich dabei fühlen würde. Wäre es ihm egal? Sicher, er hatte ihn ja bereits durch Mr. Scamander ersetzt. Aber vielleicht… nur vielleicht… dachte er ja ab und zu an Credence?

Trübsinnig schüttelte er den Kopf, während er die Wohnung verließ, um sich ins Treppenhaus zu wagen. Er versuchte, irgendwie auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Nur im Schlafzimmer zu sitzen und dem regelmäßigen Knallen zuzuhören, würde ihn nur weiter in Panik verfallen lassen. Aus dem Haus konnte er nicht. Aber er konnte zum Briefkasten gehen, um wenigstens ein bisschen Luft zu bekommen.

 

Credence holte die Post aus dem Briefkasten.

Dabei fiel ihm eine Postkarte hinunter, die eine nichtssagende Stadtsilhouette zeigte. Credence hob sie auf und drehte sie herum.

In geschwungenen Lettern stand dort:

 

_„Wie gefällt Ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit?_

_Denken Sie an mein Angebot._

_Gez.: Langdon Shaw“_

Und darunter eine Handynummer.

Credence ließ die Karte fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er das Pochen in seinen Ohren hörte. Die Atmung kam aus dem Takt und seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er beinahe noch die restliche Post verlor.

Er holte tief Luft, blickte hastig nach links und rechts und bemerkte dann, dass er allein war. Kein Langdon Shaw stand mit Haifischgrinsen neben ihm und freute sich über Credences Misere.

In Credences Augen brannten neue Tränen, während er mit zitternden Fingerspitzen wieder nach der Karte griff. Er lief eilig zurück in seine Wohnung, so heftig atmend, dass er ins Hyperventilieren kam und warf dann den ganzen Stapel Papier auf den Küchentisch. Credence griff sich an die Brust und starrte auf die vermaledeite Postkarte, die ganz oben auf lag.

Also war das Shaws Werk?

Bis zu ihrem Gespräch waren die Wogen wieder geglättet gewesen und mit einem Mal rissen sie ihn erneut mit sich, ohne Vorwarnung. Das einzige Ereignis, das zwischen einem ruhigen Abend und einem stürmischen Morgen gelegen hatte, war die Unterhaltung mit diesem Journalisten gewesen…

Er hatte gesagt, er wollte Credence helfen und im Gegenzug forderte er Informationen. War das nun seine Methode, ihn zu erpressen?

 

Credence straffte die Schultern.

Wenn das Shaws Weg war, an die Informationen zu kommen, dann würde er auf Granit beißen. Credence konnte viel ertragen. Er würde lieber weiterhin zulassen, dass man ihn mit Eiern bewarf und ‚ _Schwuchtel_ ‘ schimpfte, als zu riskieren, dass er dem Unternehmen von Mr. Graves – seinem ganzen Stolz – durch Informationen an die falschen Leute schadete.

Und dass Shaw nicht zu den Guten gehörte, war nun offensichtlich. Seine Methoden sprachen dafür.


	9. Der Wind dreht sich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden" glaubt Credence und wartet darauf, dass der wütende Mob vor seinem Haus endlich Ruhe gibt. Schließlich weiß er, dass solche Klatschgeschichten, die in der Presse auftauchen, nur von kurzem Interesse für die Leser sind.  
> Nur, warum ist es dieses Mal anders? Warum geben sie einfach keine Ruhe?

Credences Entschlossenheit, Mr. Graves und seinem Unternehmen gegenüber loyal zu sein, half nicht dagegen, dass sich sein eigenes Leben langsam aber sicher in einen trostlosen Ort verwandelte, in dem es keine Hoffnung auf Verständnis oder Frieden gab.

Das Wochenende über verließ er die Wohnung nicht, hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und stellte sich tot. Er konnte den wütenden Mob nicht täuschen, der in diesen Tagen sogar noch größer wurde. Seine Fenster waren so verschmutzt, dass er nicht mehr hindurchsehen konnte und er hätte gegen ihre wütenden Rufe und das andauernde Klingeln an der Haustür Kopfhörer getragen, wenn ihm das nicht Sorge bereitet hätte. Lieber hörte er, was sie trieben, als nicht mitzubekommen, wie sie seine Tür eintraten.

Der andauernde Hass gegen ihn zerrte an seinen Nerven.

Ein paar Mal wurde die Versammlung durch die Polizei aufgelöst, weil Nachbarn wegen Lärmbelästigung angerufen hatten. Aber sie kamen immer wieder zurück, wie Ratten aus ihren Löchern.

 

Als das Wochenende verstrichen war und der Montagmorgen begann, war sich Credence sicher, dass auch Mr. Graves mittlerweile eingesehen hatte, dass es besser wäre, den Weg ohne ihn weiterzugehen. Credence meldete sich halbherzig per Email krank und erwartete beinahe, dass er eine Nachricht zurückbekommen würde, in der stünde, dass er nicht mehr zu kommen brauchte. Dass man ihm eine faire Abfindung zahlen würde und ihm alles Gute wünschte…

 

Dass es dann eine halbe Stunde später an der Tür klingelte, erschreckte ihn. Ein wenig früh für den ersten Wutbürger…

Er blickte durch den Spion und sah den Chauffeur dort stehen.

Dieses Mal öffnete Credence die Tür nicht. Er ging wieder ins Bett und als der Mann noch einmal klingelte, zog er die Decke über den Kopf und betete, dass man ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen würde.

Als wenige Minuten später sein Handy klingelte, griff er nicht einmal danach. Die Schwermut hatte ihn schwach gemacht. Seine Glieder fühlten sich so bleiern an, dass er sich nie wieder bewegen wollte. Er driftete in einen Zustand der völligen Gleichgültigkeit ab, die seine Gedanken lähmte und die Zeit verstreichen ließ, ohne, dass er sie nutzte.

Als er gegen Mittag endlich die Kraft hatte, sein Handy vom Nachtschrank zu nehmen, sah er fünf Anrufe in Abwesenheit – alle von Mr. Graves.

Außerdem hatte er eine ungelesene Nachricht von heute Vormittag.

Er öffnete sie.

 

_„Ihre Loyalität gegenüber Ihrem Unternehmen ehrt Sie. Doch bedenken Sie, wer Sie in diese Lage gebracht hat. Sie können Gerechtigkeit schaffen, die Dinge richtigstellen. Kontaktieren Sie mich, wenn Sie damit fertig sind, sich hinter geschlossenen Vorhängen zu verstecken. L. Shaw.“_

 

Credences Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Wie war der Mann an seine Handynummer gekommen?

Beinahe hätte Credence das Handy weit von sich fortgeworfen, doch er besann sich in letzter Sekunde. Er wollte keinen Displaysprung riskieren.

Stattdessen biss er sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass er Blut schmeckte, während seine Augen noch einmal über die Nachricht flogen. Und dann noch einmal.

Sein Verdacht, dass Mr. Shaw die Situation bewusst verschlimmert hatte, um den Druck zu erhöhen, erhärtete sich.

Aber er würde Credence nicht klein kriegen.

Gerade, als er das dachte, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern würde, kam eine neue Nachricht an.

Tapfer aber so nervös, dass ihm der Puls in den Ohren rauschte und sich seine Brust ganz eng anfühlte, öffnete er und las:

 

_„Es muss nicht so kompliziert sein. Eigentlich ist es sogar sehr einfach. Sie gewinnen zurück, was Ihr Boss Ihnen genommen hat: Ihren Job, Ihr Ansehen, Ihren guten Ruf. Sie erlangen die Sympathie des Volkes. Und er wird dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen, dass er Sie benutzt hat. Finden Sie das nicht fair? Der Preis dafür ist verhältnismäßig klein. Schreiben Sie mir, wenn Sie bereit sind, Ihr Leben zu verbessern. L. Shaw.“_

 

Credence bebte. Es klang verführerisch. Aber es war alles andere als _‚einfach_ ‘. Es war eine Verschiebung, keine Gerechtigkeit. Credence hatte all dem zugestimmt, was Mr. Graves mit ihm getan hatte. Ja, es war unfair, dass er allein nun öffentlich dafür verurteilt wurde. Andererseits hätte sich Credence auch nicht besser gefühlt, wenn Mr. Graves genauso wäre geächtet worden. Er hätte, im Gegenteil, ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt und sich verantwortlich gefühlt. Inwieweit war es also fair, zu versuchen, die Schande auf ihn zu übertragen? Mr. Graves‘ Ruf war weitaus wichtiger als der seines Assistenten. Und Credence würde unter keinen Umständen die Informationen über das Projekt veröffentlichen. Das wagte er nicht. Lieber ließ er sich von Mr. Graves kündigen, als einen so wichtigen Plan zu gefährden.

Also würde er einfach weiterhin hier liegen, sich nicht rühren und darauf warten, dass es endete. Denn, wenn er eines in seinem Leben gelernt hatte – in all den Momenten, in denen er am Boden gelegen hatte, weinend und seelisch oder körperlich verletzt -, dann, dass auch diese Zeiten vorüberzogen. Egal, wie gewaltig ihm nun der Druck von außen erschien. Egal, wie sehr er ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und ihn auf den Boden drückte. Es würde vorbeigehen. Er durfte nur sein Gesicht nicht zeigen, um sie nicht weiter zu provozieren. Und er durfte nicht mehr für Mr. Graves arbeiten, um ihn und den Ruf des Unternehmens nicht zu gefährden.

 

*

 

Dienstagmorgen begann wie der Tag zuvor mit einem Klingeln an seiner Tür. Credence hatte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gemacht, sich krank zu melden. Er wartete darauf, dass der Chauffeur wieder verschwand und atmete dann auf. Sicher, er konnte sich nicht bis zum Ende seiner Tage verstecken. Aber zumindest für jetzt, bis es wieder besser werden würde.

Der Tag zog sich in trüben Gedanken und einem Anflug von Schuldgefühlen hin. Credence war noch nie so lang der Arbeit ferngeblieben. Er begann, sich zu fragen, wie die Projekte vorankamen und ob Mr. Graves ohne ihn zurechtkam. Natürlich, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Mr. Graves hing nicht an Lappalien wie dem Ausfall seines Assistenten fest. Er hatte sich sicher bereits einen neuen gesucht, falls nicht Mr. Scamander die Aufgabe übernommen hatte.

In diesen deprimierenden Gedanken gefangen, überraschte es Credence, als er sah, dass Mr. Graves erneut angerufen hatte. Credence hatte das Handy auf stumm gestellt und deshalb die Anrufe nicht gehört. Mr. Graves‘ Beharrlichkeit in dieser Situation verwunderte ihn. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Boss so viel Zeit darin investieren würde, ihn zu kontaktieren. Nicht nach allem, was geschehen war. Credence seufzte. Vermutlich wollte er ihm einfach nur mündlich mitteilen, dass er gekündigt war.

Eine SMS erschien.

Credence hielt die Luft an und öffnete sie tapfer.

Sie enthielt eine sehr kurze Nachricht von Mr. Graves:

_„Geh an dein verdammtes Telefon!“_

Beinahe wollte Credence lachen, so erleichtert war er, dass es keine weitere SMS von Mr. Shaw war. Doch zugleich stiegen Gewissensbisse in ihm auf, weil er sich nicht bei seinem Boss gemeldet hatte. Die Angst, dass es endgültig vorbei sein würde, wenn sie telefonierten – dass er ihm am Telefon sagen würde, dass er gefeuert wäre – hielt ihn davon ab, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. Und als Mr. Graves daraufhin erneut anrief, konnte er sich einfach nicht überwinden, den Anruf anzunehmen.

Eine weitere SMS landete in seinem Postfach.

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete Credence sie. Er vermutete bereits eine weitere herrische Nachricht seines Bosses.

Stattdessen öffnete sich ein Foto.

Ein Bild von ihm in einer Bar, wie er auffällig nah mit einem blonden, großgewachsenen Mann zusammenstand, der ihm wage bekannt vorkam.

Credence gab einen kleinen Aufschrei von sich, als er erkannte, dass dieser Mann Langdon Shaw war.

Er erinnerte sich daran. Credence hatte eben die Bar verlassen wollen und der Mann hatte ihn aufgehalten, war viel zu nah an ihn herangetreten und hatte ihm ins Ohr geflüstert.

Aber ohne den Zusammenhang könnte man die Szenerie als geheimes Treffen missverstehen. Es wirkte viel vertrauter, als es in Wahrheit gewesen war. Credence würgte.

_„Ein sehr gelungenes Bild, finden Sie nicht?“,_ stand als Text darunter, _„Was wohl Mr. Graves dazu sagen würde, wenn er erfährt, dass Sie sich in den letzten Tagen verschiedenen Paparazzi anvertraut haben, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Ihre Geschichte zu vertuschen? Der Titel wäre: ‚Die Hure des Bachelors packt aus‘. Und darauf folgte die Geschichte darüber, wie Sie, entehrt und mittellos, die einzigen Möglichkeiten nutzen, die Ihnen geblieben sind und sich an die Öffentlichkeit wenden. Es werden Zitate von Journalisten und Politikern eingeflochten, die von Ihnen Details zum Projekt und zu Mr. Graves bekommen haben… Die Story geht morgen in die Medien. Wenn Sie das verhindern wollen, melden Sie sich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden. L. Shaw“_

Credence warf das Handy von sich. Es landete mit einem dumpfen Ton auf dem Parkettboden.

Er atmete heftig, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Es hörte nicht auf. Es hörte einfach nicht auf!

In all den Erfahrungen, die er früher gesammelt hatte, hatte er nur abwarten müssen, bis der Sturm vorbei war. Doch dieser Shaw entfachte das Gewitter jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue. Und das nur, weil er an Informationen kommen wollte, bevor ein anderer sie bekam. Dafür war er sogar bereit, die Öffentlichkeit skrupellos zu belügen, mit irgendwelchen angeblichen Zitaten und Informationen.

Credence konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte alles ertragen, aber nicht, dass Mr. Graves glaubte, er hätte ihn verraten. 

Schluchzend rappelte er sich auf, klaubte das Handy vom Boden auf, hielt es in den zitternden Händen und starrte auf das Bild von Shaw und sich in der Bar. Es ließ ihn nur noch stärker weinen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam sein?

Irgendwo am Rande bemerkte Credence, dass der Mann seine Strategie geändert hatte. Zuvor hatte er geglaubt, Mr. Graves als Feindbild gegen Credence verwenden zu können. Nun hatte er erkannt, dass sein Boss seine große Schwäche war und drehte das Spiel zu seinen Gunsten.

Er war der Teufel!

Credence schloss die Nachricht und seine Finger wischten zum Adressbuch. Während er sich mit einem Ärmel das Gesicht trocknete, schwebte sein Zeigefinger über Mr. Graves‘ Nummer. Er wusste nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte. Wollte er ihn warnen? Andererseits, würden Mr. Graves die leeren Behauptungen dieses Mannes überhaupt beunruhigen?

Eine Weile stand Credence unschlüssig im Raum und starrte auf Mr. Graves Nummer.

Ihm fiel beinahe ein zweites Mal das Handy aus der Hand, als ein Anruf einging und Mr. Graves‘ Name nun größer auf dem Display erschien.

Bebend und atemlos nahm Credence an, bevor ihn die Zweifel erneut zurückhalten konnten.

„Wo bist du?“, hörte er eine herrische Stimme am anderen Ende. Obwohl Mr. Graves ungehalten klang, war Credence unheimlich froh, ihn zu hören. Er schniefte und versuchte, sich zusammenzunehmen.

„Credence, antworte“, verlangte Mr. Graves, weil sein Versuch, sich zu sammeln, länger dauerte als Mr. Graves‘ Geduld reichte.

„Ich…“, antwortete Credence und bemerkte, wie belegt und tränenerstickt seine Stimme klang. „Ich bin zu Hause, Sir.“

„Liegst du im Sterben?“, fragte Mr. Graves kühl. Er klang so, als unterdrückte er angespannt seine Wut.

Credence hielt den Atem an. „Nein, Sir“, antwortete er tapfer.

„Wirst du von Kidnappern gefangen gehalten?“

„Nein, Sir“, antwortete Credence, nun ein wenig leiser.

„Wieso gehst du dann nicht ran, wenn ich dich anrufe?“, wollte Mr. Graves ungehalten wissen.

Credence schluckte gegen den dicken Kloß an, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. „W-weil…“, begann er, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Du wirst packen“, sagte Mr. Graves bestimmt.

„Sir?“, fragte Credence irritiert.

„Du wirst deine Wohnung für ein paar Tage verlassen“, erklärte Mr. Graves kurz angebunden, „Mein Chauffeur wird bei dir klingeln. Und dieses Mal möchte ich, dass du ihm öffnest und ihm folgst. Verstanden?“

Credence hielt die Luft an. Welchen Plan auch immer Mr. Graves verfolgte – vielleicht organisierte er bereits eine neue Dienstreise – Credence wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihn warnen sollte. Er wollte ihm sagen, was auf ihn zukam. Denn Credence würde Shaw nicht kontaktieren und darum betteln, dass dieser den Artikel nicht veröffentlichte. Das würde bedeuten, mit echten Informationen zu bezahlen und das konnte Credence nicht. Also würde der Artikel kommen. Und Credence wollte nicht, dass Mr. Graves glaubte, was dort geschrieben stand.

„Sir, ich… ich muss Ihnen noch etwas sagen“, begann er und legte sich die Worte zurecht.

Mr. Graves ließ ihm nicht die Zeit, weiter zu sprechen. Geschäftig sagte er: „Das kann bis später warten. Jetzt pack deine Sachen, der Chauffeur wird gleich bei dir sein.“

Credence sah seine Felle davonschwimmen. Zwei Stunden, hatte Shaw gesagt. Nur zwei Stunden!

„Aber Sir, ich…“, begann er hastig, doch ein Tuten in der Leitung ertönte. Mr. Graves hatte aufgelegt.

Credence riss sich das Handy vom Ohr und starrte auf das Display.

Noch immer atmete er heftig. Er zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen, während Stimmen in seinem Kopf schrien, dass er Mr. Graves umgehend zurückrufen musste, um schlimmeres zu verhindern! Er wählte die Nummer. Es klingelte. Dann ging die Mailbox ran.

Mit einem leisen Fluch, für den sich Credence sofort schuldig fühlte, ließ er von dem Handy ab. Ihm saß die Panik im Nacken. Was würde geschehen, wenn es so kam, wie es kommen musste?

Mr. Shaw würde die Geschichte an alle Medien verkaufen. Man würde sie ausschlachten und die Hetze würde erneut beginnen. Credence würde bei Mr. Graves weiter in Ungnade fallen. Er würde ihn wirklich feuern…

Einerseits hätte Credence es für möglich gehalten, dass ihn das auch so demnächst erwartete. Aber andererseits schien Mr. Graves immer noch ausreichend Wert in ihm zu sehen, um ihn auf eine Geschäftsreise zu schicken.

Es war ein kleiner Trost, dass er von ihm eine Aufgabe bekommen hatte, die er erfüllen konnte. Während Credence im Zimmer umherlief und Kleidung zusammensuchte, wuchs in ihm die leise Hoffnung, dass er mit seiner Folgsamkeit etwas von dem gutmachen konnte, was in den nächsten Tagen auf ihn zurollen würde.

 

Als der Chauffeur an seiner Tür klingelte, hatte er bereits alles Notwendige in seinen kleinen Geschäftsreisekoffer gepackt. Er blickte durch den Spion – in diesen Tagen konnte er nicht vorsichtig genug sein – und war überrascht, nicht nur Mr. Graves‘ Chauffeur dort stehen zu sehen, sondern auch einen seiner Leibwächter. Unsicher öffnete Credence die Tür.

Die beiden Männer nickten ihm ernst zu. Credence nickte zurück, unfähig, ein Wort herauszubringen.

Der Bodyguard hielt ihm etwas hin, das aussah wie ein fleischfarbener Beutel mit Falten. Fragend blickte Credence auf, während er ihn entgegennahm.

„Wenn ich bitten darf“, sagte der Mann mit tiefer Stimme, „Bitte verhüllen Sie damit Ihr Gesicht, Mr. Barebone. Wir führen Sie hier heraus.“

Credence befiel ein mulmiges Gefühl. In den letzten Tagen war er mit den seltsamsten Menschen in Kontakt gewesen und hatte es bereut, zu vertrauen. Mr. Shaw hatte sich auf schmerzhafte Weise in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Andererseits hatte Mr. Graves selbst angekündigt, dass die beiden vorbeikommen würden. Und im Augenblick vertraute Credence ihm noch am ehesten. Also streifte er sich den Beutel über, der sich als Gummimaske herausstellte. Die Schlitze für die Augen halfen ihm, etwas zu sehen, doch sie schränkten sein Sichtfeld ein. Der Chauffeur nahm ihm den Koffern ab. Man griff nach seinen Unterarmen und führte ihn hinunter und hinaus. Sie nutzten den Hinterausgang, der durch den Innenhof führte. Hier standen viele Büsche und Bäume, die sie vor fremden Augen schützten. Die Maske tat ihr übriges, um ihn für seine Gegner unsichtbar zu machen.

 

*

 

Ein wenig überfordert von den jüngsten Ereignissen blickte Credence durchs Fenster der Limousine hinaus. Er versuchte, dem Straßenverlauf zu folgen, weil er wissen wollte, wohin sie fuhren, doch der Bodyguard, der neben ihm saß, hatte ihn gebeten, die Maske zu tragen, bis sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren und so konnte Credence nur einen kleinen Teil der Straße sehen.

Als sie in einer Tiefgarage hielten, hatte Credence keine Vorstellung davon, wo sie waren.

Der Leibwächter begleitete ihn, den Koffer in der Hand, zu einem Fahrstuhl. Sie traten ein. Der Mann zog eine Karte aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke, hielt sie gegen ein Display und die Türen schlossen sich. Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

Credence verfolgte beeindruckt, wie sie unteren Stockwerke hinter sich ließen und schließlich ganz oben in der letzten Etage hielten.

Mit einem leisen _‚Ding_ ‘ hielt der Fahrstuhl und die Türen öffneten sich. Vor Credence erstreckte sich ein sehr geräumiger Eingangsbereich. Der Raum war sehr luxuriös eingerichtet, ohne übertrieben zu wirken. Klassisch elegant gehalten, klar strukturiert und er hatte diesen Stil des teuren Minimalismus. Es befand sich kaum etwas in diesem Raum. In einiger Entfernung stand ein Flügel neben einer Sofalandschaft, die vor einem beeindruckend großen Fernseher platziert war. Dahinter schloss sich eine offene Küche mit Kücheninsel an. Alles war in klaren Kontrasten gehalten. Der Boden schien aus hellem Marmor, die Möbel waren aus dunklem Holz und die Küche erstrahlte weiß. Die Außenwände waren komplett verglast. Das Sonnenlicht flutete hinein und der Raum wirkte so hell und freundlich, dass er darüber etwas von seiner Sterilität verlor.

Es hätte nur eine Rezeption im Eingangsbereich gefehlt und Credence hätte geglaubt, er wäre in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel. Doch hier war kein Personal und er sah keine Gäste. Also konnte es nur eine Wohnung sein…

Credence wagte es nicht, einen Schritt weiter hinein zu gehen. Er kam sich fehl am Platz vor. Er gehörte nicht hierher. Diese Orte waren für Menschen vorgesehen, die weitaus mehr Geld hatten, als er. Und obwohl er sich einzureden versuchte, dass es nicht möglich sein konnte, dämmerte ihm allmählich, dass dies Mr. Graves‘ Wohnung war. Sein Magen drehte sich nervös und er schaute beinahe hilfesuchend zu dem Leibwächter hinüber. Der hatte weniger Hemmungen, die Wohnung zu betreten und war bereits zur Sofalandschaft gegangen. Dort hatte er ein Notebook gegriffen, das er nun an Credence weiterreichte.

„Das ist für Sie“, sagte er überflüssigerweise und nickte ihm dann zu. „Die Maske können Sie jetzt abnehmen.“

Während Credence der Aufforderung nur allzu gern nachkam, langte der Bodyguard nach seinem Handy. Credence nahm das Notebook entgegen und versuchte noch zu verstehen, was hier geschah, als sich der Mann schon das Handy ans Ohr presste.

„Er ist angekommen“, sagte er knapp und nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel beendete er das Telefonat und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bleiben Sie hier“, sagte er, während er Credence bereits den Rücken zugewandt hatte und drückte den Knopf vom Fahrstuhl, „Befehl vom Chef.“

Und mit diesen Worten stieg er in den Fahrstuhl und war verschwunden.

Credence blinzelte, schaute von den geschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren zu dem Notebook in seiner Hand und dann in den Raum hinein. Er zog sich die Schuhe aus, während er staunend den Blick über die Einrichtung wandern ließ. Alles war so sauber. So geordnet. Credence hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Mr. Graves wohnte. Diese Wohnung passte zu ihm.

Ehrfürchtig lief er auf dem kühlen Marmorboden tiefer in den Raum hinein und ließ sich dann andächtig auf dem weißen Ledersofa nieder. Er starrte auf das Notebook hinunter. Seit Tagen hatte er sich nicht mehr auf die Arbeit konzentriert… Und auch jetzt schwirrten in seinem Kopf unzählig viele Gedanken herum.

Siedeheiß viel ihm ein, dass er eine Frist einzuhalten hatte, wenn er schlimmeres verhindern wollte. Er griff nach seinem Handy und schaute auf die Uhr. Es waren eine Stunde und ein paar Minuten vergangen, seit er die SMS erhalten hatte. Credence fühlte wieder die Angst in sich aufsteigen. Er musste etwas unternehmen! Er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte… Damit, Journalisten Lügengeschichten auszureden, hatte er keine Erfahrung. Aber diese Drohung war drastischer als die anderen und er wollte verhindern, dass Mr. Graves glaubte, was dort stand. Also wählte er seine Nummer aus, obwohl ihn die derzeitigen Umstände – dass er bei ihm auf dem Sofa saß, ein fremdes Notebook auf dem Schoß – mehr als nervös machten.

Es klingelte… lange.

Credence fürchtete schon, dass erneut die Mailbox ranging, da klickte es in der Leitung. Erleichtert atmete Credence auf.

„Mr. Graves“, sagte er, „Ich... ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen.“

„Mr. Graves ist aktuell beschäftigt“, ertönte eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite. Credence erschrak. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Mr. Graves selbst an sein Telefon ging. Und nicht, dass Mr. Scamander das für ihn übernahm. Er biss sich auf Unterlippe.

„Mr. Scamander“, sagte er, deutlich kühler, „Bitte geben Sie mir Mr. Graves. Es ist wichtig.“

„Ich fürchte, das wird warten müssen, Mr. Barebone“, erwiderte Mr. Scamander mit derart offener Freundlichkeit, dass Credence ihn nur noch mehr verabscheute und sich selbst für seine Eifersucht noch weniger leiden konnte. „Sie können ihm eine Email schreiben“, fügte der Mann noch hinzu.

„Nein, ich…“, begann Credence und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er es schaffen konnte, Mr. Graves selbst an den Hörer zu bekommen, „Es geht um die Zukunft des Unternehmens.“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

Dann sagte Mr. Scamander, mit offenem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht helfen, Mr. Barebone. Mr. Graves ist vor wenigen Minuten zu einem wichtigen Termin aufgebrochen. Er sagte ausdrücklich, dass er nicht kontaktiert werden wollte.“

„Tatsächlich?“, entwich es Credence überrascht. Solche Termine gab es nur in Krisensituationen. Credence schalt sich dafür, dass er die Interessen der Firma in den letzten Tagen so sehr vernachlässigt hatte, dass er nun nicht da sein und unterstützen konnte.

„Ja“, antwortete Mr. Scamander. „Er hat sein Handy ausgestellt und sein Telefon auf mich umgeleitet“, erklärte er freimütig und Credence atmete ein wenig auf. Also saß der Andere nicht in Mr. Graves Büro. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nichts für Sie tun kann“, sagte Mr. Scamander noch.

Credence verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund. Beinahe befand er die durchgehende höfliche Freundlichkeit des Anderen als Beleidigung. In den letzten Tagen hatten ihn alle gemieden, hatten ihn seltsam angesehen und nur sehr verhalten mit ihm gesprochen. Warum war ausgerechnet Mr. Scamander freundlich zu ihm?

‚ _Nun_ ‘, dachte er bitter bei sich, _‚Es ist einfacher, freundlich zu sein, wenn man etwas gewonnen hat, was der andere verlor.‘_

Mit aller Höflichkeit, die er noch aufbringen konnte, bedankte sich Credence für die Auskunft und beendete das Telefonat. Dann starrte er auf sein Handy. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er Mr. Graves wirklich eine Email schreiben?

Und was wollte er ihm mitteilen? Dass ein Journalist Lügen über ihn verbreitete und wüste Behauptungen über angebliche Informationen der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte?

Trotzdem… Credence wollte es einfach nicht so stehenlassen. Er wusste nicht, ob Mr. Graves es überhaupt ernst nehmen würde, aber er überwand sich dazu, die Nachrichten, die Mr. Shaw ihm zugestellt hatte, weiterzuleiten. Jede einzelne. Er schickte sie alle an Mr. Graves‘ Handy und fügte unter die letzte Nachricht die Information hinzu, dass er auf die Drohungen des Mannes nicht eingegangen war. Dann prüfte er noch einmal die Uhrzeit. Noch eine halbe Stunde…

Er war verloren.


	10. Enthüllung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence erfährt endlich, was Mr. Shaw will. Doch hinter der Fassade verbirgt sich weit mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Die Erkenntnisse stellen seine Welt auf den Kopf.  
> Und wieso setzt sich Mr. Graves so sehr für alles ein, wo es doch nur Credence privat betrifft? Sollte es ihm nicht egal sein?

Mit einem lauten Knall landete die Akte vor Credences Nase auf dem ovalen Glastisch, der zwischen Sofa und Fernseher stand. Credence zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen und schaute zu Mr. Graves auf, der eben nach Hause gekommen war und sich verhielt, als wären sie in einem Meetingraum des Geschäftsgebäudes und nicht in dem privaten Penthouse des Mannes.

Es waren nur ein paar Stunden vergangen, seit Credence ihm die Emails geschrieben hatte. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf erhalten, doch vor wenigen Minuten war der Ältere mit einer wütend brodelnden Energie hereingestürmt, die ihn in einer dichten Wolke umgab und Credence dazu verleiten wollte, sich zu ducken. Tapfer blieb er sitzen, während sich Mr. Graves mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm aufbaute und abwartend zu ihm herunterschaute.

Credence folgte seinem Blick zu dem Bild eines Unbekannten, das auf der vordersten Seite einer Akte prangte. Ein fremdes, jungenhaftes Gesicht schaute ihm entgegen. Es gehörte einem Mann in den Dreißigern, mit braunen Augen und braunem Haar.

„Wer-wer ist das?“, fragte Credence und blickte unsicher wieder zu Mr. Graves auf.

„Langdon Shaw“, antwortete Mr. Graves, während er energisch am Sofa vorbei in den Raum hineinschritt. „Ich wollte ihn vor einigen Tagen wegen Rufmordes verklagen, wegen dieses Artikels, den er angeblich geschrieben hatte.“

Credences Augen weiteten sich und er blickte zu dem Bild zurück. Nein, das war nicht Langdon Shaw. Irritiert runzelte Credence die Stirn, während er versuchte, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Er verstand nicht, worauf Mr. Graves hinauswollte. Das auf dem Bild war nicht der Langdon Shaw, den er kennengelernt hatte. Er sah um viele Jahre jünger aus und wirkte weniger souverän und selbstsicher, als der Mann, der sich ihm vorgestellt hatte.

Während ihn die Informationen irritierten, begriff er am Rande die gesamte Tragweite von Mr. Graves‘ Worten. Er wollte Mr. Shaw verklagen? Wegen dem hässlichen Artikel gegen Credence? Sein Herz erzitterte unsicher.

Mr. Graves, der von seinem inneren Durcheinander nichts ahnte, setzte ernst hinzu: „Er beteuerte seine Unschuld.“ Seufzend fuhr sich der Mann durchs Haar und drehte sich herum. Er nahm wieder den Weg zu Credence zurück. „Weder meine Detektive noch meine Anwälte konnten mehr aus ihm herausbekommen als die kleine und vollkommen nutzlose Information, dass er vor ein-zwei Wochen seinen Mitarbeiterausweis für die Zeitung verlor, für die er arbeitete.“

Credences Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er verstand es nicht. Was hatte all das mit ihm zu tun? Oder mit dem Mann, der ihn erpresste? Wenn dieser hier nicht der war, der sich Credence vorgestellt hatte, wozu teilte Mr. Graves dann diese Informationen mit ihm?

Sein Boss ließ ihn nicht länger im Dunkeln. Er warf eine zweite Akte auf die erste. Und dieses Mal erkannte Credence das Gesicht. „D-Das…“, wollte er sagen.

„Gellert Grindelwald“, kam Mr. Graves ihm zuvor, „Einflussreicher Lobbyist, gefährlicher Intrigant und Verfechter einer Weltanschauung, die er ‚ _das größere Wohl_ ‘ nennt.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er kam an Langdon Shaws Ausweis – ob nun zufällig oder mutwillig sei dahingestellt – und nutzte seine neue Identität, um dich über unsere Erkenntnisse zur Energiegewinnung zu erpressen.“

Credence schluckte betroffen. Ja, der Teil kam ihm bekannt vor. „Wie… wie haben Sie?“

„Nun, einen Angriff auf meinen Assistenten nehme ich ernst“, sagte Mr. Graves kühl und trat ans Fenster heran. Er ließ den Blick über die Stadt schweifen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, sodass sein Kreuz noch breiter wirkte. Credence versuchte, seinen Worten zu folgen, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden und die neuen Informationen waren so unwirklich, dass er an seine Grenzen stieß.

„Noch dazu, wenn der Angriff von einem Foto rührt, dessen Entstehung ich mir selbst vorzuwerfen habe.“ Halb wandte sich Mr. Graves um und warf Credence über die Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu. „Ich war unvorsichtig gewesen. Du musstest den Preis dafür zahlen. Da ist es das Mindeste, dass ich dafür sorge, dass es nicht ausartet.“ Dann drehte sich Mr. Graves wieder ganz zu ihm herum, trat näher an das Sofa heran und blickte zu Credence hinunter. „Vor allem dann, wenn es dir so sehr zusetzt, dass du nicht mehr arbeiten kannst.“

Credence schluckte. „Also haben Sie es gewusst?“, fragte er atemlos, „D-dass Shaw.. ich meine, Grindelwald…mich erpresst hat?“

Mr. Graves zog konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nun, ich habe es geahnt“, antwortete er nach einigen Sekunden, „Es ist unüblich, dass auf eine Story eine weitere folgt. Zumal jemand im Mittelpunkt steht, der – verzeih mir die Wortwahl – recht unwichtig ist. Wieso sollte es ein Journalist darauf abgesehen haben, eine Person zu ächten, die nichts verbrochen hat und die keiner kennt? … Da lag der Rest auf der Hand.“

Credence nickte, obwohl er es nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Er rückte ehrfürchtig ein Stück zurück, als sich Mr. Graves neben ihm auf dem Sofa niederließ, einen Arm auf die Sofalehne hinter ihn legte und die Beine überschlug, während er ihn ansah.

„Herauszufinden, wer eine Geschichte ursprünglich verfasst hat, auch, wenn tausende Zeitschriften sie kaufen und abdrucken, ist einfach. Seltsam wurde es, als ich erfuhr, dass jemand den Text verfasst haben soll, der für die ‚Energiewende aktuell‘ schreibt…“, sagte er und von Nahem sah Credence, wie erschöpft er aussah. Er widerstand dem Drang, näher zu rutschen und sich in einem Anflug von fadenscheiniger Geborgenheit an ihn zu kuscheln. Stattdessen starrte Credence auf seine Finger, die er in seinem Schoß miteinander verflochten hatte und dachte nach.

„Mr. Graves“, sagte er nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.  
„Hm?“, fragte der Ältere. Er hatte eben die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sodass er auf der Sofalehne auflag.

„Glauben Sie das, was in diesem Artikel stand?“, fragte Credence, „Halten Sie mich für… jemanden, der versucht, Sie auszunutzen?“

Milde überrascht öffnete Mr. Graves die Augen. „Credence, ich habe dir eben erzählt, dass ich jemanden wegen Rufmord verklagen wollte und du fragst mich ernsthaft, ob ich diesen Unsinn glaube?“

Credence errötete peinlich berührt und wich seinem Blick aus. „Nun…“, sagte er und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, Sie haben Recht“, murmelte er und in einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen fuhr er fort: „Es tut mir leid, dass das alles so eskaliert ist, ich… ich will dem Unternehmen nicht schaden.“  
Mr. Graves hob eine Augenbraue. „Und deshalb verbarrikadierst du dich lieber bei dir zu Hause, anstatt mir gleich zu erzählen, dass du gegen Firmeninformationen erpresst wirst? Ich hatte geglaubt, wir hätten ein größeres Vertrauensverhältnis.“

Betroffen sank Credence zusammen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.“

Mr. Graves seufzte. „Ich will keine Entschuldigung von dir, Credence“, sagte er, nahm den Arm von der Lehne, beugte sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. „Ich versuche nur, zu verstehen, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht. Wieso hast du zugelassen, dass der Mann das Spiel soweit treibt?“

Credence zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Seine Augen brannten. Mühsam versuchte er, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich … ich dachte… wenn ich es nur aushalte, dann…“

„Credence, ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und ich werde es dir immer wieder sagen“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm eindringlich zu und Credence versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl sich der Mann näher zu ihm hin beugte und sein Duft Credence in die Nase stieg. „Du bist mehr wert als das. Niemand hat das Recht, dich als Fußabtreter zu verwenden.“

Credence schluckte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Mr. Graves das einmal vor vielen Jahren zu ihm gesagt hatte. Damals, als er ihm einen Job angeboten hatte. Er nickte fahrig.

„Trotzdem wird der Artikel morgen veröffentlicht“, murmelte Credence leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher etwas gesagt habe. Jetzt ist sogar das Unternehmen betroffen.“

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, Credence“, sagte Mr. Graves ungerührt, „Es wird keinen Artikel geben.“

Credence hob den Kopf. „Wie-wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte er irritiert.

„Nun“, begann Mr. Graves zu erklären, „Deine Nachrichten erreichten mich, als ich eben mit meinem Anwalt dahintergekommen war, dass Grindelwald die Fäden in der Hand hält.“

Etwas in Credences Gedankenwelt rastete ein, als hätte er ein fehlendes Puzzleteil gefunden. Deshalb war Mr. Graves nicht erreichbar gewesen! Er hatte den Vorfall mit seinem Anwalt besprochen. Sicher, es war zum Wohle des Unternehmens. Credence versuchte, sich darauf nicht allzu viel einzubilden.

„Ich habe eine Vertraute im Senat kontaktiert, die im diplomatischen Austausch mit Grindelwald steht“, fuhr Mr. Graves fort.

Credence verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund.

Auf seine Mimik hin musste Mr. Graves schmunzeln. „Seraphina gefällt diese Zweckbeziehung ebenso wenig wie dir, glaub mir“, sagte er amüsiert, ehe er wieder ernst wurde, „Aber Grindelwald ist nun einmal Lobbyist und als solcher hat er Einfluss auf den Senat. Um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten und um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sein Verhalten wirtschaftsschädigend ist, hat Sera mit ihm gesprochen und ihn gebeten, von weiteren Erpressungen abzusehen, da sie ansonsten aktiv gegen eine weitere Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und dem Senat angehen werde.“

„Und er hat zugestimmt?“, fragte Credence atemlos.

Mr. Graves nickte. „Der Artikel wird nicht kommen. Es wird gar kein Artikel mehr kommen. Ich habe für morgen einen Pressetermin angesetzt, um einiges glattzuziehen.“

Credence errötete. Er versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie Mr. Graves über intime Details Fragen beantwortete.

„Teile des Artikels und der Welle, die dieser hervorgerufen hat, färben sich auf das Unternehmen ab“, fuhr Mr. Graves fort, der von seinen Gedanken nichts zu ahnen schien, „Ich werde ein Statement zum Kurs des Unternehmens abgeben und erste Informationen zum Energie-Projekt veröffentlichen.“

Credences Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. War das nicht viel zu früh? „A-aber das…“, begann er, doch Mr. Graves hob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Es ist zu früh“, bestätigte er Credences Gedanken, „Aber die Presse braucht einen hieb- und stichfesten Beweis, dass du auch weiterhin Teil des Unternehmens bist und ich an deine Fähigkeiten glaube. Ich werde dich als federführend in dem Projekt nennen und damit deinen Namen mit anderen Dingen in Verbindung bringen als mit… unschönen Fotos.“

Credence öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

Dann schloss er ihn wieder.

Die Verwunderung war ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Mr. Graves eine Augenbraue hob. „Hast du ein Problem damit?“, fragte er. Es klang beinahe herausfordernd.

Eilig schüttelte Credence den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und räusperte sich. „Es-es ist nur…“ Er fühlte sich schlecht mit allem, was Mr. Graves tat, sein Arbeitsumfeld wieder angenehmer zu gestalten. Und sein Leben. „Mr. Graves, all der Aufwand, das... das muss nicht sein“, sagte Credence leise, „Ich hatte meine Kündigung bereits mündlich formuliert. Mr. Scamander leistet einen sehr guten Job, ich…“

Mr. Graves hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er. Seine Verwunderung hatte einen gefährlich knurrenden Unterton.

„Nun, er… er scheint mich gut zu vertreten“, murmelte der junge Mann und sank unter Mr. Graves‘ Blick immer mehr in sich zusammen.

„Credence...“, brummte Mr. Graves, „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann kann ich darüber nicht lachen.“

Credence zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Seine Unterlippe bebte. „Es ist wahr“, sagte er leise, „Bitte, Sie… Sie leisten so viel. Das… das bin ich nicht wert.“

Mr. Graves hob eine Augenbraue. „So, das glaubst du, ja?“

Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte den Blick ab, aber er nickte.

„Gut, wenn du das so siehst…“, sagte Mr. Graves und plötzlich hatte Credence das ungute Gefühl, ihn unnötig verärgert zu haben, „Dass ich deine Kündigung nicht akzeptiere, habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Solange du also weiterhin für mich angestellt bist, verbiete ich dir solche Äußerungen.“

„Aber Sir, ich…“

„Nein“, sagte Mr. Graves bestimmt und griff ihn am Kinn. Credence erstarrte. Die Berührung der weichen Hände an seinem Gesicht weckte Sehnsüchte in ihm, die er sich im Moment nicht leisten konnte. Unsicher schaute er zu Mr. Graves auf, der sich mit eindringlichem Blick zu ihm vorbeugte. „Das ist eine Arbeitsanweisung“, sagte er streng, „Solange du für mich arbeitest, machst du deinen Job. Ob das, was du tust, sinnvoll ist oder nicht, entscheide ich.“ Er ließ ihn los, erhob sich und schaute mit einer derartigen Intensität zu ihm herunter, dass Credence ganz schwach wurde.

„Verstanden?“, fragte Mr. Graves.

Credence nickte sprachlos. Seine Unsicherheit und das Gefühl, nicht zu genügen, trat in den Hintergrund – fortgeschoben von dem eindrucksvollen Gebaren seines Gegenübers, das ihn einmal mehr in seinen bann schlug.

In Mr. Graves‘ Augen blitzte etwas auf. Er beugte sich zu Credence vor, stützte sich neben ihm mit den Händen an der Sofalehne ab und brachte sein Gesicht erneut so nah, dass Credence überrascht die Luft anhielt und nicht anders konnte, als ihn anzustarren.

„Und wenn du mich weiter mit diesem Blick ansiehst, wird es bald wieder zu deinen Aufgaben gehören, dich von mir vögeln zu lassen“, knurrte er. „Provoziere nichts, was du nicht willst.“

Überwältigt schnappte Credence nach Luft, während sich Mr. Graves wieder aufrichtete. Hitze stieg in ihm auf. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, warum er es eigentlich nicht provozieren sollte. Doch er erinnerte sich an das Foto. An Mr. Scamander, mit dem er konkurrieren musste. An die unzähligen Anderen und daran, dass Mr. Graves keine exklusiven Beziehungen führte. Zumindest garantiert nicht mit einem Mann, der bereits mehr als einmal unschön in den Medien präsent gewesen war.

Er war eben noch damit beschäftigt, sich zu sammeln, da hatte sich Mr. Graves bereits abgewandt und war in Richtung Küche gegangen. „Solange die Wogen nicht geglättet sind, kannst du von hier aus arbeiten“, sagte er im Gehen, „Was einmal veröffentlicht worden ist, kann ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen, also wird vor deinen Fenstern noch lange eine wütende Menschenmenge stehen.“ Er nahm ein Glas aus einem der Küchenschränke und schenkte sich Wasser ein. „Bis die Botschaft der Pressemitteilung Früchte trägt, möchtest du sicher nicht unnötig das Haus verlassen. Nutze das Notebook.“

Credence schaute auf das Notebook, das neben der Akte von Gellert Grindelwald lag und nickte. „In Ordnung“, sagte er und versuchte, sich mit der neuen Situation anzufreunden, während sich seine Gefühlswelt allmählich abkühlte.

„Du kannst die obere Etage nutzen“, sagte Mr. Graves noch, „Dort gibt es ein Gästezimmer mit Bad und auch ein Büro.“

„Danke, Sir“, murmelte Credence. Er hatte das Gefühl, das war ein versteckter Wink, Mr. Graves für heute Abend in Ruhe zu lassen. Er griff nach dem Notebook und erhob sich.

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Graves“, sagte er höflich und lief zu der geschwungenen Treppe hin, die in die obere Etage führte.

„Ach, und Credence?“, rief Mr. Graves ihm aus der Küche hinterher.

Credence hielt inne und wandte sich zu ihm um.

Auf Mr. Graves‘ Gesicht erblühte ein ungewohnt warmes Lächeln. „Alles wird gut“, sagte er.

Credence schluckte, während er fühlte, wie die Wärme sein Herz umarmte. Er nickte tapfer.


	11. Nachtgeflüster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence versucht des Nachts, in Mr. Graves' Wohnung zur Ruhe zu kommen. Als ihm das nicht gelingt, beginnt er, durch die Wohnung zu wandern. Doch er bleibt nicht unbemerkt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen~  
> In letzter Zeit wurde diese Geschichte so trübsinnig... Und so wenig verrucht :D   
> Aber ich weiß, dass man ab und an Zucker braucht. Also hier ein wenig Zucker für euch ;)

In dieser Nacht konnte Credence nur schwer einschlafen. Er wälzte sich in dem fremden und unverschämt weichen Bett hin und her und fand einfach keine Ruhe. Alles hier roch nach Mr. Graves. Es half nicht gerade dabei, das Erlebte besser zu verarbeiten. Im Gegenteil: Es stellte Dinge mit seinem Körper an, die höchst unangemessen waren. Und er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, seinen Gelüsten nachzugeben. Diese Gedanken waren, unter Berücksichtigung der jüngsten Ereignisse, wirklich höchst unangemessen! Wieso nur ging ihm Mr. Graves‘ Blick von vorhin nicht aus dem Kopf? Wie er sich in ihn brannte… dunkel… verlangend… So wie damals im Flugzeug, kurz bevor sie auf die Kabine verschwunden waren. Damals hatte Credence den Blick noch nicht deuten können, aber nun erkannte er ihn sofort. Und er machte ihn jedes Mal ganz kribbelig.  
Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Credence es nicht mehr aushielt. Er wollte um keinen Preis Mr. Graves‘ teure Laken beschmutzen. Der Mann hatte nach all der Unterstützung, die er bereits geleistet hatte, mehr verdient, als das.   
Also sprang er aus dem Bett, bevor seine Hände sich zwischen seine Beine verirren konnten und verließ den Raum, um einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen. Die oberen Räumlichkeiten konnte er allein nutzen, hatte Mr. Graves gesagt. Doch hier gab es keine Küche und Credence sehnte sich nach einem Glas kalten Wassers. Also stieg er in vollkommener Dunkelheit die Stufen hinunter, nur, um zu bemerken, dass in der Küche auf der anderen Seite des Raumes noch gedimmt das Licht brannte.   
Mr. Graves stand an der Theke, den Blick auf sein Smartphone gerichtet, während er ein Glas Whiskey trank. Der Anblick als solcher wäre nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich gewesen, wenn nicht die leere Flasche daneben dafür sprechen würde, dass dies vermutlich nicht sein erstes Glas war. Und die Tatsache, dass er außer einem Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüfte gewickelt hatte, nichts trug, machte die Situation nicht weniger verfänglich. Sein Haar glänzte feucht, als wäre er eben aus der Dusche gestiegen.  
Credence blieb ruckartig stehen, doch es war zu spät. Sein Blick hatte bereits den durchtrainierten nackten Körper gefunden und brannte sich darin fest. Wie, in Gottes Namen, sollte ihm das helfen, einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen?  
Er wollte es sich eben anders überlegen und heimlich wieder die Treppe hinaufsteigen, da wurde er bemerkt. Mr. Graves hob den Kopf.   
„Credence, Baby“, schnurrte er in einem Ton, der Credences Herz höherschlagen ließ und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Er wirkte leicht angetrunken, aber noch so klar, dass er selbst hören musste, wie seltsam die Kombination beider Worte in einem Satz klang. Zu sehr nach einer romantischen Beziehung. Zu wenig nach dem Geschäftlichen, an dem er so eisern festzuhalten pflegte.   
Verwirrt von Mr. Graves‘ Stimmung blieb Credence wo er war, selbst, als Mr. Graves die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und sagte: „Was stehst du da an der Treppe herum? Komm her zu mir.“  
Unschlüssig schaute Credence ihm entgegen. Mr. Graves winkte ihn zu sich, als wollte er ihn bestärken. Mit klopfendem Herzen kam er dem Wunsch nach und lief los, quer durch den Raum, am Fahrstuhl, Sofa und Flügel vorbei.  
Das unangenehme Gefühl, das daher rührte, dass Credence es nicht gewohnt war, Mr. Graves in dieser Stimmung zu sehen, verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt, den er auf ihn zu tat. Es verwirrte ihn, von einem halbnackten Mr. Graves in die Arme gezogen zu werden, kaum, dass er bei ihm angelangt war. Und er sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Mann das Becken vorschob und er fühlte, wie sich dessen Beckenknochen gegen seine Erregung rieb, die sich in den letzten Stunden hartnäckig aufgebaut hatte, obwohl er einiges darangesetzt hatte, sie zu unterbinden.  
„Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle, Credence“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm entschieden ins Ohr, als würde er eine Unterhaltung fortsetzen, die sie nicht geführt hatten. Seine Worte waren so fern jedes Zusammenhangs, dass Credence nur erahnen konnte, wovon er sprach. Eine deutliche Whiskey-Wolke umgab ihn.  
„Ich… ich weiß, Sir“, stammelte er, weil er vermutete, dass eine Antwort erwartet wurde. Dass Mr. Graves generell stets die Kontrolle behielt, musste er nicht anzweifeln.   
„Sicher?“, fragte Mr. Graves und schmiegte sich an ihn, sodass Credence die Luft wegblieb. Er wusste nicht, was Mr. Graves damit bezweckte – ob er überhaupt klar genug im Kopf war, um irgendetwas zu bezwecken. Aber seine halbnackte Nähe, die Reibung ihres Schrittes gegeneinander und seine tiefe Stimme, die durch seinen Oberkörper vibrierte, sandte feine Schauer über Credences Rücken und mahnte ihn zur Vorsicht.   
„N-natürlich“, sagte er atemlos und gab sich Mühe, sich nicht der Versuchung hinzugeben, sich gegen Mr. Graves‘ warmen Oberkörper zu schmiegen oder seine Hände um ihn zu legen.  
„Und doch fürchtest du dich“, stellte Mr. Graves mit beinahe nüchterner Stimme fest.  
Credence schluckte betroffen.   
„Ist es nicht so?“, hakte sein Boss nach, als er lange nicht antwortete.  
„Ja, Sir“, flüsterte Credence atemlos.   
„Es schmerzt mich, Credence“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm zu. „Ich halte dich so nah bei mir, unter meinem Schutz und doch zweifelst du an, wozu ich fähig bin.“  
Credences Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wollte die Worte so gern interpretieren. Er verzehrte sich sehnsüchtig nach einer Bestätigung seiner eigenen Empfindungen. Aber Mr. Graves war angetrunken und drückte sich nicht so aus, wie sonst. Sich Hoffnungen zu machen, bedeutete, verletzt zu werden. „Das – das ist es nicht, Mr. Graves“, widersprach er den Worten leise.  
„Ach nein?“, hakte der Mann nach.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf, was gar nicht so einfach war, in der engen Umarmung, in der Mr. Graves ihn hielt.  
„Sag es mir“, verlangte sein Chef sanft und seine Hand verirrte sich in Credences Nacken. Er begann, ihn zu kraulen und die Schauer, die Credence über den Rücken liefen, verstärkten sich. Beinahe stöhnte er auf, weil Mr. Graves zugleich seine Position verlagerte und sie erneut in der Mitte gegeneinander rieben. „Wenn du nicht an mir zweifelst, woran dann?“  
„Daran, das…“, begann Credence und erschauderte erneut. Er wollte sich so gern mehr gegen den Älteren drängen. Wollte all das nehmen, was der Mann ihm gab. Aber es war nicht echt. Mr. Graves tat all die Dinge und war sich nie darüber im Klaren, was sie bei Credence auslösten. Sie verwirrten ihn, sie verletzten ihn und am Ende stand er mit einem gebrochenen Herzen da. Seine Augen brannten. Mühsam hielt er die Tränen zurück. „Ich… ich kann nicht!“, sagte Credence. Er stemmte die Hände gegen Mr. Graves‘ breite Brust und musste ein weiteres verlangendes Seufzen unterdrücken, als er die harten Muskeln unter seinen Fingern fühlte. Seine Entschlossenheit, eine Grenze zu ziehen, taumelte. Es war einfach nicht fair, ihn derart um den Finger zu wickeln und zugleich einem Verhör zu unterziehen. Das war süße Folter.   
Mr. Graves ließ ihn nicht fort. Während die eine Hand damit fortfuhr, seinen Nacken zu streicheln, blieb die andere eisern um seine Taille gelegt, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.   
„L-lassen Sie mich gehen“, bat Credence in dem verzweifelten Versuch, von der Sünde, die sich gegen ihn drängte, und die er danach nur wieder bereuen würde, fortzukommen. Er war aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwunden, weil er einen kühlen Kopf haben wollte – und nicht eine weitere Anfachung seiner Begierden. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen unterdrückte er ein neues Stöhnen, als der Ältere ihn an der Hüfte griff und sie beide so drehte, dass er die Kücheninsel im Rücken fühlte. Dabei rieben sie mehr als deutlich gegeneinander. Wenn das so weiterging, würde es nicht lang dauern, ehe er sich hier im Stehen und vollkommen bekleidet einem überaus peinlichen und unbefriedigenden Orgasmus hingeben würde.  
Mr. Graves schob ein Bein zwischen seine, sodass sein Handtuch gefährlich weit hinaufrutschte, drängte sich näher an ihn heran und stützte die Hände links und rechts neben ihm auf der Marmoroberfläche ab. Credence war gefangen. Noch mehr als gerade eben, als ihn die starken Arme umschlungen hielten. Er keuchte auf, weil Mr. Graves Schritt nach vorn bewirkte, dass dessen Hüfte sich deutlicher gegen Credences Glied presste. Er unterdrückte ein hilfloses Wimmern. „M-Mr. Graves“, sagte er flach atmend und vor Erregung und aufgewühlter Gefühle brachte er kein klares Wort heraus. „Bi-bitte… ich…“  
„Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm ins Ohr und Credence stockte der Atem. Er vergaß einen Moment, dass sich die Hüfte seines Bosses gegen ihn drückte und er sich daran reiben wollte. Die Stimme des Älteren klang so reuevoll, dass es ihn aus dem Konzept brachte. Mr. Graves bereute nie etwas. Vor allem nicht seine Taten oder die Konsequenzen, die sie für andere hatten.   
„Ich bin unvorsichtig gewesen und fordernd und … nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll. Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht willst und ich habe deinen Wunsch übergangen, weil ich nur an mich gedacht habe.“  
Credence schwieg. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Mr. Graves da von sich gab. Er begriff, dass der Mann von der verhängnisvollen Nacht auf dem Balkon sprach. Und doch verwunderte es ihn, dass sein Chef es ansprach. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Mr. Graves noch einen Gedanken daran verschwendete.   
„Hätte ich deine Worte respektiert, hätte ich nicht riskiert, dein Leben ins Chaos zu stürzen. Mir macht es nichts aus, wegen solcher Dinge in der Presse zu landen, weil ich die richtigen Leute kenne, um alles in besseres Licht zu rücken... Aber du… Es war dir gegenüber nicht fair. Und ich habe nicht daran gedacht, welche Folgen es für dich haben kann.“  
Credence schwieg betreten. Er hatte Mr. Graves nur einen kleinen Vorwurf gemacht. Einen sehr kleinen. Dass der Mann ihn entgegen seinen ursprünglichen Wunsch gegen die Hauswand gevögelt hatte, war im Nachhinein nicht die schlechteste Erfahrung gewesen, die er je gehabt hatte. Noch immer erregten ihn die Erinnerungen, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie entschlossen und dominant Mr. Graves ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er ihn begehrte.   
Dass die Presse danach sein Leben durcheinanderbrachte, hatte nicht allein an Mr. Graves gelegen. Credence dachte danach oft, dass er hätte konsequenter sein sollen. Dass er Mr. Graves eindeutiger hätte sagen sollen, dass sie das nicht tun konnten. Doch er hatte nicht die Kraft dafür aufbringen können, weil er es liebte, von ihm um den Finger gewickelt zu werden.   
Als seien all seine Reuebekundungen nicht genug, sagte Mr. Graves nun die Worte, von denen er damals in der Limousine behauptet hatte, dass sie ihm niemals über die Lippen kommen würden: „Entschuldige, Credence.“  
Credences Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Sein Boss entschuldigte sich so selten, dass er sich nicht entsinnen konnte, wann er ihn die Worte das letzte Mal hatte sagen hören. Ob er sie überhaupt jemals gehört hatte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und eine Welle des Zitterns durchlief ihn vor Überforderung. Vollkommen überrascht von Mr. Graves‘ ungewöhnlichem Gebaren stammelte er nur: „Keine Ursache, Sir.“  
Sein Gegenüber lachte leise. Es klang bitter. „Ich meine es ernst, Credence, Baby“, sagte er und die wiederholte Kombination dieser beiden Worte führte dazu, dass sich der Jüngere unangenehm wand – bis ihm erneut die Hüfte an seinem Schritt auffiel und er erstarrte, um sich nicht selbst zu quälen.  
„Verzeih mir“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm ins Ohr. Seine tiefe Stimme wanderte bis in Credences Herz und löste die Mauern auf, die er eisern darum gebaut hatte, um den Schmerz der letzten Tage zu ignorieren. Er schluchzte auf, obwohl er es nicht wollte und Mr. Graves schlang erneut einen Arm um ihn.   
„Es hat dir so viel Schmerz zugefügt“, sagte er leise, „Es fällt mir schwer, dich leiden zu sehen.“ Seine Lippen drückten sich weich gegen Credences Schläfe. Völlig überfordert von den Tränen, Mr. Graves‘ Entschuldigung, seinem plötzlichen Wunsch nach Nähe und seinem ganzen Gebaren, konnte Credence nicht anders, als sich an den Zärtlichkeiten festzuhalten, die sich wie Salbe auf seine geschundene Seel legten. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen. Erst jetzt, hier, in dieser seltsamen, befremdlichen Situation, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er loslassen konnte.   
Mr. Graves wischte ihm sanft die Tränen von den Wangen und als weitere kamen, küsste er sie fort. Sein Whiskeygeruch beruhigte Credence auf sonderbare Weise. Vielleicht, weil sein Boss der einzige war, den Credence kannte, der als Getränk der Wahl stets Whiskey auserkor. Es verlieh ihm eine zusätzliche Eleganz und der Geruch vermischte sich harmonisch mit seinem Eigengeruch.   
Credence atmete den Duft tief ein.   
„Alles wird gut“, sagte Mr. Graves und am Rande erinnerte sich Credence, dass er diese Worte heute schon einmal gesagt hatte. Er wollte sie gern glauben. Zaghaft nickte er und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.   
Dass er sich beruhigt hatte, schien Mr. Graves zuversichtlich zu stimmen. Er legte ihm die Hände unter die Wangen und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Geh ins Bett, Darling“, säuselte er und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihn endlich freigab, „Wir haben morgen einen langen Tag.“  
Ein wenig überrascht von der plötzlichen Freiheit nickte Credence fahrig. Er fragte sich, ob er träumte. Mr. Graves‘ Verhalten grenzte beinahe an Romantik und er hatte sich aufrichtig und lang entschuldigt. Dazu noch all die Kosenamen.   
Ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, als wäre er selbst betrunken, trat Credence den Rückweg zum Gästeschlafzimmer an. Er versuchte, darüber nicht nachzudenken, was hier eben geschehen war, doch Mr. Graves‘ Berührungen hatten sich in sein Bewusstsein gebrannt und seine Worte hallten noch in ihm nach.   
Er legte sich ins Bett, ausgelaugt von all den Tränen und den körperlichen Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden und sank in wirre Träume, in denen Mr. Graves sich an ihn schmiegte, ihn streichelte und küsste, während er ihm sanfte Liebesbekundungen ins Ohr flüsterte.


	12. Fragen über Fragen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence stellt sich darauf ein, den ersten Tag von Mr. Graves' Wohnung aus zu arbeiten. Dass der Mann andere Pläne hat, wird ihm recht zeitig klar.

Als sein Wecker klingelte, brauchte Credence einige Zeit, ehe er sich orientieren konnte. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht zu Hause war und erinnerte sich daran, dass Mr. Graves ihm angeboten hatte, bei ihm zu wohnen. Dann fielen ihm nach und nach all die anderen Informationen ein: Dass Shaw in Wirklichkeit Grindelwald hieß, dass es den Artikel nicht geben würde, der seiner Ehre den Todesstoß versetzt hätte und dass er das Mr. Graves zu verdanken hatte.  

Siedeheiß erinnerte er sich daran, wie der Abend geendet hatte und während er versuchte, zu einem professionellen, kühlen Auftreten zurück zu finden, mit dem er sich an die Arbeit machen konnte, kam er nicht umhin, trotz allem zu lächeln. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich von ganz allein nach oben, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte und obwohl er seinem Spiegelbild gern sagen wollte, dass es aufhören sollte, so debil zu grinsen, fühlte er eine wohlige Wärme auf Höhe seines Herzens, die ihm neue Zuversicht und Kraft schenkte.

Das gerufene „Credence!“ von der anderen Seite der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig warf er sich sein Jackett über und verließ das Zimmer. Der Ruf war von unten gekommen und hatte sich verdächtig nach Mr. Graves angehört. Credence eilte den Gang entlang und zur Treppe.

„Guten Morgen, Sir“, sagte er und sein Blick wanderte von der perfekt nach hinten gekämmten Frisur seines Gegenübers über den teuren Anzug hinunter zu den glänzenden Schuhen.

Mr. Graves, der eben seine teure Armbanduhr anlegte, hob eine Augenbraue. „Bist du fertig?“, fragte er. Er wirkte ungeduldig.

Credence warf verwundert einen Blick auf seine eigene Uhr. Es war erst sieben. Keine ungewöhnliche Zeit, um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, aber wenn keine wichtigen Termine anstanden, fing er eigentlich erst gegen acht, spätestens neun, an. „Fertig wofür, Sir?“, fragte er perplex und schaute wieder auf.

Mr. Graves‘ Blick verfinsterte sich. „Für die Pressekonferenz“, sagte er knapp und ging zum offenen Kleiderschrank neben der Tür. Er griff nach seinem Mantel.

Credence stieg unschlüssig die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter. Hatte er Mr. Graves gestern falsch verstanden, als dieser gesagt hatte, dass er ab sofort für einige Zeit von hier aus arbeiten konnte? Und welche Pressekonferenz?

„Sir?“, fragte er, weil er nicht verstand.

Mr. Graves seufzte, während sein Blick an Credences ungebundener Krawatte hängenblieb. „Frühstücken kannst du auf dem Weg“, sagte er und drückte den Knopf, der den Fahrstuhl rief, „Beeil dich, der Pressetermin ist um acht Uhr.“

Credence schluckte. Mr. Graves meinte es ernst.

Und obwohl Credence noch immer nicht begriff, wieso ER auf einmal mit zum Pressetermin sollte, hastete er erneut in das Gästezimmer, griff sein Notizbuch und sein Handy und eilte dann wieder hinunter. Mr. Graves stand im Fahrstuhl und wartete auf ihn. Credence folgte ihm hinein.

Sie fuhren in vollkommener Stille nach unten, während Credence versuchte, das Gefühl loszuwerden, dass man ihm erneut den Boden unter den Füßen fortgezogen hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, er hatte sich in eine Situation eingefügt, geschah etwas, das ihn erneut aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Das war sehr kräfteraubend.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass das Lächeln, das kurz nach dem Aufstehen seine Lippen umspielt hatte, bereits erloschen war, in der geschäftlichen, kühlen Aura, die Mr. Graves umgab. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich der Mann an seine Worte von letzter Nacht erinnerte. Oder daran, dass er sich ihm erneut aufgedrängt hatte, mit nichts als einem Handtuch bekleidet. Wenn Credence nicht so vernarrt in ihn gewesen wäre (und in Momenten wie jetzt verfluchte er sich dafür), hätte er ihn der sexuellen Belästigung bezichtigen können. Aber andererseits war es dieser Moment gewesen, der ihm – wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit – neue Hoffnung und etwas wie Liebe gegeben hatte. Er konnte es nicht bereuen.

Er bereute es lediglich, dass er sich irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein an der unwahrscheinlichen Idee festgehalten hatte, dass es nun zwischen ihnen so weitergehen würde.

Natürlich sah die Realität anders aus. Und trotzdem war er enttäuscht.

Schweigend stieg er neben Mr. Graves in die Limousine.

Der Mann sprach kein Wort mit ihm, hatte bereits wieder sein Smartphone gezückt und ging seine Emails durch. Betreten starrte Credence aus dem Fenster.

Die ganze Fahrt über ließ sein Boss ihn im Unklaren und je näher sie dem Geschäftsgebäude kamen, desto unruhiger wurde Credence. Er sollte wirklich da raus? Sollte wirklich wieder vor die Öffentlichkeit treten, Kollegen, Passanten und Journalisten ins Gesicht sehen und daran nicht zerbrechen? Hatte er Mr. Graves gestern so sehr missverstanden?

Der Wagen hielt in der Tiefgarage und Credence schlug das Herz schon bis zum Hals, obwohl er noch nicht einmal ausgestiegen war.

Mr. Graves blickte kaum von seinem Handy auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er stieg aus und ging geschäftig zum Fahrstuhl. Credence folgte ihm. Er fühlte den Blick des Bodyguards in seinem Nacken. Der Mann war vorn beim Chauffeur mitgefahren und folgte ihnen nun in die kleine Kabine.

Mr. Graves drückte einen Knopf und die Türen schlossen sich. Während er noch auf das Display schaute, sagte er: „Thomas wird dich in mein Büro begleiten. Warte dort.“

Credence, der auf die Worte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte, öffnete den Mund, um eine Frage zu stellen, doch da hielt der Fahrstuhl bereits und Mr. Graves verschwand. Sie waren noch nicht ganz oben angekommen. Mr. Thomas, der Bodyguard, drückte den Knopf für die oberste Etage und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Credence wurde schwindelig und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht am Druckunterschied in der Kabine lag. Auf weichen Knien folgte er Mr. Thomas hinaus und dann am Empfang vorbei hin zu Mr. Graves‘ Büro. Er verstand es nicht, all das hier. Doch er war dankbar dafür, dass ihm bisher niemand über den Weg gelaufen war. Dafür war es zu früh, die Arbeit begann für die meisten erst gegen neun. Und das war sein Glück. Credence wollte, solange es ging, darauf verzichten, sich von Kollegen angaffen zu lassen. Sobald er vorübergegangen wäre, würden sie sich wieder die Mäuler zerreißen, ahnte er.

Ein wenig unbeholfen und steif setzte sich Credence auf das Sofa, das in einer Ecke des Büros stand, während der Leibwächter neben der Tür stehenblieb, als hätte er Anweisung erhalten, niemanden sonst hinein zu lassen. Dass Credence bisher weder getrunken noch gegessen hatte, wurde ihm nun umso deutlicher bewusst. Sein Magen knurrte unüberhörbar und ihm klebte die Zunge am Gaumen. Doch er wagte nicht, zur Mitarbeiterküche zu gehen, weil er sein Gesicht nicht zeigen wollte und weil er fürchtete, noch mehr zu verpassen. Er war ohnehin meilenweit davon entfernt, sich einen Reim auf all das hier zu machen.

Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Acht Uhr kam und ging.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde saß er unruhig auf dem Sofa und rutschte hin und her. Die Ungewissheit machte Credence zusätzlich nervös. Die Pressekonferenz würde ja wohl nicht hier im Büro stattfinden, oder? Musste er damit rechnen, bald dem ersten Journalisten gegenüber zu stehen? Oder gleich einer ganzen Horde?

Und wenn ja, wo waren sie? Wenn es wirklich um das Projekt ging, das Credence betreute, machte es wenigstens ein bisschen Sinn, dass er anwesend war. Nur, warum hatte Mr. Graves ihn mitgenommen, wenn er ihn am Ende gar nicht zur Konferenz dazu holte?

Als es im Walkie-Talkie des Bodyguards knackte und eine für Credence unverständliche Stimme etwas sagte, straffte der Mann die Schultern und warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er nickte. „Sie sind dran“, sagte er.

Credence hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete. Trotzdem erhob er sich und folgte Mr. Thomas hinaus. Er führte ihn zum Fahrstuhl und dann eine Etage tiefer, wo die größeren Meetingräume waren. Dann gingen sie zu einem davon und der Leibwächter wies in einer einladenden Geste zur Tür.

Credence schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an und versuchte, irgendwo in sich etwas wie Selbstbewusstsein oder Zuversicht zu finden. Sein Atem ging stockend, seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er konnte schwören, dass seine Beine jeden Moment nachgeben würden. Tapfer drückte er die Klinke herunter und trat ein. Etwa zwei dutzend Menschen drehten ihm die Köpfe zu. Er blinzelte einen Augenblick orientierungslos gegen das grelle Licht an, das in seine Richtung schien. Gleich neben der Tür war ausreichend Platz gelassen worden, um die Verantwortlichen reden zu lassen. Ein Mikrofon war in einiger Entfernung an einer langen Halterung aufgebaut. Mr. Graves, der davorstand, wies auf Credence.

„Wie bereits erwähnt“, sagte er mit ruhiger, selbstsicherer Stimme, „befindet sich das Projekt in den fähigen Händen von Mr. Barebone.“ Er winkte ihn in einer einladenden Geste zu sich.

Die Stimmung im Raum war vermutlich eben noch geschäftlich und professionell gewesen, aber Credence fühlte mit jedem Schritt, den er näher an Mr. Graves herantrat und mit jeder Sekunde, die er länger im Rampenlicht verweilte, dass sich die Atmosphäre mehr und mehr veränderte.

Sprachlose Stille kehrte ein, ehe sich die ersten Hände in die Luft reckten.

Mr. Graves machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. Offensichtlich hatte auch er die Veränderung gespürt, die durch den Raum gegangen war. Und obwohl noch kein einziges Wort von den Journalisten gesprochen worden war, sagte er mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln, als würde er vorbeugen wollen: „Bitte seien Sie zu meinem Assistenten ebenso wohlwollend, wie Sie sich mir gegenüber gezeigt haben.“

Dann überließ er Credence das Mikro, während sich eine Vielzahl der Hände wieder nach unten bewegten, als hätten sie es sich anders überlegt. Unsicher trat der junge Mann nach vorn. Dies war nicht seine erste Pressekonferenz, aber für gewöhnlich hielt er sich im Hintergrund. Er fürchtete ihre Fragen und vor allem seine Reaktion darauf. Was, wenn er stottern würde? Oder wenn er etwas Falsches sagte, etwas, das man ihm danach vorwerfen konnte? Er war nicht so geübt in Diplomatie, wie Mr. Graves.

„Guten Tag“, grüßte er nervös und setzte dann hinzu, da es die Höflichkeit gebot: „Es ist schön, Sie alle heute hier zu sehen.“ Er wollte gern mehr sagen, doch ihm fielen keine unverfänglichen Worte ein.

Ein Mann, der ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam, hob die Hand. Er erinnerte sich an sein Gesicht: Das war der echte Langdon Shaw.

Mit einem Nicken gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er seine Frage stellen durfte.

„Langdon Shaw“, stellte sich der Mann überflüssigerweise vor, „Von der Energiewende aktuell.“

Credence nickte erneut. Er hoffte, dass ihm der Mann weniger verfängliche Fragen stellen würde, als sein ‚Double‘, das er hier heute glücklicherweise nicht erblickte.

„Eine Frage zur Umsetzung des Projektes“, begann Mr. Shaw, „Ist es wahr, dass Sie planen, damit bereits nächstes Jahr zu starten?“

Credence atmete auf. Er hatte trotz aller Hoffnung befürchtet, dass man ihm pikante Details zu einem anderen Thema entlocken wollte. Doch mit dieser Frage wuchs ein wenig sein Selbstbewusstsein. Dies war sein Projekt. Er wusste, wovon er sprach. Also antwortete er lang und ausführlich darauf und Mr. Shaw und einige andere machten sich Notizen.

Eine weitere Hand hob sich in die Luft und wieder folgte eine Frage zum Projekt.

Credence beantwortete sie und auch die nächste mit immer mehr Souveränität. Es bereitete ihm fast schon Spaß. Die Leute waren ehrlich interessiert an dem Projekt, stellten wichtige Frage zu den Details und hörten sich alle Einzelheiten an, die Credence bereits veröffentlichen konnte, ohne leere Versprechungen zu machen. Er blühte geradezu auf in diesem Moment, denn er fühlte sich sonderbar angekommen. Als wäre er von einer langen Krankheit genesen und nun zum ersten Mal wieder in der Lage, seinem Job wirklich und wahrhaftig nachzugehen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Dass Mr. Graves in einiger Entfernung in seinem Rücken stand und der Konversation folgte, vergaß er irgendwann sogar. Wovor hatte er eigentlich solche Angst gehabt? Das hier lief wunderbar!

Die Pressekonferenz neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die Assistentin gab ihm das Zeichen, zum Schluss zu kommen.

Credence warf ein einnehmendes Lächeln in die Runde. „Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse an dem Projekt“, sagte er aufrichtig, „Ich kann Ihnen noch eine letzte Frage beantworten.“

Die Hand einer jungen Frau reckte sich in die Höhe. Credence nickte ihr zu, damit sie ihre Frage stellte.

„Mr. Barebone“, begann sie, „Wir durften in den letzten Momenten Zeuge davon werden, wie erfahren Sie bereits auf Ihrem Gebiet sind. All das Wissen, das Sie in sich angehäuft haben, zeugt von großem Ehrgeiz. Wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten, es war nicht immer so, nicht wahr? Ihre Schulbildung litt, wie ich hörte, unter der Vernachlässigung Ihrer Mutter.“

Credence fühlte sein Herz aussetzen. Da war sie also: Eine der verfänglichen Fragen.

Sein Mund wurde vor Nervosität trocken, während er den Atem anhielt. „Pflegemutter“, korrigierte er mit kratziger Stimme, da es das erste war, das ihm in den Sinn kam. Dann besann er sich, dass die Frage in die falsche Richtung ging und er nun in der Verantwortung war, die junge Frau in die richtige Bahn zu bringen. „Haben Sie noch eine Frage zum Projekt?“, fragte er höflich.

„Dann ist es also wahr?“, hakte sie nach und ignorierte seine letzten Worte, „Sie hatten eine miserable Kindheit und sind nicht zur Schule gegangen, weil Ihre … ‚Pflegemutter‘… Sie für sich arbeiten ließ. Dieses Gerücht geht gerade durch die Medien.“

„I-ich…“, begann Credence, doch seine professionelle Maske konnte den gezielt gesetzten Spitzen nichts anhaben. Sie brach unter dem Schmerz, den er fühlte, als er so herb an seine Kindheit erinnert wurde. Das war genau das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte, seit er heute Morgen erfahren hatte, dass er bei der Pressekonferenz dabei sein würde. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, dass… dass Sie…“, brachte er schwach hervor, aber nun wurden andere Stimmen laut.

„Würden Sie sagen, dass Misshandlungen in der Kindheit eine kriminelle Karriere fördern?“, fragte ein Mann weiter hinten.

Credence öffnete den Mund, um die Frage zu beantworten, obwohl er noch nicht einmal begriff, was der Mann damit andeuten wollte. Er kam nicht soweit, denn eine Journalistin rief dazwischen: „Hatten Sie früher den Gedanken, Ihr Leben zu beenden? Wollen Sie uns an Ihren Gedanken teilhaben lassen?“

Credence runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Nein“, sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte hörbar. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber da kam bereits die nächste Frage: „Haben Sie als Straßenstricher gearbeitet, um das Überleben Ihrer Schwestern zu gewährleisten.“  
„Ich…“, begann Credence überfordert und fragte dann fassungslos: „Was?“

„War das der Weg, auf dem Sie Mr. Graves kennengelernt haben?“, hakte jemand nach.

Credence schüttelte fahrig den Kopf und nun erfasste das Zittern auch seine Schultern. „Ich.. nein.. ich…“, stammelte er und trat einen Schritt vom Mikro und von der Masse fort. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, geschweige denn, Worte herausbringen.

„Ist es wahr, dass er den Unterhalt für Ihre Schwestern übernommen hat, obwohl er Ihre Dienste als Stricher ausschlug?“, fragte jemand und ein anderer rief: „War er es, der Ihre schulische Ausbildung finanziert hat?“

Credence fühlte, wie der Boden unter ihm zu schwanken begann. All diese Fragen, all diese Unterstellungen. „Nein“, hauchte er und starrte zu Boden, während er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie sich kennengelernt hatten, als er für seine Mutter Flyer verteilt hatte, „So war das nicht, ich…“  
Doch die Fragen hörten nicht auf, jemand musste ihm noch den Rest geben: „Würden Sie ihn eher als Gönner bezeichnen oder als die Vaterfigur, die Sie nie hatten? Würden Sie sagen, dass Sie einen Ödipus-Komplex entwickelt haben, aus dem Verlangen geboren, von einem unbekannten Vater geliebt zu werden?“

Credence fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Jede dieser Fragen traf ihn hart und es schien, als würden sie ihn wieder in die Situation vor zwei Tagen zurückwerfen, als er sich in seiner Wohnung verkrochen hatte, um all dem zu entgehen. Wann hörte dieser Wahnsinn endlich auf?

Ein Räuspern neben Credence ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er fühlte, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen unteren Rücken legte und sein Kopf schoss so schnell zur Seite, dass es in seinem Nacken knackte und ihn ein heißer Schmerz durchfuhr. Mr. Graves, der neben ihn getreten war, beachtete ihn nicht. Sein Blick ging in die laut rufende Journalistenschar, die durch die dominante Aura, die er verströmte, schnell verstummte. Credence fröstelte. Die Hand in seinem Rücken strahlte eine beruhigende Wärme aus, die immerhin dafür sorgte, dass das Schwanken aufhörte, doch die Augen seines Chefs waren so kalt, dass er Angst bekam.

Er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, bei dem Mr. Graves‘ strenger Blick Beklemmungen auslöste. Die Journalisten senkten die Köpfe wie unartige Kinder und keiner wagte es, ihm entgegenzuschauen.

Mr. Graves hielt die Aura eine Weile aufrecht, ehe er ein herzliches Lächeln auflegte. „Ich bin mir sicher, alle Fragen wurden zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit beantwortet“, sagte er mit gefährlich samtiger Stimme. Keiner traute sich, noch einmal das Wort zu erheben und Mr. Graves fuhr fort: „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit. Unser Sicherheitspersonal wird Ihre Notizen an den Ausgängen entgegennehmen und sie Ihnen nach eingehender Prüfung zukommen lassen. Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis.“

Auf seine Worte folgte Stille. Lange wagte keiner, sich zu rühren. Dann, nach und nach, erhoben sich die Journalisten und gingen zu den zwei Türen, an denen Sicherheitsleute standen, die ihre Aufnahmegeräte und Notizblöcke abnahmen.

Credence fragte sich, warum all der Aufwand betrieben wurde. Solch harte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kannte er von den anderen Pressekonferenzen nicht.

„Wir wollen schließlich keinen neuen Artikel von dir in irgendeiner Klatschzeitschrift, richtig?“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm zu, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Credences Herz schlug schneller, doch dieses Mal vor Dankbarkeit. Er fühlte, wie ihn Erleichterung durchströmte. Mr. Graves nahm die Hand von seinem Rücken. „Gute Arbeit“, lobte er und nickte ihm zu, „Du kannst zurückfahren.“

Fahrig erwiderte Credence das Nicken. „Vielen Dank, Sir“, sagte er heiser. Er wollte so viel mehr sagen, aber vor Überwältigung fielen ihm die Worte nicht ein.

Mr. Graves warf ihm noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, dann verschwand er so schnell aus dem Meetingraum, dass Credence nicht einmal die Gelegenheit nutzen konnte, ihm für seine Unterstützung zu danken. Er versuchte, sich klarzumachen, dass Mr. Graves nicht nur aus purer Selbstlosigkeit gehandelt hatte. Wenn er jetzt vorbeugte und weitere schlechte Medien vermied, hatte er Credence bald wieder vollkommen einsatzfähig im Büro. Darüber hinaus würde er nicht wieder Detektive und Anwälte beschäftigen müssen. Vorab die Notizen zu sichten, bedeutete weniger Aufwand und weniger Investitionen. Es war effizienter. Wie nicht anders von Mr. Graves zu erwarten. 


	13. Die Verlobte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence lässt die Pressekonferenz revue passieren und badet in seinem Selbstmitleid, als er unerwartet die Bekanntschaft einer jungen Schönheit macht, die ihn noch zusätzlich ins Schwanken bringt...

Credence hatte den Rest des Tages genutzt, um von Mr. Graves‘ Sofa aus zu arbeiten. Den Laptop hatte er auf dem Schoß gehabt, das Handy in Griffweite. Und obwohl er alles daransetzte, sich mit Arbeit abzulenken, beschäftigten ihn die wenigen Sekunden Pressekonferenz, die so furchtbar in die falsche Richtung abgedriftet waren, noch immer. Am späten Nachmittag, als er guten Gewissens die Arbeit für heute beenden konnte und die einsame Stille der großen Wohnung nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, hatte er den Fernseher angeschaltet, um Ablenkung zu finden. Er hatte sich durch die Kanäle gezappt, bis er in einer Talkshow hängengeblieben war, in der drei Frauen wild diskutierten. Beinahe hätte er weitergeschalten, wäre nicht just in diesem Moment Mr. Graves‘ Name in der Show gefallen. Credence erstarrte. Gebannt hörte er zu, wie sie von seinem Erfolg sprachen und dann in weniger schöne Themen abdrifteten. Die Bilder, die Credence mittlerweile gut genug aus den Medien kannte, wurden eingeblendet und er sog scharf die Luft ein, während die Frauen darüber sprachen, wie furchtbar es sei, dass jemand sich erlaube, Mr. Graves‘ Güte derart auszunutzen. Man hätte davon gehört, dass sein Assistent ein Stricher gewesen wäre und dass Mr. Graves nicht erkennen würde, dass er benutzt werden würde.   
Credence schluckte gegen die aufkommenden Tränen an. Wer hatte nur dieses hässliche Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt? Er erinnerte sich daran, dass die Frage während der Pressekonferenz ebenfalls aufgekommen war. Dass alle so sehr um ihn und seine Beziehung zu Mr. Graves‘ kreisten wie die Aasgeier, setzte ihm zu. Er war bei diesem Thema mittlerweile so wund gerieben, dass schon eine Unterhaltung dreier Fremder im Fernsehen reichte, damit er am liebsten aufstehen und gehen würde – um sich irgendwo in einer dunklen Seitengasse zu verstecken, in der ihn niemand finden konnte. 

Als er das leise ‚Ding‘ des Fahrstuhls hörte, wischte sich Credence eilig die Tränen von den Wangen. Er wollte nicht, dass Mr. Graves ihn weinen sah.   
Als dann aber ein weibliches „Oh“ ertönte, riss er den Kopf herum und erstarrte.  
Vor ihm stand eine hübsche junge Frau, die nach einigen Schritten in den Raum hinein wohl gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie war schlank, hatte eine kurvige Figur und kurzes blondes Haar. Credence fühlte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Er wusste, dass der Leibwächter eine Schlüsselkarte für diese Wohnung hatte. Auch Credence besaß nun eine, zumindest übergangsweise. Aber eine hübsche Frau wie sie, die er noch nie geschäftlich getroffen hatte, konnte nur bedeuten…   
Credence drehte sich der Magen um.   
Während er sie fassungslos anstarrte, schaute sie neugierig zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht (zweifelsohne sah sie die geröteten Augen) hin zum Fernseher, wo noch immer die Unterhaltung darüber lief, in welcher Beziehung die beiden wohl miteinander standen. Credence wünschte, er könnte das Fernsehprogramm unauffällig beenden, um es nicht noch unangenehmer für die Frau zu machen, die zweifelsohne eine engere Beziehung zu Mr. Graves haben musste, wenn sie hier ungehindert ein und aus gehen konnte. Schon machte er sich darauf gefasst, dass sie ihm voll Abscheu erklären würde, dass er sich von ihrem Freund, Verlobten, was auch immer, fernhalten sollte.   
Stattdessen lief sie mit einem sanften Lächeln auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die perfekt manikürte Hand hin. Ein silberner Ring, in den ein funkelnder Diamant eingefasst war, steckte an ihrem Ringfinger. Er sah aus wie ein Verlobungsring. Hatte Mr. Graves etwa einen Weg gefunden, sich zu verloben, ohne, dass die Presse davon erfuhr? Nun, da kam ihm der Rummel um Credence sicher gelegen…   
Credence wurde schlecht vor Fassungslosigkeit über diese hässlichen Gedanken.  
„Hi“, sagte die junge Frau mit melodischer Stimme, „Ich bin Queenie.“  
Credence zwang sich zu atmen und gleichzeitig nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Er schüttelte sie und versuchte, den auffälligen Ring zu ignorieren. „C-Credence“, sagte er schwach, „Barebone.“  
Nachdem er ihr seinen Namen genannt hatte, funkelte etwas in ihrem Blick auf. „Ach so“, sagte sie, als würde sie es jetzt erst begreifen und schaute abermals zum Fernseher hin. „Dann bist du also…“  
Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Gleich würde sie ihn aus der Wohnung werfen. Betreten starrte er zu Boden und nickte.   
Stille zog zwischen ihnen ein, untermalt von der Debatier-Runde, die den Klatsch ausbreitete, als seien es wichtige weltbewegende Neuigkeiten, die die gesamte Menschheit beträfen.  
Credence hörte, wie ihm das Blut in den Ohren rauschte.   
Jeden Moment würde sie anfangen, ihn anzuschreien. Oder ihn mit Sachen bewerfen und mit Schimpfworten bedenken…   
Gleich… gleich…  
Weiche Arme legten sich um seine Schultern.   
„Oh, Honey“, sagte Queenie mit sanftem Mitgefühl, „Du musst dich ausruhen. Die letzten Tage waren sicher sehr anstrengend für dich.“  
Credence blinzelte irritiert. Das hatte er irgendwie anders erwartet.  
„Ich mache den Fernseher jetzt aus und dann versprichst du mir, dass du dir so etwas nicht mehr ansehen wirst“, fuhr Queenie mit mütterlicher Fürsorge fort, griff mit einer Hand nach der Fernbedingung und schaltete den Fernseher aus.   
Sie legte den Arm wieder um Credences Schultern. „Versprichst du es mir?“, fragte sie sanft.   
Credence schluckte. Er hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Schwach nickte er, während ihm neue Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ihr unerwartetes Mitgefühl hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst.  
Sie drückte ihn einmal kurz, ehe sie von ihm abließ. „Na also“, sagte sie leise und mit warmem Lächeln, „Alles gar nicht so schlimm.“ Sie wischte ihm mit dem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange. „Kein Grund, zu weinen. Es ist alles gut.“   
Credence schwieg betreten und nickte. Er wollte eben betreten fragen, ob sie Mr. Graves‘ Verlobte war und überlegte, ob er es auch wagen sollte, sie darauf anzusprechen, warum sie so freundlich zu ihm war, da ertönte erneut das leise ‚Ding‘ vom Fahrstuhl her und Mr. Graves trat heraus. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihnen herüber. Er wirkte finster, mächtig, undefinierbar.  
Credence zuckte zusammen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, und rutschte ein Stück von Queenie weg, die noch immer ihre Hand auf seiner Wange liegen gehabt hatte. Solange er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, in welchem Verhältnis die beiden standen, wollte er sich nicht dazwischendrängen.   
Queenie wandte sich zu Mr. Graves herum. „Oh, du bist schon zurück?“, flötete sie und erhob sich vom Sofa. Gegen seinen finsteren Blick schien sie vollkommen immun zu sein. Er nickte, während er zur Küche ging, um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken.   
„Ja“, sagte er, „Den Rest des Abends werde ich von hier aus arbeiten.“  
Queenie folgte ihm fidel in die Küche, doch Credence blieb, wo er war. Verstohlen warf er einen Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie wirkten so vertraut miteinander. Ganz so, als würden sie sich tatsächlich nahestehen. Nun, kein Wunder, sie besaß eine der Schlüsselkarten…   
Neidisch blieb Credences Blick an Queenies weiblicher Silhouette hängen. Sie passte gut zu Mr. Graves. Wo er harte, dominante Männlichkeit ausstrahlte, war sie weiblich, elegant und sanftmütig.   
Sie unterhielt ihn mit kleinen unbeschwerten Worten und Credence bemerkte, dass er sie nicht unterbrach, obwohl er es sonst hasste, mit belanglosen Themen belästigt zu werden. Im Gegenteil, seine harten Züge wurden weich und sein finsterer Blick klärte sich, als würde er sich in ihrer Gegenwart entspannen.   
Credence konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Was auch immer das zwischen den beiden war, er wollte nicht dazwischenstehen. Er fühlte bereits den Dolch in seinem Herzen, weil es so offensichtlich war, dass Mr. Graves Queenie durchaus zugetan war… und weil er trotzdem mit ihm geschlafen und ihm falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Alles nur, um die Öffentlichkeit zu täuschen? War es zu weit hergeholt, zu glauben, dass er es inszeniert hatte, um von ihr abzulenken? Sah Credence mittlerweile Gespenster?  
Er griff sein Notebook und erhob sich. Dann schlug er den Weg zur Treppe ein, als Mr. Graves hinter ihm sagte: „Credence, bleib hier, ich möchte noch einmal mit dir die Zahlen durchgehen.“  
Credence raffte sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln auf, während er sich halb umwandte. „Das können wir später noch“, sagte er, „Ich möchte Sie beide ungern stören.“  
Seine Aussage führte dazu, dass sowohl Queenie als auch Mr. Graves stutzten.   
„Stören?“, fragte Mr. Graves und runzelte irritiert die Stirn, „Stören wobei?“  
Credence versuchte, die unangenehme Wahrheit in Worte zu fassen. „Nun, bei... bei…“  
Dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Queenie ein Kichern unterdrücken musste. „Sweetheart“, sagte sie lächelnd, „Ich bin wegen der Pflanzen hier.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nichts weiter.“  
Nun wandte sich Credence vollkommen um. Verwundert blickte er von ihr zu Mr. Graves. „We-wegen der Pflanzen?“, fragte er.  
Mr. Graves nickte desinteressiert. „Queenie ist eine Nachbarin“, erklärte er und lief aus der Küche hin zum Sofa. Er ließ sich darauf nieder. „Ich bin so selten zu Hause, da gießt sie ab und zu meine Pflanzen.“   
Perplex blinzelnd schaute Credence von Mr. Graves zu Queenie und wieder zurück. Er hätte schwören können, dass da eine Chemie zwischen den beiden gewesen war…  
„Der Mann führt ein Milliardenimperium, aber einen grünen Daumen hat er nicht gerade“, sagte Queenie und kicherte erneut. Dann griff sie nach einer kleinen Gießkanne, die auf einem der Küchenregale stand und hielt sie unter den Wasserhahn. „Ihr könnt ruhig über eure Zahlen reden“, sagte sie über das Geplätscher des Wassers, „Ich bin gar nicht hier.“  
Unschlüssig schaute Credence von Queenie zurück zu Mr. Graves. Der wies neben sich aufs Sofa.   
„Aber… aber der Ring…“, stammelte Credence, ohne sich zu bewegen und schaute wieder zu Queenie hin. Er war so groß und protzig, dass Credence hätte schwören können, dass er von Mr. Graves gekommen war. Mit seinem Erfolg und Reichtum anzugeben, sah ihm ähnlich.  
„Oh, der?“, fragte Queenie und lächelte errötend. Sie streckte die Hand vor sich aus und betrachtete ihren Ring, während sie die andere Hand auf ihre Wange legte. „Den habe ich von meinem Verlobten bekommen“, sagte sie und sah dabei mit ihrem glücklichen Schmunzeln so hübsch aus, dass Credence nicht aufhören konnte, sie anzusehen.  
„Ihrem... Ihrem Verlobten?“, fragte Credence sprachlos. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer, zu glauben, dass besagter ‚Verlobter‘ nicht Mr. Graves war. Es hätte so gut ins Bild gepasst: Das Bild, dass sein Leben in jeglicher Hinsicht vor die Hunde ging.  
Mr. Graves ließ ein entnervtes Stöhnen ertönen. „Ja, ihrem Verlobten. Sie ist vergeben, Credence“, sagte er und betonte dabei den letzten Satz überdeutlich, als müsste er etwas klarstellen. „Da das nun geklärt ist, würdest du bitte hierher kommen? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit.“  
Credence riss den Blick von Queenie los und nickte eilig. Er lief hastig aufs Sofa zu und setzte sich in einigem Abstand neben Mr. Graves, während er sein Notebook aufklappte. Während Mr. Graves ein zweites Notebook hervorholte und ebenfalls öffnete, schielte Credence unauffällig erneut zu Queenie hin. Sie hatte die volle Gießkanne gegriffen und war auf das Sofa zugekommen, um den kleinen Baum zu gießen, der dort stand.  
Sie fing seinen Blick auf. „Er heißt Jacob“, sagte sie augenzwinkernd, als hätte sie seine Zweifel gehört, „Wir können dich mal zum Essen einladen, dann lernt ihr euch kennen.“  
Credence errötete und wandte den Blick eilig ab. Er fühlte sich wie ein Vollidiot, weil er einfach angenommen hatte, dass sie Mr. Graves‘ Verlobte war und er sie mit Credence betrogen hätte… Und das, obwohl das einzige, das dafür gesprochen hatte, ihr gutes Aussehen, die Schlüsselkarte und der Ring gewesen waren… Jetzt, da er die Wahrheit kannte, schien es ihm naiv, so schnell Vermutungen anzustellen, wenn er die Hintergründe nicht kannte. Er fühlte sich ertappt in seiner Unsicherheit und Verletzlichkeit und war dankbar dafür, dass Queenie gutmütig genug war, sich darüber nicht lustig zu machen.   
„O-okay“, murmelte er und warf ihr ein verstohlenes Lächeln zu, das sie herzlich erwiderte, während sie zur nächsten Pflanze ging.  
„Konzentration, Credence“, murrte Mr. Graves neben ihm und Credence wandte sich eilig seinen Daten zu. Er wollte Mr. Graves nicht länger warten lassen. Also öffnete er den Report, den sie besprechen wollten und gab Mr. Graves ein Update über die letzten Stunden.

*

Als sie am Abend endlich die Arbeit beendet hatten, ging Credence mit Notebook und Notizblock ins Gästezimmer. Er versuchte, den Tag revue passieren zu lassen. Es war so viel geschehen. Man hätte glauben können, dass nun alles ruhiger werden würde, doch dem war nicht so gewesen. Die Reporter heute Morgen hatten ihn angestrengt. Er machte sich noch immer Sorgen wegen der Dinge, die es in die Talkshows geschafft hatten – und das, obwohl Mr. Graves dafür gesorgt hatte, dass nichts den Raum verlässt, das nicht mit dem Projekt zu tun gehabt hatte. Aber reißerische Artikel verkauften sich nun einmal besser als langweilige Informationen über irgendwelche wirtschaftlichen Projekte…  
Credence blieb unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Ihm fröstelte. Der Tag war kräfteraubend gewesen und obwohl es einige Momente gegeben hatte, die er im Nachhinein als schön empfand – etwa die unerwartete Umarmung von Queenie – so hatte er sich doch selten so allein und der Welt ausgeliefert gefühlt wie in den letzten Tagen. Sicher, Mr. Graves half ihm das ein oder andere Mal aus der Klemme und hielt ihre Arbeitsbeziehung unverändert geschäftlich und professionell, als wollte er ihm mit dieser Gewohnheit Sicherheit vermitteln… Aber es half nicht. Es half nicht gegen die Existenzangst, die in ihm wuchs. Was, wenn es niemals enden würde? Er konnte sich nicht ewig in Mr. Graves‘ Wohnung verstecken. Wenn es an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte, dass er nun auch noch hier wohnte, wäre es das nächste gefundene Fressen für die Reporter.   
Nervös rieb Credence mit den Händen über seine Oberarme, als könnte er sich damit wärmen. Oder sich selbst ein wenig Schutz geben.   
Er schrak zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„J-ja?“, fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. Im Augenblick war er zu schwach, um so etwas wie Selbstvertrauen vorzutäuschen.   
Er wandte sich herum, während sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit öffnete und er Mr. Graves erblickte, der ihn mit einem ungewohnt nachsichtigen Blick bedachte.   
„Wie ich vermutet hatte“, sagte der Ältere lächelnd und hielt ihm ein Glas Rotwein hin, „Trink das. Das hilft gegen die Gedanken.“  
Unsicher nahm Credence das Glas entgegen. „Vielen Dank, Sir“, murmelte er, ohne Mr. Graves in die Augen zu sehen. Nach allem, was war, würde Blickkontakt es nur verkomplizieren.   
Mr. Graves schob die Tür ein Stück weiter auf und trat auf Credence zu. „Was ist los, Credence?“, fragte er und senkte den Kopf, um ihm von unten einen Blick zuzuwerfen, „Woran denkst du?“  
Credence wich seinen Augen aus und starrte auf den Boden. „Ist-ist das nicht offensichtlich,... Sir?“ Fahrig trank er einen Schluck. Der Rotwein war schwer. Wenn er das Glas geleert hatte, würde er müde sein, ahnte er.   
Mr. Graves ließ ein Seufzen vernehmen. „Die Reporter?“, fragte er.   
Credence nickte stumm.   
„Mein Junge“, säuselte Mr. Graves und Credences Herz erbebte. So hatte er ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr genannt. Zuletzt damals, als er ihn hatte überzeugen wollen, nicht länger für seine Ziehmutter die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen.   
Mr. Graves ging auf ihn zu und wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Credence trat einen Schritt zurück.   
„N-nicht“, murmelte er, den Blick noch immer gen Boden gerichtet.  
„Darüber zu grübeln, wird die Sache nicht verändern“, sagte Mr. Graves und unbeirrt folgte er ihm. Credence wich nicht weiter zurück und die warme Hand fand seine Schulter. Er hielt den Atem an, um nicht zu seufzen. Mr. Graves‘ Berührungen hatten die sonderbare Eigenschaft, ihn zu beruhigen.  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Die Worte halfen ihm nicht sonderlich.   
„Credence“, sprach Mr. Graves ihn beinahe sanft an, „Sieh mich an.“  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Credence, bitte“, verlangte Mr. Graves, nun eindringlicher.   
Zögernd hob Credence den Blick. Er wusste, dass seine Augen unsicher flackerten. Er wollte Mr. Graves nicht zeigen, wie verletzlich er sich im Moment fühlte – wie verwundbar und schutzlos er war.  
Mr. Graves blickte ihn mitfühlend an. „Es wird besser“, beharrte er, „Du darfst nicht aufhören, daran zu glauben.“  
Fahrig wandte Credence den Blick wieder ab. Er ertrug es nicht, mit welchem Mitleid Mr. Graves ihn ansah, als wäre er ein verletzter Hundewelpe.  
„Das … das haben Sie schon einmal gesagt“, murmelte er, während er noch einen Schluck Rotwein nahm und dann wieder den Boden fixierte. Damals… als er ihm diesen Job angeboten hatte.   
Mr. Graves seufzte erneut, doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah Credence ihn schmunzeln.   
„Komm mit“, sagte er, ließ von ihm ab und drehte sich zur Tür herum.   
Credence hob den Kopf. Er beobachtete, wie Mr. Graves den Raum verließ. Sein breites Kreuz in der enganliegenden Weste rief in Credence die Sehnsucht wach, sich von ihm beschützen zu lassen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dafür war ihre Beziehung nicht bestimmt. Sie war alles, nur nicht romantisch. Er nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck Wein und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.   
Mr. Graves führte ihn in den hinteren Teil des Obergeschosses, in dem er noch nicht gewesen war.   
Über den dunklen, teuren Holzboden, der edel glänzte, an ebenso dunklen Türen vorbei, die andere unbekannte Räume enthielten.   
In Credences Kopf spulte sich ein Karussell an möglichen Räumen ab und er fragte sich, wohin Mr. Graves ihn führte… In ein riesiges Zimmer voller Sexspielzeug und einem großen Bett in der Mitte? Sicher besaß der Mann einen Raum wie diesen… Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Credence ganz heiß.  
Oder vielleicht in eine große Bibliothek mit einem gemütlichem Sofa vor dem Kamin? Sie konnten sich nebeneinanderkuscheln und gemeinsam vor einem warmen Feuer lesen.   
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. Zu romantisch… Das konnte er ausschließen.   
Vielleicht verbarg Mr. Graves in einem Raum ein schräges Hobby und wollte es ihm zeigen, um ihn aufzuheitern? Etwas wie Münzen oder Schmetterlinge sammeln? Briefmarken? Vielleicht hatte er eine große Modelleisenbahn und verbarg diesen Spleen vor dem Rest der Welt, weil es das Symbol seiner Kindheit war, die viel zu früh geendet hatte und die er nun heimlich in diesem Raum nachholte?  
Credence trank noch einen Schluck Wein, während er am Rande bemerkte, dass seine Vorstellungen immer wahnwitziger wurden.   
Aber ihm kamen keine weiteren Ideen, die realistischer waren. Also folgte er Mr. Graves gespannt bis zur letzten Tür und hielt beinahe die Luft an, als dieser öffnete und eintrat.   
Geschäftig ging der Mann hinein, in einen steril wirkenden Raum mit Edelstahlverkleidung an den Wänden. Der Boden war gefliest. Credence hielt irritiert inne, als er den Sinn dieses Raumes begriff.


	14. Es brodelt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence entdeckt Mr. Graves' geheimes Hobby und ist davon mehr als überrascht. Er hatte sich etwas... eindrucksvolleres vorgestellt. Etwas verruchteres oder exotischeres. Doch das, was er fand, war beinahe bodenständig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ;)  
> Sooo... nach langem Warten hier das nächste Kapitel.   
> Warnung, es könnte wehtun.   
> Macht es wie ein Pflaster, einfach schnell abreißen, dann habt ihr es hinter euch ;)

Mr. Graves blieb nach einigen Schritten stehen und wandte sich um. Er bemerkte Credences irritierten Blick.   
„Credence?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, „Alles in Ordnung?“   
Credence öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Mr. Graves“, sagte er und beobachtete, wie Mr. Graves nach einem hellen Stoff griff, der in einem offenen Schrankfach lag, und ihn auffaltete.  
„Das ist eine Küche“, sagte Credence überflüssigerweise.  
Mit großen Augen blickte er zu der edlen, sauberen Einrichtung hin. Die Küche stand in einer U-Form in der Mitte des Zimmers - an zwei Seiten direkt an der Wand - und nahm den größten Teil des Raumes ein. Ein pompöser Herd passte sich ein, über dem eine Edelstahl-Abzugshaube hing. Links und rechts davon waren weitere Schränke auf Augenhöhe an der Wand angebracht. Es gab eine Halterung, die von der Decke baumelte und an der Töpfe und Pfannen hingen. Es sah so professionell aus, als wären sie geradewegs in eine Kochsendung gestolpert.   
Mr. Graves lachte leise. „Ich weiß, dass es eine Küche ist“, sagte er und band sich die Schürze um. Sie ging ihm über die Brust und bis zu den Knien. Er winkte Credence zu sich. „Komm her“, sagte er.  
Credence war von dem unerwarteten Ziel ihres Weges überfordert. Er verstand es nicht. Es gab eine kleinere, ebenso edel aussehende, Küche im unteren Teil der Wohnung. Wozu dann hier noch einmal so viel Platz verschwenden? Sprachlos lief er näher, trat neben Mr. Graves und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.   
Mr. Graves‘ Schmunzeln wurde breiter. „Was ist?“, fragte er und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Ist das so unerwartet?“  
Credence errötete beschämt, weil Mr. Graves seine Reaktion amüsant zu finden schien, doch er nickte.   
„Nun“, sagte Mr. Graves und öffnete den Kühlschrank, „Ich würde sagen, es ist mein Hobby.“ Er warf einen prüfenden Blick hinein und holte dann ein paar Dinge heraus, „Mein Ausgleich.“  
Credence nickte wieder, obwohl er es nicht verstand. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der kontrollierte, ehrgeizige und arbeitssüchtige Mr. Graves einem simplen Hobby wie ‚Kochen‘ nachgehen würde.  
Weil er nicht antwortete und sich nicht rührte, warf ihm Mr. Graves einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Du kannst mir zur Hand gehen“, sagte er, „Schließlich hattest du heute auch noch kein Abendessen.“  
Fahrig nickte Credence erneut und stellte dann den Rotwein ab, um das Schneidebrett entgegenzunehmen, das Mr. Graves ihm reichte. Dazu bekam er ein Messer und Gemüse.   
„Waschen und in Scheiben schneiden“, sagte Mr. Graves, der über Credences anhaltende Sprachlosigkeit schmunzeln musste, „Wir fangen mit einer Ofengemüse-Quiche an.“

Weil Credence es gewohnt war, Mr. Graves‘ Anweisungen zu erfüllen, begann er, das Gemüse zu schneiden. Hinter ihm hörte er seinen Chef herumräumen. Er versuchte, zu begreifen, was er hier tat. Es war so unwirklich. Dieser Raum wirkte so steril. Wahrscheinlich, damit man jeden Fleck fortwaschen konnte… Mit Edelstahlverkleidungen und großen Fliesen war es am Ende hygienischer.  
Doch dieses Hobby warf ein anderes Licht auf Mr. Graves.   
Credence kannte ihn als arbeitswütigen, erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann. Und als zielstrebigen, dominanten Liebhaber mit einem Faible für riskante Abwechslung.   
Eine geradezu häusliche, familiäre Komponente wie der Hang zum Kochen wirkte abstrakt in diesem Gesamtbild. Es stach heraus.  
Und Credence versuchte, es zu verstehen.  
„Du bist so still“, hörte er Mr. Graves raunen. Der Mann stand an der Theke, die mit der Anrichte, an der Credence das Gemüse schnitt, im rechten Winkel war. Ihre Schultern berührten sich beinahe, so nah standen sie aneinander. Mr. Graves hatte einen Teig aus dem Kühlschrank geholt und drückte ihn nun in eine Kuchenform.  
Credence wusste nicht, was er auf die Aussage antworten sollte.  
„Ist es wegen heute?“, fragte Mr. Graves, „Noch immer die Reporter?“  
Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Jedes Mal, wenn er an diese Erlebnisse erinnert wurde, schmerzten sie ihn. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und räusperte sich. „Ich… ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, das…“ Er verstummte.   
„Was hast du nicht erwartet?“, fragte Mr. Graves amüsiert, „Dass ich weiß, wie man kocht?“  
Er ließ ein leises Lachen vernehmen.  
Credence nickte, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, die Aubergine in feine Scheiben zu schneiden. „Ja“, gab er zu, „Sie wirken nicht so, als… als ob Sie…“  
„…als ob ich ohne Haushälterin zurechtkäme“, beendete Mr. Graves belustigt den Satz.  
Credence schwieg betreten. Er wollte es nicht so klingen lassen, als traute er Mr. Graves diese alltäglichen Dinge nicht zu. Trotzdem hatte er erwartet, dass der Mann sich nicht die Zeit für diese belanglosen Tätigkeiten nehmen würde.  
Zwischen ihnen zog Stille ein, bis Mr. Graves sie mit einem leisen Seufzen beendete. „Ich habe schon früher gern gekocht“, gab er zu. Credence warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu. Sein Chef schaute versonnen aus dem großen Fenster, hinter dem die Dämmerung über die Welt niedersank. Er wirkte dabei so menschlich… Credences Herz schlug einen Moment höher. Er begriff nicht, warum, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorgestellt hatte, Mr. Graves öfter so zu sehen… Kochend, in seiner Küche und vollkommen entspannt nach einem erfolgreichen Arbeitstag.   
Eilig wandte Credence den Blick ab, bevor sich der Gedanke festigen konnte.   
So sah er das Lächeln nicht, das auf Mr. Graves‘ Lippen erblüht war. „Queenie habe ich über einen Kochkurs kennengelernt“, sagte er. Als Credence überrascht erneut zu ihm hinschaute, blickte ihm Mr. Graves schmunzelnd entgegen, während er sich daran zurückerinnerte.  
Irritiert zog Credence die Stirn in Falten. „Ich… ich dachte, Sie wäre Ihre Nachbarin?“, fragte er verwundert.  
Mr. Graves nickte und griff nach der Tortenform. Er stellte den Quicheboden in den Backofen und schaltete ihn an, ehe er einen Timer einstellte. „Ein amüsanter Zufall“, sagte er grinsend und trat von dem Backofen fort, „Bevor sie in dieses Haus einzog, hatten wir einen Kochkurs belegt, bei dem wir uns kennenlernten. Wir haben uns auf Anhieb verstanden. Kochen verbindet die Menschen...“  
Credence schwieg.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause hörte er Mr. Graves sagen: „Du findest sie hübsch.“  
Es war eine Tatsache, keine Frage.  
Credence biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Doch er konnte es nicht leugnen, das sie ihm im Kopf herumging, weil es ihn noch immer beschäftigte, wie nah sich die beiden tatsächlich standen. „Ja“, sagte er.  
„Sei vorsichtig“, mahnte Mr. Graves ruhig, „Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel, aber sie ist auf ihre ganz eigene Art gefährlich. Du solltest dich von ihrer Fassade nicht täuschen lassen.“  
Credence blinzelte irritiert. Dachte sein Chef etwa, dass er… Verwirrt schaute er auf und zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Mr. Graves‘ Blick sich finster in seinen bohrte.  
„Das meine ich ernst“, sagte er.  
Hastig schüttelte Credence den Kopf. „Sir, ich... ich würde nie…“  
„Du musst dringend lernen, ein Schutzschild aufzubauen“, sagte Mr. Graves tadelnd, „Frauen wie sie wickeln dich um den Finger und ehe du dich versiehst, hast du dein Herz verloren.“  
Credence wich betreten seinem Blick aus. Er fragte sich, ob Mr. Graves aus Erfahrung sprach. „Keine Sorge“, murmelte er, „Da besteht keine Gefahr.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Mr. Graves in grimmiger Zufriedenheit nicken. „Gut“, sagte er, „Sie ist ohnehin verheiratet.“  
„Und… dieser Jacob…?“, fragte Credence zögernd.  
„Oh, der?“, antwortete Mr. Graves mit einem Schmunzeln, „Der Mann ist sicher. Sie ist ihm vollkommen verfallen. Sie würde nie etwas tun, um ihm zu schaden.“  
Credence nickte abwesend. Er wusste nicht, ob er eifersüchtig sein oder es bewundern sollte, dass Mr. Graves seine Freunde so gut kannte.   
Während ihm sein Chef schon wieder den Rücken zudrehte, fragte er: „Und was ist mit Ihnen?“  
Sein Chef hatte eben ein Kochbuch gegriffen und blätterte darin. „Was soll mit mir sein?“, fragte er und hielt auf der Seite mit dem Quiche-Rezept inne.  
„Ha-haben Sie auch…“, begann Credence, doch je mehr er sprach, desto mehr fürchtete er die Antwort, „…Ihr… Ihr Herz…“  
Verwundert blickte Mr. Graves auf. Als er verstand, dass die Frage auf Queenie abzielte, breitete sich ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Nein“, sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er blickte Credence prüfend an und der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihm direkt auf den Grund seiner Seele schaute.   
„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“, fragte er neckend, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.  
Credence schluckte gegen den Kloß an, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte und schüttelte den Kopf, während er den Blick abwandte.  
Mr. Graves ließ ein leises Lachen vernehmen, als würde er wissen, dass Credence log. Doch anstatt weiter zu bohren, trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Ich kenne eine Menge Frauen“, sagte er geschäftig, dem Kochbuch zugewandt, während er mit dem Zeigefinger über die einzelnen Rezeptschritte strich, „Einige mehr als mir lieb ist.“  
Credence, der mit seinem Gemüse fertig war, griff nach dem Rotweinglas, um sich an etwas festzuhalten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr davon hören wollte.  
Mr. Graves sah von dem Buch auf. „Ich habe wenige Menschen in meinem Leben, die ich wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen würde. Und noch weniger davon sind Frauen. Queenie ist eine von ihnen.“ Er zwinkerte Credence zu. „Und Freunde sind tabu“, sagte er, „Vor allem die verheirateten.“  
Credence nahm einen Schluck Rotwein. Die Aussage beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich. Sonderbarerweise fühlte er sich damit genauso unwohl wie zuvor.   
Das schien auch Mr. Graves nicht entgangen zu sein. Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig, während er Credence beobachtete. „Dich beschäftigt noch etwas“, stellte er fest, „Was ist es?“  
Credence fühlte, dass seine Wangen zu glühen begannen, während er betreten zu Boden schaute. „Das-das wissen Sie genau“, murmelte er.   
Einen Moment lang stutzte Mr. Graves. Dann trat er mit einem triumphierenden Funkeln in den Augen näher an Credence heran. Er nahm ihm das Weinglas aus der Hand und stellte es neben ihnen auf die Theke. „Noch immer?“, fragte er, griff sein Kinn und hob es an, „Du hegst noch immer Gefühle für mich?“ Sein Blick wurde raubtierhaft, lauernd. Er grinste. „Und das, obwohl dir die Paparazzi so zugesetzt haben. Ist nun ein aufrichtiges Herz oder ein unbelehrbarer Verstand dafür verantwortlich, frage ich mich.“  
Seine Worte trafen Credence, weil sie stimmten. Zugleich wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich Mr. Graves über ihn lustig machte. Und über seine Empfindungen. Natürlich, die ganze Welt schien sie abstrus zu finden. Und es war mehr als ein einfaches Foto einer schmutzigen Szene… Für Credence war es mehr. Er ertrug es nicht, dass Mr. Graves sich an seinen Gefühlen ergötzte, als wären sie etwas Sonderbares. Gerade von ihm hätte er mehr erwartet. Also schob er ihn von sich und trat aus der Küche heraus.   
Ehe er fliehen konnte, hielt Mr. Graves ihn am Handgelenk zurück. „Warte“, sagte er. Er klang nicht mehr so spottend wie eben. Credence ließ es zu, dass er ihn zurückzog. Er wandte sich zu ihm herum und blickte ihm zaghaft in die braunen Augen. Würde jetzt noch ein Spruch kommen?  
Mr. Graves lächelte ungewohnt unsicher. „Entschuldige“, raunte er ihm zu und zog ihn näher, sodass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. „Ich bin das nicht gewohnt.“  
„Was-“, begann Credence und räusperte sich dann, weil seine Stimme belegt und zittrig geklungen hatte, „Was sind Sie nicht gewohnt?“  
„Gefühle“, antwortete Mr. Graves und strich Credence eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Bei der Berührung lief dem Jüngeren ein wohliges Kribbeln durch den Körper. „Credence, ich weiß, wie ich verführen kann“, sagte er und seine Stimme wurde dunkel, „Ich weiß, wie ich jemanden so vögle, dass er oder sie so laut meinen Namen schreit, dass die ganze Stadt es hört.“  
Credence schluckte. Ja, diese Erfahrung hatte er auch schon gemacht.  
„Aber es hat Gründe…“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm ins Ohr und seine Stimme nahm einen sachlichen Ton an, „… das ich nicht verheiratet bin. Und einer davon ist, dass mir andere Menschen nicht so wichtig sind, wie meine eigenen Ziele. Ich bin nicht bereit, mich zu binden, Credence.“ Er ließ Credence los und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. Der Jüngere biss sich auf die Unterlippe, weil ihm die Richtung, in die sich dieses Gespräch entwickelte, nicht gefiel.  
„Ich empfinde keine tieferen Gefühle für dich“, sagte Mr. Graves, „Und ich will nicht, dass du darauf wartest, dass etwas geschieht. Denn das, worauf auch immer du wartest, wird nicht eintreten.“  
Diese Worte glichen einem Todesurteil, um das er nicht gebeten hatte. Wo kam das auf einmal her? Credence taumelte zurück. Eben noch hatte sein Herz einen Funken Hoffnung gehabt, als Mr. Graves ihn zurückgezogen hatte. Doch seine Worte widersprachen seiner Handlung. Sie brachen ihm das Herz.   
„Wieso… wieso sagen Sie so etwas?“, fragte er mit bebender Stimme. Ein Zittern hatte seinen Körper erfasst und er fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Seine Brust wurde eng, als hätte sie sich zugeschnürt.  
Mr. Graves seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wich Credences Blick aus. „Weil es die Wahrheit ist“, sagte er leise.  
Heftig schüttelte Credence mit dem Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht“, sagte er. All die Hoffnungen, die er sich irgendwo im Hintergrund gemacht hatte, obwohl seine Vernunft ihm gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht tun sollte... Er war nicht dagegen angekommen und nun fiel das Wolkenschloss in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.   
Mr. Graves hob den Blick. „Es IST die Wahrheit“, wiederholte er eindringlich.   
Credence schluchzte auf. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, während er noch immer den Kopf schüttelte. Gerade eben war alles noch so schön gewesen. Unsicher zwar und voller offener Fragen, aber nicht derart hoffnungslos wie jetzt. „Warum haben Sie mir damals überhaupt Ihre Hilfe angeboten, wenn Ihnen Menschen so egal sind?“, fragte er anklagend, „Warum haben Sie es zugelassen, dass wir uns kennenlernen?“  
„Ich habe dein Potenzial gesehen“, sagte Mr. Graves leise.  
„Mein Potenzial“, flüsterte Credence bitter und nickte, „Natürlich. Die Frage ist nur, ob Sie das Potenzial im Beruf oder im Bett meinen.“  
Mr. Graves runzelte die Stirn. „Credence“, sagte er, als wollte er die beginnende Hysterie im Keim ersticken. Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Oberarme, um ihn festzuhalten. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass du mir vollkommen unwichtig bist.“  
Doch das war Credence zu wenig. Er wollte nicht hören, dass er ‚gemocht‘ oder ‚geduldet‘ wurde. Er wollte geliebt werden. Und er verstand nicht, wie Mr. Graves aus heiterem Himmel dazu kam, ihm jegliche Hoffnungen auszureden, ohne wenigstens den Versuch unternommen zu haben, sich darauf einzulassen.   
„Lassen Sie mich“, schluchzte er und riss sich aus dem Griff fort. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, hin zur Tür, während er sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte. „Ich habe mir die letzten Tage lang eingeredet, dass Sie keine Schuld daran trifft, was geschehen ist“, sagte er und lächelte schmerzerfüllt, „Doch es ist gelogen. SIE waren es, der mich damals angesprochen hatte. Der mich in seiner Firma ausgebildet hat. SIE waren es, der im Flugzeug auf die Idee kam…“ Credence brachte es nicht über sich, den Satz zu beenden. Er holte neue Luft. „Sie haben mich nach Strich und Faden benutzt, obwohl Sie wussten, was ich für Sie empfinde.“ Ein letztes Mal schüttelte er den Kopf, während er einen anklagenden Blick zu seinem Chef hinüberwarf. „Sie haben Recht, Mr. Graves“, sagte er bitter, „Menschen sind Ihnen vollkommen egal. Aber dabei haben Sie vergessen, dass Andere Gefühle haben. Und dass der Schaden, den Sie damit anrichten, so groß werden kann, dass er Ihr Unternehmen gefährdet. Weil Leute jemanden erpressen mit hässlichen Fotos. Weil Arbeitskräfte ausfallen, die sonst effizient gewesen wären. Weil es Kosten verursacht, die sonst nicht entstanden wären. Sie haben sich selbst ein Bein gestellt, Mr. Graves. All das hier ist Ihre Schuld.“  
Und weil er es nicht länger ertrug, mit diesem Mann in einem Raum zu sein, weil alles an ihm sein Inneres durcheinanderbrachte, wandte sich Credence herum und floh aus der Küche.   
Mr. Graves schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, denn er sagte nichts mehr. Er folgte ihm auch nicht. Während Credence in seinem Gästezimmer angelangte und die Tür hinter sich schloss, dachte er sich bitter, dass das Zeichen genug sein sollten. Er war vielleicht in irgendeiner Art von Bedeutung für Mr. Graves: Als Assistent und als Mittel zum Druckabbau… Aber es war eindeutig gewesen, dass es nie mehr werden würde als das.  
Während Credence in den Spiegel schaute und sein verheultes Gesicht betrachtete, dachte er bei sich, dass er sich ein-zwei Tage Selbstmitleid erlauben würde. Danach musste sein Leben weitergehen. Keine Gefühle mehr für Mr. Graves. Keine Aufregung mehr wegen irgendwelcher Fotos. Keine Skandale mehr, kein Aufruhr. Er würde bald wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung leben können und bis dahin musste er dafür sorgen, dass seine Gefühle verschwanden.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was aussah, wie das Ende, ist der neue Anfang.  
> Oder verstrickt sich Percival am Ende nur tiefer in etwas, das er nicht kontrollieren kann?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verzeiht mir, wenn ich die Metapher verwende, aber: "Wie der Phönix aus der Asche"
> 
> (und für alle, die Crimes of Grindelwald gesehen haben: Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass die Sache, die Gellert am Ende sagt, wahr ist. Es würde keinen Sinn machen und Gellert ist dafür bekannt, zu lügen, vor allem gegenüber dem Jungen... also kein Phönix ;))

Percival stand noch lange da und schaute an die Stelle, an der eben noch Credence gewesen war… Dann drang das Piepen des Timers durch den Raum und riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Während er den Boden für die Tarte aus dem Backofen holte und ihn mit dem Gemüse belegte, dachte er bei sich, dass ihm Credences Trauer nichts ausmachte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn weinen gesehen hatte. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Mitarbeiter ihm Anschuldigungen an den Kopf warf. So gesehen war das ein ganz normaler Tag.

Dass seine Brust eng geworden war und er sich noch gefühlskalter fühlte als sonst, ignorierte er. Das lag vermutlich am Stress. Stress war sein täglicher Begleiter. Hätte er sich nicht seit Anbeginn seines selbstbestimmten Lebens so sehr ins Zeug gelegt, wäre er heute nicht da, wo er ist. Er hatte schließlich das Erbe seiner Familie ausgeschlagen und sich selbst etwas aufgebaut. Sein Erfolg war hart erarbeitet und sein höchstes Gut. Er würde sich nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen von den Gefühlsausbrüchen eines jungen Mannes, den er unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte.

Percival erinnerte sich an die Frage des Reporters während der Pressekonferenz: ‚ _Würden Sie sagen, dass Sie einen Ödipus-Komplex entwickelt haben, aus dem Verlangen geboren, von einem unbekannten Vater geliebt zu werden?‘_

Percival nickte sich selbst zu. Ja, das machte Sinn. Er hatte es selbst nie so bewertet, weil er sich schlichtweg keine Gedanken über Credences Gefühle gemacht hatte… Aber als der Reporter es so treffend in Worte gefasst hatte, war bei ihm ein Licht aufgegangen. Das erklärte die vollkommene Ergebenheit des Jungen. Und die Tatsache, dass er ihm hoffnungslos verfallen war, obwohl Percival sein Vater sein konnte.  

Percival war es gewohnt, dass die Leute sich ihm an den Hals warfen, weil er gut aussah, reich und bekannt war. … Und er „bestrafte“ sie für ihre Oberflächlichkeit mit dem, was sie wollten: (erniedrigendem) Sex. Bei Credence war das von Anfang an anders gewesen. Der „erniedrigende“ Sex hatte nicht ausgereicht, um Percival zu befriedigen. Wenn er wahrhaft ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er, dass er auch die Romantik haben wollte. Er wollte Gefühle. Es ehrte ihn auf der einen Seite, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass Credence wahrhaftig von ihm hingerissen war. Es ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Doch andererseits gab es in dieser Welt keine Liebe. Das wusste Percival, so sicher wie ein physikalisches Gesetz. Es gab nur Dinge, die einen glauben ließen, dass man jemanden liebte… Und er hatte bei dem Jungen schon so lange nach dem Grund gesucht, der ihn an Percival band. Der Reporter hatte es ihm klar vor Augen geführt: _Vaterkomplex_ … und Percival hatte dem in die Karten gespielt mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt, mit seinem Wunsch, für den Jungen zu sorgen. Er hatte es von Anfang an in diese Bahnen gelenkt, ohne es bewusst mitzubekommen. Und nun, wenn er daran zurückdachte, erkannte er, dass es kein Wunder war, dass Credence sich so verhielt. Dass er glaubte, dass er ihn „liebte“. Credence wusste die Gefühle nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden. Das konnte man ihm noch nicht einmal vorwerfen. Er hatte nie wirklich Personen um sich gehabt, die es verdient hatten „Eltern“ genannt zu werden.

Aber Percival sah nun klarer. Und obwohl seine Brust bei dem Gedanken unangenehm schmerzte, zwang er sich, die harte Konsequenz durchzusetzen, die ihn auch früher schon vor falschen Beziehungen gerettet hatte: Credence liebte ihn nicht. Nicht auf diese Art, auf die Percival geliebt werden wollte. Er sah in ihm eine Art Vaterfigur, der er sich vollkommen unterordnete, um dafür belohnt zu werden und Percival ertrug es nicht, zu wissen, dass es nicht echt war. Es hatte Momente gegeben, da hatte er sich dem Tagtraum hingegeben, eine Beziehung mit dem Jungen zu beginnen. Doch das war vor dem Skandal gewesen. Und Percival, der wusste, dass Liebe und Romantik Dinge waren, die sich die Medien ausdachten und dass jeder käuflich war, man musste ihm nur den Preis nennen, hatte sich distanziert, sobald es an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen war. Er hatte getan, was nötig war, um das Unternehmen zu schützen und seinen Assistenten zu halten. Sein innerer Drang, trotz aller Desillusionierung und trotz des Schmerzes vergangener Erfahrungen, in Credences Nähe zu sein, ihn zu berühren und mit ihm zu schlafen, war das Kräfteraubendste daran. Es bescherte ihm schlaflose Nächte, in denen er sich wünschte, Credence in seinen Armen zu halten. Es führte dazu, dass er sich wieder und wieder dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte – etwas, wofür er nun ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er hatte versucht, sein Verlangen mit anderen Onenightstands zu übertünchen. Hatte versucht, den Jungen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Aber seit er ihn das erste Mal im Flugzeug genommen hatte, hatte ihn das für alle anderen verdorben. Und er hasste sich dafür, dass er an etwas hing, von dem er wusste, dass es keine Liebe sein konnte. Am Ende würde er nur verletzt werden… wenn Credence erkannte, dass er ihn nicht liebte und andere Gründe, andere Bedürfnisse, ihn in die Arme des Älteren getrieben hatten.

Also versteckte er sein eigenes Verlangen hinter Kontrolle und Dominanz, um seine Schwäche niemandem zu zeigen – am Wenigsten Credence. Wenn der Junge erst einmal Hoffnung auf mehr hatte, würde er damit Steine ins Rollen bringen, die sie beide zu Fall bringen konnten. Und darauf konnte Percival verzichten. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, dass er von Credence ebenso abhängig war, wie dieser sich nach ihm zu verzehren schien. Er fürchtete das, was passieren würde, sollte er ihm Zugang zu seinem Herzen gewähren. Es war einfacher, sich dominant zu geben und so, als hätte er alles unter Kontrolle. Es war einfacher, so zu tun, als würde ihm all das nichts bedeuten – und dann abends in der Dusche zu onanieren, anstatt einen weiteren Fehler zu begehen und Credence erneut anzurühren.

Percival schüttelte den Kopf. Credence war jung, er würde schnell darüber hinwegkommen. Und vielleicht gelang es Percival in der Zeit ja selbst, sich von ihm loszusagen… Scamander hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen dahingehend gute Dienste erwiesen. Und er erwartete nichts von ihm, was sehr befreiend war.

Während Percival die Quiche zurück in den Ofen schob, nahm er sich vor, sich mehr auf Scamander zu konzentrieren, solange Credence Sex mit Liebe verwechselte. Er musste die Wahrheit erst einmal verarbeiten. Wenn er das dann verinnerlicht hatte, würde er auch wieder zugänglicher werden.

 

*

 

Percival war die nächsten Tage sehr viel im Büro, während Credence von seiner Wohnung aus arbeitete. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander. Credence hatte sich abgeschottet, antwortete nur das Nötigste und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf seinen Job. Percival war beruhigt, dass er das nach ihrem Gespräch nicht vernachlässigte.

Es wäre sicher unangenehm gewesen, nach Hause zu kommen und angeschwiegen zu werden, aber Percival war es auch vorher schon gewohnt gewesen, nur zum Schlafen zurück zu kehren und daher merkte er es kaum.

Als dann aber eine Woche ins Land zog und es Samstag wurde, musste selbst er einsehen, dass das Verhältnis zu seinem Assistenten stark gestört war. Die letzten Tage waren die Nachrichten über sie beide weniger geworden, doch noch immer kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte und er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie man sich fühlen mochte, wenn man in Credences Situation war. Nicht sonderlich angenehm, so viel stand fest. Es verstärkte in Percival den Gedanken, sich wenigstens entschuldigen zu wollen. Und weil er Credence den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen hatte und weil er keine bessere Lösung fand als diese, stand er am Samstagabend vor der Tür des Gästezimmers und klopfte.

„Credence?“, fragte er, „Bist du da?“

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Noch einmal klopfte er. „Credence?“

Weiterhin Stille. Von der anderen Seite der Tür war nichts zu hören.

Percival drückte die Klinke hinunter.

Es war abgeschlossen.

„Credence?“, fragte er und wackelte ein wenig an der Klinke. Die Tür bewegte sich nicht. „Mach die Tür auf.“

Als darauf auch keine Reaktion kam, wurde Percival langsam ungeduldig. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas von Credence gehört hatte und ihm fiel ein, dass er heute morgen eine geschäftliche Email von ihm bekommen hatte. Percival hatte im Wohnzimmer gesessen. Er hätte es mitbekommen, wenn sich den Tag über die Tür geöffnet hätte. Doch das war nicht der Fall gewesen.

„Credence?“, fragte er, nun eindringlicher. Die Tatsache, dass der Junge den ganzen Tag lang nicht das Zimmer verlassen hatte, machte ihn unruhig. Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Vielleicht lag er ohnmächtig auf dem Boden, zusammengebrochen unter dem Stress und der Überarbeitung? Vielleicht hatte er zu lange nichts gegessen oder getrunken und war weggeklappt.

„Credence, antworte“, befahl Percival, ehe ihn die Sorge übermannen konnte, „Zwing mich nicht, die Tür einzutreten!“

Innerlich wappnete er sich bereits dafür, sich dagegen zu werfen. In seiner Vorstellung fand er Credence leblos auf dem Boden wieder und rief den Krankenwagen. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Er zählte leise bis drei.   
Dann holte er Schwung.

„Was wollen Sie?“, ertönte eine Stimme hinter der Tür, die ihn innehalten ließ. Beinahe erleichtert atmete Percival aus und musste schmunzeln, als auf den ungewohnt unfreundlichen Ton ein zaghaftes „…Sir?“ folgte, als wollte sich Credence zu Höflichkeit besinnen.

Er mahnte sein rasendes Herz zur Ruhe und suchte nach den Worten, die er sich zuvor mühsam zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Ich… ich möchte mich entschuldigen“, sagte er.

Auf seine Worte hin folgte Schweigen.

„Lässt du mich hinein?“, fragte Percival.

Weiterhin Stille.

Dann ein leises aber bestimmtes: „Nein.“

Percival nickte. Das hatte er kommen sehen.

„Sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben“, forderte Credence. Er klang erschöpft. Vermutlich von der Arbeit.

Percival zögerte. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, Credence dabei ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Aber nun musste es so gehen. „Du hattest Recht“, sagte er geradeheraus, „Du hattest Recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast.“ Er nickte, wie um es sich noch einmal selbst zu bestätigen. „Ich BIN schuld an dem, was dir widerfahren ist. Ich war es, der dich aufgelesen hatte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich mit dir anfangen will.“ Percival seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Credence, ich wollte dich aus den Umständen herausholen, in denen du damals warst. Ich wollte dir… zeigen, dass das Leben auch anders sein kann.“ Er lachte freudlos auf, verbittert über sein eigenes triebhaftes Wesen. „Aber ich bin wahrlich nicht das beste Vorbild. Ich wollte dir Glück zeigen, aber nun sehe ich ein, dass ich damit nur weitere Verwirrung geschaffen habe.“ Percival trat einen Schritt von der Tür fort. „Es tut mir leid, dass bei dir ein falscher Eindruck entstanden ist“, sagte er aufrichtig, „Und ich bedaure es, dass die Presse davon erfuhr.“

Er machte eine Pause. Von Credence kam keine Reaktion, als würde er gespannt lauschen und sich nicht wagen, dazwischen zu sprechen. Oder vielleicht hörte er auch schon gar nicht mehr zu. Vielleicht war Percivals Herzlosigkeit auf ihn abgefärbt. Dann hatte er ihm wahrlich alles beigebracht, was man wissen musste, um in dieser Welt zu überleben. Es wäre ein Jammer… Denn gerade diese Hoffnung, dieses Tagträumen, hatte Percival immer faszinierend gefunden.

„Ich möchte dir danken, dass du trotz allem eine so gute Arbeit leistest“, sagte er, „Trotz all dem Chaos, das ich in dein Leben gebracht habe.“

Percival schwieg. Beinahe hoffte er, dass Credence nun die Tür öffnen und die Entschuldigung annehmen würde. Doch es geschah nichts.

Und als er einige Augenblicke vergeudet hatte, wandte er sich herum und ging. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Credence ihm zugehört hatte. Und wenn, ob ihm diese Worte etwas bedeuteten. Percival hatte viel kaputt gemacht, ohne es zu merken. Das hatte er gelernt. Nun konnte er es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Also ging er hinunter, in sein Büro und setzte seine Arbeit fort, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

 

*

 

Percival war das Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben, fremd. Er kannte es schlichtweg nicht. Beruflich gewann er immer. Und in seinen kurzen Beziehungen war es ähnlich. Meist war er es, der eine Sache beendete. Genauso wie dieses Mal.

Warum nur ließ es ihm dann keine Ruhe?

Percival fühlte nichts für Credence außer einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt, der vermutlich aus seiner Selbstverständlichkeit darüber entstand, dass er Credence in seinen verborgensten, ursprünglichsten Gedanken als sein Eigentum verstand. Dazu kam nun seit einiger Zeit das endlose Verlangen, zu jeder Zeit mit ihm schlafen zu wollen. Er wollte bei ihm sein, wollte seine Fingernägel in den wohlgeformten Hintern graben, wollte ihn hochheben und so schieben, wie er ihn brauchte, um ihn nehmen zu können. Seit dem ersten Mal im Flugzeug, das eher aus einer Laune heraus entstanden war, war er regelrecht besessen davon. Er hatte sich schon gleich danach in Meetings nicht mehr konzentrieren können, solange Credence neben ihm saß. Stattdessen ging ihm durch den Kopf, wie er ihn inmitten des Meetingraumes vögelte. Oder im Fahrstuhl. Auf dem Herrenklo, in seinem Büro, in jedem Raum des Hochhauses.

Aber das war reines Triebdenken, das wusste er.

Sein Beschützerinstinkt hatte das Nötigste getan, damit Credence die Welle des Hasses, der durch die Medien gekommen war, verkraften konnte. Dass er ihn in seine Wohnung geholt hatte, war wiederrum purer Eigennutz gewesen. Er wollte ihn. Weil er ihn seit einigen Wochen zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit wollte.

Percival wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, während unzählige Bilder von Credence vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Dass er in den letzten Tagen vermehrt Scamander zu sich beordert hatte, half nicht im Geringsten. Es schien, als wollte er sein eigenes Denken damit nur provozieren – und es revanchierte sich mit Erinnerungen an den Jungen: Credence, wie er vor ihm weinte. Credence, wie er höflich lächelte und errötete. Credence mit funkelnden Augen und verliebtem Blick, den er nicht verstecken konnte. Credence, nackt und stöhnend. Credence, Credence, überall war Credence.

Percival wurde so heiß unter seiner Decke, dass er sie von sich warf. Aber auch der kalte Luftzug konnte sein Gemüt nicht kühlen.

Noch bevor er einen zweiten Gedanken fassen konnte, war er aus dem Bett gesprungen und auf dem Weg zu Credences Zimmer. Er klopfte nicht an, ehe er eintrat. Stattdessen achtete er darauf, die Tür zum Gästezimmer sehr leise zu öffnen und lautlos hinein zu schlüpfen.

Es war stockfinster, zu dieser späten Stunde. Nur der Mond schien durch das Fenster hinein und spendete ein wenig Licht. Gerade genug, um Konturen zu erkennen.

Credence lag bereits im Bett und anders als er selbst, hatte der Jüngere zu Schlaf gefunden. Er trug einen unscheinbaren Pyjama, lag auf dem Rücken und das Mondlicht schien direkt auf sein hübsches Gesicht. Percival fühlte seine Knie weich werden beim Anblick der vollen Lippen. Zurückhaltung kannte er im Augenblick nicht, denn sein Verlangen hatte ihn erneut schamlos werden lassen. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück, sodass Credences Körper im Freien lag und noch während Credence erwachte und irritiert die Augen aufschlug, war er auf ihn gestiegen und hatte seine sehnsüchtigen Lippen auf die des Jungen gepresst.

Credence entwich ein überraschter Laut und er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber Percival hielt ihn entschieden unten. Gierig biss er in Credences Unterlippe, stark genug, damit dem Jüngeren ein Schauer durchfuhr und ihm ein Wimmern entwich.

„Mr.-Mr. Graves“, hauchte er atemlos, noch spürbar benommen davon, eben erst erwacht zu sein. Percival gedachte, diese Verwirrung zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. „Shhht, nicht reden“, raunte er ihm zu. Er fühlte, wie Credence haltsuchend die Finger in Percivals T-Shirt krallte und drückte ihn weiter hinunter, legte sich auf ihn wie eine schwere Decke, die ihn wärmte und umhüllte. Credence schwieg.

„Das ist ein Traum, Credence“, behauptete Percival. Und genau das wäre am Ende seine Ausrede vor sich selbst und vor Credence am nächsten Morgen. Er kannte sich gut genug um zu wissen, dass er morgen bereuen würde, dass er heute schwach geworden war. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment brauchte er es. Er brauchte es so dringend! Credences sehnsüchtiges Seufzen, sein Stöhnen, sein Zittern. Niemand konnte Percival das Gefühl geben, das der Jüngere ihm gab: Dieses Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein – unabhängig von seinem Geld und seinem gesellschaftlichen Einfluss, einfach nur, weil er war wer er war. Es befriedigte ihn auf eine Weise, wie Sex mit anderen es nicht vermochte.

„Ein-ein Traum“, wiederholte Credence schwach die Worte und Percival fühlte, wie er sich unter ihm entspannte.

„Richtig“, stimmte Percival sanft zu, „Wenn du auch nur ein weiteres Wort sprichst, ist der Traum vorbei.“ Sein Becken rieb sich an Credences Schritt und er grinste, als der Jüngere leise seufzte. „Und so, wie dein Körper reagiert, scheint das nicht in deinem Interesse zu sein.“

Credence schüttelte den Kopf. Zufrieden registrierte Percival, dass er nicht in Worten antwortete. Er war schon immer schnell bereit gewesen, Anweisungen zu erfüllen.

„Ich sage dir, wie wir es machen, Credence“, schnurrte Percival, ehe er genüsslich eine Kunstpause einlegte. Dass er Credences Ohr so nah war, dass sein Atem die zarte Haut streifte, führte dazu, dass sich dessen Nackenhaare aufgestellt hatten. „Langsam“, fuhr Percival fort und seine Hände begannen damit, die Knöpfe an Credences Pyjamaoberteil einen um den anderen zu öffnen. „So langsam, dass du die ganze Nacht davon träumen wirst, so lange, bis die Sonne aufgeht.“

Das war immerhin etwas Neues. All die anderen Male hatte Percival ihn hart und schnell genommen, auf der Jagd nach seinem nächsten Orgasmus. Doch die vielen Wochen, in denen sich zwischen ihnen eine Glaswand der Distanz gebildet zu haben schien, hatten ihn erkennen lassen, welch ein Genuss Sex mit Credence sein konnte. Und er wollte es dieses Mal mit jeder Faser seines Körpers auskosten. Beinahe andächtig schob er den Pyjama zur Seite, sodass Credences nackte Brust zum Vorschein kam. Im Licht des Mondes schimmerte sie weiß wie Porzellan. Percival ließ einen Moment von ihm ab, richtete sich auf und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder Credence zuwandte.

„Zieh das aus“, verlangte er und Credence setzte sich auf und entledigte sich des weichen Stoffes.

„Und nun schließ die Augen“, verlangte Percival, der noch immer auf den Oberschenkeln des Anderen hockte und ungeniert eine Hand in die Pyjamahose gleiten ließ. Credence folgte auch dieser Anweisung und sog hörbar die Luft ein, als sein Boss seinen harten Schaft umfasste. Er war schon immer so schnell erregbar gewesen, als wollte er dazu auffordern, dass man mit ihm spielte… auf besondere Art.

„Guter Junge“, lobte Percival und bei seinen Worten fühlte er, wie Credences Glied in seiner Hand freudig zuckte, fast wie der Schwanz eines artigen Hundes. Es entlockte ihm ein Schmunzeln.

Er ließ seine Hand langsam hinauf und hinunter gleiten, verteilte dabei die ersten Lusttropfen, die aus der Spitze traten, in kreisenden Bewegungen mit dem Daumen und fühlte deutlich, wie Credences Glied in seiner Hand immer härter wurde und sich seine Atmung beschleunigte. Es machte ihn ungeduldig. Er ließ von Credence ab, erhob sich und griff in die Innentasche seiner eigenen Hose. Vorhin hatte er noch daran gedacht, etwas einzustecken, das ihm nun nützlich werden würde. Er zog sich die Hose aus, legte die kleine Tube neben Credence aufs Bett und entledigte auch ihn seiner verbliebenen Kleidung.

„Dreh dich um“, befahl er mit warmer Stimme und noch während Credence sich brav auf den Bauch drehte und dann das Becken anhob, öffnete Percival die kleine Tube. Er gab sich etwas Gleitgel auf die Finger, ehe er andächtig die andere Hand auf Credences Po legte und sanft darüber strich. Dann glitt er mit einem feuchten Zeigefinger in die Mitte und über den engen Eingang und entlockte Credence ein leises Keuchen. In langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen rieb er das Gleitgel in Credence hinein, schob sich immer weiter vor, Milimeter für Milimeter, bis sein Finger bis zum zweiten Knöchel in ihm lag und sich warm und weich Credences Inneres an ihn schmiegte. Percival hatte den kleinen Hügel bereits gefunden. Sanft, wie zufällig, strich er darüber und drückte dann ein wenig dagegen. Es war nicht viel, doch es schien Credences Lust zu genügen. Er gab ein weiteres Keuchen von sich.

„Oh Baby“, schnurrte Percival, während er liebevoll die feinen Schweißperlen auf Credences nacktem Rücken betrachtete, „Wir könnten noch so viel Spaß zusammen haben…“ Er hielt inne und fuhr im Geiste fort: ‚… _wenn zwischen uns nicht alles so kompliziert wäre.‘_

Doch in der Verborgenheit der Nacht war es nicht kompliziert. Die Scharade, die Percival begonnen hatte, hielten beide tapfer aufrecht und während er Credence weiter bearbeitete und sanft weitete, verlor der Jüngere nicht ein einziges Wort.

Auch dann nicht, als Percival sein eigenes hartes Glied in ihn schob. Er gab die berauschendsten Geräusche von sich, Keuchen wandelte sich in Stöhnen und, wenn es ihm zu langsam oder zu wenig war, in bittendes Wimmern. Doch kein Wort drang über seine Lippen.

Und als Percival Credences Glied mit einer Hand umfasste, während er langsam in ihn hineinstieß, kam der Jüngere beinahe lautlos, das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt und die Hände in die Laken gekrallt, als müsste er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu explodieren. Percival fühlte, wie es mit den Schauern, die Credence durchliefen, enger um ihn wurde. Es genügte, um auch ihn zum Kommen zu bringen.


	16. Was des Nachts geschieht, berührt den Morgen nicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival findet Gefallen an der einfachen Lösung, die er für sich geschaffen hatte. Er kann Credence immer haben, wenn ihm danach ist, muss aber dessen Bedürfnis nach einer Beziehung nicht erfüllen. Solange Credence es mitmacht, ist es perfekt.  
> Nur, wie lange wird es dauern, bis es Credence vor inneren Sehnsüchten zerreisst, die er nicht wagt zu äußern, weil der Traum sonst platzt, den er jede Nacht träumt?

_Hold on now_  
_This is gettin' kinda serious_  
_This is gettin' kinda out of control_  
_Out of control_  
_Slow down now_  
_Breathin' heavy when it's just a kiss_  
_This is gettin' kinda out of my hands_  
_Out of my hands_

 _Should I stay?_  
_Making love until the morning light_  
_Making out like it's the end of the world_  
_And I really wanna get it right_  
_But it's gettin' hard to slow down_  
_Got me feelin' like it's real for sure_  
_This is gettin' kinda out of my head_  
_I'm out of my head_

_(Carly Rae Jepsen – Favourite Colour)_

 

Percival hatte den Raum verlassen, bevor er sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, etwas Romantisches zu tun. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er einschlafen, während sie sich kuschelnd in den Armen lagen. Die Gefahr, sich dann nicht mehr herausreden zu können, war zu groß. Natürlich war es nur eine schwache Lüge, die er gegen Credence und sich selbst einsetzte, wenn er behauptete, es sei nur ein Traum. Eine derart schwache Behauptung, dass sie von jedermann sofort zu durchschauen wäre. Doch in dem Moment, in dem Credence dem zugestimmt hatte, war es wie ein geheimes Versprechen gewesen. Eine unausgesprochene Übereinkunft darüber, dass sie über das, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war, nicht mehr sprechen würden.

Trotzdem war er am nächsten Tag ein wenig umtriebig und verbot sich, Reue in jeglicher Form zuzulassen. Umso positiver war er überrascht von Credence, der ihn am Morgen mit der gleichen höflichen Selbstverständlichkeit und Distanziertheit grüßte, die er auch die Tage zuvor gezeigt hatte. Nichts deutete in seinem Verhalten darauf hin, dass sie in der Nacht zuvor erneut intim geworden waren. Credence verhielt sich derart professionell geschäftlich, dass Percival beinahe selbst zu glauben begann, dass es tatsächlich ein Traum gewesen sein musste.

Einige Tage lang beobachtete er das Verhalten des Jungen. Er konnte nichts Auffälliges an ihm finden. Credence ließ ihn weder mit versteckten Vorwürfen oder Anschuldigungen noch auf eine romantische Art, etwa durch Klammern oder dem Wunsch nach einer offenen Aussprache, fühlen, dass dieses Erlebnis zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte. Und auch, wenn Percival anfangs verwundert war und dem Frieden nicht traute, so gab ihm Credences Verhalten doch mit jedem weiteren Tag ein besseres Gefühl. Es war beinahe ein Hochgefühl, eine hysterische Euphorie, ausgelöst durch die Illusion, dass sein Handeln keine Konsequenzen hatte – solange es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht geschah.

Und so dauerte es nicht lang, bis er es ein weiteres Mal versuchte. Wieder hatte Credence bereits geschlafen. Und wieder sprachen sie kein Wort, während sie sich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht liebten. Am nächsten Morgen verloren beide kein Wort darüber. Und weil es so gut funktionierte, weil es so einfach für Percival war und so wenige Verpflichtungen und Versprechungen beherbergte, war auch diese Nacht nicht die letzte. Irgendwann wurde Percival übermütiger und kam immer öfter vorbei. Sie hatten so oft Sex, dass ihm noch am nächsten Tag der Kopf davon schwirrte und am Ende konnte er gar nicht mehr an zwei Händen abzählen, wie viel Sex sie gehabt hatten, der am nächsten Morgen kein Sex war, weil Credence all das nur geträumt hatte und Percival sich natürlich an nichts erinnern konnte.

 

*

Credence fühlte sich ungewöhnlich warm und kuschelig, als er eines Morgens erwachte. Es war, als würde er in einem warmen, weichen Nest liegen. Es war wärmer als sonst. Und es roch vertraut. Sein Wecker hatte noch nicht geklingelt. Aber für Credence war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, vor seinem Wecker aufzuwachen. Er blinzelte gegen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an, die ihm ins Gesicht schienen und bemerkte dann verwundert, dass die Wärme einen besonderen Grund hatte:

Mr. Graves lag hinter ihm. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, nachdem sie letzte Nacht Sex gehabt hatten. Credence erlaubte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln. Er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, in den Genuss zu kommen, mit ihm aufzuwachen. Oder dass der Mann überhaupt bleiben und sich an ihn schmiegen würde. Umso schöner war es nun, ihn einen Augenblick zu betrachten: Sein Haar, das sonst perfekt saß und ihm nun in einigen Strähnen ins Gesicht fiel. Die dichten Augenbrauen. Das kantige Kinn, das ihn so unheimlich männlich machte. Bevor Credence sich in der Betrachtung verlieren konnte, riss er den Blick fort. Vorsichtig rutschte er zum Bettrand und setzte sich auf, ehe er sich erhob. Nackt aufzuwachen, war beinahe Gewohnheit geworden. Mr. Graves war in seiner Scharade mit jeder Nacht nachlässiger geworden und irgendwann hatte er vergessen, die Spuren zu verwischen. Während Credence zum Schrank ging und sich ein Hemd und eine Hose für den Tag auswählte, dachte er über die vergangenen Wochen nach. Es erfüllte ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits verlangte es ihn danach, den Korb, den Mr. Graves ihm gegeben hatte, nun nicht ernst zu nehmen… Andererseits war es weiterhin nur Sex. Ohne Verpflichtungen. Credence war es leid, mehr verlangen zu wollen. Er hatte mehr Sex als je zuvor. Und nicht nur mehr: Auch besser.

Seit Mr. Graves ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen machen sollte, war der Sex mit ihm liebevoller geworden. Es war Credence gleich in der ersten Nacht aufgefallen, als Mr. Graves ihn so unerwartet überfallen hatte, als hätte er den traurigen Ruf gehört, den Credences Herz seit Tagen ausgesendet hatte. Mr. Graves hatte sich mehr Zeit genommen, war zärtlicher und fürsorglicher gewesen und Credence war jede Nacht mindestens einmal gekommen.

Man musste ihn nicht darauf hinweisen, dass es ein Widerspruch in sich war: Ein Liebhaber, der in einem Moment darauf besteht, dass er keine Gefühle hegte und es keine weiteren Vorstöße geben würde und wenige Tage später ein Spiel mit ihm begann, das so viel emotionaler und liebevoller war als das letzte. Doch Credence beklagte sich nicht. Er hatte sich nie sonderlich viel beklagt. Wenn überhaupt, bestand die Schwierigkeit darin, nicht jeden Morgen mit einem Lächeln das Zimmer zu verlassen – und zugleich sein leises Sehnen zum Schweigen zu bringen, das sich mehr wünschte. Echte Liebe… Echte Bezeugungen.

Credence wusste von sich selbst, wie kompliziert seine Gedanken waren. Und auch sie schlossen sich manchmal gegenseitig aus oder machten ihm das Leben schwer. Dass Mr. Graves nun beinahe jede Nacht zu ihm kam und dann am nächsten Tag so tat, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, konnte er ihm darum nicht einmal vorwerfen. Schlussendlich war er froh, dass er ihn nicht so vollkommen verloren hatte, wie er es nach ihrer Unterhaltung in der großen Küche geglaubt hatte. Und da er in den Tagen danach versucht hatte, die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass Mr. Graves ihm nie ganz gehören würde, gab er sich nun gezwungenermaßen mit allem zufrieden, was der Mann ihm von sich aus schenkte. Er würde nicht erneut den Fehler machen, mehr zu verlangen. Nicht, wenn er ihn damit ganz verlieren würde. Credence fühlte sich über sein verzweifeltes Festklammern an dieser Situation nur manchmal schäbig, wenn er zu viel daran dachte. Er wusste, dass er mehr einfordern sollte. Er hatte mehr verdient. Seltsamerweise konnte er sich nicht dazu aufraffen. Stattdessen genoss er den Augenblick. Und war bereit, Mr. Graves das zu geben, was dieser verlangte. Über den Punkt, an dem er mit seinem Sehnen nach einer monogamen Beziehung all die schönen Momente zerstörte, war er hinaus. Er übte sich in Bescheidenheit und Geduld.

Weil Credence fürchtete, dass die Stimmung kippen könnte, wenn er länger blieb, verschwand er auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Zimmer und ging ins Bad. Bisher war es nie vorgekommen, dass sie am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam erwacht waren. Es wäre ein offensichtlicher Beweis dafür, dass all das nicht nur ein Traum war, wie Mr. Graves versuchte, ihnen einzureden. Und Credence war sich sicher, dass es nicht so leicht wäre, sich einen plausiblen Grund auszudenken, warum Mr. Graves nackt in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, der nicht Sex beinhaltete. Credence nahm sich vor, heute besonders verschlossen zu sein. Er wollte Mr. Graves nicht unter Druck setzen, keine Erwartungen haben, ihn nicht in eine schwierige Lage bringen. Das würde nur schaden. Also begab er sich, nachdem er sich die Zähne geputzt und einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel geworfen hatte, in die Küche auf der unteren Etage. Während er die Treppenstufen hinabstieg, versuchte er, seinen Kragen höher zu ziehen. Mr. Graves hatte Knutschflecken an seinem Hals hinterlassen. Sie waren höher als sonst und ließen sich nicht so leicht verstecken, wie üblich. Das würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen, wenn Credence sie so offen zur Schau stellte. Gedankenverloren rieb er an seinem Handgelenk, an dem sich von der gestrigen Handschelle noch ein Abdruck abzeichnete, während er in die Küche lief und die Kaffeemaschine betätigte. Er stellte sich auf den heutigen Tag ein. Seit etwa einer Woche nun ging er schon wieder ins Büro, um zu arbeiten. Es war anfangs befremdlich gewesen und hatte ihn nervös gemacht, aber das Klima um ihn hatte sich mehr und mehr normalisiert und nun war bis auf einem flauen Gefühl am Morgen kaum etwas von all dem Drama zurückgeblieben.

 

*

 

Percival erwachte, als er eine Tür hörte, die leise ins Schloss klickte. Er öffnete die Augen, sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag. Schlimmer noch, er lag bei Credence! Und der Junge war nicht da – was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er bereits wach war. Zerknirscht biss sich Percival auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Er hatte es vermeiden wollen, bei ihm zu schlafen! Er hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht nachlässig zu werden. Nun musste er einsehen, dass es zu spät war, um es zu korrigieren. Das Unvermeidliche war geschehen: Credence hatte ihn am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett angetroffen. Damit war die stumme Übereinkunft, der Glaube an einen Traum, zerstört. Hatte er bis eben noch zu einem großen Teil darauf gebaut, dass sein Handeln ohne Konsequenzen war, weil Credence die Geschichte mit den immer wiederkehrenden Träumen glaubte, so musste er nun einsehen, dass er seine zukünftigen Chancen verspielt hatte. Sicher, er hätte mit Credence sprechen können, hätte versuchen können, ihre Interessen zu kombinieren und sich auf einen Mittelweg zu einigen. Doch wenn er jetzt das Gespräch suchte, würde er Credence nur erneute Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung machen, die zu führen er nicht imstande war. Dann wäre der zwanglose Sex Geschichte. Doch das war er vermutlich ohnehin. Percival schnaufte frustriert und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte gehofft, dass er noch ein wenig länger in der Illusion einer einfachen Lösung leben konnte.

Dass Credence ihn auch an diesem Morgen distanziert und höflich begrüßte und nichts von alledem durchblicken ließ, machte es nicht besser. Denn er wusste es. Hatte es vielleicht schon immer gewusst (weil die Lüge, dass es ein ‚Traum‘ war, zugegebenermaßen beinahe naiv gewesen war) und das Wissen allein verdarb Percival die Laune. Er hatte die Illusion gehabt, dass nichts, was nachts geschah, Auswirkungen auf sein Leben am Tag hatte. Er glaubte ihr, weil er wollte. Nicht, weil es Sinn machte. Über den Punkt war er lange hinaus. Aber nun, da er bei ihm erwacht war und der Jüngere es mitbekommen hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr selbst belügen. 

Während sie zur Arbeit fuhren, starrte Percival stumm aus dem Fenster. Er konnte nur an eine einzige Sache denken: Credence wusste es. Er wusste es. Und er machte es trotzdem von Anfang an mit. Obwohl Percival ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Obwohl Credence sich danach von ihm distanziert hatte. Er wusste es und war hoffnungsvoll genug, es mitzumachen, weil er vielleicht erwartete, dass daraus mehr wurde. Weil er vielleicht eine Beziehung wollte und nun der Vorstellung hinterherlief, dass sie bereits im Verborgenen eine führten. Doch das war genau das gewesen, was Percival nicht gewollt hatte. Er wollte sich nicht binden. Wollte keine Liebesschwüre formulieren müssen für jemanden, der sehnsüchtig darauf wartete, all diese platten Phrasen von ihm zu hören, ohne zu erkennen, dass sie nicht echt waren. Er würde ihn nur enttäuschen. Darüber hinaus wusste er, dass Credence ihn nicht wirklich liebte. Niemand tat das, auch wenn der Jüngere es vielleicht glaubte. Er liebte den Sex, den sie hatten und mitunter bewunderte er seinen Gönner, doch das machte noch keine echte, tiefe Liebe aus. Percival glaubte nicht, dass Credence jemals in der Lage wäre, ihn zu lieben… Dafür war er zu alt. Und zu schlecht. Wenn man all seinen Einfluss, all sein Geld und sein gutes Aussehen einmal wegnahm, was blieb dann noch, das liebenswert war? Und weil Percival erneut das Gefühl beschlich, dass er die Kontrolle über ihr kleines Spiel verlor, tat er das Einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment richtig erschien: Er ignorierte es den Tag über und legte eine Pause ein, um zu warten, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten… 

*

 

„Oh, Honey“, sagte Queenie und der mitleidige Ton war deutlich herauszuhören.

Credences Kopf sank noch ein Stück tiefer zwischen seine Schultern. Er wusste nicht, warum er ihr all das erzählt hatte. Vielleicht, weil er auf einen Rat gehofft hatte. Seine Situation war verfahren. Ja, er liebte den Sex mit Mr. Graves, doch so langsam hielt er seinen Vorsatz, den Älteren nicht zu drängen, nicht länger aus. Immerhin waren sie vorgestern gemeinsam aufgewacht aber seitdem ignorierte Mr. Graves ihn komplett. Dabei war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen! Dazu kam noch Credences Verwirrung darüber, wie lange er noch in der Wohnung des Anderen leben durfte, ohne ihm zu viel zu werden. Es trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn klarer sehen zu lassen. Aber wie konnte er jetzt ausziehen, wenn er so doch die einzige Zuwendung bekam, die Mr. Graves ihm zu geben bereit war? Andererseits… wäre das nun nicht ohnehin Geschichte?

Queenie war zum Wochenende vorbei gekommen und Mr. Graves, der sich in seinem Büro verschanzt hatte, hatte nur etwas desinteressiert gebrummt, als sie ihm verkündet hatte, dass sie sich seinen Assistenten für ein paar Stunden ausleihen würde. Ehe Credence sich versehen hatte, saß er vor einem großen Cappuccino und einem Stück Torte in einem schnuckligen kleinen Café, das gut zu Queenie passte, mit seinen flauschigen Kissen und all den kleinen Dekofiguren, die in den Schaufenstern und den Regalen standen. Und wenig später hatte er ihr bereits seine ganze Geschichte erzählt, inklusive seiner Beziehung zu Mr. Graves. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal dazu gedrängt. Vermutlich war es einfach ihre sanfte, beinahe mütterlich freundliche Art gewesen – und die Tatsache, dass sie durch die Medien ohnehin bereits den Großteil wusste und sich den Rest zusammenreimen konnte.

Während er nun also in seinen Cappuccino starrte und sich in seine eigene kleine Misere weiter hineindachte, schien auch Queenie ganz in Gedanken. Erst, als einige Minuten verstrichen waren, begann sie wieder zu sprechen. Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen sagte sie: „Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, von einer heiratswilligen Person zur anderen.“

Credence lief scharlachrot an. „I-ich bin nicht heiratswillig“, widersprach er, doch Queenie kicherte nur.

Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, sodass ihm erneut der große Klunker ins Auge stach. „Der hier kommt nicht von ungefähr“, sagte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln. „Weißt du, das Problem mit den meisten Männern ist, dass sie nichts an einer Situation ändern, wenn sie für sie bequem ist. Sie denken schlichtweg nicht daran.“

Credence nickte, während er versuchte, den Rat zu begreifen. „Das… bedeutet?“

Quenies Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Der liebe Percival hat keinen Grund, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob er eine Beziehung mit dir führen möchte. Du wohnst bereits bei ihm und schläfst mit ihm. Irgendwann wird er wieder ankommen und belanglosen Sex einfordern und braucht keine Konsequenzen zu fürchten. Und auch so machst du es ihm durch dein zuvorkommendes Verhalten sehr angenehm.“

„Er... er ist nun einmal mein Boss“, antwortete Credence irritiert. „Ich kann nicht einfach…“

Queenie hob eine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Du kannst nicht emotional oder ungehalten werden, weil du professionell bleiben möchtest, tagsüber. Das verstehe ich“, sagte sie verständnisvoll und seufzte dann, „Es ist besonders schwierig, weil bei euch berufliches und privates so schnell miteinander verschmilzt. Ihr arbeitet in seiner Wohnung. Ihr habt keine festen Arbeitszeiten… Kein Wunder, dass du durcheinander bist.“

So, wie Queenie das sagte, klang es nicht besonders erbauend. Credence fühlte sich so, als hätte sie ihm deutlich gemacht, wie aussichtslos sein Wunsch war. Er hatte es satt, immer nur dann im Rampenlicht zu stehen, wenn Mr. Graves ihn wollte… und ansonsten ignoriert zu werden. Sein Herz machte das einfach nicht mehr mit. „Und was soll ich dagegen tun?“, fragte er schwach.

„Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?“

Credence nickte. Er war mit seinem Rat am Ende.

Queenie wurde ernst. Sie beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm vor. „Ich sage dir, was du tun wirst“, raunte sie ihm zu, „Aber ich muss dich warnen: Es funktioniert nur, wenn du es eins zu eins so einhältst. Verstanden?“

Credence schluckte gegen die plötzlich aufsteigende Nervosität an und nickte.

Er fragte sich, was das für ein Plan war… Ob er wohl wirklich funktionieren würde?


	17. Burning Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence hält sich an Queenies Rat und tut, was sie ihm vorschlägt. Es ist schmerzhaft, nicht nur für ihn. Doch schlussendlich ist es das Beste so, da ist er sich sicher.

_I can feel your whisper and layin' on the floor_   
_I tried to stop, but I keep on comin' back for more_   
_I'm a lightweight and I know it_   
_Cause after the first time I was fallin', fallin' down_   
_But nothing ever gets me high like this_

_I picked my poison and it's you_   
_Nothing can kill me like you do_   
_You're goin' straight to my head_   
_And I'm headin' straight for the edge_

_(“Poison” – Rita Ora)_

Etwas war anders. Percival war sich nicht sicher, was genau es war. Doch es führte dazu, dass sich ihm vor Anspannung die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Als er am Abend nach Hause kam, fand er Credence nicht wie erwartet in der Wohnung vor. Der junge Mann hatte sich am Vormittag mit starker Übelkeit krank gemeldet und die Arbeit verlassen. Und nun, da er geglaubt hatte, ihn anzutreffen, war die Wohnung leer. Das Gästezimmer wirkte, als wäre es nie benutzt worden. Und all die Utensilien, die Percival ihm zur Benutzung zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, lagen fein säuberlich auf dem Schreibtisch aufeinander gestapelt. Auf dem Stapel lag ein Briefumschlag. Percival beschlich ein sonderbares Gefühl, als er den Brief öffnete. Er zog ein einfaches Blatt Papier heraus und das Blatt enthielt nur wenige Zeilen. Sie reichten aus, um ihn vollends zu überraschen: Credence hatte gekündigt, mit sofortiger Wirkung. Und war so schnell mit Sack und Pack verschwunden, dass Percival nicht einmal eine Möglichkeit hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Percival bekam den Verdacht, dass die Krankmeldung von heute Morgen gelogen war. Er wollte Credence zur Rede stellen und wählte seine Handynummer, doch als es klingelte, hob niemand ab. Percival runzelte die Stirn. Das war er nicht gewohnt. Vor allem nicht von Credence. Innerhalb weniger Stunden einen derartigen Rundumschlag zu leisten, alles über den Haufen zu werfen und mit Sack und Pack zu verschwinden, sah Credence nicht ähnlich. Und vor allem hatte er dazu kein Recht! Er war angestellt worden, um jederzeit für Percival da zu sein! Hatte er das etwa so schnell vergessen?

Percival rief seinen Securitychef an und wies ihn an, zu Credences Wohnung zu fahren und zu überprüfen, ob der Jüngere dort war. Weil es einiges an Wartezeit erforderte, tigerte Percival in der Zeit aufgewühlt durch die Wohnung und in jedem Raum stellte er erneut fest, dass er allein war. Er lief in die Küche und machte sich einen Tee, um sein Gemüt zu beruhigen. Doch noch während der Tee zog, griff er stattdessen zum Whiskey. Das war im Augenblick besser für seine angespannten Nerven. Als sein Handy klingelte, hob er bereits nach dem ersten Ton ab – nur, damit sein Securitychef ihn informierte, dass Credence nicht in seiner Wohnung war und es nicht schien, als sei er in letzter Zeit dorthin gekommen.

„Dann sucht ihn“, blaffte Percival ihn an, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was er da verlangte und dass er bereits nach 10 Minuten allein in der Wohnung vollkommen überreagierte. „Ihr kennt die Orte, an denen er sich für gewöhnlich aufhält. Findet ihn.“ Er legte auf.

Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! Er wollte seinen Assistenten zurück, war das zu viel verlangt? Die kleine Stimme, die ihn fragte, ob da nicht mehr war, ignorierte er. Stattdessen rief Percival die einzige Person an, die ihm noch einfiel.

„Ja?“, fragte eine melodische Stimme.

„Queenie“, sagte Percival und er bemerkte, dass er mittlerweile atemlos klang vor Aufregung, „Du hast nicht zufällig Credence gesehen.“

„Credence?“, fragte Queenie überrascht nach, „Deinen Assistenten? Nein. Wieso?“

„Ich… ich dachte nur“, stammelte Percival und sagte dann: „Ich suche ihn. Ich brauche seine Unterstützung, aber er ist nicht dort, wo ich ihn vermutet hatte.“

Queenie seufzte hörbar in den Hörer. „Das tut mir leid, mein Lieber“, sagte sie mitfühlend, „Sollte ich von ihm hören, melde ich mich bei dir.“

„Danke“, sagte Percival.

„Keine Ursache“, antwortete Queenie freundlich und legte auf.

Percival nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey. Der Abend wurde nicht besser. Seine Security fand Credence nicht und so langsam begann Percival, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Andererseits, warum? Credence hatte sich von ihm losgesagt, auf jede mögliche Art und Weise. Warum sollte er jetzt noch nach ihm suchen, wenn der Jüngere so offensichtlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? In seinem Stolz gekränkt und deutlich verwirrt von den Ereignissen trank Percival seinen Whiskey aus, schenkte sich einen neuen ein und trank auch diesen schneller leer als gewöhnlich. Er schleppte sich ins Bett.

 *

Credence war Queenie dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn bei sich wohnen ließ. Dafür, dass sie sich noch nicht lange kannten, war sie bereits so freundschaftlich und aufgeschlossen, dass er sie einfach liebgewinnen musste. Ihr Verlobter war ebenso wunderbar, stimmte ihr in ihrem Vorhaben zu und bot Credence einen Job an. Zumindest so lange, bis er eine neue Tätigkeit fand, die seinen Fähigkeiten entsprach. Credence war zu Tränen gerührt durch all die Gastfreundschaft und das Entgegenkommen und als Queenie ihm von Mr. Graves‘ Anruf berichtete, begriff er auch, wieso es so entscheidend gewesen war, nicht sofort zurück in seine eigene Wohnung zu gehen. Man würde ihn zu schnell finden und es war gerade am Anfang wichtig, dass sich beide nicht über den Weg liefen.

Tage vergingen, in denen Credence sich nach einem neuen Job umsah, während er das Gästezimmer bei Queenie und Jacob bezog und dem Mann bei seinem Geschäft zur Hand ging. Er unterstützte ihn in der Buchhaltung und im Marketing und konnte so sein bisher gesammeltes Wissen sogar gewinnbringend einsetzen. Es war nicht die Position, die er sich langfristig vorstellen konnte, doch als Übergangslösung perfekt und so hatte er sogar das Gefühl, etwas zurückgeben zu können.

Drei Wochen gingen ins Land, in denen Credence kaum etwas von Mr. Graves hörte. Der Mann hatte noch zwei-drei Mal bei Queenie angerufen und jedes Mal hatte sie beteuert, nicht zu wissen, wo Credence war. Er war ihr dankbar dafür.

Als er eines Abends allerdings in seinem Gästezimmer saß und Tumult vom Flur her hörte, bemerkte er, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit und sah Mr. Graves in der Haustür stehen. Erschreckt trat Credence einen Schritt zurück. Ja, sie lebten im gleichen Haus und ja, Queenie und Mr. Graves waren nicht nur Nachbarn, auch Freunde… Dennoch hatte er nicht mit einem Besuch des Älteren gerechnet. Er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass Queenie so etwas für heute angedeutet hätte. Sie stand an der Haustür und redete auf Mr. Graves ein. Er schwankte bedrohlich, als hätte er getrunken.

„Du kannst nicht hinein kommen, mein Lieber“, sagte Queenie eilig, „Tut mir furchtbar leid, aber Jacob ist schrecklich krank. Du würdest dich anstecken.“

Mr. Graves erwiderte etwas unverständliches, das Credence auf der anderen Seite des langen Flurs hinter der leicht geöffneten Tür nur schwer verstehen konnte.

„Er war nicht hier“, sagte Queenie, „Geh nach Hause, Percy. Du bist betrunken.“

Noch einmal sagte Mr. Graves etwas. Es ließ Queenie seufzen. „Dann sag ihm das, sobald du ihn siehst“, sagte sie. „Und jetzt schlaf deinen Rausch aus. Du wirst ihn schon finden, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Und dann solltest du lieber nüchtern sein.“

Mr. Graves kommentierte es. Dann drehte er sich herum und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Queenie drehte den Haustürschlüssel herum.

Als Credence sich sicher sein konnte, dass Mr. Graves nicht mehr hinein kam, trat er aus dem Gästezimmer in den Flur. Als Queenie sich umwandte, schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Sie sah nicht überrascht aus, ihn anzutreffen.

„Danke“, sagte Credence. Jacob war nicht krank. Queenie hatte Mr. Graves nicht eingelassen, damit er nicht erfuhr, dass Credence hier wohnte.

„Keine Ursache, Darling“, sagte Queenie mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln und ging auf ihn zu. Sie schien gutgelaunt zu sein. „Unser Plan funktioniert“, frohlockte sie.

„Weil er sich betrinkt?“, fragte Credence irritiert. Das wirkte auf ihn nicht wie ein erfolgreicher Plan. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Mr. Graves Alkoholiker wurde.

„Nein, du Dummerchen“, sagte Queenie und lachte, „Weil er nach dir sucht und da gerade eine Menge in seinem Kopf herumgeht. Er begreift, dass du nicht selbstverständlich bist, wie du es die letzten Jahre warst. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, dass er dich nicht einmal ausspionieren kann. Er hat keinerlei Kontrolle mehr. Du warst immer da, stets zur freien Verfügung. Das ist jetzt vorbei und er muss den Entzug durchleben…“

Credences Augen weiteten sich bei der Erklärung. Also war das wie bei Drogen? „Aber… warum?“, fragte er irritiert. Alles, was er gewollt hatte, war etwas Klarheit zu Mr. Graves‘ Gefühlen – und zu seinen eigenen. Er hatte ihn nie quälen wollen.

„Weil es so läuft, wenn man jemanden verliert. Man begreift, wie wichtig er einem war. Und wenn derjenige wirklich wichtig war, möchte man ihn zurück“, erklärte Queenie mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln und legte den Kopf schief, „Geht es dir nicht auch so?“

Credence schluckte. Doch, er vermisste Mr. Graves ebenfalls schrecklich. Vor allem die Nächte voller Sex, an die er sich irgendwann gewöhnt hatte. Die einzigen Momente, in denen er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, von Mr. Graves geliebt zu werden. Nun lag er jede Nacht allein in seinem kleinen fremden Bett und fühlte sich leer. Allerdings war ihm das Gefühl schon lange vertraut. Dass es Mr. Graves auch so gehen konnte, überstieg seine Vorstellung.

Queenie musste gesehen haben, wie verwirrt Credence dreinblickte, denn sie legte ihm mit einem Kichern eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gib ihm noch ein paar Tage, Honey“, sagte sie sanft, „Er soll erst mal sein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen. Du hast ihm viel zu viel abgenommen.“

Credence nickte, während er sich schlecht fühlte. Er hatte seine Assistenz-Tätigkeit einfach von heute auf morgen gekündigt. Er wusste, wie wichtig Mr. Graves sein Unternehmen war. Credence hatte nicht unwichtige Aufgaben betreut. Sein Weggang musste auch in dieser Hinsicht ein großes Loch gerissen haben. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Mr. Graves stattdessen wütend auf ihn war. Sicher verstand Queenie den Mann falsch. Sie mochte ihn gut kennen, aber nicht so gut wie Credence. Er wusste, wie sehr Mr. Graves für sein Unternehmen brannte. ‚ _Es gibt Gründe dafür, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin‘,_ hatte Mr. Graves ihm einst gesagt, _‚Und einer davon ist, dass mir andere Menschen nicht so wichtig sind, wie meine eigenen Ziele.‘_ Damit hatte er seine Firma gemeint. Credence hatte lange Jahre alles gegeben, um zu diesem Ziel beizutragen. Es hatte nicht ausgereicht, um ebenso wichtig zu werden.

Mochte sein, dass Mr. Graves sein Leben neu ordnen musste. Aber nur, damit er danach auch ohne Credence zurechtkam.

„Der Plan wird funktionieren“, sagte Queenie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Credence nickte schwach. Ja, das sagte sie von Anfang an. Doch sie vergaß dabei, dass es Mr. Graves‘ Entscheidung war. Es gab auch Menschen, die merkten, dass eine Person den Aufwand nicht lohnte. Mr. Graves würde sein Unternehmen dem illoyalen Assistenten vorziehen, mit dem er eine von vielen Affären gehabt hatte.

Aber das Gute an dem Plan war, dass Credence trotzdem eigenständig wurde. Er wurde unabhängig von der fordernden Anwesenheit und dem Einfluss des Mannes. Er konnte sich endlich auf sich konzentrieren und hoffte nicht mehr jede Stunde seines Tages auf ein Zeichen des Anderen. In Jacobs Geschäft dachte er gar nicht daran und wenn er nach der Arbeit nach einer neuen Tätigkeit suchte, blieb ihm eben so wenig Zeit, daran zu denken, wie es wohl wäre… Ja, wenn er allein in seinem Bett war, ertappte er sich bei sehnsüchtigen Gedanken. Doch es waren drei Wochen vergangen, in denen er sich hatte emotional lossagen können. Er würde sich nun neu fokussieren. Denn so sehr er Mr. Graves auch noch immer liebte, so sehr erkannte er im Nachhinein auch, wie ungesund ihre Affäre für ihn gewesen war. Die letzten Nächste voller heimlichem Sex hatten dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Er wollte so etwas nicht mehr. Er wollte eine ehrliche Beziehung und offene Liebe. Etwas, das er von Mr. Graves nie bekommen würde. Queenie war nett und gewieft. In diesem Punkt würde sie zwar Unrecht haben, aber Credence gewann dennoch so viel, dass er es ihr nicht übel nehmen konnte.


	18. Wendepunkt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival bemerkt, dass ihm etwas fehlt... und muss sich eingestehen, dass er offensichtlich doch zu Gefühlen fähig ist. Eine Tatsache, die nicht nur ihn überrascht.

_„Can you change your mind, can we do it again,_  
_Can we start it over even if it's pretend,_  
 _Let us be the same,_  
 _With just our hearts to claim_  
 _Calling out your name,_  
 _To love me._

_Let, let me feel your heartbeat next to me,_   
_You, you are all that I ever need,_   
_But I, ignored you when you were crying,_   
_So now, now I'll love you like you're dying.”_

_(“Love me” – Reece Lemonius)_

 

Percival fühlte sich so furchtbar, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Überhaupt konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich jemals so schäbig gefühlt hatte. Er war einsam, allein und leer. Sein Herz schien aus seiner Brust gerissen worden zu sein, denn er fühlte nur noch ein schwarzes Loch, das sich in ihm ausbreitete. Percival aß kaum noch. Wozu auch? Alles schmeckte nach Pappe. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und selbst bei schönem Wetter wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, im Regen zu stehen. Seine Welt war dunkel geworden und grau und er begriff nicht, was geschehen war. Es hatte begonnen, als Credence ohne ein Wort verschwunden war. Seit Wochen suchte er nach ihm und fand ihn nicht. Er sah sein Gesicht in jedem Passanten, der ihm über den Weg lief, wenn er nachts schlaflos durch die Stadt stolperte, betrunken von seinem Besuch in der Bar. Seine Security stützte ihn immerhin bis zur Limousine und wenn er am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett erwachte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wie er her gekommen war. Sein Erfolg stagnierte. Nicht genug, um das Imperium zu bedrohen, das er sich aufgebaut hatte, doch mehr, als er selbst erwartet hatte. Er bemerkte es kaum. Sah die Zahlen, die sich jede Woche verschlechterten und fühlte sich unfähig, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er wurde noch unleidlicher in Meetings, ließ niemanden an sich heran und seine deprimierte Stimmung war unterbrochen von gelegentlichen Wutanfällen, in denen er Vasen, Tassen oder Gläser zu Boden schmiss. Er verstand seine Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte doch alles richtig gemacht. Hatte darauf geachtet, sich nicht zu verlieben. Hatte darauf geachtet, Credence keine falschen Hoffnungen zu machen. Hatte ihn bei sich gehalten, um auf ihn achtzugeben, weil er ihm das schuldig war. Hatte den Sex belanglos gehalten, trotz der aufkommenden Zärtlichkeit. Aber Percivals Alkoholkonsum nahm zu mit jeder Nacht, die er in die leere Wohnung zurückkehrte und er verlor Gewicht, weil er nicht mehr auf sich achtete. Unrasiert und verkatert strauchelte er durch die Welt, wütend, gereizt und mit gebrochenem Herzen. Er begriff nicht, was ihn verletzt hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, sein Herz wäre von all dem nicht betroffen gewesen.

Als er nach einigen Wochen schließlich feststellte, dass er ehrlich zu sich sein musste, wenn er wollte, dass es ihm besser ging, sah er ein, was er lang hatte vermeiden wollen: Er war so sehr in Credence verliebt, dass es wehtat. Was als harmloser Sex mit seinem Assistenten im Privatjet begonnen hatte, war, ohne dass er es beabsichtigt hatte, zu tiefen Gefühlen gewachsen. Er hatte alles dafür getan, sich nicht seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben. Doch sie waren trotzdem gekommen. Sex, der ihm sonst immer geholfen hatte, eine Beziehung auf einem niedrigen Intimitätslevel zu halten, hatte es nur noch vertieft. All seine vernünftigen Gedanken hatten ihn nicht gegen die Empfindungen geschützt, die in seiner Brust gewachsen waren: Die Unterstellungen, dass Credence ihn nur begehrte, weil er nicht nur reich und mächtig sondern auch eine eindrucksvolle Vaterfigur war. Dass Credence selbst den Sex mit Liebe verwechselt hatte…

Es war zu spät. Nicht nur, weil er sich verliebt hatte, wieder besseren Wissens und Gewissens. Nein, auch weil Credence fort war. Er hatte seine Seite gewählt, hatte gehandelt und ihn allein zurückgelassen. Hatte sich von ihm losgesagt und Percival begriff, dass er schuld daran war, dass der Jüngere ihn verlassen hatte. Er hatte Credences Gefühle niedergeredet und ihn ausgenutzt. Er hatte sich genommen, was er wollte, immer wieder, weil er bereits in Credence verliebt war und nicht hatte aufhören könnten. Percival hatte vollkommen falsch reagiert. Es war kein Wunder, dass Credence das Weite gesucht hatte und nun nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Selbst mit dieser Erkenntnis fühlte Percival sich nicht besser. Er hatte sich vor Liebe schützen wollen, weil er sein Herz vorher immer an die falschen verschenkt hatte. Aber nun, mit Abstand, sah er die Dinge klarer. Credences Gefühle waren aufrichtig gewesen. Er hatte Percival nie zu etwas gedrängt. Und Percival, der nicht wusste, wie er mit den Gefühlen umgehen sollte, hatte sie einfach ignoriert und seine eigenen Bedürfnisse als reines Triebdenken hingestellt. Dabei war er dem Jüngeren ebenso verfallen. Er hatte Angst gehabt, verletzt zu werden und nun war genau das eingetreten…

Während die Tage an ihm vorbei zogen, wünschte Percival sich eine zweite Chance. Er war bereit, Credence zu lieben. Er brauchte es! Seine Zuneigung war die Luft, die Percival nun zum Atmen fehlte. Er sehnte sich nach seinen sehnsuchtsvollen Worten, nach seinen Berührungen, nach dem sich verzehrenden Blick in seinen Augen. Es war ironisch und traurig, denn Credence würde ihn nun nicht mehr wollen. Er hatte zu lang gebraucht, es zu verstehen.

*

 Percival saß bei seinem zweiten Glas Whiskey, in der fünften Woche seit Credence verschwunden war, als sein Handy klingelte. Er hob ab. Einer seiner Security-Leute war dran.

„Ja?”, fragte er unbeteiligt.

„Er ist da, Boss”, hörte er die tiefe Stimme des Mannes.

Percival setzte sich so schnell auf, dass er die Hälfte seines Whiskeys auf dem Sofa verschüttete. Er fluchte leise, ehe er an die Security gewandt fragte: „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja“, sagte der Mann, „Er ist vor einigen Minuten in die Wohnung gekommen. Und jetzt brennt Licht in der Küche.“

Percivals Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. „Okay“, sagte er tonlos, „Danke.“ Er legte auf und starrte einen Moment ins Feuer. Sollte er es wagen? Andererseits…, wenn er es nicht tat, wäre es vielleicht erneut zu spät?

Nur halbherzig trocknete Percival die nassen Sofastellen, ehe er hastig ins Bad ging, um sich zu duschen und zu rasieren. Er zog sich einen neuen Anzug an, weil der vorherige auch vom Whiskey getroffen worden war und ersetzte den Alkohol-Geruch durch ein Aftershave. Als er seinem Blick im Spiegel begegnete, bemerkte er die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen, aber ohne den ungepflegten Dreitage-Bart sah er schon deutlich vorzeigbarer aus. Er legte seine teure Rolex um, rief dann seinen Chauffeur und die Limousine fuhr vor. Percival verbot sich jeden Gedanken darüber, ob es eine gute Idee war, jetzt zu Credence zu fahren. Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen so viele Fehler eingesehen und jetzt so viel wieder gut zu machen, dass er nicht länger warten wollte.

 *

 

Credence hatte einen neuen Job. Endlich.

Er war der Assistent beim Geschäftsführer einer Blumenladen-Kette. Es war ein schönes Thema, mit Blumen zu handeln. Weitaus emotionaler und sanfter als Stahl, Öl, Energie und alles andere, womit sich Mr. Graves auseinandersetzte. Credence waren die Geschäftsbereiche schon immer kalt und kommerziell vorgekommen. Aber Rosen und Tulpen brachten ihn zum Lächeln. Und seine Brust wurde warm, wenn er mit seinem Beitrag auch helfen konnte, andere Menschen zum Lächeln zu bringen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Der Mann, Mr. Brooks, war ein freundlicher Herr, der das Unternehmen von seinem Vater übernommen hatte und nun gewillt war, es groß werden zu lassen. Er war in den Mittdreißigern und sah, nach allgemeinen Standards, recht gut aus mit seinem gepflegten braunen Bart, den blauen Augen und der breitschultrigen Figur. Darüber hinaus hatte Mr. Brooks eine sehr warme, offene Art, mit seinen Mitarbeitern umzugehen. Die Arbeit machte Credence Spaß. Sein Chef ließ ihn oft genug vergessen, dass sie ein ernstes Geschäft führten, das zahlengetrieben war, wenn er mit neuen verrückten Vorschlägen kam und die Menschen in seinem Umfeld dazu inspirierte, dies ebenfalls zu tun. Credence lachte so viel wie schon lange nicht mehr und genoss die Zeit, die er für Mr. Brooks tätig war. Er stellte ihm nicht nur Präsentationen und Auswertungen für die Investoren zusammen (, was ihn noch am Ehesten an seinen alten Job erinnerte), sondern führte auch Besuche in den Blumenläden durch, unterhielt sich mit den Mitarbeitern und half dabei, neue Prozesse zu implementieren. Es war ein weites Feld und Mr. Brooks war motiviert, etwas ganz Neues und Großes aufzuziehen. Dieser optimistische Gedanke gefiel Credence. Der Job half ihm, sich mental weiter von Mr. Graves loszusagen. Seine neu gefundene Freiheit tat ihm gut. Er hatte das Gefühl, selbst etwas Bedeutendes zu tun und nicht länger in Mr. Graves‘ Schatten zu stehen. Und weil er sich emotional stabiler fühlte als noch vor einigen Wochen und weil er Queenies und Jacobs Gastfreundschaft schon zu lang beansprucht hatte, zog er mitten in der Woche in seine alte Wohnung zurück.

Sie kam ihm nun beinahe fremd vor, als er mit seinem Koffer hinein trat und das Licht anschaltete. Alte Erinnerungen kamen auf, von einem wütenden Mob vor seinem Fenster. Er konnte die Striemen der Eier noch an den Fensterscheiben sehen. Doch es berührte ihn nicht mehr so sehr. Während er seinen Koffer auspackte und sich in der Wohnung wieder häuslich einrichtete, schwelgte er in Gedanken an seinen neuen Job. Dass es klingelte, riss ihn unerwartet daraus heraus. Er ging zur Tür. Wer konnte das sein? Eine der älteren Nachbarinnen, die dieses Haus hüteten und denen nichts entging? Vielleicht wollte eine von ihnen ihm die Post in die Hand drücken, die aus seinem Briefkasten gequollen war? Oder sich beschweren, dass er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte, bevor er gegangen war. Credence machte seit dem Skandal nicht den Fehler, eine Tür zu öffnen, ohne vorher durch den Spion zu sehen. Als er Mr. Graves auf der anderen Seite stehen sah, setzte sein Herz aus und er sprang erschreckt von der Tür fort. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich totstellen sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er schon bereit war für ein Gespräch mit seinem Ex-Chef. Er hatte sich noch nicht überlegt, was er auf die Anschuldigungen antworten würde… Schließlich hatte er einfach gekündigt und sich für den Rest seiner Beschäftigung krankgemeldet. Er konnte froh sein, dass Mr. Graves ihn deshalb nicht wegen Arbeitsverweigerung verklagt hatte.

Mr. Graves klopfte gegen die Wohnungstür.

Und Credence wurde nervös. Er warf einen Blick in den Flurspiegel und seine Hand glitt fahrig durch sein Haar, als könnte er es damit richten. Sein schnell schlagendes Herz setzte ihm ebenso zu wie sein flacher Atem, doch er wusste, dass er dem nicht entgehen würde. Mr. Graves würde einen Weg finden, mit ihm zu sprechen. Es war besser, es schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Also öffnete er mit schweißnasser, zittriger Hand die Tür.

„Guten Abend, Credence“, sagte Mr. Graves und seine dunklen Augen nahmen den Jüngeren gefangen.

Credence hatte vergessen, welche Wirkung der Mann auf ihn hatte. Einen Moment war er in der Sprachlosigkeit gefangen, während ihm der typische verführerische Duft des Anderen um die Nase strich. Sein Herz erzitterte und ein Wimmern entwuchs seiner Brust, das er noch aufhalten konnte, bevor es sich bemerkbar machen konnte. Credence straffte die Schultern. Er fühlte sich schwach, nun, da er Mr. Graves wieder gegenüber stand und seine Knie waren ganz weich, aber er erinnerte sich an all die Erfolge, die er allein zu verzeichnen hatte. Er konnte stolz auf sich sein. Er musste sich vor Mr. Graves vielleicht für sein Verhalten verantworten, aber er war ihm nichts schuldig. Tapfer hielt er also den Blick des Anderen aufrecht. „Mr. Graves“, sagte er mit bemüht fester Stimme, „Was tun Sie hier?“

Mr. Graves schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Lässt du mich hinein?“, fragte er.

Credence hätte nichts lieber getan als das. Obwohl er sich die letzten Wochen wirklich wacker geschlagen hatte, fühlte er sich nun, als würde er ganz am Anfang stehen. Er wollte ihn ins Bett ziehen und sich von ihm vögeln lassen, bis der Morgen anbrach. Wollte, dass sein geschundenes Herz von den Berührungen geheilt wurde. Aber das war gegen die Regeln, die Queenie ihm eingebläut hatte. Und es würde am Ende nur noch mehr wehtun, wenn all das wieder von vorn begann und er zwar den Sex bekam, aber nicht die Liebe, die er sich eigentlich erhoffte. Also schüttelte er tapfer den Kopf, während der Schmerz der Erinnerung sich tief in sein Herz brannte. „Nein“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und hielt die Tür fester. Er stand in dem kleinen Spalt, in dem er sie geöffnet hatte und er würde sie auch nicht weiter öffnen. „Wieso sind Sie hier?“

Mr. Graves lachte bitter zu sich selbst, als hätte Credence einen Witz gemacht. „Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd und noch immer mit diesem unangenehmen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Wo warst du?“

Credence stutzte über die Frage, ehe er die Stirn runzelte. „Ich war hier“, behauptete er.

Mr. Graves wurde ernst. „Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt“, sagte er, als würde er mit einem törichten Kind sprechen, „Und wir wissen auch beide, dass ich dich überwachen lasse, seit dem Skandal. Glaubst du ernsthaft, wenn du bei mir ausziehst, höre ich damit auf?“

Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich Mr. Graves‘ Blick aus. Die Aussage sollte ihn beunruhigen. Etwas in ihm freute sich und wollte ihm einreden, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, weil das bedeutete, dass er Mr. Graves in irgendeiner Form wichtig war. Doch dann dachte er bitter, dass die Wahrheit anders aussah: Mr. Graves behandelte ihn wie eine wertvolle menschliche Ressource, die seinem Unternehmen dienlich war. Er ließ seinen Kontrollzwang an ihm aus. Das hatte nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun.

„Du warst fast fünf Wochen lang verschwunden“, setzte Mr. Graves anklagend hinzu.

Credence blinzelte überrascht über die Anschuldigung, ehe er irritiert sagte: „Ich dachte, Sie überwachen mich? Wie kann ich dann ‚verschwunden‘ sein?“

Bei dem säuerlichen Blick, mit dem Mr. Graves ihn bedachte, musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Also hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, vollkommen vom Radar zu verschwinden. Das war gut zu wissen. Queenies Wohnung zu nutzen, war also sicher. Auch, wenn er ihr Entgegenkommen und ihre Unterstützung nicht überstrapazieren wollte.

Weil Mr. Graves lange nichts antwortete und die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht die angenehmste war, vermutete Credence, dass nun weitere Anschuldigungen kommen würden: Wie er ihn im Stich hatte lassen können… Was ihm einfiele, einfach zu kündigen… Doch Mr. Graves überraschte ihn mit einem leisen: „Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut“, antwortete Credence verwundert.

„Und du arbeitest nun woanders?“, fragte Mr. Graves.

Credence nickte und wich dem Blick des Anderen aus. Wieder fürchtete er, dass Mr. Graves sich beschwerte, welches Chaos er zurückgelassen hatte. Doch wieder blieb das Befürchtete aus.

Stattdessen hörte er den Älteren seufzen. „Credence, ich… ich möchte gern mit dir sprechen. Nicht hier an der Tür. Würdest du mich bitte hinein lassen?“

Seine Frage führte dazu, dass Credence mit sich ringen musste. Doch, er wollte ihn gern hinein lassen. Wollte sich in seine Arme schmiegen, während Mr. Graves das tat, was er immer tat: Die Gefühlsduselei, mit der er offensichtlich nicht umgehen konnte, durch rohen Sex ersetzen. Aber der Schmerz der Trennung saß tief. Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen erkannt, dass er von Mr. Graves nie das bekommen würde, was er sich ersehnte. Nur Druckabbau. Keine Liebe. Der Mann war zu Liebe nicht fähig. Deshalb konnte Credence nun nichts Neues mit ihm beginnen.

Also schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er und zwang sich, Mr. Graves entschlossen anzusehen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, Sir“, sagte er höflich, „Ich habe noch zu tun.“  
Und mit diesen Worten ließ er den Älteren stehen und schloss die Tür, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

*

 

Percival war es nicht gewohnt, abgewiesen zu werden. Schon gar nicht von Credence, der ihm sonst jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte und, wenn er sich geweigert hatte, etwas zu tun, wenigstens leicht zu überzeugen gewesen war. Er dachte noch darüber nach, während er in der Limousine auf dem Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung saß und seine Phantasie ihm Flausen in den Kopf setzte. Er träumte davon, Credence neben sich zu haben. Während die Lichter der Stadt an ihnen vorbei zogen, würde er ihn auf der breiten Sitzbank lieben. Er würde all seinen Besitz mit ihm teilen. Und ihn auf Händen tragen, weil er es verdient hatte. Percival hatte ihn nicht zu schätzen gewusst. Doch er wusste es jetzt. Und er wollte eine Chance, um es Credence zu beweisen.

Weil Percival ahnte, dass Credence ihn auch das nächste Mal, wenn er vor seiner Tür auftauchte, nicht einlassen würde, zwang er sich zum Umdenken. Er musste Credence an einem Ort erwischen, an dem dieser nicht mit ihm rechnete und deshalb nicht mental so distanziert war. Er war entschlossen, sich seine Chance auf ein ehrliches Gespräch, das von Herzen kam, zu erkämpfen. Ein Gespräch, in dem er ihn zurückgewinnen würde. Nun, da Credence wieder in seiner Wohnung wohnte, war es ein Einfaches, ihn überall hin verfolgen zu lassen. So hatte Percival schnell herausgefunden, für wen Credence arbeitete und wo er sich dafür wann aufhielt.

Sein neuer Plan erschien ihm besser als der alte. Credence würde nicht damit rechnen und Percival gedachte, das Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen.

 

So erschien er also wenige Tage später vor einem Blumenladen. Er war klein und unscheinbar, aber gepflegt. Percival zögerte nicht länger. Er trat ein, seinen Securitychef nah bei sich und fand sich in einem Meer aus Blumen wieder. Die Verkäuferin, die am anderen Ende des Ladens stand und eben einen Strauß band, errötete sichtbar, als sie ihn sah. Nun, wenigstens auf sie schien er Eindruck zu machen. Ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn erkannte oder an seinem teuren, maßgeschneiderten Anzug, der seinen Körper gezielt in Szene setzte, konnte er nicht genau feststellen, aber sie kicherte, als er mit einem Augenzwinkern „Guten Morgen“ sagte.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte sie zurück, offensichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Percival lief in eleganten Schritten zu ihr herüber. „Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe… Susan“, las er von dem Namensschild. Sie kicherte erneut und errötete tiefer, als er sich auf der Theke abstützte und sich verschwörerisch zu ihr herüber beugte.

„Gern“, antwortete sie mehr als enthusiastisch und setzte mit einem sehnsüchtigen Funkeln in den Augen hinzu: „Alles, was Sie wollen.“

Er schmunzelte. Es war so einfach, dass es ihm ein kleines Hochgefühl gab. Es nahm seine Nervosität im Angesicht der Sache, die er zu tun geplant hatte. „Ich brauche einen großen Strauß roter Rosen“, sagte Percival.

„N-natürlich“, antwortete Susan und ihr Lächeln flaute ein wenig ab. „Wie viele?“

„Wie viele halten Sie für angemessen, wenn man sich entschuldigt?“, fragte er nachdenklich und aufmerksam.

Susan blinzelte, als versuchte sie, sich aus einem Bann zu befreien. „W-wie bitte?“, fragte sie, nicht verstehend.

 „Wie viele erwarten Sie bei Ihrem Ehemann?“, präzisierte Percival die Frage mit einem weiteren charmanten Lächeln.

Susan schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf. „Ich… bin nicht verheiratet“, murmelte sie betreten.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Percival und täuschte ehrliche Überraschung vor. „Eine attraktive Frau wie Sie?“

Obwohl Susan enttäuscht gewesen war, dass er Rosen für jemanden kaufte, hatten die letzten Worte einiges wieder wettgemacht. Sie kicherte. „Ach was“, sagte sie und winkte geschmeichelt ab.

„Ich meine es ernst“, insistierte Percival mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln, „Ich bin mir sicher, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Jeder Mann könnte sich glücklich schätzen, jemanden mit einem derart bezaubernden Lächeln neben sich zu wissen.“

Susan lachte geschmeichelt und Percival hatte die Genugtuung, zu wissen, dass er sein Handwerk in einigen Dingen noch immer perfekt beherrschte. Sie deutete auf einen großen Eimer Rosen direkt neben ihnen. „Diese dort kann ich empfehlen“, sagte sie, „Und die Anzahl der Rosen kommt vermutlich auf die Größe der Entschuldigung an.“

Percival schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln. „Dann kaufe ich den ganzen Eimer, bitte“, sagte er, „Können Sie mir die Rosen zu einem Strauß binden?“

Die Verkäuferin lachte überwältigt. „Sicher“, sagte sie, erfreut über den großen Einkauf. Während sie um die Theke herumging und nach dem Eimer griff, um die Rosen aufzubereiten, fragte sie mit freundlicher Redseligkeit: „Was haben Sie denn verbrochen? Es scheint etwas Furchtbares zu sein oder Sie wollen auf Nummer Sicher gehen, dass die Entschuldigung angenommen wird.“

Percival schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln und nickte. „Sowohl als auch“, sagte er mit einem leidenden Seufzen. „Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, den viele Männer machen: Ich habe nicht zu schätzen gewusst, was ich habe und dann ist die Person, die ich liebe, verschwunden. Zurecht. Ich hatte es verdient. Nun habe ich daraus gelernt und möchte es wieder gutmachen.“

Seine Worte brachten ihm Susans Sympathie ein. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Sie war so gerührt, dass sie nicht enttäuscht darüber sein konnte, dass er für sie nicht verfügbar war. Während sie den Strauß band und er geduldig wartete, hörte er Credences Stimme nahen. Genau zur richtigen Zeit. Darauf hatte er spekuliert. Noch während die Verkäuferin den Strauß fertigstellte und den Verkauf vorbereitete, trat Credence, einen anderen Mitarbeiter im Schlepptau, hinter ihr aus den hinteren Räumen des Ladens hervor. „Wir sollten diesbezüglich noch einmal die monatlichen Zahlen durchgehen“, sagte er und war dabei so in die Unterhaltung und die Daten auf seinem Klemmbrett vertieft, dass er den Kunden gar nicht genauer ansah.

Percival bezahlte den Strauß, während er Credence nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Jüngere deutete, an seinen Kollegen gewandt, auf einen Großteil der Blumen und sprach mit ihm darüber, während der Andere nickte. Kurz darauf lief der Mitarbeiter wieder zurück in die hinten liegenden Räume. Credence beendete die Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett.

Jetzt oder nie!

Percival griff nach dem Strauß und räusperte sich.

Als Credence daraufhin einen Blick über die Schulter warf, blinzelte er erst, als würde er sich über das wundern, was er sah. Dann, als es keinen Zweifel daran geben konnte, wer ihm da gegenüber stand, erstarrte er. „Mr. Graves?“, fragte er irritiert und wandte sich dann ganz zu ihm herum. „Was tun Sie denn hier?“ Sein Blick fiel auf den riesigen Strauß Rosen und Percival meinte, etwas wie Schmerz darin aufflackern zu sehen. Fürchtete er, die Blumen wären für jemand anderen? Durfte Percival sich Hoffnung machen, dass noch nicht alles verloren war?

Er trat, den Strauß in der Hand, zu Credence hin. „Ich wollte dich sehen“, sagte er, leise genug, damit die Verkäuferin, die die beiden verstohlen beobachtete, nicht alles mitbekam.

Der Jüngere öffnete sprachlos den Mund, während sein Blick erneut auf die Rosen fiel. Dann schaute er wieder zu Percival zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte er irritiert.

Percival schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. „Ich habe dich vermisst“, raunte er ihm zu, „Wir hatten uns so lang nicht gesehen und … ich fühle mich furchtbar deswegen.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Credence tonlos und leichte Ungläubigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Percival nickte ernst.

Der Blick des Anderen fiel wieder auf die Rosen. „Und deshalb kommen Sie in den Laden, in dem ich arbeite und kaufen ihn leer?“, fragte er verwirrt. Seine Stimme klang angespannt.

Percival schob es auf die Unsicherheit. Er nickte. „Sie sind für dich“, sagte er und hielt sie Credence ein wenig deutlicher hin.

Doch der Jüngere hob nur die Augenbrauen. „Sie kaufen Blumen in dem Laden, in dem ich arbeite, um sie mir zu schenken?“, fragte er mit milder Fassungslosigkeit und seine Verwirrung wandelte sich in offenkundige Ablehnung. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Glauben Sie etwa, mit ein paar Rosen können Sie einfach Ihren Willen bekommen und alles wird wieder wie früher?“ Er schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und Percival fühlte, wie die Reaktion sein Herz durchbohrte. Bis eben hatte er nichts von Credences Schmerz geahnt. Nun war es eindeutig, dass der Jüngere verletzt war. Und dass er den Wunsch, wieder aufeinander zuzugehen, nicht teilte.

„Verlassen Sie diesen Laden“, sagte Credence eisig, doch seine Stimme bebte und er konnte Percival nicht in die Augen sehen.

Sprachlos blieb Percival wo er war. „Aber, Credence, ich…“, begann er.

Credence schüttelte den Kopf. „Dies ist meine Arbeit“, sagte er und als er den Blick hob, sah er ehrlich verletzt aus. „Was erlauben Sie sich? Sie haben die Dreistigkeit einfach bei meinem neuen Job aufzutauchen und mich vor Zeugen bloßzustellen? Hat Ihnen das letzte Foto noch nicht gereicht?“

Und nun verstand Percival besser, warum Credence so ungewohnt heftig reagierte. Er fürchtete einen weiteren Skandal. Percival schluckte betroffen und ließ den Strauß senken. Er wollte etwas sagen, etwas, um seine Intentionen klarzustellen, doch Credence ließ ihn nicht. Der junge Mann lief an ihm vorbei und verschwand im hinteren Teil des Ladens in den Räumen, die nur Mitarbeitern vorbehalten waren.

Percival schaute ihm hinterher. Dann, als er fühlte, dass die Verkäuferin ihn noch immer beobachtete, wandte er sich ihr zu. Eilig tat sie so, als würde sie einen Strauß binden. Er legte die Rosen daneben auf die Theke. „Bitte, sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sie bekommt“, sagte er.

Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein versöhnliches Lächeln. „Ich hätte Ihnen nicht so eine Szene gemacht“, sagte sie leise, „Sie haben sich schließlich so angestrengt.“

Er erwiderte das Lächeln schwach. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Danke.“ Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verließ den Laden.


	19. Die Falle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival ist nicht der Typ dafür, etwas aufzugeben, das er dringend ersehnt. Und so lässt er auch jetzt nicht locker, bis er Credence endlich wieder bei sich wähnen kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: leichte Andeutung von Einsperren, Festhalten und Aufdrängen

 

_"I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night_  
_Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky_

  _I've been down the darkest alleys_  
_Saw the dark side of the moon_  
_To get to you_

_I've looked for love in every stranger_  
_Took too much to ease the anger_  
_All for you"_

  _("Wolves" - Selena Gomez, Marshmello)_

 

Percival erkannte im Nachhinein, dass die Idee, Credence im Blumenladen aufzulauern, nicht zu Ende gedacht gewesen war. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in diesen Dingen nicht gut war. Für gewöhnlich flogen ihm die Sympathien nur so zu. Er hatte sich nie dafür angestrengt, jemanden zu halten. Ihm gingen langsam die Ideen aus, wie er das, was er Credence damals zugemutet hatte, wieder gutmachen konnte. Er wollte ihm beweisen, dass es mehr für ihn war, als eine Affäre. Dass er endlich wusste, dass er eine Beziehung mit ihm wollte. Sicher, er wusste noch immer nicht, ob er überhaupt beziehungsfähig war und Percival hatte eine paranoide Angst davor, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der zwar sagte, dass er ihn liebte, aber dann nur sein Geld wollte… Aber beides hielt ihn nicht ab. Nicht dieses Mal. Dafür träumte er zu oft davon, wie es wäre, mit Credence zusammen zu sein.

 

Und so kam er zu einer neuen Idee. Als er an diesem Morgen nervös in seinem Büro saß und die Minuten zählte, war er beinahe erleichtert, als es im Lautsprecher auf dem Schreibtisch knackte und Mr. Scamanders Stimme sagte: „Ihr Termin für zehn Uhr ist da.“

„Perfekt, schicken Sie sie zum Meetingraum“, antwortete Percival. Sein schneller Puls rauschte ihm in den Ohren und seine Atmung ging flach.

„Natürlich, Sir“, sagte Mr. Scamander eilfertig. Percival holte tief Luft. Er würde das schaffen. Er besaß schließlich ein riesiges erfolgreiches Unternehmen, das er mit bloßen Händen erbaut hatte. Oder so ähnlich. Darüber hinaus war er charmant, höflich und professionell. Es gab keinen Grund, nervös zu sein. Nur, warum schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals? Und wieso waren seine Hände schweißnass? Er beschloss, beides zu ignorieren, während er sein Büro verließ und sich auf den Weg zum besagten Meetingraum machte. Er lag auf der gleichen Etage. Die Wand, die zum Flur hin führte, war verglast. Percival warf einen Blick hinein. Gerade eben ließen seine Gäste sich nieder, bewirtet von Mr. Scamander, der Kaffee und Wasser bereitstellte und sich dann mit einem freundlichen Wort verabschiedete, während Percival eintrat. Der Raum war nicht groß und sehr schlicht gehalten. Außer dem Glastisch und den sechs verchromten Stühlen gab es nur einen Beamer in dem Raum.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Percival seinen Besuch. Der Ältere der beiden wandte sich zu ihm herum.

„Mr. Graves“, sagte er und erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf den er sich gesetzt hatte, um die Hand zu schütteln, die Percival ihm entgegenstreckte. „Vielen Dank für Ihren Anruf. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr mich Ihr Interesse an unserer Firma freut.“

Percival setzte ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln auf. „Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Brooks“, sagte er freundlich, „Ein aufstrebendes Unternehmen wie Ihres hat deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient.“ Sein Blick glitt von Mr. Brooks zu dessen Begleitung. Credence saß, den Kopf gesenkt, neben seinem Vorgesetzten und seine angespannte Haltung verriet, dass er überall lieber wäre als hier. Weil er keinen Versuch unternahm, Percival zu begrüßen, kam Mr. Brooks ihm höflich zuvor.

„Meinen Assistenten kennen Sie bereits, soweit ich weiß?“, fragte er. In seinen Augen lag keine Verschlagenheit. Offensichtlich war er einer der wenigen Menschen, an denen die Affäre komplett vorbei gegangen war.

Percival nickte. „Ja“, sagte er schlicht, „Wir haben bereits miteinander gearbeitet.“

„Davon habe ich gehört“, sagte Mr. Brooks nickend, während sie sich niederließen und schenkte Percival ein weiteres Lächeln. „Einer der Gründe, weshalb ich Mr. Barebone eingestellt habe: Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die von sich behaupten können, Ihre rechte Hand gewesen zu sein.“

Credence hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt und seine Miene verschlossen. Obwohl es um ihn ging, schien er sich an der Unterhaltung nicht beteiligen zu wollen.

Percival schmunzelte über die Worte. „Sie können sich glücklich schätzen“, sagte er, „Es ist selten, jemanden so fähigen und willigen zu finden.“

Seine letzten Worte waren unbedacht gewählt und er erkannte die Zweideutigkeit erst, als Credence sich hörbar räusperte und dann nach dem Glas Wasser griff, das vor ihm stand.

„Also dann“, lenkte er eilig ein, „kommen wir zum Grund meines Anrufs.“

 

Mr. Brooks um den Finger zu wickeln, war fast schon zu einfach. Percival bot ihm eine Kooperation an, nach der er ihn als den Haupt-Blumenlieferanten für seine Firma und die Tochterfirmen beauftragen wollte. Das bedeutete, bei jeder Firmenfeierlichkeit, jedem Jubiläum eines Mitarbeiters, jeder großen Veranstaltung, wäre die Unternehmenskette von Mr. Brooks maßgeblich beteiligt. Weihnachtsfeiern, Charity Veranstaltungen, Bankette und repräsentative Marketingveranstaltungen für die Presse – sie wären für die Blumendekorationen und Sträuße zuständig und damit vertreten. Es war ein Angebot, das er nicht ablehnen konnte. Spätestens, als Percival in den Raum warf, zusätzlich darüber nachzudenken, sich als Investor am Erfolg des Unternehmens zu beteiligen, fraß ihm Mr. Brooks aus der Hand. Er war mehr als bereit, den vorliegenden Vertrag zu unterschreiben.

„Da wäre nur eine Sache, auf die ich bestehen muss“, sagte Percival und Mr. Brooks, der schon einen Haken fürchtete, wurde in seiner Euphorie deutlich gedämpft. Percival wies mit dem Kopf zu Credence hin, der still neben ihnen gesessen und sich Notizen gemacht hatte. „Ich möchte mir gern Ihren Assistenten ausleihen.“ Seine Worte schafften es, Credence zur Salzsäule erstarren zu lassen, ehe er ihm einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf. Percivals Mundwinkel zuckten bei der Reaktion, ehe er sich wieder Mr. Brooks zuwandte. „Nur für ein paar Minuten“, versprach er.

Mr. Brooks stutzte, ehe er von Percival zu Credence und wieder zurück blickte. „Sicher“, sagte er perplex und erhob sich.

Percival schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Wunderbar“, sagte er zufrieden und fügte gönnerhaft hinzu: „Lassen Sie sich von Mr. Scamander die Café-Lounge hier oben zeigen. Der Kaffee und die Snacks, die Sie dort bestellen, gehen selbstverständlich aufs Haus.“

Mr. Brooks nickte. Er war zu verwundert, um sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Glücklicherweise. Als er gegangen war und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, hob Credence den Kopf und sah Percival damit zum ersten Mal an. „Also?“, fragte er ungewöhnlich herausfordernd, „Was wollen Sie heute von mir?“

Percival runzelte die Stirn. „Credence“, sagte er seufzend, als würde der Jüngere ihm Unrecht tun, „Ich möchte nur mit dir reden.“

Credence lächelte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wieder drängen Sie sich dafür in meinen Arbeitsalltag? Finden Sie es nicht ein wenig zu übertrieben, dafür extra einen Kooperationsvertrag mit meinem Chef auszuhandeln?“, fragte er spitz und Percival entging der provokative Unterton nicht. Es war beinahe, als wollte er ihn herausfordern, diese Unterstellung abzustreiten, dass er das für ihn tat. Doch Percival konnte nicht leugnen, dass das Treffen eigens dafür initiiert worden war.

„Nein“, erwiderte er daher, „Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dich in Zukunft öfter sehe, dann ist es das einzig Richtige.“

Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Sprachlos und, wenn Percival es richtig deutete, verwundert, dass seine Unterstellung der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte.

„Du lässt mir keine andere Möglichkeit, an dich heran zu kommen“, rechtfertigte Percival sich leise, „Wenn ich nach der Arbeit vor deiner Tür stehe, schlägst du sie mir vor der Nase zu.“

Credence senkte den Blick. „Manche Menschen würden das als das Zeichen verstehen, dass man nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben möchte und würden diesen Wunsch respektieren“, murmelte er.

Percival fühlte, dass die Worte seine Entschlossenheit schürten. „Nun, ich bin nicht ‚ _manche Menschen_ ‘“, stellte er ruhig klar, „Und ich tue das, was ich für richtig und wichtig halte.“

„Wieso sind Sie so versessen darauf?“, fragte Credence dickköpfig.

Percival seufzte und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Alles, was ich möchte“, sagte er eindringlich, „Ist, mit dir zu reden. Ich möchte dich verstehen.“

Bei diesen Worten hob Credence nun doch wieder den Kopf. „Finden Sie das nicht reichlich spät?“, fragte er pikiert.

Percival seufzte. „Ja“, gab er zu, „Es ist spät. Und es tut mir aufrichtig leid.“

Auf seine Entschuldigung folgte Stille. Credence blickte ihn irritiert an. „Was genau?“, hauchte er tonlos. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. Percival musste ihm wirklich sehr wehgetan haben.

„Nun, am meisten…“, sagte Percival voller ehrlicher Reue, „…, dass ich deine Gefühle für mich ausgenutzt habe.“

Credence schniefte und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und Percival wäre am liebsten zu ihm herüber gekommen, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. „Sie haben Mr. Scamander meine Position gegeben“, sagte er leise.

Es war so fernab vom eigentlichen Thema, dass Percival einen Moment stutzte. „Das… ist richtig“, gab er zu. Ein verletzter Blick aus dunklen Augen traf ihn.  „Ich werde ihn sofort kündigen, wenn du willst“, bot Percival an, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, Credence zu beweisen, wie ernst er es meinte.

Doch der Jüngere lachte freudlos auf. „Und was dann?“, fragte er und sein Blick bohrte sich in den Percivals. „Dann wird der Nächste kommen, der hübsch und klug genug ist, um sich vögeln zu lassen, nicht wahr? Oder erwarten Sie etwa, dass ich die Position wieder erfülle?“

Percival hielt einen Moment den Atem an. Credence hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Bild von ihm und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. „Weder noch“, erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme.

Dass er nicht zustimmte, brachte Credence ein wenig aus dem Konzept. „Was ist es dann?“, fragte er leise, „Was wollen Sie von mir? Warum belagern Sie mich und finden einen Vorwand, mir ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen, gegen das ich mich nicht wehren kann?“

Credence war ehrlich ratlos. Percival sah es ihm deutlich an. Er holte tief Luft, weil er nun das aussprechen musste, was er sich so lang vorgenommen hatte. „Ich... habe tiefgreifende romantische Gefühle für dich“, sagte er.

Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte Credence ihn an. Percival hielt den Blick tapfer aufrecht, obwohl er so viel Unglauben sah, dass es ihn schmerzte. Schließlich schüttelte Credence den Kopf. „Sie sind so dreist“, hauchte er fassungslos und neue Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, „Wie können Sie so etwas einfach sagen? Haben Sie denn gar keine Skrupel?“  Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und eilte zur Tür.

Doch Percival war schneller. Neben seinem Sitzplatz war unter der Tischplatte eine Armatur mit Knöpfen eingelassen. Er drückte einen davon, der die Tür verriegelte und einen weiteren, der die durchsichtigen Glasscheiben milchig werden ließ.

Während er sich erhob, wirbelte Credence aufgebracht zu ihm herum. Die Tränen strömten ihm über die Wangen. „Lassen Sie mich heraus“, verlangte er, „Das können Sie nicht machen! Dafür kann ich Sie anzeigen!“

„Wenn das der Preis ist, zahle ich ihn gern“, sagte Percival ruhig und überwand in langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Credence, der vor ihm zurückweichen wollte, presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Glastür. Percival widerstand dem Drang, ihn zu berühren. Stattdessen stützte er die Hände neben Credence ab, sodass dieser in seinen Armen gefangen war, und raunte ihm zu: „Ich liebe dich.“

Credence riss die Hände hoch, um sie sich auf die Ohren zu pressen. „Hören Sie auf mich anzulügen“, verlangte er schluchzend.

„Es ist die Wahrheit“, beharrte Percival und er wusste, dass Credence ihn hören konnte, trotz der Hände auf den Ohren. Er drängte sich gegen ihn. „Credence“, sagte er und zog eine der Hände von den Ohren. „Lass es noch nicht zu spät für uns sein. Auch du hast einst geliebt. Ich weiß, dass das noch da ist“, setzte er hinzu, mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die er nicht fühlte.

„Nein“, hauchte Credence und schüttelte den Kopf. Er bebte am ganzen Körper und seine Tränen wollten nicht abreißen. „Ich empfinde nichts mehr für Sie. Lassen Sie mich gehen.“

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe, Credence“, raunte Percival ihm zu, „Ich habe dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst benutzt. Vor allem für Sex. Obwohl ich wusste, dass du Gefühle für mich hast.“

  
„Hören Sie auf, darüber zu reden!“

„Aber ich sehe jetzt klarer“, beharrte Percival, „Credence, seit du fort bist, trage ich ein Loch in der Brust. Du hast mein Herz mit dir genommen an jenem Tag.“

Credence schnaubte vor Entrüstung. Sie brach sich Bahn durch seine Verzweiflung. „Das ist wirklich übertrieben schnulzig, selbst für Sie“, sagte er bitter.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich schwöre es.“

„Wieso sagen Sie mir das alles? Wieso jetzt?“, fragte Credence aufgewühlt, „Sie… Sie haben…“ Er schluchzte. „Sie haben mich zu Dingen getrieben, die falsch waren. Sie haben mir einen Korb gegeben und hatten danach weiter Sex mit mir. Sex, von dem Sie mich glauben machen wollten, dass es ihn nie gegeben hatte.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Percival, „Ich weiß, wie egoistisch das war.“

„Sie hätten damit nicht aufgehört“, flüsterte Credence, „Nicht, wenn ich nicht verschwunden wäre. Sie hätten…“ Er hickste vor lauter Weinen. „… Sie hätten damit ewig weitergemacht.“

„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf aber vermutlich hast du Recht.“ Auf seine Worte hin liefen weitere Tränen Credences Wangen hinab. Er schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf und blickte zu seinen Füßen.  
„Aber dein Weggang hat mir die Augen geöffnet“, beharrte Percival, weil er es nicht so stehen lassen wollte.

Eine Weile antwortete Credence darauf nicht. Als er dann sprach, lag eine hoffnungslose Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme, die Percival betrübte. „Mr. Graves“, sagte er besorgniserregend ruhig und hob den Kopf. Sein Blick war schmerzerfüllt. „Wie wertvoll kann Ihre neue Erkenntnis sein, wenn sie nur dann kommt, wenn Sie allein sind? Wie wertvoll kann Ihre Liebe sein, wenn sie nur in Erscheinung tritt, wenn Sie sich einsam fühlen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Liebe“, sagte er leise.

„Es _war_ keine Liebe“, erwiderte Percival, „Jetzt ist es das.“

Credences Kopfschütteln nahm zu. „Es ist Einsamkeit“, korrigierte er und seine scheinbare Sachlichkeit wich langsam einem Ton abwertender Zickigkeit, der nicht zu Credence passte. „Sie sollten sich einfach jemand anderen suchen, der zu Ihnen ziehen will. Da gibt es eine ganze Menge Frauen und Männer, die bereit dafür wären.“

Percival runzelte die Stirn. „Sie alle bedeuten mir nichts“, sagte er aufrichtig.

„Was, weil ich Sie abgewiesen habe?“, fragte Credence mit giftigem Spott in der Stimme, „Wollen Sie mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass Sie glauben, mich zu lieben, weil ich Ihnen nicht sofort wieder in die Arme laufe?“ Er funkelte ihn zornig an.

Seine Wut wurde gedämpft davon, dass Percival lange nicht antwortete. Dann wagte der Ältere sich weiter vor. „Nein“, flüsterte er und senkte den Kopf zu Credence hinunter, „Schon davor.“ Seine Lippen schwebten über denen des Jüngeren, der erstarrte, als er begriff, was Percival vorhatte.

„N-nicht“, wimmerte er und neue Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. „Bitte… bitte nicht.“ Er drängte sich stärker gegen die Wand, als könnte er Percival dadurch entgehen, doch er nahm sein Gesicht nicht fort.

„Du willst es“, wisperte Percival. Credences Blick sagte so deutlich, dass er umarmt und geküsst werden wollte, dass es daran keinen Zweifel gab, trotz seiner Worte. „Du willst es genauso wie ich.“

„Das… ist nicht wahr“, widersprach Credence schwach.

„Ich sehe es in deinem Blick“, raunte Percival ihm sanft zu, „Du willst geliebt werden. Noch immer. Lass mich derjenige sein, der dich liebt.“

Credence schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie hatten Ihre Chance“, flüsterte er.

„Und ich erbitte eine neue“, sagte Percival beharrlich, „Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich bessern werde.“

Credence schluchzte auf. „Sie können niemanden lieben“, flüsterte er unter Tränen und klang dabei so zerrissen und verzweifelt, dass es Percival in der Brust schmerzte., „Sie haben kein Herz.“

Percival überging die Worte. Er überwand den letzten Zentimeter und ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander. Credence wimmerte auf, doch er ließ ihn gewähren und während Percival mit aller Zärtlichkeit seinen Mund erkundete, stahlen sich zarte Finger an seine Brust und krallten sich in sein Jackett. Credence klammerte sich an ihn, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen und seine angespannte, verkrampfte Haltung wurde weich und nachgiebig unter Percivals Kuss. Der Ältere drängte ihn noch fester gegen das Glas.

Als sie sich nach Atem ringend wieder voneinander lösten, ließ Credence ihn los. Weitere Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und er schluchzte erneut auf. „Ich hasse Sie“, hauchte er und wischte sich die nassen Wangen trocken.

Percival half ihm dabei, indem er eine Hand auf Credences Wange legte und mit dem Daumen eine Träne auffing. „Lass es mich beweisen“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr, „dass ich es ernst meine.“

Credence antwortete nicht. Er schniefte leise und versuchte, seinen Tränen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Seine Schultern bebten noch immer.

„Bitte, Credence“, sagte Percival, „Du weißt, wie selten ich um etwas bitte. Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“

Credence lachte freudlos auf. „Wollen wir wetten?“, fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Percival seufzte und ließ von ihm ab. Er trat einen Schritt von ihm fort und entließ ihn damit aus der engen Nähe, die er ihm zuvor aufgezwungen hatte. „Geh mit mir heute Abend essen“, bat er, „und lass mich dir beweisen, dass ich mich verändert habe. Dass du mich verändert hast.“

Credence runzelte die Stirn. Er schien über die Worte nachzudenken. Dann, nachdem Percival bereits einige Sekunden lang angespannt die Luft angehalten hatte, sagte er leise: „Heute Abend kann ich nicht.“ Es schwang ein erprobender Unterton mit. Ganz so, als wollte Credence herausfinden, wie schnell Percival aufgab.

Doch seine Antwort war kein ‚Nein‘. Das stimmte Percival zuversichtlich. „Dann an einem anderen Abend“, lenkte er ein und schenkte Credence ein sanftes Lächeln, „Nenne einen Tag. Mir ist alles recht.“

Der Jüngere dachte erneut nach. Dann sagte er: „Kommenden Donnerstag.“

Es mochte Zufall sein, dass er diesen Tag ausgewählt hatte. Aber Percival hielt ihn für schlau genug, absichtlich den letzten Tag des Monats vorzuschlagen. Credence wusste, dass dieser Tag der Wichtigste für das Unternehmen war. Am letzten Tag wurden die monatlichen Zahlen präsentiert und waren nicht mehr zu verändern. Wie gut das Unternehmen im vergangenen Monat gelaufen war, darüber hatte man erst dann Gewissheit. Dieser Tag war einer derer, an denen Percival jeden Monat bis spät in die Nacht über den Auswertungen saß und sich davon nur ungern stören ließ. Er hatte das, seit er dieses Unternehmen führte, noch nie für etwas anderes geopfert. Es konnte nur ein Test sein… Kluger Credence. Er erinnerte sich wohl an Percivals Worte, dass ihm nichts wichtiger war als seine Firma. Es dürfte ihn überraschen, dass sich auch diese Einstellung geändert hatte.

„In Ordnung“, stimmte er zu und wenn Credence darüber überrascht war, verbarg er es gut. Nur ein kleines Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen, sonst war ihm nichts anzumerken.

„Ich hole dich gegen sieben ab.“

Und während Credence noch sprachlos nickte, reichte Percival ihm ein Taschentuch und ließ ihm ein paar Minuten, um sich wieder zu fassen, bevor sie Mr. Brooks zurückriefen und die beiden Geschäftsführer den Kooperationsvertrag schlossen.

*

„Das ist wunderbar, Darling!“, quietschte Queenie am Telefon. So laut, dass Credence einen Moment das Handy ein Stück weiter weg halten musste.

„Ja… sicher“, antwortete er tonlos. Er war von den Ereignissen noch immer vollkommen überwältigt und nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Aber… ich verstehe es nicht“, gab er einen Moment später grübelnd zu, „Wieso jetzt? Wieso nach all der Zeit auf einmal?“

„Du musst es nicht verstehen. Du musst dich nur darauf einlassen“, sagte Queenie und schloss damit jede mögliche Erklärung kategorisch aus. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er einfach einen kleinen Stoß brauchte.“

Credence schluckte. Anders als er hatte Queenie nie aufgehört, daran zu glauben, dass sie wieder zusammenfanden. Aber Credence war sich nach all den Wochen der Trennung gar nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Sicher, als Mr. Graves ihn vorhin geküsst hatte, hatte er nicht nur alle Dämme gebrochen, sondern auch dazu beigetragen, dass Credences Herz sehnsüchtig schmolz. Sein gerauntes _‚Ich liebe dich_ ‘ klang ihm noch immer in den Ohren… Doch es war sonderbar. Credence hatte die Worte so lange hören wollen, hatte sich so sehr nach echter Zuneigung verzehrt. Und nun, da er sie bekam, konnte er dem Ganzen nicht trauen.

„Es ist ganz normal, dass dich das verunsichert“, plauderte Queenie in die entstandene Stille hinein. „Schließlich warst du vernünftig und hast aufgehört, dich an ihn zu klammern. Dein Verstand muss erst einmal begreifen, dass es diese Option einer gemeinsamen Zukunft doch gibt.“

„Hör bitte auf, das zu sagen“, sagte Credence und rutschte unwohl auf seinem Sofa herum. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“

Er hörte Queenie kichern. „Credence, mein Goldstück“, sagte sie zuckersüß, „Kennst du Percival überhaupt auch nur ein bisschen?“

Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte jahrelang für ihn gearbeitet. Man mochte meinen, dass er ihn deshalb besser kannte, als andere. „Ich… ich denke schon“, murmelte er.

„Und würdest du sagen, dass sein Verhalten heute Morgen typisch für ihn war?“, fragte sie weiter, als wäre die Antwort offensichtlich.

Irritiert runzelte Credence die Stirn. „N.. nein?“, antwortete er, aber es war mehr eine Frage. Er verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte.

Über seine Unsicherheit lachte Queenie erneut. Es war ein freundliches Lächeln, bei dem sich Credence nicht allzu schlecht in seiner Unwissenheit fühlte. „Hör zu, Darling“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme nahm einen verschwörerischen Ton an, „Von allem, was man über Percival hört und allem, was du und ich von ihm wissen, wäre eine typische Handlung eine andere gewesen. Versuch einmal, es dir vorzustellen. Wie hätte er eigentlich reagiert?“

Credence blieb einen Moment still, während er versuchte, sich an damals zu erinnern, als er noch für Mr. Graves gearbeitet hatte. Es schien ihm schon so lange her. „Er… hätte niemals über Gefühle gesprochen“, murmelte er. „Und dann auch noch behauptet, dass sie aufrichtig sind.“

„Sehe ich genauso“, stimmte Queenie zu, „Er ist nicht gut darin, so etwas zu kommunizieren. Aber wir wissen, worin er gut ist, richtig?“

Credence errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen bei den Worten. „Sex“, murmelte er.

Queenie kicherte. „Richtig“, sagte sie. „Und hat er in die Richtung irgendetwas versucht?“

„Nein“, sagte Credence tonlos. Er fragte sich, ob das ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

„Und beweist das nicht, dass er bereit ist, sich zu ändern?“, fragte Queenie sanft.

„Beweist das nicht eher, dass er kein Interesse an Sex mit mir hat?“, fragte Credence schwach. Ihm schwirrte zu sehr der Kopf vom Geschehenen, als dass er noch logisch denken konnte.

Er hörte Queenie seufzten. „Percival macht sich nicht die Mühe, jemanden zu überzeugen, der ihn nicht will. Wärest du ihm egal, hätte er sich schon lang jemand anderen gesucht. Die Auswahl hat er ja.“

Ihre Worte waren hart, weil sie zeigten, wie leicht Mr. Graves jemanden wegwerfen konnte. Doch sie waren auch beruhigend. Denn er hatte ihn nicht weggeworfen. Im Gegenteil! Er hatte bereits drei Anläufe unternommen, mit Credence in Kontakt zu treten und hatte ihm seine Gefühle gestanden. Es war beinahe zu gut um wahr zu sein.

„Und jetzt entspann dich, Darling“, sagte Queenie sanft, „Du hast dich durch fünf harte Wochen gequält und bist dadurch gewachsen und reifer geworden. Er ist jetzt derjenige, der aufholen und sich ins Zeug legen muss. Also lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show. Das hast du dir verdient.“

Credence musste schmunzeln bei diesen Worten. „Danke, Queenie“, sagte er aufrichtig.

„Keine Ursache, mein Lieber“, trällerte Queenie gutgelaunt, „Ich erwarte, dass du dich am Wochenende mit Tee und Kuchen revanchierst.“

Credence musste lachen und fühlte, wie die Last auf seinem Herzen ein wenig leichter wurde. Ihre gemeinsamen Treffen in den verschiedenen Cafés der Stadt waren bereits Tradition geworden. „Versprochen“, sagte er.


	20. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence trifft sich mit Mr. Graves zum Abendessen, obwohl er nicht weiß, was er davon halten soll. Es entwickelt sich in eine andere Richtung als er erwartet hatte und am Ende sind die Karten neu verteilt.

Als der besagte Donnerstag kam, stand Credence unschlüssig vor dem Kleiderschrank, ehe er ein schlichtes weißes Hemd und einen dunkelgrauen Anzug wählte. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wo genau Mr. Graves mit ihm essen gehen wollte, aber mit einem Anzug konnte man wenig falsch machen.  
Ja, seine Wahl des Termins war Absicht gewesen. Er hatte Mr. Graves testen wollen. Dass der Mann bei dieser Bitte nicht in seinen Beteuerungen eingeknickt war, hatte Credence Hoffnung gemacht. Mehr, als ihm guttat.  
Er war ein weiteres Mal positiv überrascht, als Mr. Graves fünf Minuten vor der eigentlichen Verabredung klingelte. Pünktlich, obwohl die Zahlen im Büro auf ihn warteten… Credence hatte viel eher erwartet, dass er sich deshalb verspäten würde.  
Eilig streifte er sich die Schuhe über, griff seinen Mantel, um sich gegen die nächtliche Kälte zu schützen und verließ die Wohnung.  
Die Limousine parkte vor der Tür. Credence zuckte überrascht zurück, als Mr. Graves leibhaftig vor ihm stand, kaum, dass er die Haustür aufgerissen hatte. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass der Chauffeur geklingelt hatte.  
„G-guten Abend“, stammelte er und fühlte augenblicklich seine Knie weich werden, als sich Mr. Graves‘ dunkler Blick auf ihn legte und ihm der Geruch seines Aftershaves in die Nase stieg. Es weckte alte Erinnerungen.  
„Guten Abend“, sagte Mr. Graves mit samtiger Stimme und einem charmanten Lächeln. Wie schaffte er es nur, immer derart selbstbewusst und einnehmend zu wirken?  
Credence riss sich zusammen, bevor er in alte Muster fallen und sich in Tagträume hineindenken konnte und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zur Limousine. Der Chauffeur hielt die Tür auf und sie stiegen ein.

Als sie dann wenig später bereits in einem separaten, abgetrennten Bereich eines edlen Restaurants saßen und der Kellner ihnen die Karten reichte, fühlte Credence sich noch immer sonderbar. Mr. Graves war die ganze Fahrt über freundlich und zuvorkommend gewesen und hatte sich in Small Talk geübt. Credence hatte auf seine Fragen höflich geantwortet und war froh gewesen, dass der Ältere die Liebesbeteuerungen nicht wiederholt hatte, die er ihm zuvor in seinem Meetingraum aufgezwungen hatte.  
Sie bestellten eine Vorspeise, ein Getränk und einen Hauptgang. Credence dachte mit melancholischen Gefühlen an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit zurück. Als sein Assistent war er ebenfalls oft in solchen Restaurants gewesen, wenn sie sich mit Geschäftspartnern verabredet hatten. Dieses Umfeld war ihm daher vertraut. Nur, dass er mit Mr. Graves allein war, war in dem Zusammenhang ungewohnt. Und was noch seltsamer war, war die Art ihrer Unterhaltung.  
Mr. Graves hatte bisher nie wirklich mit ihm gesprochen. Das wurde Credence erst an diesem Abend vollkommen bewusst. Er hatte mit ihm über Firmendinge geredet oder hatte ihn um den Finger gewickelt, um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen. Aber er hatte nie, so wie heute, ehrliches Interesse an ihm gezeigt. Mr. Graves führte Small Talk, ohne das Gespräch dominant in eine Richtung führen zu wollen. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, wenn Credence sprach und schien sich für jede Kleinigkeit zu interessieren. Er fragte, animierte Credence dazu, mehr von sich preis zu geben und am Ende schien es Credence, als hätten sie den ganzen Abend nur über ihn gesprochen. Und das, obwohl er sich Mühe gegeben hatte, nicht allzu offen zu sein. Nicht nach der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit.  
Doch Mr. Graves verstand es, die unschönen Themen zu umschiffen, sprach ihn nicht ein Mal auf seine Gedanken und Gefühle an, die Mr. Graves betrafen und füllte den Abend dadurch mit angenehmem Geplauder.  
Als der Hauptgang geendet hatte und Mr. Graves ihn ermunterte, sich ein Dessert zu bestellen, während er selbst einen Espresso orderte, fragte sich Credence ernsthaft, wer es war, der ihm da gegenüber saß. Dieser Mann war dem kühlen, berechnenden und erfolgsorientierten Mr. Graves, den er kannte, so unähnlich, dass es beinahe schien, als handelte es sich um zwei unterschiedliche Menschen. Aber obwohl Credence bei dem Gedanken unvermittelt an Mr. Grindelwald denken musste und ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, erinnerte ihn seine Vernunft daran, dass Verwandlung Grenzen hatte. Und sein Herz fühlte, dass es sich um die gleiche Person handelte. Selbst ein eineiiger Zwilling hätte ihn nicht täuschen können. Es war Mr. Graves‘ Stimme, sein Geruch und seine Art, sich zu bewegen, die so unverwechselbar war. Doch sein Verhalten schien fremd. Und das verunsicherte Credence. Er wurde still, während er auf sein Tiramisu wartete und Mr. Graves, dem das auffiel, fragte sanft: „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Grübelnd und es nicht begreifend nickte Credence zögerlich, doch seine Stirn war gerunzelt und er blickte Mr. Graves misstrauisch an.  
Für die Reaktion erntete er ein mildes Lächeln. „Es sieht nicht danach aus“, stellte der Ältere freundlich fest. Und als Credence darauf nichts sagte, fragte er: „Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was dir durch den Kopf geht?“  
Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf die seidene Tischdecke. Wie sollte er es formulieren? Es fiel ihm schwer, es in Worte zu fassen. Der Kellner kam mit dem Tiramisu und das riss ihn ein wenig aus seiner Sprachlosigkeit. Als der Mann wieder gegangen war, warf er Mr. Graves einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Sie sind so anders“, sagte er leise. Er suchte in Mr. Graves‘ Augen ein Zeichen dafür, dass das alles nur Scharade war. Dass es einem höheren Ziel diente, das besser zu dem Mr. Graves passte, den er kannte.  
Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte. „Inwiefern?“, fragte er und nahm einen Schluck Espresso.  
Während Credence einen Löffel von seinem Dessert aß und den cremigen Geschmack genoss, dachte er darüber nach, wie er die nächsten Worte formulieren sollte. „Nun“, begann er langsam, die Augen weiter auf den Nachtisch gerichtet, „Für gewöhnlich sprechen wir nicht darüber, wie es mir geht. Oder wie mein Leben verläuft.“ Er schaute fragend zu Mr. Graves auf. „Das hat Sie früher auch nie interessiert“, sagte er und beobachtete, wie die Augenbrauen des Anderen ein Stück hinabsanken bei seinen Worten.  
„Man … könnte sagen, dass ich weiser geworden bin“, sagte Mr. Graves nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille und drehte die Espressotasse versonnen zwischen den Fingern. „Ich habe dazugelernt und möchte mich bessern.“  
Seine Worte genügten Credence nicht zur Antwort. Störrisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein“, widersprach er, als wüsste er besser, was in Mr. Graves vorging als der Mann selbst. „Dafür sind Sie heute Abend viel zu nett. Und das nicht auf diese schnulzige, übertriebene Art, in der Sie alle um den Finger wickeln. Es ist, als hätte man Sie ausgewechselt.“  
Mr. Graves stutzte, ehe er über Credences Aussage leise lachte. Dann, als er wieder aufsah, wurde sein Blick ernst. „Es gibt nicht viel, das mich zum Umdenken bringt“, sagte er und in seinen Augen erschien der gleiche Schmerz, den Credence bereits bei ihren letzten kurzen Treffen gesehen hatte – und auf den er sich noch immer keinen Reim machen konnte. Mr. Graves konnte ihn nicht vermisst haben. Nicht, wenn es so viele gab, die ihn ersetzen konnten. Nicht, wenn Mr. Graves keinen Wert in ihm persönlich gesehen hatte.  
„Ich habe uns in etwas verstrickt, das offensichtlich war und doch war es das nicht“, murmelte Mr. Graves mit tiefer Stimme und legte eine Hand auf eine von Credence, der bei der Berührung errötete.  
„Schon währenddessen wusste ich nicht, was ich tat. Oder was ich mir davon eigentlich erhoffte.“ Mr. Graves schenkte Credence ein trauriges Lächeln. „Wärst du nicht verschwunden, hätte ich es vermutlich immer noch nicht herausgefunden. Aber nun sehe ich die Dinge klarer.“ Er seufzte und sein Lächeln wurde wärmer. Die liebevolle Art, mit der er Credence ansah, bereitete dem Jüngeren eine Gänsehaut. Es war ungewohnt, mit diesem Blick angesehen zu werden.  
„Credence, ich möchte dich kennenlernen. Ich möchte dir zeigen, dass dein Leben mich interessiert. Denn das tut es“, betonte Mr. Graves. „Ich möchte dir beweisen, dass du mir wichtig bist. Und dass mich mehr interessiert als dein Körper… oder die Frage, wie gut du deinen Job machst“, setzte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu.  
Seine Worte schafften es nicht, Credence zu überzeugen. Er schüttelte den Kopf erneut und entzog Mr. Graves seine Hand. „Ich verstehe Sie nicht“, murmelte er und nahm einen großen Löffel Tiramisu, um sich Zeit zum Nachdenken zu erkaufen. Als sein Mund wieder leer war, sagte er leise: „Ich erinnere mich an den Abend in Ihrer Küche…. Als Sie mir sagten, dass Ihnen niemals etwas wichtiger werden würde als Ihre eigenen Ziele“ Er hob den Kopf und blickte Mr. Graves tapfer ins Gesicht. „Sie haben mir an dem Abend gesagt, dass meine Gefühle nicht erwidert werden. Und trotzdem sitzen wir jetzt hier, an einem Abend, der wichtig für Ihr Unternehmen ist und Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass das in Ordnung für Sie ist?“ Es widersprach sich. So sehr, dass Credence das Gefühl beschlich, erneut an der Nase herumgeführt zu werden. Nur, dass er dieses Mal vorsichtiger war.  
„Credence“, flüsterte Percival und obwohl Credence sich von ihm fortlehnte, als er erneut die Hand austreckte, griff er den Jüngeren am Handgelenk und zog es sanft aber bestimmt zu sich. Er küsste ihm den Handrücken. „Das, was ich an jenem Abend sagte, war, rückblickend betrachtet, die größte Lüge, die ich jemals ausgesprochen habe.“  
Credence fühlte bei den Worten, wie sich neue Tränen in ihm sammelten – bereit, auszubrechen. „Eine Lüge?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme.  
Percival nickte. „Eins musst du verstehen, Darling“, sagte er, so sanft, dass Credence wegen des schnulzigen Kosenamens nicht einmal zusammenzucken konnte, „Mein halbes Leben lang hat man mir das Gefühl gegeben, mich nur zu lieben, weil ich wohlhabend, erfolgreich und gutaussehend bin. Eine tiefere Bindung, die über all das hinausging, habe ich nie erfahren.“ Er küsste Credences Hand erneut, jeden Knöchel einzeln. Seine weichen Lippen ließen die Stellen, an denen er ihn berührte, wohlig kribbeln und Credence musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht tatsächlich in Tränen auszubrechen. „Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass ich es nicht WOLLTE…“, fuhr Mr. Graves fort, „Nur habe ich verlernt, danach zu handeln. Ich war so sehr davon überzeugt, dass niemand mehr von mir verlangte als Sex und teure Geschenke, dass ich Liebe oder eine Beziehung nicht in Betracht zog.“ Er seufzte und platzierte den nächsten Kuss auf Credences Handinnenfläche. Es verursachte einen wohligen Schauer, der Credence über den Rücken rann, während er gebannt zuhörte.  
„Als du es dann so direkt ansprachst, tat ich das, was ich immer tue“, sagte Mr. Graves leise, „Ich stieß dich von mir. Weil ich mich nicht für liebenswert hielt, maximal für sexuell begehrt. Und weil ich nicht wusste, wie man reagiert, wenn man doch plötzlich in dieser Situation ist. Es ist einfacher, ein Unternehmen zu leiten, das auf Zahlen, Daten und Fakten basiert.“ Er lachte leise, wie über sich selbst. „Natürlich gefällt mir das besser. Es beruhigt mich, die Kontrolle zu haben. Und es hat mir Angst gemacht, mir vorzustellen, Kontrolle aufzugeben, um Gefühle zuzulassen.“  
Er entließ die Hand aus seinem Griff und während sie langsam hinab sank, fragte Credence leise: „Und wieso… sind Sie danach trotzdem… zu mir…die Nacht…“ Er hatte so oft darüber nachgedacht und hatte sich so lang eingeredet, dass es ihm gefiel, obwohl es ihn tief im Inneren verletzt hatte, sich so benutzt zu fühlen. Und nun konnte er es nicht einmal mehr in Worte fassen.  
Mr. Graves Blick wurde reuevoll. „Weil ich mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte“, sagte er wehmütig. „Ich vermisste das Gefühl deines Körpers, der sich gegen meinen presste. Dein Stöhnen und Flehen.“  
Credence errötete tief, als Mr. Graves es so direkt in Worte fasste. „M-müssen Sie es so offen aussprechen?“, fragte er beschämt und wich Mr. Graves‘ Blick aus.  
Der Ältere lachte leise. „Es ist die Wahrheit“, schnurrte er, offensichtlich bestärkt durch Credences Reaktion. „Ich musste einsehen, dass Sex mit jemand anderem mich nicht auf die gleiche Art befriedigte“, fuhr er fort und Credence hob ungläubig den Kopf. Nun, DAS konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen! Dafür war Mr. Graves zu sexhungrig… Andererseits, wenn er ihn jede Nacht hatte haben können, direkt in seiner Wohnung und ohne Probleme, warum sich dann jemand anderen suchen? Das wäre aufwändiger. So gesehen ergab das tatsächlich Sinn.  
„Ich glaube, wenn ich mir eine Sache wirklich vorwerfe, dann, dass ich nicht nur mich belogen habe, sondern auch dich“, endete Mr. Graves mit einem Seufzen, „Ich wollte mich nicht mit all dem auseinandersetzen. Mit Gefühlen und allem.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Dadurch habe ich dich auf Abstand gehalten, obwohl es dich verletzte und hab dich zugleich benutzt. Und du hast keine Chance gehabt, dich dagegen zu wehren.“  
Bei den letzten Worten stiegen nun doch wieder die Tränen in Credences Augen auf, die er zuvor vor lauter Staunen vergessen hatte. Er wandte den Blick ab, während ihm die Tropfen die Wangen hinab rannen. Mr. Graves streckte abermals eine Hand aus und trocknete sanft Credences Haut. Der Jüngere gab sich alle Mühe, sich nicht in die Berührung zu lehnen. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen.  
„Ich habe dich in den letzten Monaten viel zu oft zum Weinen gebracht“, murmelte er und klang dabei aufrichtig reumütig.  
Credence schniefte und zog das Gesicht von der Hand fort. „Bilden Sie sich darauf bloß nichts ein“, sagte er mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette die die Augen trocken. „Dass ich jetzt in Tränen ausbreche, kommt nur davon, dass wir über Dinge sprechen, die noch immer schmerzen.“ Es war gelogen und Credence wusste, dass sein Herz im Moment nichts lieber täte, als sich in Mr. Graves‘ starke Arme zu schmiegen. Doch er war zu verletzt, um das zuzugeben. Und fürchtete zu sehr, erneut hinters Licht geführt zu werden. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich Ihnen glaube, was Sie sagen.“ Er blickte Mr. Graves störrisch entgegen. „Sie haben keine Gefühle, Mr. Graves“, sagte er so sachlich, dass es einem Naturgesetz gleichkam. „Sie lassen es die Leute nur glauben, damit die nach Ihrer Pfeife tanzen.“ Er legte die Serviette nieder und erhob sich. Die Angst, dass Mr. Graves‘ emotionale Worte ihn bereits zu sehr beeinflusst hatten und ihn einknicken lassen würden, saß ihm im Nacken. Er wollte nicht den gleichen Fehler noch einmal tun und sich von einschmeichelnden Worten so weit treiben lassen, bis er erneut unter Mr. Graves lag. Egal, wie sehr es sein Herz und seinen Körper danach verlangte. „Aber ich kenne Sie“, sagte er, während er zu Mr. Graves herunterschaute, der ihn mit einem seltsam getroffenen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Ich weiß, dass Sie sich für niemand anderen interessieren als sich selbst. Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern.“ Er nickte leicht. „Danke fürs Essen“, sagte er kühl, „Ich finde allein raus.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen.  
Doch er hatte gerade den ersten Schritt getan, da hörte er, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde und fühlte eine Hand, die ihn am Handgelenk packte, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
Credence warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Lassen Sie mich los“, sagte er entrüstet und zuckte zurück, als er den schmerzerfüllten, sehnenden Ausdruck in den Augen des Anderen sah.  
„Geh nicht“, flüsterte Mr. Graves so leise, dass er es kaum hörte. Credence fühlte Betroffenheit in sich aufsteigen und augenblicklich kam er sich schäbig vor, weil er so eisig war. ‚Dies hier ist der skrupellose Inhaber eines riesigen Geschäftsimperiums‘, versuchte er sich zu erinnern, ‚Der, der zum Spaß jeden vögelt, der ihm über den Weg läuft und sie danach alle wegwirft.‘ Doch in diesem Moment sah der Ältere gar nicht skrupellos oder egozentrisch aus.  
Mr. Graves, der gemerkt haben musste, wie schwach er wirkte, räusperte sich und ließ Credence los. „Du kennst mich schlechter als du annimmst“, stellte er mit fester Stimme fest und bot Credence ein Lächeln an, auf das dieser nicht einging. „Bitte, begleite mich noch zu einem Ort. Lass mich dir etwas zeigen.“  
Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er die Bitte abwog. „Wieso?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
„Weil es deine Meinung zu mir vielleicht ein wenig ändert“, sagte Mr. Graves. Und der Blick in seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen war so hoffnungsvoll, dass Credence nicht nein sagen konnte, ohne sich vollends schlecht zu fühlen.  
Also nickte er.

*

Credence hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich zufallen lassen, da trat vollkommene Stille in den kleinen Raum ein. Wenig später sprangen eine Reihe Leute auf und eilten auf sie zu und ehe er sich versah, war er mit Mr. Graves von einer Traube umgeben.  
„Mr. Graves!“, rief eine junge Frau und der Ältere grinste.  
„Hey, Emily“, grüßte er zurück, „Toby, schön dich zu sehen.“ Er klatschte mit einem Halbstarken ab und umarmte einen anderen, bevor ein wenig Ruhe einkehrte. „Alles sauber bei euch?“, fragte er.  
„Wir haben heute gar nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet!“, rief Emily, „Sie sollen sich doch ankündigen!“  
Mr. Graves lachte. Es klang ehrlich und herzlich. „Ach bitte, ihr Lieben, ihr sollt euch doch nicht für mich anstrengen! Sondern für wen?“  
„Für uns!“, rief die Gruppe.  
„Richtig!“, sagte Mr. Graves, ehe er zur Seite trat, damit Credence ins Rampenlicht rückte. „Ich habe einen Freund mitgebracht“, kündigte er an, „Wenn ihr euch für jemanden anstrengen wollt, dann für ihn, ja? Es ist das erste Mal für ihn.“ Er zwinkerte der Gruppe zu. Sein natürlicher Charme waberte durch den Raum wie eine honigsüße Droge und nahm alle, die darin standen, unausweichlich gefangen. Sie nickten eifrig.  
Credence schwirrte noch der Kopf, als die Gruppe sich wieder auflöste. Er hatte erst jetzt Zeit, den Blick durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen. Sie standen am Eingang eines kleinen Lokals. Links von ihnen befand sich eine ganz in Holz gekleidete Bar. Geradezu eine Bühne, vor der behelfsmäßig einige Stühle aufgestellt waren, die nicht so recht zueinander passten, als hätte man sie von einem Flohmarkt zusammengesammelt. Die jungen Erwachsenen und Jugendlichen schwirrten herum, als schienen sie sich auf einen großen Auftritt vorbereiten. Nur welcher Art, da war Credence nicht sicher. Es wurden Instrumente herumgetragen, Teile von Bühnenbildern und Gemälde.  
Reizüberflutet und noch irritierter, was Mr. Graves‘ wahres Wesen anging, folgte er ihm zur Bar. Der Ältere bestellte einen Whiskey und Credence einen Gin Tonic. Sie setzten sich auf die hölzernen Barhocker. „Was ist das hier?“, fragte Credence und sein Blick wanderte noch einmal verstohlen durch den Raum. „Wieso… kennen Sie hier alle?“  
Mr. Graves schmunzelte. Er sah viel freundlicher aus, seit sie hier waren. Das, was an professioneller Fassade im Restaurant vielleicht noch übrig geblieben war, war nun wie weggeblasen.  
„Du warst nicht der einzige, den ich auf der Straße aufgelesen habe, um ihm eine neue Perspektive zu bieten“, sagte Mr. Graves mit einem versonnenen Lächeln, als würde er sich daran zurückerinnern. „Aber du warst der erste. Als ich dich kennenlernte, wurde mir klar, dass es viele Menschen da draußen gibt, die es schlechter haben als ich. Nicht alle konnte ich in meine Firma integrieren oder dort zu Bürokräften ausbilden. Aber ich wollte ihnen trotzdem helfen.“ Er drehte sich auf dem Stuhl herum, lehnte sich gegen die Theke und überschlug die Beine, während er liebevoll zu der Gruppe junger Leute schaute. „Sie alle haben von mir das Angebot bekommen, eine Ausbildung in meinem Unternehmen zu beginnen. Jene, die sich lieber kreativ selbstverwirklichen wollen, haben sich dieser kleinen Runde angeschlossen.“ Er schmunzelte mit einem Stolz, als würde er seine Kinder betrachten und Credence fühlte einen sonderbaren neuen Schmerz, der ihn ins Herz stach. War es Eifersucht, weil er nicht der Einzige gewesen war, dem er geholfen hatte? Sicher, das war enttäuschend, aber er bemerkte, dass es nicht nur das war… Vielmehr Enttäuschung darüber, dass er all das vor seinem Assistenten geheim gehalten hatte.  
Als Mr. Graves den Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln schenkte, beeilte er sich, den Schmerz aus seinen Augen zu verbannen. So, wie es schien, hatte der Ältere es nicht gesehen. „Sie präsentieren hier alles, was sie möchten“, fuhr er in seinen Erklärungen fort, „Egal, ob sie Gedichte vortragen, ein Instrument spielen, zeichnen oder Theater spielen. Ich habe meine Beziehungen genutzt um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich regelmäßig Agenten hier einfinden. Dadurch werden sie entdeckt und bekommen eine neue berufliche Perspektive. Bis dahin erhalten sie von mir ein monatliches ‚Stipendium‘, wenn man es so will. Damit sie sich ganz darauf konzentrieren können, ihre Träume zu verwirklichen, so wie ich den meinen verwirklicht habe.“  
Credence war sprachlos. Das, was Mr. Graves ihm jetzt zeigte, war überwältigend. Es war edel, selbstlos, kam von Herzen und diente einem mehr als guten Zweck. Er fühlte erneut, wie Tränen ihm die Brust eng werden ließen und fragte sich, warum er heute so nah am Wasser gebaut war. Zum einen war ihm nach Weinen zumute, weil er so gerührt von all dem hier war. Die Art, wie die jungen Erwachsenen sich gefreut hatten, Mr. Graves zu sehen, war aufrichtig und herzlich gewesen. Also musste es stimmen, was er sagte. Das wiederrum ließ Credence betreten den Blick senken, weil er so viel schlechter von ihm gedacht hatte. Er holte mühsam Luft, um seine enge Kehle zu entspannen, in die sich ein Knoten gelegt hatte. Weil er ahnte, dass es helfen würde, leerte er seinen Gin Tonic in einem Zug.  
„W-wieso…?“, fragte Credence mit belegter Stimme, als er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, „Wieso habe ich von so etwas nie erfahren?“  
Mr. Graves zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil es nicht zum Geschäft gehörte“, sagte er schlicht, „Es ist vielmehr ein Nebenprojekt. Eine Herzensangelegenheit von mir.“  
Credence verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund. „Also haben Sie doch ein Herz“, stellte er fest.  
Mr. Graves schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Sieht ganz danach aus“, stimmte er zu, „Obwohl ich dazu tendiere, das selbst oft genug zu vergessen. Dann versuche ich, hierher zu kommen, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich nicht nur nach Zahlen lebe oder mein Leben von lieblosem Sex bestimmt ist.“  
Credence blieb stumm und schluckte gegen den Kloß an, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.  
Die ganze Geschichte war so anrührend, dass er es einfach nicht verarbeiten konnte. Mr. Graves war sonst so verschlossen, so kontrolliert und geschäftlich. Nichts von dem, was er heute von sich gegeben und Credence gezeigt hatte, hätte dieser je erwartet. Sein Herz brach und schmolz zur gleichen Zeit.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Mr. Graves besorgt, weil er Credences inneren Aufruhr gesehen haben musste.  
Credence nickte tapfer, obwohl er sich da nicht so sicher war. Er hatte geglaubt, in Mr. Graves verliebt zu sein, dabei hatte er nie das Ganze gesehen. Nur Teile von ihm. Er griff den Whiskey aus Mr. Graves‘ Hand und trank ihn in einem Zug leer, ehe er hustete und das Gesicht verzog. Credence hatte keine Übung mit Alkohol und Whiskey war noch nie sein Favorit gewesen.  
„Langsam“, sagte Mr. Graves überrascht, doch der Jüngere ging nicht darauf ein.  
„Wie viele Seiten haben Sie noch, die ich nicht kenne?“, fragte er und es klang anklagender, als er vorgehabt hatte. „Wie viel von dem, wie Sie sich mir gegenüber verhalten, ist vorgespielt?“  
Mr. Graves‘ Augen weiteten sich einen Moment. „Im Augenblick nichts“, sagte er, verblüfft über die Frage, „Und ich habe auch nicht vor, das zu ändern.“ Als Credence nach eine Weile nicht antwortete, fuhr er mit einem Schmunzeln fort: „Aber wenn diese Erfahrung dir hilft, zu begreifen, dass ich auch selbstlos handeln kann, dann bin ich schon zufrieden.“  
Credence zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh“, sagte er. Der Alkohol hatte seine Zunge gelockert. Das konnte nur gut sein. Also bestellte er sich einen weiten Gin Tonic. Als der Barkeeper ihn vor sein Gesicht stellte, nahm er einen Schluck und warf Mr. Graves dann einen weiteren Blick zu. „Ich verstehe Sie nicht“, murrte er und sein Bewusstsein umwölkte sich immer mehr, sodass Denken schwer fiel. Doch die Gedanken, die wichtig waren, rückten in den Fokus und gingen ihm leicht von der Zunge. „Alles an Ihnen verstehe ich nicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Sie haben mir geholfen, genau wie den anderen hier.“ Credence machte eine weitschweifende Geste hinter sich, da er mit dem Rücken zur Bühne saß. Die Bewegung gelang ihm ein wenig schlechter als gewöhnlich. „Aber mit meinen Gefühlen wollten Sie sich nicht auseinandersetzen. Als ich ging, waren Sie plötzlich wieder da und nun behaupten Sie, Sie würden es erwidern.“  
Mr. Graves warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Credence, ich…”  
Doch Credence ließ ihn nicht. Er sprach einfach in die Antwort hinein, mittlerweile betrunken von dem Gin Tonic, dem Whiskey und dem neuen Drink, an dem er nuckelte. „Und zugleich sind Sie so ernst und zugeknöpft und böse, dass man es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen kann, aber dann wieder auf anziehende Weise dominierend und riechen so gut und fühlen sich so warm an“, brach es ungehindert aus ihm heraus, „Sie sind so grob und skrupellos und nehmen sich, was Sie wollen und lassen einen fallen, nur um dann wieder zu kommen und einem Hoffnungen zu machen, bis man wieder glaubt, dass es da etwas gibt, doch das ist eine Illusion, weil da nie etwas sein kann, weil Sie ja kein Herz haben und plötzlich haben Sie doch eins, aber nur für arme Jugendliche, die einen Job brauchen oder für den blöden Scamander, der es Ihnen unter dem Schreibtisch besorgt und sich damit in meine Position hochvögelt, obwohl er Ihnen angeblich egal ist, weil Sie sich jede Nacht in mein Schlafzimmer schleichen und Sex haben, den wir am Ende doch nicht haben, obwohl er sich so gut anfühlt und es so schön war, diesen einen Morgen in Ihren Armen aufzuwachen und…“ Credence schluchzte und musste seinen Redeschwall unterbrechen, während ihm neue Tränen kamen. Verwundert blickte er auf seine Hände, die nass waren von den Tropfen, die hinab geregnet waren. „Es ist so unfair“, jammerte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Mann, der sprachlos und überwältigt von der Flut an Worten neben ihm saß. „Es ist so unfair, weil ich mir so lange solche Mühe gegeben habe, Ihnen zu gefallen und Sie haben es nicht einmal bemerkt, weil Sie es nicht sehen wollten oder weil Sie so beschäftigt mit den anderen waren, die Ihre Gunst erlangten und denen Sie das Hirn rausgevögelt haben, weil es Ihnen eben gerade in den Kram passte“, sagte er anklagend und blickte zu Mr. Graves herüber. Er zuckte zusammen, weil der Ältere aufgestanden war und neben ihm stand, so nah, dass sein Atem Credences Gesicht streifte und die Augen so dunkel, dass Credence ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören mit weinen oder mit reden. In der gleichen anklagenden Tonlage fuhr er fort, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen: „… und als Sie es dann erkannten, was ich für Sie empfinde, haben Sie mich benutzt für Ihre Egozentriker-Trips, nach denen Sie sich auf die Schulter klopfen konnten, um sich zu sagen, wie geil Sie sind und trotzdem stehen Sie nun hier und tun so, als wären Sie verletzt und am Boden zerstört, dabei waren SIE es, der…“ Eine Hand packte ihn im Nacken und zog ihn ruckartig nach vorn, hin zu Mr. Graves, der sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt hatte und ihn küsste, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Der Kuss war hitzig und nass von den Tränen, die Credence vergossen hatte. Er war verrucht, weil Mr. Graves die Tränen von der Oberlippe des Jüngeren leckte, ehe er ihm in die Unterlippe biss und fordernd daran zog. Credence entwich ein Wimmern. „M-Mr. Graves“, jammerte er und krallte sich in das Hemd des Anderen, „T-tun Sssie mir nicht n-noch einmal weh.“ Er schniefte hörbar. „I-ich er…ertrage das nicht.“  
„Niemals wieder“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm ins Ohr und drückte ihn näher. „Ich werde dir das nie wieder antun“, versprach er leise.  
Credence holte tief Luft. Sein Kopf schwirrte.  
„Ich bin also auf anziehende Weise dominant?“, hörte er Mr. Graves nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens schnurren, ehe er leise lachte, „Und rieche gut?“  
Credence nickte. „Immer“, nuschelte er, „Und Sie fühlen sich gut an.“ Credence trocknete seine nassen Wangen und schmiegte sich an den Anderen, angezogen von seine Attraktivität und jedem vernünftigen Gedanken beraubt. Die Nähe besänftigte Credences Heulkrampf und brachte ihn auf schönere, sehnsüchtigere Gedanken. „Vor allem in mir“, flüsterte er sehnsüchtig, „Ich will Sie in mir. Ständig. Wenn ich nachts allein in meinem Bett liege, schiebe ich manchmal zwei oder drei Finger in mich hinein, weil ich mich so leer fühle und stelle mir vor, es sind Ihre. Aber es hilft nicht. Meine Finger sind nicht groß genug und es ist nicht das Gleiche“, sprach er, ohne selbst richtig zu begreifen, was er da alles von sich gab. Der Alkohol war ihm zu schnell zu Kopf gestiegen.  
Mr. Graves sog hörbar die Luft ein bei dem Geständnis. „Himmel, Credence“, sagte er überwältigt, ehe er leise lachte, „Wir sind hier mitten in einer Bar. Und du sagst solche Dinge.“  
Er klang nicht unzufrieden. Und Credence war zu betrunken, um die Tragweite der Worte zu verstehen. Seine Instinkte und unerfüllten Bedürfnisse waren lauter als sein Verstand. Er ließ die Hände unter Mr. Graves‘ Jackett wandern und seine Zeigefinger schoben sich unter den Hosenbund des Anderen, während sie daran entlang glitten. „Credence“, hörte er Mr. Graves mit heiserer Stimme sagen. Der beschleunigte, abgehackte Atem des Älteren streifte sein Ohr. Es verursachte ein freudiges Kribbeln in Credences Unterleib und er begann, sich an Mr. Graves‘ Gürtel zu schaffen zu machen.  
Große Hände griffen seine und zogen ihn fort. „Nicht hier, Darling“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm sanft zu, „Und nicht in deinem Zustand. Du bist betrunken.“  
Credence zog den Kopf zurück, um ihn anzusehen. „Das hätte Sie früher auch nicht gestört“, stellte er trocken fest, ehe sich ein freches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Außerdem wollen Sie mich doch“, sagte er, komplett losgelöst von jeglicher Rationalität und zog die Hand, die ihn festhielt, zu seinem Mund. Er umfasste sie und legte die Lippen um die Spitze des Zeigefingers, ehe er daran saugte. „Worauf warten Sie dann noch?“ Sein Blick war verrucht, während er zu Mr. Graves aufschaute, der mit geweiteten Pupillen und deutlich flacher atmend zu ihm herunter schaute, während Credence den Finger tiefer aufnahm und ihn mit seiner Zunge umkreiste.  
„Verdammt, Credence“, knurrte Mr. Graves hörbar erregt und sein fiebriger Blick verschaffte Credence eine Gänsehaut. Er entzog ihm den Finger. „Das reicht“, sagte er und atmete tief durch. „Ich denke, wir sollten dich ins Bett bringen.“  
Credence grinste. „Endlich verstehen wir uns“, sagte er und erhob sich schwungvoll, ehe er das Gleichgewicht verlor und in Mr. Graves‘ Arme stolperte.  
„Ich habe dich“, raunte der Ältere ihm zu, während er ihm half, wieder einen festen Stand zu finden. Und seine Worte klangen so sehr wie ein Versprechen, dass Credence noch davon träumte, als er schon lange wieder allein war.


	21. Katerstimmung

Credence erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch das Klingeln seines Handyweckers, das seltsam weit weg klang. Er drehte sich mit einem Murren noch einmal herum, während die Musik von fern zu ihm herüber dudelte und bemerkte bei der Bewegung den Kopfschmerz, der augenblicklich begann, hinter seinen Schläfen zu pochen. Mit einem leidvollen Stöhnen griff er sich an den Kopf und blinzelte gegen die Sonnenstrahlen an, die ihm ins Gesicht schienen. Sie erschienen ihm viel greller als sonst und verstärkten sein Leid noch zusätzlich.  
Erschreckt setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um, ehe ihn durch die hastige Bewegung erneut eine Welle intensiver Kopfschmerzen überwältigte. Mit einem jammernden Stöhnen griff er sich an den Schädel, während er sich bemühte, nur die Augen zu bewegen, um alles zu erfassen. Er lag in seinem Bett. In seiner Wohnung. Doch er war nackt.  
Wieso war er nackt? Er schlief nie nackt!  
Langsam rieselten die Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein und das nächste leiderfüllte Stöhnen, mit dem er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ, war nicht den Kopfschmerzen geschuldet. Er ließ den Kopf nach links und rechts rollen. Wie es schien, war er allein. Aber das machte es nicht besser. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, woran er sich von gestern Abend erinnern konnte, dann würde er am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken. Mit einem selbstmitleidigen Klagelaut legte sich Credence die Hände auf die Augen und wischte sich dann durchs Gesicht, als könnte das irgendetwas ungeschehen machen.  
Beim Abendessen war noch alles nach seinem ganz eigenen Plan verlaufen: Mr. Graves einen Korb zu geben und ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nicht die Zukunft hatten, die sich der Ältere nun auf einmal auszumalen schien. Ihm eindeutig zu vermitteln, dass er ihn nicht wieder würde benutzen können.  
Doch bereits da hatte der Mann ihn mit seinen Worten aus der Bahn geworfen. Und das Lokal, in dem sie später gewesen waren, hatte dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Er fragte sich, ob das tatsächlich geschehen war oder ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Es war so befremdlich, sich Mr. Graves bei einem eigenen Wohltätigkeitsprojekt vorzustellen, aus dem er keinen Profit schlagen konnte. Und noch befremdlicher waren all die Beteuerungen gewesen, die Mr. Graves‘ Gefühle betrafen. Es war, als hätte Credence eine neue, bessere Version von Mr. Graves entdeckt, die freundlich und zuvorkommend war und die Herzen und Empfindungen anderer nicht mit Füßen trat.  
Erst, als Credence sich erhob, um sein Handy, das im Flur lag, endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen, bemerkte er, dass es nicht der Wecker war, sondern ein Anruf. Von niemand anderem als Mr. Graves.  
Gerade jetzt, wo Credence auch noch einfiel, wie er sich selbst gegen Ende verhalten hatte. Oh Gott, er hatte sich Mr. Graves an den Hals geworfen! Hatte ihm Dinge gestanden, die seinen Mund niemals, UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN, hätten verlassen sollen!  
Zögernd nahm er ab und brachte nicht mehr als ein kratziges „Guten Morgen“ heraus, während sein Gehirn noch dabei war, zu verstehen, was am Abend zuvor geschehen war und ihn das Grauen erfasste, weil ihm immer mehr pikante Details einfielen.  
„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein“, grüßte ihn Mr. Graves von der anderen Seite mit, wie es schien, deutlich besserer Stimmung. „Wie geht es dir?“  
„W-wieso rufen Sie so früh an?“, fragte Credence und war froh, dass er immerhin eine normale Frage zustande brachte bei all dem Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf. Hatten sie miteinander geschlafen? Hatte er sich so sehr vergessen? War er in seinem Selbstwert erneut so tief gesunken?  
Credence hörte Mr. Graves leise lachen. „Dein Wecker war eine halbe Stunde vor mir dran“, sagte er, als hätte er neben dem Bett gestanden und es gehört. Credence fühlte ein paranoides Kribbeln im Nacken.  
„Zumindest sind das meine Erfahrungswerte“, lenkte Mr. Graves ein und Credence brauchte ihn nicht fragen, aus welcher Zeit die stammten. Als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, bemerkte er, dass Mr. Graves recht hatte. Entweder er hatte den Wecker überhört oder sein Handy hatte ihn heute, zu allem Überfluss, im Stich gelassen.  
„Und da dachte ich, du bist sicher mittlerweile fit genug, um die Haustür zu öffnen“, riss Mr. Graves ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Credence runzelte die Stirn. „W-wieso?“, fragte er irritiert.  
Er hörte Mr. Graves erneut lachen. Der Mann klang so aufrichtig gut gelaunt, dass Credence neidisch war. „Weil ich dir nach deiner durchzechten Nacht einen Anti-Kater-Trunk vorbei geschickt habe“, erklärte er mit hörbarem Schmunzeln, „Er wird dir helfen, den Tag zu überstehen.“  
Credence errötete. Während er betrunken gewesen war, hatte er eine Menge Sachen gesagt und getan, für sie er sich nun schämte. Aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Dabei sollte er es, wenn er an seinem Entschluss, Mr. Graves einen Korb zu geben, festhalten wollte. Stattdessen beschied er sich mit einem leisen: „Danke.“  
„Keine Ursache“, sagte Mr. Graves freundlich. „Nimm die Limousine, wenn du zur Arbeit fährst. Damit bist du nicht auf die U-Bahn angewiesen und hast mehr Zeit, wach zu werden.“  
Credence stockte. „Nein, ich… Mr. Graves, das kann ich nicht…“  
„Sie steht bereits vor deiner Haustür“, erwiderte Mr. Graves wie selbstverständlich, „Der Fahrer hat das Getränkt. Es wäre Ressourcenverschwendung, ihn ungenutzt zurück fahren zu lassen.“  
Credence biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Gegen solche Argumente kam er nur schwer an. „Danke“, wiederholte er leise.  
„Gern“, sagte Mr. Graves und seine Stimme klang warm vor Zuneigung. „Ich wünsche dir einen angenehmen Tag.“  
Credence schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie, wenn sie auflegten, erst einmal getrennte Wege gehen würden, bis Mr. Graves sich wieder meldete. Es stimmte ihn sonderbar traurig, obwohl seine Gedanken noch an dem Korb festhielten, den er ihm geben wollte. „Ihnen auch“, sagte er tapfer und während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, fragte er: „M-Mr. Graves?“  
„Ja?“, schnurrte die tiefe Stimme durchs Telefon und ließ ihn wohlig erschaudern.  
Er trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „H-haben wir… ich meine, letzte Nacht, da… also, was ich wissen möchte, ist…“ Er brachte es nicht über sich, obwohl er darauf brannte, Gewissheit zu haben. Credences Worte verstummten und frustriert musste er einsehen, dass er seine Frage nicht hatte eindeutig formulieren können.  
Nach einer Pause, in der Mr. Graves den Sinn seiner Frage zu begreifen schien, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme: „Nein. Haben wir nicht.“  
Credence schluckte und nickte. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er nackt war, weil Mr. Graves seinem Drängen nach Sex nachgekommen war. Dass er sich nicht dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, war überraschend edel… und zugleich auf sonderbare Weise enttäuschend. „Oh“, antwortete er mit belegter Stimme, „Okay.“  
„Hab einen angenehmen Tag, Credence“, hörte er Mr. Graves sagen.  
Ein wenig abwesend antwortete Credence „Sie auch“ und legte auf.

*

Credence war spät dran gewesen, doch die Limousine vor seiner Haustür hatte ihm etwas Zeit verschafft. Als er herausgetreten war und ihn das vertraute Gesicht des Chauffeurs begrüßte, fühlte er sich sonderbar unbehaglich, ohne genau sagen zu können, warum. Er nahm den Becher entgegen, den dieser ihm reichte und ließ sich auf der ledernen Sitzbank im Innenraum nieder. Der Chauffeur hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen und war zur Fahrertür gelaufen, als Credence sich schlagartig erinnerte. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Die sehnsüchtigen Küsse und verzweifelten Geständnisse in der Bar waren nicht das Einzige geblieben. Verschwommene Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, wie er von Mr. Graves in die Limousine geschoben wurde, doch dort nicht ruhig neben ihm sitzen blieb, sondern so schnell auf ihn heraufstieg, dass der Ältere ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte. Erinnerungsfetzen von Becken, die sich gegeneinander rieben und seinem eigenen sehnsüchtigen Stöhnen, während er wieder und wieder Mr. Graves‘ Namen sagte, mal schluchzend und mal keuchend. Sie waren bekleidet gewesen und er erinnerte sich daran, wie Mr. Graves ihn von sich schieben wollte, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Doch Credence hatte ihm zugeraunt, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten musste, da dies schließlich nicht das erste Mal sei und er besser wäre als alle, die Mr. Graves vor und nach ihm gehabt hatte.  
Während er rot vor Scham einen Schluck nahm und das Gesicht verzog über die fiese Kombination aus Ingwer, Thymian, Zitrone, Avocado, Butter und Koffein, bemerkte er, wie es ihm das Herz wärmte. Er selbst hatte sich furchtbar nuttig aufgeführt aber Mr. Graves war mehr Gentleman gewesen denn je. Er hatte ihn ins Bett gebracht, ohne ihn anzurühren und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Credence nun einen guten Start in den neuen Tag hatte. Er tat, was er angekündigt hatte und bewies Credence, dass er ihm nicht gleichgültig war. Doch Credence war im Augenblick zu aufgewühlt von allem, was er erfahren und selbst getan hatte, als dass er es ordentlich würdigen konnte.

*

Während der nächsten Tage ging Credence der Abend nicht aus dem Kopf. Ja, er hatte Mr. Graves vieles entgegengeschleudert, das er ihm ohnehin hatte ins Gesicht sagen wollen. Es war beeindruckend, dass es nicht dazu geführt hatte, dass Mr. Graves die Lust an ihm verlor. Vermutlich, dachte er errötend weiter, weil er auch einige durchaus schmeichelhafte Dinge über ihn gesagt hatte.  
Und dennoch… Credence hatte sich nach einer gesunden Beziehung mit einem Partner verzehrt, der zu seinen Gefühlen stehen konnte. Jemand, der Sex mit ihm nicht nur hatte, weil es ihm gelegen kam oder einfach war. Weil er davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass Mr. Graves nicht anders konnte, als sich so selbstsüchtig zu nehmen, wonach ihm war, hatte er keine andere Option in Erwägung gezogen, außer ihm klipp und klar zu sagen, dass sie keine Zukunft hatten. Dass sein Herz nun ein Stück berührt war und Hoffnung schöpfte, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Doch nicht nur, dass ihn Mr. Graves‘ Annäherungsversuche an sich schon überraschten – Nein, er musste sich nun auch eingestehen, dass er die neuen Seiten, die er an dem Älteren entdeckt hatte, durchaus mochte. Dass sie ihn sonderbar zuversichtlich stimmten. Und dass sich Mr. Graves wirklich zu bemühen schien: Während der nächsten Tage rief er Credence jeden Morgen an, um ihm einen schönen Tag zu wünschen und dann abends noch einmal, um ihm zu sagen, dass er an ihn dachte und dass er süße Träume haben sollte. Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte er Sex oder versuchte, die Beziehung wieder in diese Richtung zu drehen. Er hörte Credence zu, wenn dieser von seinem Tag erzählte, war aufmerksam und teilnahmsvoll und brachte Credences festgefahrene Meinung zu ihm so sehr ins Wanken, dass dieser die Welt nicht mehr begriff. Mr. Graves interessierte sich doch eigentlich gar nicht für andere Menschen! Er legte keinen Wert darauf, wie der Tag anderer Leute gelaufen war. Wieso dann Credence anrufen? Wieso machte er sich die Mühe? Credence wagte nicht, zu hoffen, dass Mr. Graves‘ Liebesbekundung echt war. Er wollte sich nicht wieder so schnell verlieren. Die Erfahrungen hatten ihn vorsichtig werden lassen. Aber Mr. Graves war so perfekt, so aufmerksam und liebevoll, dass er einfach nichts finden konnte, das nicht passte.  
Sie verabredeten sich zum Kino, gingen am Wochenende in den Zoo oder in ein Café. Zuletzt waren sie sogar in einer Gemäldegalerie gewesen und Mr. Graves hatte nicht ohne Stolz auf die Bilder gezeigt, die von einem seiner Schützlinge gemalt worden waren. Es hatte Credence gerührt schmunzeln lassen.  
Zu jeder Verabredung holte Mr. Graves ihn mit der Limousine ab. Und nach jedem Date fuhr er ihn wieder nach Hause, brachte ihn zur Tür, küsste ihn und verschwand.  
Credence fühlte sich wie eine Märchenprinzessin…  
Nur eine, die langsam aber sicher sexuell frustriert wurde, ohne es zugeben zu wollen.  
Er erinnerte sich an den Zeitpunkt vor einigen Monaten, der ihm nun Jahre entfernt erschien. Damals, als er Mr. Graves noch mit Blicken ausgezogen hatte, weil er ihn nicht hatte haben können. Credence würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass er sich nicht mehr als einmal Sex mit seinem Boss ausgemalt hatte.  
Sicher, die letzten Ereignisse hätten ihm den Spaß daran endgültig vermiesen sollen. Aber seltsamerweise kehrte seine Lust durch Mr. Graves‘ Zurückhaltung wieder. Sich nicht gedrängt zu fühlen, schien einen Einfluss zu haben.  
Credence bemerkte, dass es nicht so leicht war, Sex zu bekommen, nun, da er sich sicher war, dass er ihn wollte. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass Mr. Graves nicht nur keinen Sex erwähnte, sondern auch auf Credences geschickt platzierte, provokante Andeutungen nicht reagierte. Wenn Credence einen Scherz darüber machte, dass sie nach einem Date allein schon deshalb im Bett landeten, weil Credence sich erkenntlich zeigen wollte, lächelte Mr. Graves nur und ließ es unkommentiert. Wenn Credence ihn zum Abschied eng an sich drückte und sein Becken vorschob, bewegte sich Mr. Graves ein Stück fort. Schmiegte er sich in der Limousine an ihn und ließ die Hand über Mr. Graves‘ Brust hinab gleiten, wurde sie kurz über dem Gürtel aufgegriffen und geküsst, sodass er nicht tiefer wandern konnte.  
Es war auffällig und seltsam. Seit sie sich verabredeten, hatten sie außer keuschen Küssen und beinahe freundschaftlichen Umarmungen keinen Körperkontakt und Credence begann, unruhig zu werden. Was, wenn Mr. Graves ihn gar nicht dafür wollte? Vielleicht konnte er keinen Sex mit jemandem haben, in den er verliebt war, weil es zu emotional war? Oder vielleicht schlief er doch weiterhin mit anderen (… dem vermaledeiten Scamander!) und hatte deshalb kein Bedürfnis nach Credence? Vielleicht war diese Liebesbekundung nur ein weiterer Weg, mit ihm zu spielen? Schließlich führten sie noch nicht einmal eine Beziehung und Credence begann darüber nachzudenken, ob er wirklich der einzige in Mr. Graves‘ Leben war. Der Zweifel daran ließ sein Herz schmerzen. Mr. Graves‘ Liebesbekundungen lagen ihm im Ohr, aber das war keine Garantie auf Monogamie… Jemand wie Mr. Graves konnte sicher mehrere lieben. Credence gab sich Mühe, sich an seine eigene Unabhängigkeit zu erinnern. Er hatte das hier genießen wollen, egal, wie groß es wurde. Er hatte sich darin nicht so sehr verlieren wollen, dass erneut sein Herz daran hing. Und so plagte es ihn unterschwellig, aber er verbot sich, es an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. Wenn Mr. Graves eine platonisch romantische Beziehung wollte, würde er geduldig sein… oder?

Als ein Monat vergangen war, in dem sie sich alle paar Tage getroffen hatten und doch nichts in Richtung Sex geschehen war, spürte Credence, wie es ihn belastete. Mr. Graves war schon immer recht sexhungrig gewesen. Es war unmöglich, dass er so lange darauf verzichtete. Vielleicht wollte er es Credence zuliebe erst einmal nicht mit ihm tun, aber der Jüngere konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mr. Graves deshalb ganz verzichtete. Wenn er aus einer seltsamen Logik heraus keinen Sex mit ihm haben wollte, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er auch romantisch sein konnte, dann würde das im Umkehrschluss nur bedeuten, dass er mit jemand anderem schlief. Jemandem, der seinen Druck abbaute…  
Credence versuchte, diesen Gedanken nicht zuzuhören. Mr. Graves hatte sicher gute Gründe dafür, wollte höflich sein und ihnen Zeit geben. Aber andererseits sah Mr. Graves‘ Vergangenheit nun einmal anders aus. Die kleine Stimme in Credences Hinterkopf wies ihn immer wieder darauf hin. Sie zermürbte ihn, ließ ihn eifersüchtig werden, ohne, dass er sagen konnte, auf wen und brachte ihn schließlich dazu, an einem Freitagabend, nachdem sie sich die ganze Woche lang nicht gesehen hatten, in das Hochhaus zu stürmen, das Mr. Graves‘ Firma beherbergte.  
Er sprang in den Fahrstuhl – von dem wilden Gedanken besessen, Mr. Graves just in diesem Moment beim ‚Fremdgehen‘ zu erwischen (obwohl sie sich noch immer nicht auf eine (monogame) Beziehung verständigt hatten) – und als die Türen sich in der obersten Etage wieder öffneten, eilte er heraus. Er ignorierte den verwirrten Blick der Empfangsdame, die ihn aufhalten wollte, stürmte am Assistentenbüro vorbei und bemerkte, dass es leer war. Das reichte ihm schon als Bestätigung. Er stampfte zum Büro des Geschäftsführers und riss die Tür auf. Heftig atmend trat er ein und stieß ein aufgebrachtes „Aha!“ aus, doch da war nichts.  
Niemand lag stöhnend auf Mr. Graves‘ Schreibtisch. Niemand schien darunter zu hocken.  
Mr. Graves blinzelte ihm verwirrt entgegen, ein Handy am Ohr und war offensichtlich überrascht von Credences plötzlichem Erscheinen. Einen schrecklich zähen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, während sie sich anstarrten und Credence bemerkte, dass er das vollkommen falsche erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich völlig in seine Ängste hinein gesteigert, hatte Mr. Graves etwas unterstellt, das dieser nicht getan hatte. Zumindest nicht im Moment.  
„Ich ruf dich wieder an, Jerry“, sagte Mr. Graves abwesend und seine Augenbrauen waren herabgesunken, als einige Momente des Schweigens verstrichen waren. Er nahm das Handy vom Ohr und legte auf. Credence, dem klar wurde, dass er ein Geschäftsgespräch unterbrochen hatte, bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, weil er sich plötzlich für sein überstürztes Handeln schämte. Schlechtes Gewissen und das Gefühl, etwas furchtbar Falsches getan zu haben, stiegen in ihm auf.  
Mr. Graves‘ Haltung veränderte sich von überrascht zu entschieden. Er ließ sich im Chefsessel nieder und sah Credence mit funkelnden dunklen Augen an. Sie durchbohrten ihn und hielten ihn gefangen, während sich Mr. Graves zurücklehnte und die Beine überschlug. „Credence“, sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln, „Schließ die Tür, wenn du schon einmal da stehst, sei so gut.“  
Credence schluckte. Diese Stimmung kannte er. Sie tauchte auf, wenn Mr. Graves den Wunsch hatte, jemanden zu dominieren oder zu bestrafen. Und obwohl er sich darüber freuen sollte, weil Mr. Graves die Tonlage auch beim Sex oft angeschlagen hatte und er genau dafür hier war, wurde er nun doch unsicher. Bestrafen hieß nicht belohnen.  
Auf weichen Knien lief er zu ihm herüber, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Ein leises Klicken ertönte und die Glasscheiben, die zum Flur hin führten, färbten sich milchig weiß. Credence lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, während er näher kam.  
„Ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet“, sagte Mr. Graves mit einem gefährlichen Unterton und sein lauernder Blick war eine Spur amüsiert, „Gibt es einen Grund für deinen Besuch?“  
Credence schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nun, da er in dieser peinlichen Lage war, fühlte er sich gar nicht mehr so verwegen, wie am Anfang. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Mr. Graves ernsthaft wütend gemacht hatte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt und es machte ihn nervös.  
„Komm her“, verlangte Mr. Graves und zog ihn, da er neben dem Schreibtisch stehen geblieben war, vor sich, sodass Credence den großen Tisch im Rücken hatte. Die Kante drückte gegen seinen Po.  
Mr. Graves ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während er die Hand, an der er ihn zu sich gezogen hatte, zu seinem Mund führte und ihr einen Kuss aufhauchte. „Es kommt selten vor, dass jemand in mein Büro stürmt und so auffällig nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangt“, schnurrte er bedrohlich und sein gefährliches Lächeln hielt an. Er löste seine Beine aus der überschlagenen Haltung und stellte sie breit auf, sodass sie Credences‘ Knie umrahmten. Obwohl er unter ihm saß, fühlte Credence sich deutlich nervös und beschämt bei dem dunklen Blick und den leise tadelnden Worten.  
„T-tut mir leid“, flüsterte Credence mit zittriger Stimme, doch seine Entschuldigung wurde überhört.  
„Ich hoffe für dich, es ist etwas wichtiges“, raunte Mr. Graves ihm stattdessen zu. „Du hast mich aus einer Verhandlung gerissen. Wenn Jerry es sich bis morgen anders überlegt, dann kostet mich der Deal ein paar Tausender mehr.“  
Credence zerbiss sich die Unterlippe. Das hörte sich nicht gut an… und war ganz und gar nicht das, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Fahrig wich er Mr. Graves‘ Blick aus.  
„Was ist los, Darling?“, fragte Mr. Graves schmunzelnd, „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“ Er lächelte gefährlich. „Ich finde, ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, womit ich diesen Überfall verdient habe.“  
Credence schwieg weiterhin. Er wollte es nur ungern in Worte fassen. Aber es hinauszuzögern, würde es nicht besser machen und Mr. Graves ließ bei sowas nie locker.  
„Ich…“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und räusperte sich. Er konnte Mr. Graves nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen schaute er aus dem Fenster. „Ich… hatte gedacht, dass…“ Seine Worte verloren sich.  
„…, dass?“, hakte Mr. Graves nach.  
„…, dass Mr. Scamander… vielleicht…“, stammelte Credence und fühlte seine Hände zittern. Er war so ein Idiot! Noch nie hatte er sich für sein Verhalten so verurteilt wie in diesem Moment. Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken. Das Schicksal war nicht gnädig mit ihm, denn er stand weiterhin vor Mr. Graves und musste die angespannte Stimmung aushalten, für die er verantwortlich war. Wie hatte er sich nur zu so etwas hinreißen lassen können?  
Obwohl er nicht weitersprach, schwieg Mr. Graves.  
Dann, nach einer langen Zeit sagte er: „Du hast geglaubt, er sei hier?“ Er klang weit weniger gefährlich, viel mehr so, als hätte Credence ihm etwas vollkommen Absurdes gestanden.  
Er nickte beschämt und warf Mr. Graves einen scheuen Blick zu. Der Ältere hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Tatsächlich?“, fragte er und das Wort beinhaltete viel mehr als das. Credence sah, dass Mr. Graves begriff, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
Etwas in seiner lauernden, aufgeladenen Stimmung löste sich und er ließ den Kopf mit einem Seufzen in den Nacken sinken, ehe er die Augen schloss. Seine Hand griff nach einer von Credence. „Soll ich nun verletzt oder provoziert davon sein, dass du mir das zutraust?“, fragte er so ruhig, dass Credence den schmerzhaften Stich fühlte.  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht“, murmelte er. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Seine Gedanken von zuvor waren sich so sicher gewesen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Damit, dass er falsch lag, hatte er schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet. „Es hätte sein können“, rechtfertigte er sich schwach.  
Mr. Graves öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an und Credence lief ein neuer Schauer über den Rücken bei dem intensiven Blick.  
„Mr. Scamander ist letzten Monat entlassen worden, mein Herz“, sagte Mr. Graves, „Gleich, nachdem wir das Meeting hatten. Ich habe es dir angeboten, erinnerst du dich?“  
Credence nickte betreten. Das erklärte, warum das Büro leer war. Also gab es noch keinen neuen Assistenten?  
„Und selbst wenn…“, fuhr Mr. Graves fort und runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn, „… ich dachte, ich hatte dir bereits gesagt, dass ich aufgehört habe, mit anderen zu schlafen.“  
Credence senkte den Kopf. Ja, ganz am Anfang hatte er mal behauptet, dass Sex mit anderen ihn nicht mehr so zufriedenstellte. Aber es hätte auch nur Teil der Überzeugungsarbeit sein können, die er am Anfang so vehement geleistet hatte.  
Mit einem Blick auf ihre ineinander verhakten Finger sagte Credence leise: „Aber mit mir schlafen Sie auch nicht.“ Bei den Worten bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln und erst da merkte er, wie sehr ihn die Tatsache tatsächlich verletzte. Zuvor hatte er es kleingeredet und dann war der Argwohn gekommen. Dass es ihn wirklich schmerzte und er sich sonderbar zurückgewiesen fühlte, war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen.  
Seine Worte führten dazu, dass Mr. Graves den Kopf hob und ihn musterte. Er schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, wie er es formulieren sollte. „Ich wollte dir Zeit geben“, erklärte er sich schließlich. Dann wurde sein Blick weicher und offener. „Ich wollte, dass wir erst wieder miteinander schlafen, wenn du mir vollends glauben kannst, dass du mir etwas bedeutest.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Credences Handgelenk auf der empfindlichen Innenseite und Credence erschauderte bei der Berührung. „Das bin ich dir schuldig nach all dem belanglosen Sex, zu dem ich dich getrieben habe“, fügte Mr. Graves noch hinzu.  
„Aber…“, widersprach Credence nervös, „Es sieht Ihnen nicht ähnlich. Sie haben sonst so viel Sex.“  
Bei seinen Worten musste Mr. Graves leise lachen. „Das ist wahr“, sagte er schmunzelnd, „Oder zumindest war es wahr.“ Das Lachen machte einem weiteren warmen Blick Platz, als er fortfuhr: „Allerdings habe ich erkannt, dass Sex ohne Liebe weit weniger Reiz mit sich bringt, als Liebe ohne Sex.“ Er zwinkerte Credence zu, der darüber errötete. „Ich wollte dich nicht hetzen. Schließlich warst du am Anfang mehr als misstrauisch und ich kann das gut verstehen. Erst, wenn du dir vollkommen sicher bist, möchte ich diesen Schritt erneut mit dir gehen. Und bis dahin kann ich mich gut zurückhalten, ohne den nächstbesten Assistenten anzuspringen, keine Sorge.“ Er biss Credence sanft in die Kuppe seines Zeigefingers und leckte darüber. Das Gefühl der weichen warmen Zunge ließ Credence scharf die Luft einziehen. Himmel, er war so dermaßen untervögelt! Es hatte nicht einmal eine Sekunde angedauert und schon wünschte er sich mehr Zuneigung dieser Art.  
Mr. Graves hatte ihn beobachtet und schmunzelte, während sein Blick sich erneut verdunkelte. „So schlimm, Baby?“, säuselte er und legte seine andere Hand auf Credences Oberschenkel. Er strich in langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen darüber, wobei er immer höher kam, ließ dabei aber den Schritt vollkommen unbeachtet.  
Credence nickte mit vor Scham feuerrotem Gesicht. „Bitte“, keuchte er, „Ich möchte nicht länger warten. Schlafen Sie mit mir. Hier, auf Ihrem Schreibtisch. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich so laut schreie, dass es die Empfangsdame vorn hört.“  
Mr. Graves lachte leise über seine verruchten Worte. „Verlockendes Angebot“, schnurrte er und seine Hand glitt wie zufällig über die deutliche Beule, die begann, sich in Credences Hose abzuzeichnen. „Nun, wo du schon einmal hier bist und mich bei der Arbeit störst“, sagte er mit gespieltem Tadel und Credence musste trotz des schlechten Gewissens grinsen, weil das hier in eine Richtung ging, die ihm besser gefiel als das, was er zuvor erwartet hatte. Überrascht stöhnte er auf, als die Hand sich fester gegen ihn rieb.  
„Du bist ziemlich hart dafür, dass du geglaubt hast, ich würde mich anderweitig vergnügen“, stellte Mr. Graves amüsiert fest. Credence konnte die leichte Provokation nicht einmal kommentieren. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf Mr. Graves‘ Schreibtisch ab, auf dem er bereits halb saß und bog den Rücken durch, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Der letzte Sex war wirklich viel zu lang her. Beinahe drei Monate. Kein Wunder, dass er nun bereits das Gefühl hatte, zu explodieren, obwohl Mr. Graves noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte.  
Als sich entschlossene Finger an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machten, blickte Credence wieder hinunter. Er begegnete Mr. Graves‘ dunklem Blick. „Keine Sorge, Credence“, raunte der Ältere ihm zu, „Ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern.“ Mit diesen Worten schob er die Hose ein Stück hinunter und befreite Credences Glied aus dem engen Stoff. Die große warme Hand legte sich um seine harte Länge und strich sanft darüber. Etwas, das Mr. Graves selten genug getan hatte. Früher war es immer wichtiger gewesen, sich schnell in Credence zu versenken und ihn so hart zu vögeln, dass er danach kaum noch laufen konnte.  
Jetzt allerdings schien sich Mr. Graves dafür alle Zeit der Welt zu nehmen. Er beobachtete Credences Reaktion und sein Blick nahm wieder dieses teuflische Funkeln an, während der Jüngere merkte, dass seine Augenlider herabsanken. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit den beschleunigten Atemzügen und sein Puls wurde schneller.  
Weil Credence dieses langsame Tempo nicht gewohnt war und weil er mehr wollte als einen Handjob, winselte er leise. „Bitte“, keuchte er und stöhnte dann auf, als Mr. Graves‘ Daumen über seine Spitze kreiste und die ersten Lusttropfen verteilte. „Bitte“, wiederholte er wimmernd, als Mr. Graves keine Reaktion zeigte, „Mr. Graves. Halten Sie mich nicht hin.“  
Das brachte den Älteren zum Schmunzeln. „Ich sehe dir so gern zu, wie du schwach wirst, weil ich dich reize“, schnurrte er verrucht, doch anstatt sich zu erheben und sich ebenfalls die Hose zu öffnen, rollte er in seinem Stuhl zurück und dirigierte Credence dazu, die Beine weiter zu öffnen, bevor er sich samt Stuhl zwischen sie schob. Er senkte den Kopf und Credence begriff erst, was er tat, als sich bereits weiche Lippen um seine Spitze legten und daran saugten. Überwältigt sog Credence die Luft ein und verschluckte sich daran, ehe er in Mr. Graves‘ Haar griff, um ihn fortzuschieben.  
„M-Mr. Graves!“, keuchte er überfordert, „Nicht, das.. das ist…“ Er hatte noch nie von irgendjemandem einen Blow Job bekommen, geschweige denn, so etwas in Erwägung gezogen. Er war Jungfrau gewesen, bevor sein Ex-Chef ihn damals im Flugzeug gevögelt hatte und solche Dinge hatten sie nie getan. Dass ausgerechnet Mr. Graves seine Lippen um ihn gelegt hatte, war zu überwältigend. Es überreizte ihn augenblicklich. Nicht nur, dass er fühlte, wie seinem Gehirn die Sicherungen rausflogen, weil es MR. GRAVES (!!!) war. Nein, auch die Empfindung an sich war fremd und so gut, dass er heftig erschauderte. Als der Ältere von ihm abließ, weil Credence sich wehrte, war er beinahe traurig darum.  
„Gefällt dir das nicht?“, fragte Mr. Graves von unten herauf, Credences Glied noch immer nah an seinem Gesicht und bei dem Blick aus dunklen Augen wurde Credence ganz schwach. Er errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen, weil Mr. Graves seinem Schwanz so nah war wie noch nie. So viel Aufmerksamkeit war er nicht gewohnt.  
„D-doch“, keuchte er, „Aber… aber ich habe … noch nie…“ Er wich Mr. Graves‘ Blick aus. Musste er das wirklich laut aussprechen? Andererseits, wie sollte er sonst erklären, dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte?  
„Noch nie?“, fragte Mr. Graves nach und die Verwunderung klang deutlich aus ihm heraus, ehe er verrucht lachte. „Umso besser“, behauptete er, „Dann präg es dir gut ein.“  
Credence wollte ihn noch fragen, was er damit meinte, da hatte Mr. Graves ihn bereits wieder in seinen Mund aufgenommen. Die heiße, weiche Zunge umspielte ihn, bevor der Ältere an ihm saugte und Credence erschauderte, während er überwältigt aufstöhnte und die Hand fester in Mr. Graves‘ Haar grub. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sich etwas dermaßen gut anfühlen konnte. Darüber hinaus schien die Erkenntnis, dass Credence noch nie einen Blow Job bekommen hatte, Mr. Graves dazu zu animieren, sich besonders ins Zeug zu legen. Verstohlen warf Credence einen Blick hinunter und beobachtete Mr. Graves dabei, wie er sein Glied tiefer und tiefer aufnahm, bis es schließlich gegen das Ende seiner Mundhöhle drückte und sich einen Moment lang alles enger um ihn krampfte. Mit einem zittrigen Stöhnen sank Credence ein wenig auf den Schreibtisch. Er versuchte, sich aufrecht zu erhalten, doch das, was Mr. Graves mit ihm tat, raubte ihm den Verstand und ihm dabei zuzusehen, machte es nicht besser. Dass der Ältere nun den Kopf vor und zurück schob und Credence dabei wieder und wieder gegen seinen Rachen stieß, ließ ihn aus mehreren Gründen stöhnen. Ihm traten Tränen der Überwältigung in die Augen. Noch nie war etwas derart intensiv gewesen wie dies. „M-Mr. Graves“, hauchte er und keuchte auf, als dieser ihn mit einem forschen Zungenschlag vollends aus dem Konzept brachte. Credence hätte nie geglaubt, dass Mr. Graves so etwas tun würde. Dass Credence in den Genuss kommen würde, ihn so zu sehen: Unter ihm, in seinem Chefsessel sitzend, während er seinen Schwanz so tief im Mund hatte, dass die Nasenspitze gegen Credences Unterleib rieb. Allein dieser Anblick war schon so berauschend, dass er sich zusammennehmen musste. Dazu kam die Geste an sich, die emotional so überwältigend war, dass Credence ungehindert die Tränen aus den Augen tropften – losgelöst von dem berauschenden Gefühl dieser Zunge. Er krallte die Hand in Mr. Graves‘ schwarz-silbernes Haar (auch das war eine Prämiere) und schob den anderen Arm weiter hinter, um sich besser am Tisch abstützen zu können. Mittlerweile lag er fast vollständig darauf, die Beine weit auseinander gezogen und den Rücken durchgebogen, während er die Augen geschlossen hielt und vor Überwältigung stöhnte. Die Zunge forderte ihn, reizte ihn und jedes Mal, wenn er fühlte, dass sein Glied gegen Mr. Graves‘ Rachen stieß und der Mann schluckte, durchlief Credence ein Schaudern. Er hielt nicht lange durch. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war es vorbei. Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, Mr. Graves zu warnen, da überkam ihn bereits der Orgasmus, ließ ihn zuckend und bebend ganz auf den Tisch sinken und er beobachtete mit roten Wangen und ungläubigen großen Augen, wie Mr. Graves alles schluckte. Credence hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ein Blow Job so emotional sein konnte. Er weinte noch immer. Die Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen heraus, wanderten über seine Wangen und benetzten die Tischplatte, während er heftig atmend zu Mr. Graves aufschaute, der sich erhoben hatte und zu ihm herunter blickte. Er strich sich einen Tropfen vom Kinn und leckte dann den benetzten Daumen ab, ehe er Credence ein Lächeln schenkte. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und er klang sehr zufrieden mit sich.  
Credence nickte schwach. „Ich… ich denke schon“, sagte er zittrig, ehe ihn ein Schluchzen übermannte. Wellen durchliefen seinen Körper und ließen ihn zucken, während die Tränen nicht abrissen und er noch immer flach und hektisch atmete. Sein Gehirn hatte noch nicht verarbeitet, was eben geschehen war. Er registrierte nicht einmal, wie Mr. Graves sich über ihn beugte und einen Arm unter ihn schob, um ihn zu umarmen. „Es ist alles gut, Liebes“, raunte er ihm sanft ins Ohr. Credence krallte sich am Jackett des Älteren fest und nickte. So schnell würde er nicht loslassen können. Dafür war er von den Ereignissen zu sehr aus der Bahn geworfen.  
„Komm, wir bringen dich nach Hause“, hörte er Mr. Graves‘ tiefe Stimme sagen. Etwas in der Art, wie er das sagte, beruhigte Credence. Er nickte erneut.


End file.
